Fifty Shades of Gray Sweaters
by DeWinter79
Summary: Sequel to "Sweaters are a Girl's Best Friend" - Now that all the secrets are out, Renée & Monroe are beginning their new relationship. Unfortunately, twists & turns mount in Renée's life that cause some disturbing changes. There's changes in Monroe, too, & Renée sees him in a whole other way when they start a new game! - Rated M for sex, mild violence & language (Monroe x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This is the sequel to **_Sweaters are a Girl's Best Friend_**.**  
**I recommend you read that one first before starting this one.

Dedicated to my husband, who has patiently shared me with my boyfriend on paper the past few months. (:

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Gray Sweaters****  
****By: DeWinter79**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Renée," Monroe coaxed while snuggling up next to me in his bed. "Let's stay here just a little longer." His bearded chin brushed against my cheek as he held me close to him.

"We haven't been out of this bed since I came over here at seven." I glanced up at one of the many clocks placed around his bedroom. It was almost one in the morning. I smiled and then kissed him. He knew I wasn't complaining.

He rolled on top of me. "Then what's one more hour?" His lips curved into a devilish grin, and his brown eyes flashed red. Oh, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Insatiable!" I exclaimed, and he kissed me again to hush me up.

It had been about a week since I'd shared my secret with Monroe. That I could see what most people couldn't; a whole 'other-world' that included Blutbaden, like Monroe was, Eisbiber, Reinigens, and a myriad of other Wesen out there. Well, he kind of found out the hard way when my reveal hadn't gone as planned. Terrible things can happen when wearing red around a Big Bad Wolf, and I'd made the mistake of tempting Monroe's instincts with a bright, red sweater. Actually it had almost gotten me killed, but fortunately he'd been able to control himself.

Once Monroe was aware I knew his true nature, he and I had a new bond, and we'd grown quite close. Extremely close! Even though my red sweater test had been one of the most reckless things I'd done to date, consequently it turned out to be one of the greatest things that had happened to me in a long time.

Monroe's cell phone rang from atop his dark wood headboard, interrupting our kiss. He let out a groan, and I couldn't help but giggle as he rolled back over to retrieve it.

Without even looking at the caller ID he said, "Yes, Nick?" into the receiver. Monroe was silent a moment and then responded flatly, "Yeah, she's here…" He rolled his eyes and turned toward me. "Nick says, 'Hi.'"

Grinning at Monroe's mocking tone, I called out, "Hello, Nick," as Monroe held up his cell phone.

Ever since we'd started doing more than hanging out, Nick had been calling and teasing Monroe like they were in grade school. But I had a sneaking suspicion he was keeping tabs on Monroe, ensuring his Blutbad side remained in check around me. It was in Nick's nature to be concerned about such things.

I wasn't the only one who had the ability to see the other-worldly, Wesen community. Nick Burkhardt was a Grimm, which meant he'd come from a long line of ancestors who could see the 'other-world,' too. He was also a detective for the Portland Police, which gave him an edge as a hunter. Throughout Wesen history, Grimms had eradicated creatures like Monroe. Even the mention of the word, 'Grimm' would cause a shudder in most Wesen. To them they were the monsters and scary stories that were told around campfires. Nick was apparently different than his savage relatives, and Monroe trusted him. Unlike me, Nick had only been able to see these creatures recently, so he was still new to his title.

Although Monroe and countless other Wesen had asked, I wasn't a Grimm. While I didn't know all the details, a Grimm began to see this whole 'other world' once another Grimm in their family died. I'd been able to see Wesen all my life, and there hadn't been any deaths in my family to relate it to. I'd done my fair share of research just to be sure, and the Davenport ancestry turned out to be pretty boring. Dentists and school teachers were a far cry from swashbuckling Wesen hunters. After rooting through every branch of my family tree, I'd come to the conclusion that if we came from a line of Grimms, then it was well hidden. So I didn't know what I was, actually.

Nick didn't know I could see the Wesen world like he could. Until I learned more about the Grimm, I wanted to keep it that way. Monroe had promised to keep my abilities secret, but Nick had questioned Monroe until some of the truth had slipped out. Since Wesen could show a regular human their true nature, Monroe kind of led him to believe that's what had happened with me. So Nick was aware I'd seen Monroe as a Blutbad at least once. After manipulating Monroe to set up a meeting with me, Nick seemed convinced I was just a human who had a lot to learn. He had given me a few mini Grimmology lessons on Wesen, as I feigned surprise, continuing the lie. But Nick was still in the dark about how much I really knew.

Nick and Monroe were friends and partners, for all intents and purposes. They helped maintain order in Portland, Oregon and hunted out the bad eggs of the Wesen world. Monroe landed the job when he was accused of kidnapping a little, red-hooded girl. (He was the Big Bad Wolf, after all.) Of course he'd been a Wieder Blutbad almost ten years and had reformed his life, but Nick hadn't known that at the time.

Since they met four months ago when Nick first gained his abilities, Nick had learned a lot about what he was and this new 'other world' around him, thanks to Monroe. So while Monroe was a clockmaker by day, he moonlighted as a Grimm consultant. He still worked from home most of the time, so it wasn't a bad gig. The 'field work' part, on the other hand, had me worried for his safety.

Once my secret had come out to Monroe, I found out about his secret, heroic life with Nick. It was quite a tale, I had to admit. For someone who'd told me he wasn't much of a do-gooder, he'd been quite a valiant guy. But helping a Grimm came with hazards, and in the short time Monroe had been involved with Nick, he'd already had a few close calls. The Grimm seemed like bad luck, but then again my BFF would probably have said the same thing about me.

My story was a little different. My BFF, Chloe, helped me learn about Wesen when we had met in high school. Unlike Nick, I tried to keep Chloe out of harm's way and not involve her, much to her annoyance. She wanted to know about the crazy things I was doing, mainly so she could stop me. But with her knowledge I'd been able to control my ability, so Wesen were unaware I could see them for what they really were. Those tricks had helped me keep a low profile here in Portland as I started my new life. For once I wanted to be normal, and moving had been the perfect opportunity to start fresh. Back in Louisville, Kentucky I was pretty well-known in the Wesen community, but that was mostly due to my reckless nature. Since I'd moved here a month ago for work, I'd kept my ability hidden from Wesen and humans alike. Well, the exception had been Monroe.

Of all the bars, in all the towns, in all the world, he'd walked into the Blue Moon Bar the same night I'd decided to go there to drink my thoughts away. In between putting my life back together after a bad break-up and relocating here to Portland for work, I had plenty of thoughts that needed purging. It was the classic, boy meets girl, girl has too many Patrón shots, and boy chivalrously escorts drunken girl back to her hotel in his VW to keep her safe from creatures like Ziegevolk.

As fate would have it, we found each other again months later due to my cuckoo clock needing repairs, since it hadn't fared well in the back of my U-Haul during my move. We began hanging out soon after and became flirtatious friends. I fell hard and fast for Monroe, my Sweater Guy, despite the fact that he was one of the most dangerous Wesen out there. My reckless decision with the red sweater had almost showed me how dangerous he really was. Thank goodness he'd turned out to be a hero. Well, a hero with a dark side, but that was okay, because 'everybody's got a dark side,' right?

Monroe sat on the edge of the bed and nodded as he listened to Nick on the phone. I leaned in behind him, humming Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' while rubbing his shoulders in between kissing his neck.

Monroe turned toward me with his eyes half closed and a sexy smile on his face. His eyes widened, clearing his throat. "Uh, what was that?" he asked Nick. "Can you, umm, repeat that last part?" No doubt he wanted me to continue, but I was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

Giving Monroe's shoulders a quick squeeze, I stood and flashed him a seductive grin as I slowly walked into the bathroom, so he could take in the view.

He mouthed 'tease' and went back to talking to Nick. The conversations he had with the Grimm were important to him, so I gave him his space and took a shower.

As I turned on the water, the heat hit my back, and I sighed contentedly. I'd been in bed far too long, and Monroe had given my muscles quite a workout the last few hours. While the hot water relaxed me, my mind wandered off as I lathered up. So much had changed in the last month; new city, new job, and a new guy. All those things seemed normal, but once the supernatural spin was put on it, normal had completely gone out the window.

I'd tried to explain all these other-worldly things to my parents when I was little. Who knew how much money they shelled out for therapy because of it? My mom had been the one who suggested a child psychologist, but my dad thought it was silly to put me through all that and said that I just had a creative mind. Mom had insisted, however, and when I was six I started therapy. The therapists administered all kinds of tests and finally came to the conclusion that I had an overactive imagination. Dad liked to chide Mom that it had cost four figures to say what he'd already told her.

My childhood was like Phoebe Cates in _Drop Dead Fred_ with all the therapists I'd been to, but unfortunately there weren't any pills that took away what I could see. Regardless of their diagnoses, Mom still made appointments to 'cure me' of my visions. Going to therapy all the time hadn't made me very approachable in school. I was pegged as the 'crazy girl who saw things,' and no one wanted to be caught dead talking to me, because crazy was contagious, more so than cooties.

By middle school, Wesen kids around my age were having woges during class. They never admitted to anything, so even though I'd point them out to my teachers, I'd get notes sent home to give to my parents that I'd been 'acting out' again. I'd have to explain these outbursts to my therapist, and I was usually grounded. Not that it mattered much, since I was practically a pariah anyway. I'd just sit in my room, reading stories of fairy tales. They seemed to be the only stories that made sense.

By the last year of middle school, I'd learned to keep to myself and stay quiet about what I could see. But by then I'd already made a name for myself, so while the teachers were pleased I wasn't causing trouble, the other kids still had nothing to do with me. The isolation had made my world a very lonely and depressing one.

During lunch and recess, I would hide out in the library, researching myths and legends. The librarians took pity on me and turned a blind eye. They had heard the 'crazy girl' rumors, too. During the remainder of the school year, I'd finagled a way to become a library aide at the suggestion of one of the librarians, which got me out of a few classes. Those hours were spent trying to understand what I could see, and realizing that the ones who'd had similar accounts were declared as crazy as I was.

When I started high school, I'd planned on four more years of isolation, but then luckily I met Clover 'Chloe' Haas. (She changed her name for obvious reasons.) We had history and orchestra together. Chloe didn't seem to have any problem interacting with humans, whereas most of the Wesen kids typically kept to their own cliques. We would casually talk in class and during lunch. She caught on quickly that something was different about me, since I'd usually bring her a Ziploc baggie of carrots to share during lunch time. One day in the cafeteria she decided to test me. Right in the middle of our conversation she had a woge just inches from my face, and I'd nearly jumped out of my skin.

Instead of being afraid, she winked at my reaction and exclaimed, "So, you do know!" while smiling at me. I definitely wasn't used to that kind of response.

"Huh?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what you mean." At the time I was still young and inexperienced when it came to dealing with Wesen changes so close to me. I'd tried to play it off that I hadn't seen anything, failing miserably.

She beamed that model smile of hers at me. "You saw, don't try to hide it!" She made herself change again for effect and I jumped back a second time, proving her point. "Am I your first Karnickelhöhle?"

"A what?" I asked her.

"A Karnickelhöhle," she repeated. "You know, a Rabbit-like Wesen."

"I… Umm," I stammered out, but she'd been so friendly that it seemed okay to talk about it. "I've seen Rabbits before, but what did you just call yourself?" I questioned, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "I haven't heard those terms before."

"Oh, you have a lot to learn," she mused, still smiling. "Been lazy on the books?"

"Books?" I asked in a hushed tone. "There aren't any books on what I can see."

"Sure there are. Your family ought to have them somewhere."

I stared blankly at her, thinking she was the nuttiest animal I'd ever seen.

Chloe had laughed at my ignorance and continued, "No worries. I've got my own books, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

That was how I started hanging out with my soul mate.

Chloe had always loved Wesen history and culture. She had accumulated many records of different types of Wesen that she kept written down in her notebooks. Looking back on it she'd been more of a Grimm in her own right with all the research she'd done. Chloe had many things categorized, and I was in awe as she taught me the true names of all the creatures I'd seen on a daily basis.

Thanks to Chloe, I started keeping my own notebooks of the information I'd obtained, hiding them from my parents under my bed. I'd stopped talking to them about what I could see, which kept me from having to revisit anymore therapists. Thankfully, they thought I'd finally outgrown my visions.

Chloe's parents were mainstreamers and found me quite fascinating. While Chloe had never came right out and asked, her parents questioned if I was a Grimm. They had to explain to me what a Grimm was, of course, but after I'd answered their questions, they seemed puzzled and told me I really didn't fit a Grimm profile. Since I'd seen Wesen all my life, they knew I had to be something, but they had no clue what that something might be. Even Wesen hybrids could usually woge, or had a hint of their creature heritage, but I was definitely human by their assessment. Although I had her parents pretty stumped, Chloe was just happy to have me as a friend.

I became a regular guest at the Haas house. Chloe's brothers and sisters were just as accepting of me and my enigmatic background as Chloe, which had been refreshing after having to hide what I was to appear normal. I became incredibly close with her siblings… some more than others. They patiently answered any questions I had and took the time to explain what they knew. It was like being able to breathe for the first time after drowning in a sea of insanity. The Haas' gave me hope that I wasn't crazy, and I was forever grateful.

After spending so much time at Chloe's, my mom and dad insisted that she come over so they could meet her. They were overjoyed that I had a real friend, so Chloe was given a warm welcome to come over anytime. Chloe was particularly fond of my mom's cooking, since her parents didn't believe in refined sugar, or anything they couldn't grow in their back yard. She came over frequently and we would both work on our notebooks together up in my bedroom. My parents never had a clue what she really was. To them she looked like a normal, blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager. But she was so much more than that, and without her I wouldn't have been able to cope with everything.

High school became easier. Chloe was popular with both Wesen and humans alike, since she was the youngest captain of the cheerleading squad our school had ever had. Once she'd adopted me as her BFF, I became popular by proxy. With Chloe's help, I was introduced to quite a few Wesen classmates. It hadn't been easy for them to understand, but since Chloe trusted me, so did most of them, too.

With my new connections, my Wesen knowledge grew by leaps and bounds. I rattled off German Wesen names like I'd said them all my life. I even took German my sophomore year just to get better acquainted, but the language hadn't clicked as well as French. I still picked up on the German vernacular, and usually I could figure out the gist, which had helped later on with my abilities.

Chloe was super protective of me. I had a bad habit of getting into troublesome situations, and she was always there, trying to talk me out of it. I'd adopted the German word 'woge' to describe my surge of recklessness, because that really was the best way to describe it. Wesen would woge into their creatures, and I'd woge into my recklessness.

In my public life, I was organized to a fault. At work or in mundane things I'd plan details down to the letter. I coordinated meetings, my financial trainings, and even my move to Portland effortlessly. My personal life was different. I'd start out making good choices, but then all of a sudden the surge would hit me, and I'd put myself in harm's way without a second thought. Just like the red sweater test, there was no preparation behind it. I had good intentions, but when it came down to it, I'd just jump out of the airplane without a parachute, so to speak. The woge would take me wherever it wanted me to go.

When I'd decided to move to Portland, Chloe had fits in the beginning, since I was going to be over two-thousand miles away, and she couldn't control my actions. Needless to say, she wasn't too thrilled with my recent choices. While she grudgingly respected my decision, my rabbit friend thought I was nuts for dating a wolf. Blutbaden weren't on her list of acceptable company. Fortunately, Monroe wasn't a typical Blutbad, so Chloe held back most of her protests, (which was difficult for her) and she let me make my own choices. Aside from the red sweater test, my choices had been pretty great.

"Are you okay in there?" Monroe asked through the door. "You didn't drown or anything, did ya?"

"I'm fine," I called out. "Just finishing up." I'd been on a trip down memory lane and had lost track of time. How long had I been in the shower anyway?

Monroe pulled back the green shower curtain, poking his head inside. "Well, you know, you don't have to finish up just yet." He flashed me a sly smile and stepped in the shower with me.

As the water cascaded down his back, he pulled me in close and kissed me deeply. I'd tried to get clean, but Monroe planned on this shower getting quite dirty.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the intro!  
Now just because this story is dubbed "Fifty Shades," doesn't mean that it's gonna be like that book, so don't expect it to be. They are very different, I assure you. (; And while there is sex, it's nowhere near as explicit either.  
(Sorry to disappoint.)

We've got a total of 60 chapters in this story. Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I awoke, still groggy from staying out late last night at Monroe's. It seemed I was getting home later and later. My trainings were scheduled toward the end of the week, so I _could_ work from home today. My eyes tried to close again. No, the office would be a better choice, because I'd surely drift back off to sleep if I stayed here.

I hummed Donna Summers' 'She Works Hard for the Money' as I showered and got ready for work. Music was definitely a big part of my life. I loved to sing and play music, but humming was a bad habit of mine. I'd get to thinking about something in my head, and before I knew it, I was humming a song about the subject I was thinking of. Most times I'd do it on purpose, but sometimes I didn't even realize it until someone mentioned it. Every song told a story, and lyrics tended to describe things better than just mere words. I had a pretty good memory, so I was like a walking jukebox, filled with countless songs just waiting to come out.

Monroe was beginning to use my music to tap into my brain. He'd ask the song title, or even go as far as to ask why I was humming it. Sometimes, if I was feeling brave, I'd play it for him. I took my MP3 player with me wherever I went. It was the equivalent of my diary, because the songs it held were very telling. My MP3 player contained the soundtrack of my life and of those I cared about. Lately the songs about Monroe were becoming a whole discography.

I went to work and settled behind my desk at the corporate offices of the bank. After booting up my computer, I opened my most recent PowerPoint presentation for an upcoming training that was on my itinerary. I loved my job as a Corporate Financial Trainer, and my organizational skills proved useful for the work I did. My bosses loved me, and the office in Portland was so much better than my small branch back home.

With my lack of sleep I was unfocused, but I pushed through the day, surprising myself with the amount of work I'd completed. My brain was forgiving and still performed well even when physically I didn't feel like I could at all.

Work came and went, and I was drained as I put my key into the lock on my front door. The house was a little unkempt, since I'd been spending a majority of my evenings at Monroe's instead of home. A cleaning day would need to be scheduled soon… but not tonight.

I collapsed on my persian blue couch and kicked off my heels. There were phone calls to make, and I'd promised myself a yoga night, but my energy was already wearing thin. I was going more often now to stay limber, for obvious reasons. If I remained on this couch I was going to pass out, no doubt.

"Okay, Renée, the time for relaxing is over," I said aloud as I moved off the couch and had a good stretch.

Taking a leisurely walk to the kitchen, I made a quick and easy dinner of grilled chicken and some veggies. Even after a few cooking lessons with Monroe, I was still none the wiser in the kitchen. Thank goodness for George Foreman. Dinner helped considerably, and I was more alert.

I pulled out my cell phone. It was time to bite the bullet and call my mom. The last time Mom and I had talked was over a week ago, and that was far too long. We'd spoken a few times a week ever since I'd moved here. When I was back at home in Louisville we'd made it a point to have lunch or dinner at least once a week. I really missed our time together now that I lived in Portland.

But I hadn't talked to my mom since the Jack incident. The memories of my ex coming to town and causing a ruckus flashed through my mind. Why had my mom thought it was a good idea to encourage Jack to come to Portland and try to win back my heart? I shook my head. I'd been putting off calling her until I knew exactly how to discuss her failed attempt at reuniting us. With her, it was usually best to wait and choose my words.

While I loved my mom dearly, she was stubborn like me. She adored Jack from the moment she'd met him. So once he and I had moved in together, she'd already picked out a church for our wedding and had my aunt on programmed on her speed-dial to plan the festivities in anticipation of Jack popping the question.

My mom thought Jack was a saint, which couldn't have been further from the truth. When I'd told her about our break-up I'd expected her full support. I mean he'd cheated on me for a year, for Christ's sake. But she'd gone on about counseling and talking it out. Dad had threatened to get out the shotgun, which at the time sounded like a much better idea than counseling, by far.

It hadn't helped that Jack would call Mom, and they would have long talks about how Jack was a changed man and how he wanted us to work out. My mom wasn't as good at detecting Jack's BS like I was, but I was used to hearing it. Although I'd been pretty deaf to it before the cheating came out, since we were together for four years, and I thought we were pretty happy.

The truth of the matter had been that I'd been trying to make something work that had been over quite a long time ago. Jack cheating on me had been the proverbial straw that really woke me out of my delusions. Thank goodness I hadn't heard a peep from him since the incident in my backyard. After Monroe had to punch him in the face to shut him up, perhaps he'd learned his lesson. Spending the night in jail had probably helped, too.

I pressed my speed-dial, and Mom answered on the first ring.

"Renée, Sweetie, how are you?" she asked warmly.

"I'm good, Mom. How are things?" She sounded in good spirits. That ought to make this heart to heart with her easier.

"I've been hoping to hear from you! I was starting to worry. You didn't reply to my text. So, did you and Jack get a chance to talk?" she asked excitedly. Oh, yeah. We talked all right.

"Yeah, Mom, about that…" I paced the floor as I paused my sentence. Discussing Jack really put me on edge. "Jack and I are not getting back together," I finally said as tactfully as I could. "I really wish you hadn't given him my address here."

"But you kids have been sweethearts forever," she reasoned. "He really wants to make up for that silly little fling he had." Silly little fling? Wow, he'd really outdone himself.

I told her about Jack stalking me at the wine tasting event while I was out with Monroe and then him following me back to my house.

"I was on a date, and he made a spectacle of himself." I sighed. "It was a real disaster." I didn't mention the fight with Monroe. It was best not to make Monroe look like a bad guy before I even had a chance to tell Mom about him.

"You were on a date?" Mom asked, rather surprised. Even though we had talked quite often, I'd avoided mentioning Monroe to my mom. She was so touchy about Jack that I didn't want it to upset her. It was as if she was the one that had broken up with him instead of me.

"Yeah, I met someone here in Portland." I went on to tell her about Monroe the clockmaker. I mentioned all his wonderful attributes and side-skirted any supernatural ones. Mom seemed to listen, but her muffled sighs were a dead giveaway that she wasn't completely over the thought of Jack and me.

"Sweetie, I'm happy for you," she unconvincingly said, "but are you sure that...?"

"Mom, I'm a thousand percent sure that Jack and I are completely over." I cut in before she could say any more. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. He wasn't good for me. Monroe is good for me." It was expecting a lot to convince my mom that I'd moved on. But I'd tried to be respectful, which I had to fight with myself to do.

"But, Sweetie…" Mom started again.

"When I visit in May, maybe I can talk Monroe into coming with me." I softened my voice. "I really think you'll like him." I had vacation time scheduled in May and was looking forward to a visit home. Now that Monroe and I were dating, it might be nice to bring him along. "Speaking of vacation, how are your plans coming along?" I asked, changing the subject before she protested anymore about my dating life.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!" she brightly replied.

She told me that she and my dad were planning a cruise in the summer. Since they had retired last year, they were excited to go see the world. My dad loved vacations, and I'd inherited my love for road trips and adventures from him. My mom was already finding fun, touristy things for them to do while they were there.

Mom and I talked for a while longer, and I caught her up on all the changes in Portland. Once we'd gotten off the subject of Jack, the rest of the conversation was as normal as always, and it was good hearing her voice.

"Well, I'm off to the store," she said. "Maybe I can call Jack later and see how the poor dear is taking everything," Mom added, sounding concerned.

"Mother, do not call him!" I insisted, more forcefully this time. She knew I was serious when I called her 'Mother' instead of 'Mom.' "Please just let him be out of my life without you interfering. Can you do that for me?"

She was silent, like she was considering the request, and then finally said, "Fine, Renée, I won't call him. But I do hope he's okay."

"I'm sure his heart will go on…" I sang and my mom laughed. A joke like that would usually clear the air with us. Mom didn't need to talk to Jack and find out about the fight with Monroe. That he hadn't told her already just for spite was a surprise to me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you a moment. I'm going to head out to the store. Love you!" Mom passed Dad the phone.

"Hi, Pumpkin!" my dad greeted me with his southern drawl that made the word 'pumpkin' sound like 'punkin.' He was originally from Bowling Green, Kentucky, and his twangy voice came with him when he'd moved with his family to Louisville as a teenager. "So, what's this I hear about a new fella?" he asked before I could respond to his greeting. Dad took pleasure in grilling me about my boyfriends, so it was only a matter of time before he'd ask. This was a new record.

"Yeah, I've met someone new," I began. "It's still kind of early to tell, but he's a great guy, and I think he's a keeper." I smiled into the phone. Dad probed about his bio, and I told him about the same thing as I'd told Mom. Supernatural-free info. Dad had more questions about where Monroe grew up, where he'd went to school, and details on his parents. Some things I really couldn't answer, which had my dad a little concerned.

"He went to Brown for grad school," I said proudly of Monroe. My dad would have to find that significant at least.

"Brown, huh?" Dad repeated. "Does he travel a lot?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Dad, we're still learning more about each other." Every question I answered seemed to stem three more.

"Where did you meet him?" he asked.

Dad had done a little reconnaissance on Jack when he and I first started dating, but he was real interested in Monroe for some reason. Maybe it was because Dad wouldn't get to meet Monroe for a while since I lived so far away.

"We met when I needed some maintenance on your grandfather's cuckoo clock," I replied, not mentioning the bar meeting. "He did some great work on it." My dad didn't need to know it had been damaged in the move. I would've gotten a lecture and a half, for sure. Maintenance sounded better.

"So you found him?" he asked "He didn't contact you first?"

"Dad, you've got a lot of questions tonight. Are you doing okay?" I replied with my own question.

While I appreciated him caring about me, I was almost thirty. This conversation was like being back in high school. My dad was the type to have my new guy come over, show him his gun collection, and give him a crazy-eyed look just for effect. Thank goodness I was two-thousand miles away. Monroe might have shown my dad his crazy eyes right back.

"Sorry, Pumpkin, but after Jackass cheated on you, (That was how my dad had referred to Jack since we'd broken up.) I just want to make sure my little girl isn't setting herself up for any more heartache. Does this Monroe fella like to hunt?" he asked. No, not anymore.

"He's a vegetarian. Monroe doesn't hunt, and he's not good at fishing either. Sorry, Dad."

"Vegetarian?" my dad blanched at the word. "He's not one of them tree-hugging hippies, is he?"

"Not exactly, no. He's just… health conscious." Conscious of the health of others was more accurate.

"So, what am I supposed to do with him if ya'll come to visit?" he huffed. "Even Jackass would go angling with me." My dad was a fishing enthusiast. He needed it like air in his lungs to survive.

"I'm sure you guys could find something to discuss. He's a trivia buff, so there's always that." My dad loved puzzles and books as much as I did. Jack had rarely talked about anything that hadn't involved sports scores, so Monroe would definitely be a more interesting conversationalist.

"Maybe I'll just take him out on the water and show him a few things while we talk facts," he reasoned. "Every man oughta be able to cast a rod. If he gets weepy, I'll let him catch and release," he added with a deep laugh. I rolled my eyes. Oh, Monroe would just _love_ that. "So, are you doing all right out there in Stumptown?" Dad asked with a grin in his voice. It seemed he'd been reading up on Portland. Dad was showing off his knowledge by throwing out its nickname into our little chat.

"Yeah, it's different than Louisville, but I'm really starting to like it out here. I miss the sunshine, though," I said, wistfully. The weather in Portland was less than desirable, but I was looking forward to cooler summers. Portlandians had said that was the payoff for all the rain.

"I worry about you living on your own." He sighed. "Are you keeping safe when you lock up for the night? Maybe I should get you an alarm system installed."

My dad went on about safety and how I needed to trust my instincts about people when I was alone at night. I didn't want to tell him about walking to the yoga studio or my runs in the woods. He might hire me a bodyguard. Dad was always cautious of me, but never like this. Perhaps it was like Chloe had said; now that I was so far away they couldn't keep tabs on me like they used to. But Dad didn't know about the Wesen world. He was just a protective parent. If he knew the crazy things that were really out there, he'd lock me in my room and throw away the key.

"Dad, I know it's been a while, but I have lived on my own before. I'll always be your little girl, but I am an adult, too. Besides, I'm not completely alone. I have Monroe."

"He's not living with you, is he?" Dad asked quickly. I rolled my eyes again. I shouldn't have said it like that.

"No, Dad, he has his own house and I have mine," I assured him. I got another lecture about keeping boundaries and not letting my heart rule my head. I was fourteen and angsty again for a whole other reason this time.

"Dad, I love you, but I really need to go now." Ending the phone call would end the lectures and the interrogations, at least for tonight.

"Quick, 357 times 449," he quizzed.

"160,293," I replied without hesitation.

"Twenty-Second President?"

"Grover Cleveland."

"Capital of Liberia?"

"Monrovia. That last one was too easy, Dad," I remarked. No, I wasn't the guy from _Rainman_; I just knew the tricks my dad had taught me. I also had a pretty darn good memory.

"That's my girl," Dad said. "You're smarter than you know, Pumpkin." He was always reminding me of that, and I loved him for it. "Promise me you'll be safe and trust your instincts when you're on your own. And mention my awesome gun collection to your new boyfriend for me, okay?" he laughed.

"Please don't worry about me. I love you so much, and I'll be safe," I promised.

Dad and I said our goodbyes, and I also promised I'd do a better job at keeping in touch before hanging up.

Since I was in a phone call mood, I reclined back on the couch and called Chloe. I'd assured her that I'd let her know how things were going with me and Monroe. She'd taken my news about our relationship well considering she still thought Monroe the Blutbad couldn't be trusted. At least it sounded like she was taking it well, but I'd like to bet if she could've, she'd have reached through the phone and smacked me. I had spared her most of the details, but she knew we were doing more than just hanging out.

"Are you and White Fang doing all right?" Chloe asked and I laughed. She was trying to be funny, but this was her way of showing me she wasn't happy with my choices.

"Monroe and I are doing great actually," I replied while smiling to myself at how great the bedroom had been lately.

"Well, I have some news," Chloe said with excitement in her voice. "Harvey asked me out yesterday!" She did a little squeal through the phone to demonstrate how excited she really was.

Harvey and Chloe both worked at Seneca High School. Chloe had been a guidance counselor there for five years. She recently had the hots for Harvey the basketball coach, who'd started working there six months ago. He was also a Karnickelhöhle, which made him even more of an attraction for her. Chloe said they talked all the time, but nothing had really sparked between them yet. Now it sounded like the sparks were beginning to fly.

"Oh, that's awesome news, Chloe! So, I need details! Where are you guys going?" I asked. It was nice to be on this end of the friendship for a change, since she'd been listening to my dating stories for the last month.

"It's nothing fancy; just dinner and a movie this weekend. We were talking in the cafeteria about _Ghost Rider Two_, and he asked if I'd like to go with him." She sounded giddy. My friend hated action flicks, so I had to shake my head.

"So, have you seen the first _Ghost Rider_?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, no… But I'm sure I can figure it out," she replied. She knew what I really meant. My friend had a direct link to my brain. "That's not the point, I have a date and you, Miss 'I want to date something that's gonna eat me,' are going to be happy for me right now!" she said in an exasperated tone.

I had to laugh aloud. "I'm extremely happy for you, Chloe. I'm only teasing ya. This is great news and you best call me to let me know how it goes." I really was happy. It had been too long since we were both in relationships at the same time. It would be great if Harvey stuck around. Chloe promised she'd call me with updates.

We talked more about work and family. I mentioned that I'd talked to my mom about the Jack issue. Chloe was impressed that I'd confronted her about it. Chloe said she'd put a bug in my mom's ear that I was happy with Monroe. She hadn't seen my mom in a while and said she'd bring her a carrot cake and have a chat with her for me. I could always count on Chloe, but how convincing would she be at telling my mom she approved of my relationship with Monroe, considering she was fighting the idea herself? We hung up and it felt good to have talked with friends and family for a while.

I had about a half an hour to kill before I had to get ready for my yoga class. I went to my bookshelf and picked up _Pride and Prejudice_. The pages were worn and wrinkled from the dozen times I'd read it before. It was time to revisit my old friends Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet once again. Yeah, I was a romantic, and Jane Austen's book about two people who have to sort out their differences with a little give and take to wind up together suited my mood just fine. I relaxed on the couch and got three chapters in before it was time to get ready.

After a quick change of clothes, I went to yoga. There was much more incentive to be in good shape, and I'd even thrown out my Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer. (Which wasn't an easy thing to do!) It was a little windy today, but warmer, so I'd worn my black jacket for my walk to the studio.

During class I went through the yoga poses, and pushed aside the yawns that wanted to come out. By the time the meditation part came, I was close to just having Z's instead of Zen.

Monroe called as I was walking out of the studio.

"Hey Hun, you wanna come by for dinner?" he asked, sounding as warm and genuine as usual. "I want you to try some of my freshly made badenwurst. I finally found my sausage press," he said excitedly. "I tweaked the family recipe so it's vegetarian." I still wasn't sure what badenwurst was exactly, but if it was a family recipe he must have made some _major _modifications for it to be on his diet.

"I would, but I already ate," I replied, as I walked back to my house. "I'm just getting out of yoga."

"Oh. Well, stop on by anyway. I'm sure we could have dessert instead," he said suggestively. I was well aware of his version of dessert, and I bit my lip.

"If I come over, you gotta promise me that you'll let me leave at a decent hour," I insisted.

"Or you could have breakfast in the morning," Monroe offered, trying to entice me. "You know, I make these amazing blueberry pancakes." He knew I loved blueberries.

Ever since we'd officially gotten together last week, Monroe had been asking me to stay overnight with him. I'd declined each time. I wasn't ready to stay over just yet. We were getting incredibly comfortable, like we had known each other for years instead of a month. Although I loved the openness we had, especially now that the secrets were out, I didn't want to move too fast and ruin it with him. Monroe was persistent, however, and I had to give him credit for that.

"How about I come over, we have dessert, I go home at a decent hour, I wake up early, and you show me some Pilates tomorrow morning?" I counter-offered.

"Negotiating, huh?" he replied with a chuckle. "I could live with that."

He'd been itching to show me the Pilates machine, so I had a good feeling he'd go along with it. I wasn't a crack of dawn kind of gal, but we were negotiating after all, so I could manage one early morning.

"Oh, and coffee," I added. "You gotta make coffee." Monroe's coffee was amazing. After growing up with Folgers, his was like caffeinated ambrosia.

"Coffee will cost you an extra half hour over here tonight," he said with a smirk.

I laughed and then said, "You drive a hard bargain, but I can work with that." His coffee was worth half an hour's less sleep.

"Well, Miss Davenport, I'll see you here soon, and it's been a pleasure doing business with you," he said and we hung up.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I grabbed a quick shower and went to see Monroe as promised. It was almost ten o'clock when I pulled into the driveway. As I walked up the porch steps, the deep tones of the cello echoed from inside. It was definitely one of Bach's 'Six Suites,' but was it number two or three? My brain was finally shutting down from my exhaustion, and it was surrendering tonight. The music stopped as my foot hit the last step. The door opened before I had to knock. I was getting used to Monroe knowing when I was at his door.

"Miss Davenport, so glad you've arrived. Now we can get down to business." Monroe said, grinning all the while. "Won't you come in?" He motioned me inside with his hand.

"I'm pleased you were able to meet with me this late at night, Mr. Monroe." I shook my head at him, grinning in return. He seemed to enjoy our negotiations. I walked in and he took my black jacket. I was wearing a peach cardigan sweater and jeans, not that they would be on for very long. "Getting in a little cello practice?" I asked. "Suite two or three?"

"Bach's 'Suite No. 2 in D Minor,'" he replied with a raise of his brows, giving me a surprised look, since I normally knew these things.

"It sounded nice from outside," I said approvingly.

"Just biding my time waiting for you." His eyes twinkled red as he leaned in to kiss me. "I've been looking forward to our… business arrangement."

The kisses began in the living room and then trailed up the stairs to Monroe's bedroom. Sure enough, the clothes came off, and we served up a hot and steamy bit of dessert. And let me just say, when you put two skilled yoga enthusiasts in a bed, that's like dessert with a cherry on top.

"We need to make business deals more often," I said as Monroe kissed down my neck to my shoulder. Sex was amazing, but cuddling after was just as wonderful. I was on cloud nine, and my smile was fixed on my face.

"And if you stay, then we can do all this again in the morning," he offered, drawing me closer to him.

I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. "Not that I wouldn't want an encore, but let's stick to the Pilates arrangement for tomorrow." It was so hard to say no to him.

"You'll stay eventually." Monroe nibbled my neck and I gasped. "I have my ways." He seemed pleased with himself for getting a noise out of me.

"I'll come back in the morning, which isn't too far away." It was already twenty minutes till midnight by the many clocks in the room. I stood up and found my clothes. They were tossed here and there around the bedroom.

"We'll start at six o'clock tomorrow morning, so I can have time to show you what you need to do, and then I'll work you out," he grinned. He'd already worked me out pretty well tonight.

We went back downstairs, my smile never wavering. I grabbed my jacket from its usual spot on the cedar chest and kissed Monroe again before leaving. I hummed Sara Evans' 'Tonight' as I got into my trusty, blue Chevy Malibu.

"_If I had a weakness,__  
__You sure found it tonight.__  
__Some hidden desperation,__  
__You saw floatin' in my eyes.__  
__Moments just like these baby,__  
__Wrong can feel so right,__  
__And I don't wanna go home tonight…"_

Monroe made it so difficult to leave, but it would be better for us in the long run if I didn't stay. At least, that's what I kept telling myself as I drove home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was a little long. I felt it was important to get a story on Renée's parents in there.

New chapter tomorrow... Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Five o'clock arrived quickly the next morning, and I groaned as I shut off my alarm. Maybe I could call Monroe and cancel. Could you call in sick on your boyfriend? No, you couldn't. Groggily, I got up and prepared myself for early morning exercise. I gave myself a pep talk that I loved working out in the morning. Just saying it aloud sounded dreadful. However, a promise was a promise, and I was going to be enthusiastic and chipper.

Planning ahead last night, I'd already laid out my work clothes to take with me. I slid on a pair of black yoga pants and a pink sports halter top with a criss-cross strap on the back. I didn't wear it outside because to me it just looked like I was wearing a bra. It was comfortable, yet it was still a little flirty. Monroe would appreciate it. I put everything for work into my gym bag, grabbed my coat, and headed out the door.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Right on time!" Monroe observed as he opened the front door. With so many clocks in his home, I always tried to be punctual.

Mendelssohn's 'Symphony No. 4' was blaring loudly in his workroom. As I walked in, the coffee from the kitchen hit my nose. I inhaled deeply. My morning was already going to be fantastic.

I gave him a coy grin. "Be gentle with me since it's my first time and all."

"I'll take it nice and slow," he replied with a slight flicker of red in his eyes as I removed my coat. He admiringly eyed my midriff. "You keep dressing like that, and, you know, we may not even get to Pilates," he warned. Secretly, I hoped that might happen.

"So, does coffee ruin a workout?" Smelling that aroma without having a cup would drive me crazy during our workout.

"No, you can have coffee first." Monroe chuckled "I wouldn't deny you that."

Monroe and I walked through the long hallway to the kitchen. Monroe's kitchen was always neat and orderly. Unlike my soft mint green, his walls were baby blue with pale wood cabinets and a unique, wooden cube kitchen island in the center. I loved that kitchen island because it was the perfect height for…

"Here's for the extra half hour you stayed over last night." Monroe handed me a blue coffee mug, interrupting my thoughts. "Well deserved, I might add!" He winked at me.

I let out a happy sigh as I took the first sip. I was in java heaven once more. "It was a good half an hour, wasn't it?" My eyes closed on the second sip, enhancing the flavors on my tongue.

"Mm-hmm," he replied. "You know, the price for coffee might just have to go up to an hour next time."

I chuckled then said, "Inflation is everywhere." I reopened my eyes to a grin on his lips.

"You're doing it again." He pointed a finger toward my eyes. "That senses thing, huh?"

"Sorry, just enjoying the coffee." I gave him a soft smile. "Bad habit."

Monroe laughed. "I guess there are worse habits than humming and eye closing."

We finished our mugs and went back through the hallway into his workroom. Monroe already had the Pilates machine set up. It didn't seem too complicated. There was a leather-padded platform to sit or lie down on, corded bands attached to the top, and a bar on the opposite end. The platform looked like it slid back and forth along two rails suspended on a raised frame. Okay, I could do this. Monroe was an excellent teacher.

"Pilates was developed by Joseph Pilates more than eighty years ago," Monroe began. "Actually, it's interesting to note that his original term for this system was 'Contrology.' It's all about control, which, you know, is really what my regimen is all about because..." Monroe shook his head. "Sorry, I'm digressing." He moved toward me as he continued. "So, Pilates is based on concentrated muscle movement, and it's initiated from your 'powerhouse,' which is your core." Monroe placed his hands on my stomach and lingered a moment, pausing his lecture.

He found his way back to his thoughts and resumed. "Uhh… What was I saying? Right, the 'powerhouse.' It requires stabilization of the pelvis and shoulders." He ran his hands along my hips then back up to my shoulders. Monroe seemed to lose his train of thought again.

"Go on, Mr. Instructor." I flashed him a seductive grin.

"Renée, you know, you're making this, umm, kinda difficult," he said, moving his hands back to my hips.

"I'm just standing here. You're the one moving those magic hands of yours all over my body." I grinned at him again. Monroe's eyes flashed red and then he shook it off. That was a little disappointing.

"Okay, so back to Pilates." He pointed down to the piece of equipment on the floor. "This is a reformer machine. The bar is adjustable, so you can push with your feet while doing back exercises. It also gives your…" He stopped again as I deliberately stretched, raising my arms above my head and pushing my chest outward. Oh, he was watching. Monroe's eyes were back to red again.

I tried to look innocent, but he knew I was anything but. "So, you were saying the bar lets you…?" I asked, fixed on those eyes of his.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Dude, let's just get you on here and we'll wing it."

Monroe went through the steps for my first exercise and I was an attentive student.

"Wow, you're a natural at this!" he commented as my body glided back and forth on the platform while Mendelssohn played on. It wasn't easy, but it was definitely working the particular muscle groups. Monroe showed me a few more exercises, and I completed my first Pilates workout.

"So, how did that feel?" he asked.

"I liked it!" I replied as I moved my hand across my 'powerhouse.' "It's very different from yoga."

"You wanna try this again sometime?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm not opposed to it." I smirked as I added, "I just need to start getting more sleep."

"You know that bed we have sex in upstairs? You can sleep in it, too, you know," he retorted, giving me a knowing look.

"Wow, you can sleep in it?" I feigned surprise. "Who knew it was so versatile?"

He scowled teasingly. "I'll show you something versatile here in a minute."

I went upstairs to take a shower and Monroe followed right behind me.

"We could both use a shower after that workout," he said while pulling me toward him at the top of the stairs, kissing me deeply.

That morning I got coffee and dessert.

* * *

A/N: I'm humbled by all the positive responses so far! You guys rock my socks! (:

My goal is to keep posting a chapter a day. If there seems to be a steady interest, I'll post two chapters a day on the weekends.

Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was all smiles at work the rest of the day. I even smiled at Daniel when I walked in to the office. He took it as an open invitation to chat me up, and my smile quickly faded. There was a reason I didn't normally smile at him.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" He gave me a wink with his amber brown eyes, but I just wanted to roll mine. "I know you don't care for basketball, so maybe I could take you out to dinner and we can get to know each other better."

I forced a smile. "Sorry Daniel, while that sounds really nice, I have a boyfriend now."

I walked into my office and he followed me inside like a lost puppy. As I took a seat at my desk, I pulled up my computer screen, ignoring him completely while focusing on the little hourglass as it booted up. Take the hint and go away, Daniel.

"You shouldn't commit to one guy yet." Tall, Dark, and Arrogant said, leaning against my desk. "You oughta at least let me show you a good time first." He didn't take the hint. He stuck around. A better hint would've been slamming the door in his face.

"Oh, that's really not necessary. I've heard about your 'good times' from a few of the girls in the office already. It was almost like I was there." I looked up at him and used finger quotes on 'good times.'

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard at my remark. Aww, I threw him off his game. He slicked back his ebony hair with one hand and looked like he was deciding on what to say next. If he didn't leave soon I was going to call HR. He must have missed the last few dozen sexual harassment classes at work.

"I've only been out with a few ladies here," Tall, Dark, and Arrogant replied coolly after a few moments. "Nothing ever serious, just a fun night or two," he added, still trying to win me over with his boy next door smile. "I'm sure they exaggerated our little dates."

"Daniel, I'm not interested." I glared at him and pointed at the door. "The only thing I want you to show me is how you can walk out of my office."

"Have it your way, Davenport." He shrugged as he stood. "You like to play hard to get. That's sexy," he said as he was leaving.

Playing hard to get? Were guys really that dumb? This one was at least. I shook my head and ran through my agenda and emails. I wasn't going to let him ruin my good mood. Thoughts of Monroe in the shower returned my smile.

I had a staff meeting at nine o'clock and then it was a sea of PowerPoints for the rest of the morning, and two training classes that afternoon. I was running on sheer willpower since Monroe's coffee had worn off ages ago. I was losing focus and scowled when I wrote 'sharefolders' on the whiteboard instead of 'shareholders.' To keep awake, I broke down and bought a triple espresso from the Starbucks down the street, and I felt mostly human again. Monroe would've given me a few disparaging remarks for buying it. What Monroe didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but longer ones coming up. (:

I have an editor now! I'm excited that **Snapdragon213** has graciously accepted to keep my writing style in line. She's amazing, and I feel like a real writer with my own staff. LOL! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The yoga studio held an earlier class today, and I was looking forward to finishing my workout before it was pitch black outside for once. I strongly considered skipping it since I did Pilates that morning, but a little extra was good for me. Maybe I'd even get a run in the wooded area near my house and have a real fitness kind of day. I'd finally memorized a good route in the woods. It was only four miles round trip, which was shorter than my trail at home, but this one didn't have the perks of concrete. If I didn't skimp on the speed it was still a good workout.

I made a quick dash inside and changed into my yoga clothes. I wore a purple tank top and one of my many pairs of black yoga pants. It wasn't as cute as my little pink sports top, but that was just for Monroe's benefit. Tonight I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I'd been chatting with one of the regulars at the studio named Natalie White. We'd had some good conversations the last few times I'd gone. She was a spunky red-head that could've passed for the Wendy's girl in those new commercials. I'd really been lacking in friendships since I'd moved here. I missed Chloe desperately, and I'd get an occasional phone call from my friends back home. I Facebook'd a lot, but the like button just wasn't the same as real life interaction.

Natalie was human, which was nice because I didn't have to worry about reacting when I was around her. I just had to edit my talks. Although, that's all I'd been doing since I'd arrived in Portland as I was determined to keep a low profile. Back at home I was more lax, and many Wesen knew I could see them. Here I was guarding myself from everyone, but only Monroe knew the truth.

"Hey, Renée!" Natalie greeted me with a smile on her freckled face as I walked into the studio. I laid my lavender yoga mat beside hers. "I was hoping you'd be here. It looks like we've got a different trainer tonight!" she swooned out the words.

Alicia was our regular instructor, but tonight we had a well-built guy with copper red hair. He had one of those smiles you'd expect to see a sparkle of light come off of and a 'ding' sound like in the cartoons. Natalie was practically drooling, and I gave her a grin.

"We're gonna make beautiful, red-headed babies," she sighed dreamily and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good luck with that," I replied, as I did a few warm up stretches before class began.

"I'm going to need lots of help tonight with my poses, I'm afraid," she giggled. Natalie was always complaining how tired she was of being single. No doubt she'd want more than personal one-on-one instruction from Mr. Sparkle.

"You just might get your wish." He was staring in our direction, with a smile that was a Colgate commercial's dream come true.

Mr. Sparkle had more than just Natalie's attention. Most of the ladies were watching him attentively. I just shook my head. Yeah, he was pretty, but I'd seen that type before. I'd dated it for four years.

"So, are we ready to begin?" Mr. Sparkle asked, and the ladies all were like bobble heads, agreeing in unison. "My name is Robin Raposo, and I'm subbing in today for Alicia. I'll try to go slow, but let me know if you want me to kick it up a notch." His smile reappeared.

'Ding,' I said in my head.

Natalie leaned forward with her eyes fixed on his every movement. Mr. Sparkle was enjoying the attention, but then his woge stirred and I saw him for the Fuchsbau he really was. Nice, so Mr. Sparkle was really a Mr. Foxy Loxy. Oh, I was going to have to watch out for him. 'Sly as a fox' wasn't an old saying for nothing.

He started us out slow as promised, but then he began to pick up the pace. I was enjoying this tempo because I hadn't had a vigorous yoga workout since Kentucky. Natalie was sweating pretty intensely and looked upset that she was all a mess. Mr. Foxy Loxy came around to help with Warrior Three poses. As he came toward us, Natalie began wobbling around on purpose. Mr. Foxy Loxy ignored her and she almost fell backwards.

He came in close next to me. "Looking good there," he said in an almost velvety voice. "You're a pro at this." He leaned into my back and put his hands on my shoulders. "Just move a little to the left to keep yourself pointing straight," he coached. I was already pointing straight. Mr. Foxy Loxy ran his hand alongside my spine. "And you have excellent form, too," he added while moving his hand just a little too much over my form.

"Thanks. My boyfriend thinks so, too," I replied, and he quickly removed his hand. Thank goodness this guy knew how to take a hint. He turned to Natalie, and we both noticed the pool of sweat that had accumulated on her mat. Mr. Foxy Loxy made a face and moved toward the front of the room. I gave Natalie a heartfelt look and she was cursing under her breath.

An hour later I was feeling pretty great. Definitely exhausted, but great. It was as close to a good yoga workout as I'd had in a while. Maybe Mr. Foxy Loxy would return again. As long as he kept his paws off me, I was fine with him.

"He was such a pig," Natalie grumbled as we walked out of the yoga studio. I wanted to correct her and say he was a fox not a pig, but I bit my tongue. She was in need of girl talk, so I walked with her to her car. She went on about all the other pigs she'd met and how she was tired of picking out the wrong guys. She told me that she'd hoped that Mr. Foxy Loxy would be into her. "And of course he was all over you, instead." Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" she said, looking ashamed.

"I would've been much happier if he hadn't been all over me," I replied. She was frustrated, so I didn't take what she'd said as an insult.

"So, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to an art gala tomorrow." Natalie's face changed into a smile. "A friend of mine is hosting the event, and I know you said you're still pretty new here, so it might be good for you to meet some people."

People would be nice. Of course there would be some Wesen mixed in. Portland had an enormous Wesen community compared to the one in Louisville.

"Yeah, that sounds really good." I beamed at her. "Thank you for the invite."

"You can bring your boyfriend, if you want to," Natalie added. Did she think that might give her a better chance with the guys if I brought Monroe along? I really didn't want her to think I was that kind of girl, because I surely wasn't.

"Sure. I'll see if I can talk him into it." I was looking forward to inviting Monroe. It had been a while since we'd gone out.

Natalie seemed nice. As long as she wasn't intimidated by me, maybe we could become friends. She gave me the details for tomorrow, and I thanked her again. As I turned to head home, I thought about outfits. There was a new dress already in my closet that I'd been itching to wear. It was actually a gala this time, so Monroe wouldn't be able to make fun of me for dressing up.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, the names of all the Wesen in my story have something to do with their animal. See if you can figure out the one for the Fuchsbau. Look for more of these as the story progresses. (;

Renée is making new friends, yay!

Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Despite my exhaustion I had a spring in my step while walking home from yoga. Maybe I'd get a run in after all. I enjoyed running at night. I'd turn up my music and just let it take me away. The dark tested my memory since you had to know where you were running. I enjoyed the challenge. I got home and put my bag in the house, grabbed my MP3 player, and headed for the woods. The park area was just a few blocks away, so it didn't take long for me to get there.

It was a clear night, which was rare. Reflectively, I looked up to enjoy the stars. I located a few constellations and took in a deep breath, enjoying the silence and the serenity. I put in my headphones. It was time for the music to begin and I took off.

Bryan Adams' 'Cloud Number Nine' came on and I smiled as I ran through the woods.

"_And the moon is out and the stars are bright.  
And whatever comes it's gonna be all right.  
'Cause tonight you will be mine,  
Up on cloud number nine…"_

I'd been on cloud nine quite a bit lately. Things were going well with Monroe, work was going well, and it seemed like I was making new friends. I was pretty happy.

I'd put my exhaustion aside and picked up the tempo. The woods back home allowed me to run much faster since part of the trail was manmade. This one had concrete paths, but really, what was the fun in that? The trail I used was a dirt path that had been well worn by hikers. I had to go slower here, which was slightly frustrating, but I still managed to keep a moderate pace. My memory was serving me well. I knew all the turns, and my mile markers were in place. By mile two I was feeling great. Here in the woods I was free. No rules, no stress, and just surrounded by trees and my music. I could be myself, and there was no one to judge me. I was just Renée... just me.

The music played on, and before I knew it, I'd made my loop through the woods and was done. Pilates, yoga, and a run all in one day. I had no superpowers, but maybe I needed a Supergirl cape after all.

My breath settled as I walked back to the house. Monroe's pale yellow VW was in the driveway when I got back, and he was sitting on my porch.

"Where have you been?" Monroe demanded as I walked up.

My heart rate was still up, and I took a moment to breathe before I answered, "Yoga."

Monroe sniffed the air with his nose, and then gave me a harsh stare. "Were you out with a Fuchsbau?" he asked accusingly.

"My yoga trainer was a Fuchsbau tonight," I replied, giving him an odd look back. "I wasn't out with anyone." He wasn't kidding when he said his nose knows.

"So, where have you been?" he repeated. Was I being interrogated?

"I just finished a run in the woods," I answered. "I went after yoga." My heart rate had slowed down, but I was on edge with all the questioning.

"A run in the woods?" Monroe raised an eyebrow as I walked up my front stairs. "At night?"

"Yeah, I do that from time to time." I opened the front door and walked inside.

Monroe was right behind me. "A run in the woods… In the dark?" he asked like my previous answer hadn't made any sense to him. There was anger in his voice, and I really wasn't used to that. Not toward me, at least.

"Well, it _is_ dark at night, so yes," I replied a little sarcastically and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Why was he playing twenty questions with me? My exhaustion was coming back since my rush from running was over.

"So, why was your yoga trainer _all over_ you?" He emphasized 'all over' with a gesture of his hands. Monroe's eyes were red and intense. I half expected them to be green. Anger and jealousy? Where was all this coming from? Didn't he trust me? I wasn't used to seeing this side of Monroe.

"Yoga trainers are always moving and helping you pose." I took a long sip of water. "This guy was just doing his job." Monroe was in a strange mood, so I wasn't going to tell him about the roaming hands Mr. Foxy Loxy had. Any other time I would've told him just to laugh about it, but he didn't seem to be in a laughing mood right now.

"Are you okay?" I asked before he could throw another question my way. I leaned against the entryway to my kitchen, taking another drink of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just didn't answer your phone and I got worried. And then your car was here, but you weren't home." Monroe scratched his head, looking tense. "I've been waiting for, like, a half hour on the porch. I almost called Nick because I thought something, you know, might've happened to you."

It was like having a conversation with my dad. If Monroe started lecturing on me on being safe, I was going to lose it. My phone never rang. I checked my pocket. Oh, that's right, I'd put my bag in the house, along with my phone inside it. I was really getting bad about that.

"I left my phone in the house when I went for my run. I'm sorry." I pushed my edginess aside and actually looked sorry. Monroe seemed to buy it.

Monroe's face relaxed. "It's okay, I mean, as long as you're okay." His eyes shifted back to deep brown, and he gave me a half-smile under his beard.

"I'm fine, but I really should clean myself up. There's a pint of Double Dead Guy in the fridge. Help yourself." I hooked a thumb behind me toward the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be right back. I'm sure I look a mess right now between yoga and running." I wiped the sweat from my brow for effect.

"Nah, you look fine," he said, but he was a bad liar.

"I'll be really quick, I promise." I darted off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was feeling more myself. A really worn out version of myself, but at least I was clean. I came out in a white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. By now I wanted to be in my flannel PJs and a chapter or two more into _Pride and Prejudice, _but I had company. I took a yellow towel to my hair and dried out the excess moisture. I'd let my hair air dry tonight. It would get wavy and unruly when I did that, so I rarely let it happen.

Monroe was relaxing on the couch, his pint of beer already empty on the coffee table.

"Sorry it took a little longer than expected," I said. I brushed a hand through my damp hair. It probably was an eye sore.

"No, it's fine. The beer helped." He smiled. "Thanks." It wasn't that genuine smile I'd grown to adore, but it was getting there. Monroe sniffed the air and looked pleased at me. "You know, vanilla is a much better scent on you than Fuchsbau." He loved my vanilla almost as much as I loved his Old Spice.

I laughed. "Well, if they ever make a Fuchsbau body wash, I'll be sure to avoid it." Monroe chuckled and that genuine smile came out. Good, he was back to his old self.

"So, why were you running in the dark?" he asked again. Back to twenty questions, great.

"I enjoy it," I said matter-of-factly. "A run clears my head."

Monroe rested his arm against the back of the couch. "Doesn't seem safe, you know, given what may be lurking out in the woods around here." He was alluding to more than just wild animals.

While I was good at not reacting to things because of my ability, I was fighting with myself not to snap at the lectures. I had a short fuse when I was this exhausted. I also had to watch what I said, because sleepy was almost as bad as drunk.

"I don't do it very often. I'll be careful." I looked into his mahogany, brown eyes to show him I meant it.

Monroe didn't reply, but he seemed satisfied with my answer. I sat down next to him and leaned against his arm. He curled his arm around me and we sat silently as he held me.

"You're awfully quiet," I said after a few moments. "Are you still upset with me?" There was no reason why he should be upset with me to begin with, but I figured I'd ask anyway.

"Oh, Hun, I'm not upset… I'm just… I mean, I just get worried about you," he replied. "But the Fuchsbau scent, well, yeah that kinda upset me. I wasn't expecting _that_ at all." His husky voice was an octave deeper as he spoke.

"I'm too addicted to you to ever cheat," Oh, no. My exhaustion had eliminated my brain filter and I was talking aloud. Okay, sleepiness was definitely as bad as alcohol.

"Addicted, huh?" he mused and turned in my direction to face me, a smile crept up under his beard.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm tired, you know what I mean." I attempted to play it off that I misspoke, failing miserably.

"No, what do you mean?" he teased.

I leaned back into him, nuzzling my head against his chest. "I'm pretty happy with my current situation." Closing my eyes, I rested my head on him.

"So, can you promise me that if you're going to go off into the woods at night, you'll at least carry your cell phone?" he asked, letting my last comment go.

It was like listening to Dad without the southern drawl, but I promised him I would. "Oh, before I forget," I began, changing the subject so there weren't any more lectures, "one of the ladies from my yoga studio invited me to an art gala at Imago Art Space tomorrow night. Would you be interested in joining me? It would be nice to go out for a change." The last part sounded a little curt. The sleepiness was affecting my sweetness. "It's an open bar, and Natalie said they'll have a nice selection of wine," I added to soften the request.

"I'm picky about local art, but sure, if you wanna go, we can go."

I gave him the details and we arranged for him to pick me up tomorrow night. My Cuckoo chirped out nine o'clock, but it felt so much later. I leaned into Monroe further, and my eyelids didn't want to reopen. I was going to fall asleep right on him if I didn't stand up. I managed to sit up straight, stood up, and stretched. A mug of French pressed coffee sounded good right now. I wasn't about to make a pot of Folgers with Monroe around. That was an insult.

"Would you hate me if I kicked you out?" I asked. "I'm about as exhausted as they come." I was working from home tomorrow since I didn't have trainings scheduled, so I could sleep in and catch up on what I'd lost lately.

"It's only nine. I was hoping to spend some time with you at least till eleven… or longer, depending on what we decide to do." His eyes flashed back to lusty red as he spoke.

"I'm only human, Monroe. I have to sleep to live." I yawned for effect.

"I'm not immortal," Monroe laughed. "I sleep, too, you know." With how our schedules had been, when did he ever sleep? He was typically up at six, and there were nights we wouldn't say goodnight until well past two or three in the morning.

Monroe stood up and held me a moment, swaying me back and forth. The motion was lulling me, and I was fighting to keep my eyes open again. I hummed softly.

"So, what are you humming now?" he asked.

Crap, what was I humming? I blushed at the song. Saving Abel's 'Addicted' was running through my mind. I told Monroe the title and he gave me a smirk. I continued to hum it more consciously, but I wasn't ready to share the words to this one.

"_I'm so addicted to,  
All the things you do,  
When you're rolling round with me,  
In between the sheets.  
Or the sound you make,  
With every breath you take.  
It's not like anything,  
When you're loving me…"_

"I really didn't mean to snap at you tonight, Renée. You know, we could have makeup sex, so I can show you how sorry I am." He sounded amused at his own idea.

"I forgive you, but I'm much more fun when I'm well rested." I toyed with one of the buttons on his blue and green plaid shirt. He was giving me a sexy grin while his red eyes flickered in time with my fingers. I was doing a bad job at kicking him out.

"Maybe we could make another business proposition. You know... I'm sure there are things I want that you could bargain with." That sexy grin dripped into his voice.

Monroe brushed my wavy hair back, exposing my neck and lightly ran his fingers across it. I bit my lip, sighing under my breath. How could he manipulate me so easily? Monroe stroked my bottom lip with his thumb, and my knees buckled slightly.

"Don't bite down too hard," said Monroe in that same tone as before. He knew full well why I'd done it.

"Darn Scorpios and their power of seduction," I said aloud again. Oh, my inner monologue had completely left me tonight.

"This is all Blutbad," he assured me. "It has nothing to do with the stars." Sexy wolf, sexy Scorpio, either way I was putty in his seductive hands.

"Perhaps it's a combination of both?" I offered, although I was still leaning more toward astrology on this one.

"I'll take that," he replied with a chuckle. "See, we're negotiating again. What else can we negotiate on?"

Monroe trailed a finger across my breast and electricity shot through me like the key on Franklin's kite. I let out a gasp. And that was just one finger. How wonderful the rest of those nine digits felt when they touched my skin. Oh, he had me. Monroe gave me a devilish grin. He knew he had me, too. Served me right for not wearing a bra.

"Fine, we'll go back into my bedroom and you can have your way with me until I can't see straight." I looked up into those smoldering red-hot coals for eyes. "But the clause is you leave me to sleep. Deal?" How did he have me this completely smitten?

Monroe chuckled, scratching his chin. "Hmm, I might have to mull that one over. Maybe read the fine print first…"

"Take it or leave it." I grinned at him. "There's a one minute expiration, and then the deal is null and void."

Monroe continued to hold me in his arms. "You're cut-throat on your negotiating, Miss Davenport." His voice was sexy... teasing. "You know, I just wanna make sure I'm getting the best deal and all."

"Maybe you'll make a better decision if there's an addendum?" I whispered in his ear. I gave him an addendum he couldn't resist.

He shot up and smiled wildly. "Sold! Where do I sign?"

I took his hand and led him into the bedroom. "I'll show you where my dotted lines are." I smiled, closing the door.

* * *

A/N: So there's a jealous streak to Monroe. Hopefully he'll remember his disdain for Fuchsbaus later on, huh? (;

I recently had my first Double Dead Guy Ale, (For research, of course) and it was quite tasty!

Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I finally got some much needed rest after the release Monroe had given me last night. I'd fallen asleep instantly and slept deeply as I stayed in bed until well after one in the afternoon. My batteries were fully recharged, and I still had time to work on my next two trainings and read a few more chapters of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet before getting ready for tonight. Yeah, I was becoming Supergirl in all aspects of my life.

A short time later I was wearing a sleeveless, amber brown dress that looked fantastic with the tiger's eye necklace I'd paired it with. Maybe it was because I was a Leo, but I loved the golden brown colors. They tamed down the red in my hair, bringing out more of my brunette shades. The dress was fitted at the waist and had a full skirt that stopped just above the knee. It had five amber buttons down the back right above the zipper. I was becoming a regular at Squirrel Girl's boutique and this dress was sophisticated. I'd fit right in at an art gala. My eye shadow was a mix of gold and brown, and after doing the rest of my make-up, I pinned back my hair. I gave an approving nod at my reflection. Sophisticated and well rested was a winning combo. I was in good spirits.

There was a knock on my door promptly at six o'clock. Monroe was well aware of my attire, right down to the color, so he'd have no excuse if he felt underdressed. No puppy dog eyes tonight. Although, it was so cute when he had them. I grinned in spite of myself with that image in mind as I opened the door.

Monroe was dressed in a solid, amber, button-down shirt that was just a shade darker than my dress. It was as if we'd purchased them together just to match. The solid took me by surprise until my eyes moved down to the tie. It was a walnut brown plaid with shades of amber and black mixed in. The dark browns matched his brown slacks and dress shoes perfectly. I even detected a little styling product in his dark brown hair. The smell of Old Spice lightly wafted on the porch. He looked absolutely dashing.

"Sexy, so incredibly sexy," Monroe growled and his eyes switched from deep brown to red as the words left his mouth. "You know…" He leaned in closer. "We could just skip the art and go right to the end of the night."

"Oh, no. We're going out tonight, Mister!" I said quickly, giving him a 'you're not getting out of this' look.

He grinned. "Didn't hurt to try."

"A for effort," I teased, grabbing my dress jacket and a small handbag from the coat rack by the door.

"Before we go, this is for you." Monroe moved his hand from behind his back, revealing a yellow rose. "I, umm, read somewhere that yellow roses mean 'I'm sorry.'" He held the beautiful rose out to me.

I took it and breathed in the scent, smiling. "I forgave you last night," I reminded him, holding it to my nose once more.

"Well, this is just in case there was any doubt that my intentions last night weren't, you know... heartfelt." Monroe had a sheepish grin under his beard. Even Blutbaden could look sheepish. Who knew?

I thanked him and made my way to the kitchen. I really needed to invest in a vase. I pulled out an inappropriate glass instead, filled it, and placed the rose inside. Sometimes he was too good to be true. I smiled to myself and we headed out.

We walked out to Monroe's VW. The last time I'd been in it was the night of the Jack incident. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jack since that night, and I was beyond glad. Nick had told Monroe that he wasn't charged with anything, of course, but once he came to, he was trying to start trouble about Monroe punching him in the face. Nick had personally gone down to the station after Monroe had called in a favor, (apparently Nick owed Monroe many favors) and he'd given Jack hell. It was all just talk, but Nick said it had freaked Jack out pretty bad. I still didn't care for Nick all that much, but I had to admit he scored some major points in my book for doing that. And that was before I'd even met him.

Nick had also told Monroe that Jack had to go to the hospital due to Monroe's right hook. That pretty face of his wasn't going to be as pretty for a while. Jack might have to actually work on his social skills until he fully healed. He usually relied on his looks to get what he wanted. I tried not to smile. I wanted to keep my good Karma intact.

Monroe opened the passenger side door for me, and I buckled up once I was inside. Monroe got in and we drove to Imago Art Space on Northwest 9th Avenue. I gazed up into the gray sky that matched my living room walls so well. There was a light drizzle out, but I was getting used to dodging raindrops. My mind danced along thoughts of May and Kentucky sunshine. Just a few short months and I'd be visiting home.

I glanced over at Monroe and smiled while I hummed The Temptations.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.__  
__When it's cold outside,__  
__I've got the month of May.__  
__I guess you'd say,__  
__What can make me feel this way?"_

Monroe could, that was for sure.

"Hey, a song I actually know," Monroe piped up as he looked over and grinned. "So, what has you singing that one?" he asked.

"Just thinking about cloudy days and the month of May," I replied. I hadn't mentioned my plans to go home in May yet. It was too early to invite him home. I was planning on asking him in the middle of April. We'd have known each other almost three months by then.

"What happens in May?" Monroe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I get vacation time in May," I simply stated.

Monroe nodded and looked back to the road. He started humming the song a few moments later. "Great, now you've got me doing it," Monroe said then laughed, shaking his head.

We made it to the art gala early, and I checked my make-up one last time in the side view mirror. Monroe didn't have a visor mirror, so it did well in a pinch. I was really looking forward to meeting some new people tonight. I smiled despite the weather as Monroe helped me out of the car.

We walked inside, hand in hand, and I spotted Natalie's flaming red hair from across the room. She was donning a long flowing, forest green dress, that along with her hair reminded me of Christmas.

She caught my eye and walked over quickly. "Renée! You made it, great!" she exclaimed as she approached. I introduced her to Monroe. Would her red hair set him off? His eyes remained brown and there wasn't even a flicker. How the heck did this red thing work?

"So, this is the guy you've been going on about in class!" Natalie exclaimed as she took Monroe's hand and craned her neck up to meet his eyes. I blushed slightly and Monroe gave me a sideways look. Natalie seemed to realize she'd stepped over a line and gave me a look of guilt. "I mean, she's said so many good things about you." However, it was too late for her to correct herself.

"Good to meet you as well," Monroe said, although I hadn't really told him much, if anything, about Natalie.

Natalie seemed relieved that I'd brought Monroe. She'd left a group with a few attractive guys mixed in before she'd walked over to greet us.

I did a scan of the crowd and a few Wesen stood out immediately. Knowing this town there were probably a few more scattered around.

Natalie took me by the hand. I turned my head back toward Monroe and gave him an 'I'm sorry' look as Natalie led me to a group of ladies all dressed to the nines. I would've bet money their labels were designer.

She started the introductions with the two ladies that were standing on either side of the dazzling one in the center. They were like bookends, as if positioned there just to make Madame Dazzles look better. Their introductions were quick and cast off like they really didn't matter much to Natalie. She saved Madame Dazzles for last.

"Renée, this is our talented hostess, Lydia Swift," Natalie gushed like I was meeting the Queen of England.

Lydia was my height and had sandalwood brown hair that was styled perfectly in a pixie cut. While I was faking my sophistication tonight, she exuded it naturally. Her dress was royal blue and matched her bedroom eyes like it had been dyed that way. It had to be a Dolce and Gabbana or an Alexander McQueen. Did those guys even make dresses anymore? I wasn't in the loop. Her shoes were also the exact hue of the dress and looked like a pair Carrie Bradshaw would sigh over in an episode of _Sex and the City_. I smoothed down my hair just looking at her flawless appearance.

"Pleasure to meet you, Renée," Lydia said and her voice echoed a White Diamonds commercial. I half expected a string quartet to follow her around the gallery. She didn't shake hands. She probably didn't like to touch commoners.

"Lydia, Renée goes to yoga with me. Remember me telling you about her?" Natalie asked like she was hoping their conversation hadn't been forgotten.

She gave Natalie a faux smile. "Yes, I remember."

"So, are you an artist yourself, or do you just host these events?" I asked. Natalie had told me nothing about her friend, so I was working from a blank slate.

"Oh, no." Madame Dazzles chuckled slightly like I'd actually think she would risk paint on her hands. "I coordinate with local artists in the Portland area and host these little events to give back to the community. I mainly deal with more prominent artists from all over as part of my work."

She made Daniel at the office seem like the most humble man I'd ever met. I wasn't getting the draw Natalie found in Lydia, but the night was still young. I'd remain optimistic that maybe she rescued puppies on the side or gave blood to sick and dying children. There had to be something to balance out this facade.

"Of course. Sorry to assume you were an artist, too," I said while forcing my own smile. "Well, my boyfriend and I are going to look around. What I've seen so far is beautiful."

The various colors and styles of art were arranged prominently on the bright white walls. There was a pattern to the arrangement of the pieces; bright colored paintings were mixed in with those of muted blacks and grays. It was very pleasing to the eye. The art wasn't limited to paintings. There were sculpted pieces displayed throughout the gallery space. Lydia was definitely good at what she did, there was no denying it. There, I'd said something nice.

I looked over to Monroe, who had found his own group to talk to. It was good to see he was socializing. There were two gentlemen who both seemed human. One was pointing at his wrist watch while the other had pulled out a pocket watch and had it open for Monroe to see. Clocks and watches always got him talking. How did Monroe seem to find these people who carried pocket watches? I couldn't recall ever seeing a guy wear one before, but this was the second guy Monroe had chatted up that was sporting one.

I walked over to the little timepiece group and laced my arm through Monroe's. The other two gentleman gave me a once over, then gave him a nod of 'good job there, buddy.' I smiled in spite of myself and Monroe even smiled at the knowing looks.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, my girlfriend seems to be finished with her social circle," he said to the two guys and they parted ways.

"So, it seems like you're making friends," I noted as we walked away.

"Nah, more like drumming up business," Monroe replied. "Those guys have a few pieces they need some work on. I could make a nice fee off those two." He looked at me with a grin. "Maybe I need to go to more of these."

"I'm not sure I'm going to be attending many more," I said while casting my eye over at Madame Dazzles and the Bookends. While it was fun to play dress up for a night, this wasn't my scene. It really didn't seem to be Natalie's either, but she looked like she was having a grand old time and Lydia seemed to tolerate her.

"Huh. Well, at least I got those two to help pay the bills." He chuckled. "So, didn't you mention wine?" he asked and I nodded.

We located the open bar and I had a glass of chardonnay. It fit the sophisticated theme I was trying on tonight.

"So, what kinda things have you been saying about me at yoga?" Monroe asked and I coughed down a sip of wine. "You know, I didn't realize I was such interesting conversation." He gave me a smirk.

"Oh, you know how girls are. We just talk sometimes," I said nonchalantly, but the flush of my cheeks said there was more to it than that.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm on your mind and not your Fuchsbau yoga instructor," he said in a hushed tone, giving me a teasing grin.

"Oh, he's definitely not the one I constantly think about." And the heat returned to my cheeks just as quickly as it had left. The chardonnay wasn't strong enough to blame for that one. Monroe seemed pleased with my response and he smiled under his beard.

We took a look around the gallery. Monroe made pained faces at most of the art. While not everything was my style, it didn't seem like any of it suited Monroe at all.

"You seem to enjoy art museums. What's wrong with local art?" I inquired as we continued to meander through the gallery.

"There's a difference between history and graffiti, dude," he scoffed.

"One hundred years from now these guys may be the next Monet or Picasso." I grinned up at him.

"Then I weep for humanity if that's the case." Monroe rolled his eyes as he spoke. He just wasn't buying that any of this should be called art at all, apparently.

"If nothing else, I hope you're enjoying the company, if not the art," I said, holding his hand.

"Oh, that's the best part of the night. Well, that and the wine. Your friend was right, they have a good selection." He smiled as he held up his empty wine glass.

We circled around and found ourselves back at the bar. Monroe got a second glass and I was still sipping on my first one.

Natalie came back up to me. "So, what do you think?" she asked excitedly, her hazel eyes looking up at me.

"The gallery is arranged very well," I replied. "And it looks like Lydia has a good turnout."

"Isn't she just amazing?" Natalie asked while glancing over at Madame Dazzles, who was still attached to her Bookends.

"She seems…" I began, trying to search the file cabinet in my brain for words that wouldn't be rude.

"Oh! Come with me, you've got to see my favorite piece!" Natalie said excitedly, taking my hand again. Thank goodness because my file cabinet wasn't finding any words to finish my sentence.

I gave Monroe another look and he motioned me on with a smile. Maybe he'd go find some more business while I was away.

Natalie led me to a painting that I'd really liked when I'd gone through the gallery with Monroe. It was an autumn painting of these beautiful maple trees. The red, brown, and gold colors of the leaves were perfect. At first glance it could've passed for a photo. Although spring was my favorite season, I was drawn in quickly to this fall depiction. It was simply titled _Home_.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Natalie sighed. "Makes me wish it was October already." Now this was the type of person I'd pegged Natalie to be. Not someone who ran around chasing the dress tails of self-assumed socialites.

"This one is truly amazing," I said, admiringly. "The colors are fantastic! They really paid attention to detail when creating this."

"Oh! And here's the artist!" she said, looking at someone behind me.

"That dress looks better on you than it did on my mannequin," said a familiar female voice and I turned.

It was Squirrel Girl. I almost greeted her like that, but I bit my tongue. Of all the times I'd gone to her boutique I'd never asked her real name. Wow, that was rude of me.

I gave her a warm smile. "Wow, you're an artist and a store owner, how fantastic!" Maybe Natalie would mention her name, so I wouldn't feel so bad.

Natalie looked at both of us, watching the conversation and said, "You already know Sandra, Renée?"

"Yes, I frequent Sandra's boutique quite a bit," I replied, still smiling at Squirrel Girl. Thank goodness Natalie had chimed in.

Sandra the Squirrel Girl told us about the inspiration for her art and she animatedly told us about the new piece she was working on. Her enthusiasm brought on a woge and her squirrel features came out as she continued.

I turned my head to Monroe, who was preoccupied with a woman showing off her watch that sparkled under the lighting. He was finding more business after all.

Madame Dazzles came back up to us. She'd discarded her Bookends, but they were still watching her from the other side of the room.

"Sandra, your piece called _Acorn Mornings_ just sold," she said with her faux smile still fixed on her flawless face.

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Sandra said and beamed back at her.

"The buyer wants to meet you." She and Lydia walked over to a man in a tweed jacket.

"Gosh, so you know Sandra Bilka." Natalie smiled wide. "Small world!"

"Just from her boutique," I reminded her.

Natalie took me around and introduced me to a few more humans and at least two Wesen. I'd missed social interaction, so I was on a high. I caught Monroe's eye and he was pointing at his wide cuff, brown leather watch. I checked my phone in my handbag. It was twenty after ten. Oh my, time had flown by.

"Natalie, this has been such fun. It's getting late, so I really must be going though," I said and gave her a quick hug.

She smiled up at me. "I'm so happy you could come out. We oughta get together again soon." I nodded. I was finally getting my first human friend in Portland.

I met back up with Monroe, who was standing near the door. "You ready to go, or did you want to stay and get a few more clients?" I asked.

"Nah, we can go. I got five potential clients and I wasn't really trying. Imagine if I actually went to one of these things and, you know, was actively talking up the business?" He scratched his bearded chin, grinning at the idea. "You sure you don't want to start going to these things more often?"

"I think I'm done playing dress-up for a while," I replied.

"You know, we could play dress-down when I take you back home, if you want." His dark brown eyes faded into red.

"Sounds like a fun game to me," I replied, grinning.

* * *

A/N: So now we know Squirrel Girl's name. Any idea why I picked it? (;

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned tomorrow for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The weekend had finally arrived and I breathed out a happy sigh when I got home that evening. My happiness faded briefly. I had a meeting in the morning and more work to do tomorrow. Well, so much for a real weekend.

I'd picked up a glass vase while at the grocery on the way home. After replacing the crude drinking glass with the vase, I admired my yellow rose in its new home. That looked so much better. I smiled at the upgrade. Leaning over, I closed my eyes and breathed in the fragrance, letting out a contented sigh. Monroe had great taste in roses. He was just too good to be true.

I hadn't heard from Monroe yet today, but he was probably going to be busy following up with all the new clients he'd acquired last night. I took advantage of the 'me time' and had some grilled ahi tuna thanks to George Foreman. I caught up on _Jeopardy_, clearing out some space on my DVR. As I stretched out on my couch, I read a few more chapters of _Pride and Prejudice_ and just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Monroe called around eight o'clock. He said that Nick needed him at the trailer tonight.

"That's fine. We'll catch up this weekend," I replied with a smile in my voice. We hadn't taken a day off from each other in almost three weeks.

"Oh, no. I still want you to come over. I'll call you when I'm back at home. See you tonight, Hun." He hung up before I could suggest we just see each other on Saturday.

Guess I was on call tonight. I changed out of my dress clothes and took a shower. I slipped on a baby blue knit sweater that was soft and cuddly, and I threw on a pair of jeans.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Monroe called an hour later, and I drove the familiar roads to his house. I hummed The Cure's 'I Wish I Could Be You.'

"_You turn my head when you turn around.__  
__You turn the whole world upside-down__  
__I'm smitten, I'm bitten,__  
__I'm hooked, I'm cooked,__  
__I'm stuck like glue.__  
__You make me hungry for you..."_

Most guys I dated were on call for me, not the other way around. I was smitten; there was no doubt about it.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"So, did Nick have anything interesting to say?" I asked as I rested my head on Monroe's lap on his gold couch. I had a fixed smile on my face and it had been there ever since I came over an hour ago. And I came over... a lot tonight.

"He had some questions about Wesen who use combat weaponry. That dude has a whole cabinet of medieval weapons. It's friggin' awesome!" he replied excitedly. "It's like the Smithsonian of Grimmology in there." His smile went into a frown. "Uh, well, I probably shouldn't be sharing all that, though."

I imagined Nick's trailer as a glorified Grimm Clubhouse, complete with a sign on the front scrawled out in crayon that read 'No Wesen Allowed.' Well, except for Monroe. He was the exception to most rules.

"Weaponry?" I asked. "You know much about that?" Monroe knew something about everything, but I had to ask anyway.

"I know enough," he chuckled, "but Nick was more interested in what I know about Wesen than weaponry, I think."

"Medieval weapons and Wesen…" I mused. "That doesn't sound like a good combo." I tried not to be nosy when it came to Monroe and Nick's talks, but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"He's just working on a case that involves some fighting rings. Think _Fight Club_ only with Wesen," he quipped.

I tried to think about it and I shuddered. That sounded awfully savage to me. "What kind of Wesen would volunteer to do that?" I pondered aloud. And I was told _I _had a death wish.

"I think that's kinda the problem. I don't believe they're volunteering, you know?" Monroe responded uncomfortably.

"Oh... Well, that puts a whole different spin on it," I replied. Didn't the Gladiators capture people to fight one another? Wesen on Wesen combat would make the Gladiators seem like a slumber party pillow fight.

"Yeah, if there's money in it, then it's possible it could be happening." Monroe nodded slowly. "I'm going to meet with a bookie at the Slabtown Bar tomorrow. Word on the street is he's into the fight scene. If he tracks the hardcore stuff, he oughta know something."

"On a scale of one to ten, how dangerous is this little errand?" I asked, looking up at him. Monroe had told me about the things he and Nick had encountered since they'd met a few months ago. The more he told me, the less I was caring for Nick and his errands.

I recalled the story of the Reapers and how they'd tricked Monroe with a clock job to get him out in the open and then beat him to a pulp. It was the same day I'd arrived with my U-Haul in Portland. The Reapers had meant it as a warning message to Nick, and it was written out in cuts and bruises on Monroe's face. Those were the same abrasions I saw when I'd brought my Cuckoo clock to him. Monroe said he'd been fine with it. It only fueled his want to help the Grimm more and he assured me no Reaper was gonna put him in his place again. I felt sorry for the Reaper that was dumb enough to try.

"This is just getting info. I'll be fine," Monroe assured me, stroking my hair. "For someone so reckless, you sure worry when the shoe is on the other foot." He smiled down at me.

"It's different when it's someone else," I disputed.

No wonder Chloe nagged at me so much about the crazy things I did, because I wanted to nag at Monroe just the same way. It burned me up inside that Nick didn't think twice about putting Monroe in harm's way. But if this was just for information, then I was worrying for nothing.

I looked at one of the many clocks in the living room and sighed since it was close to midnight. I had a seven o'clock meeting that I needed to be alert for. "It's getting about that time," I said, sitting up on the couch.

"But we really didn't do anything tonight," Monroe responded in a deflated tone.

"Oh, I think your bed would disagree," I grinned, "and the shower, and the…"

Monroe pulled me toward him and kissed me to acknowledge that I'd made my point. "You know, you could always go to work from here. I'll send you off with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and a smile on your face," he coaxed, as his eyes sparked red when he mentioned the smile.

"Tempting. I do enjoy your coffee," I replied with a playful smirk on my face. A morning cup of French press would be a wonderful thing. It was the best in Portland, after all. But waking up to Monroe pressed against me sounded like the better of the two offers.

"Oh, you'd enjoy the smile even more," he assured me with that look in his eyes.

Maybe Blutbaden could read minds, too. Those eyes of his were trying to enchant me to say 'yes,' but I shook off the spell. He was good at temptation, but I held my ground. It was a difficult ground to hold on to.

"Seven o'clock is awfully early," I said, pouting. "And I'd have to go home first and change to make my meeting."

"All right, all right. Come over tomorrow then. We can give the bedroom a rest and rent a movie. Maybe we can actually watch _Les Miserables_ this time," he added with a wink.

"I think that movie is cursed." I laughed. "What about _Phantom of the Opera_?" I asked.

"Creature living in a basement… Umm, yeah sure," Monroe groaned and shook his head.

"He's not a creature. He's a deformed human. You're acting like I suggested _The Howling_ with a response like that." I chuckled.

"Cute." He gave me a sour face.

I leaned over and gave his sour face a kiss. "Be good, or I'll have you watching three glorious hours of _Gone with the Wind_," I said.

"Oh, look at the time!" Monroe remarked as he looked exaggeratingly at his wide cuff, brown leather watch. "Didn't you say it was getting late?"

"Well, fiddle-dee-dee, I should get going then," I said in my best southern accent. It wasn't too hard to put on, being from Kentucky. Catch me early in the morning and I sounded like that naturally. Yet another reason to wake up in my own bed.

"Promise me you'll stop by tomorrow. We can find some kind of an agreement on entertainment. Or if all else fails…" His eyes looked up at the stairs.

"Sir, you are no gentleman," I said coyly, continuing my southern drawl.

"And when I have your legs behind your head and you're screaming my name, you, Miss, are no lady." Monroe gave me a devilish grin. My face had to be a bright shade of Scarlett O'Hara, and I bit my lip.

"Scoundrel!" I retorted and smiled, trying to hide my cheeks. The guy could quote _Gone with the Wind_. Oh, Monroe, you are a good'un!

Normally I was very skilled at not reacting to things because of my ability, but Monroe was my Achilles heel. He had a way of making me easily blush and I'd acquired a new habit of biting my lip whenever he would turn me on, which was becoming pretty often. It was frustrating that I couldn't control myself around him, but oh, how that man did things to me!

Monroe walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. He lingered in the doorway as I went down the steps toward my Malibu. I hadn't told him I was working from home (or rather, the Tao of Tea) after my meeting tomorrow because he would've insisted I stay. I really wanted to take this relationship slow, but Monroe was excited about us being together as much as possible. It wasn't the first time someone Wesen who knew about me had gotten attached. This time, however, it was definitely reciprocal. I never understood the draw since Wesen could see each other just fine. I guess a human that wasn't a Grimm was a rare find.

As I pulled out of the driveway, Monroe continued to linger. He watched as I drove down Southwest Hamilton St. and headed home. How much longer could I keep fighting the urge to want to stay?

* * *

A/N: So we're back into story mode. "Last Grimm Standing" anyone?

I really have no clue if our Monroe would be able to quote _Gone with the Wind,_ but I liked the play on words. (So Monroe purists don't hate me, okay?)

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Change of plans tonight," Monroe said as I answered the phone. I was busy on a flow chart and enjoying my moment of Zen at the Tao of Tea. "I have to wait for a guy for some more information about this fight for Nick," he continued with an air of importance. He liked feeling useful, and this 'Mission Impossible' Nick had him on had to be making him feel pretty smug.

"I think you're just trying to get out of _Gone with the Wind_," I said, smiling.

Monroe laughed. "Seeing that movie once was enough. Anyway, I was hoping we'd come to an impasse on movies and just go upstairs."

"Like I didn't figure that one out," I replied, grinning. "Well, call me if you get bored," I said, taking a sip of Rooibos Mandarin Orange tea.

"Will do, Hun." Monroe hung up and I just shook my head.

The Tao of Tea on Northwest Everett Street was becoming my official work zone. I loved its ambiance, and here I could focus on my work instead of the flurry of thoughts in my head. It wasn't an easy task to quiet my brain, but this place had the magic touch. I stared out the window into the gardens next door and let out a relaxed sigh, then turned back to my flow charts.

The managers at work had sat in on the last few of my trainings, and I was getting glowing reviews. Considering how unfocused I'd been due to Monroe the first few weeks of my new job, I was happy with the kudos from my higher ups. Now that things with Monroe were settling in, I was planning on really showing them what I was capable of.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

At five o'clock that afternoon I packed things up to finish up at home. The only downfall to working at the tea shop was that it didn't stay open late. There was another shop on Southeast Belmont that was open until eleven o'clock, but I was partial to this one. I considered driving over just to check it out, but decided to head home instead.

I took a break when I got home and picked up _Pride and Prejudice _from the coffee table where I'd left it last. I turned to my bookmark and reclined on the couch, promising half an hour of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet and then back to work.

Around six-thirty, I received another call from Monroe while I was sitting on the couch, balancing my laptop and surrounded by paperwork.

"Already bored?" I asked.

"I'm freezing my tail off out here," Monroe grumbled as I saved my work on my laptop.

"Hey, I like your tail, better not lose it!" I said with a smile in my voice. "So, is your informer a no show?" I asked.

"Well, I've been waiting out here off the Saint Helen's Highway a while and haven't seen anyone." His voice wavered from shivering.

"Maybe your bookie gave you a bogus address," I remarked. Perhaps this search for information was leading Monroe on a wild goose chase. Although, the wolf in him might like that.

"Oh, wait, I see a trailer coming up. Let me get off here, I think it's the guy." His phone made a terrible noise as he hung up.

I was getting tired of my PowerPoint. I'd put in more than a full day of work as it was. I turned off the laptop and straightened up the couch, then went back to my Mr. Darcy for a while.

The cell phone rang again half an hour later.

"Is your tail okay?" I asked, not looking at the number.

"Uhh…" said the voice on the other end.

"Oh my, sorry!" I stammered. "Who's this?"

"It's Nick. Nick Burkhardt," the voice said. "Have you seen Monroe?" he asked briskly.

"Nick?" I inquired. "How did you get my number?"

"I'm a cop. Why do people ask me that? Have you seen Monroe?" he asked again more urgently this time.

"No, not recently. I talked to him about thirty minutes ago. He was waiting for some guy about that bet you sent him off to go _fetch_." I said 'fetch' with just a little contempt in my voice. "He let me go when he saw a trailer heading up the road, and I haven't heard from him since. I figure he's racking up a debt on a bet right about now. Why, what's going on Nick?" Now I was worried. What had Nick done this time?

"Did you say a trailer? Renée, I think someone took him!" he replied. "Did he say where he was?"

"Took him?" I shot up from the couch. "He said he was off Saint Helen's Highway. I'm heading out right now!" I was already throwing on my dress shoes. I hadn't taken the time to change clothes since I got home.

"Saint Helen's Highway? Dammit!" Nick cursed into the phone. "You can't do anything, Renée. I was hoping he was with you and that's why he wasn't answering his phone. But I swear I'll find him!"

Like hell I couldn't do anything! Nick couldn't just call and tell me Monroe was missing, and then expect me to sit here. Who did that Grimm think he was? I grabbed my bag and made my way to the car.

* * *

A/N: Renée is changing up the Grimm world again. Stay tuned...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I could figure this out. I could find Monroe. He'd told me the bar where he'd originally met the bookie. Slabtown. Hard to forget a name like that. I'd go there. Maybe I'd get lucky and find that bookie. If he was the one who gave Monroe the address, then he had something to do with it.

My reckless woge was in full force as I drove hastily toward Northwest 16th Avenue, weaving in and out of traffic as my GPS directed my turns. I plugged in my MP3 player to try to calm my nerves with music. Papa Roach's 'Reckless' came on almost as a warning.

"_I'm reckless,  
So reckless,  
God save me from this madness…"_

Yeah, so the surge was happening again. I didn't care. I just needed to find Monroe. My speed was increasing on each turn, and I was far from obeying the speed limits. My eyes darted around for police cars. I had no time to waste getting pulled over.

Once I found Slabtown, I walked through the entrance and surveyed the bar. The bartender looked up and gave me a smile. It wasn't too incredibly busy considering it was a Saturday night. There were quite a few stools open around the bar and a half a dozen or so patrons occupied the tables. A few guys were hanging around a pinball machine on the other side of the entrance. Then I spotted him. Sitting in one of the corners of the bar was a silver-haired guy with a matching beard, wearing a cabbie hat and glasses. He was checking off something on a piece of paper. It had to be him. He looked like a bookie.

I walked over slowly and the bookie noticed me heading in his direction. He had a woge before I was even halfway to his table. A Mauzhertz. At least he was an approachable Wesen. Well, Hickory Dickory Dock, this mouse had messed with the wrong clockmaker. My blood was boiling under my skin, but I let the calm wash over me and kept my face pleasant. Hopefully Hickory Dickory (emphasis on Dickory) would tell me what I needed to know.

"Can I help you, Honey?" Hickory Dickory asked, looking me over and smiling.

The file cabinets in my brain searched for a reply, but my reckless surge supplied the words for me instead. "Yeah, I heard there was someone here who could help me with a wager," I replied, giving him a sexy smile. Maybe my womanly charms could get the info I needed.

Hickory Dickory darted his eyes around to see if anyone had heard me. He motioned me to lean in so we could talk. I took a seat beside him and he whispered, "What kind of action you looking to put down for, Babydoll?"

"Well, this would be a special kind of event," I responded, keeping my eyes on his.

He gave me a curious look, but inquired further. "What kind of special event do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, this would be an event with some hand to hand combat," I replied, still staring him in the eyes.

"Hand to hand combat?" The Mauzhertz had another woge, but then seemed frightened when I didn't do the same thing back. He stammered a moment, reaching for his hat. Oh, he knew what I was referring to, but I wasn't Wesen, so he was starting to look uncomfortable. "I don't know what you mean," he said flatly, resting his eyes back down on his paper and resuming his work.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," I replied, leaning in a little further. Hickory Dickory glanced partially up at me and seemed annoyed. "You had no problem telling a Blutbad who to meet and now he's missing." I hated outing myself, but this was a matter of life and death.

The Mauzhertz stopped writing, looked directly at me with his eyes wide, and turned pale as a sheet. He shot back in his chair, having another woge. "Grimm!" he exclaimed, still trying to whisper, but he really wanted to scream and scamper off as fast as he could. Any doubts I'd had if Hickory Dickory had anything to do with Monroe's disappearance vanished at his reaction. He knew exactly where Monroe was.

I glared at him, fixed on his eyes. "So, you wanna tell me where this little event is being held, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" I'd heard that line in a movie once. If Hickory Dickory thought I was a Grimm, well then, so be it. I needed info, and if he was scared, so much the better.

He scribbled down an address and shakily passed it to me. "I don't want no trouble!" he whimpered, still quivering in his chair.

"If anything has happened to that Blutbad because of you, then I suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight, Mauzhertz." We locked eyes again while I attempted to look menacing. I put the paper in my bag and walked out the door, catching my breath.

Chloe wasn't the only one who'd taken drama in college, and my performance had gone pretty well. I put my hand up to my mouth, still shocked at what I'd just done. The recklessness was giving me a rush and it was exhilarating! If it had been any other Wesen I probably wouldn't have been able to pull that off, but a Mauzhertz was easy to manipulate. I had the address, now I just had to find Monroe!

* * *

A/N: I've been listening to Papa Roach's "Reckless" as I've been writing this story. It fits Renée well, and you'll see why as the story progresses. I suggest you check out the song on youtube and give it a listen. It'll be referenced often.

So what do you think so far? I'm loving your comments, I read each one! Stay tuned...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I made my way back to the car and typed the address into my GPS. I had no clue what I was doing, but the recklessness was surging through my veins, and all I could think about was Monroe. I quickly made the turns and arrived at a farm off of Jordan Creek Road.

There were quite a few cars parked. I sat in my Malibu in the dark. Should I call Nick? That would be the smart thing to do rather than just running in without a plan. But Nick had gotten Monroe into this mess. No, I could do this on my own. I'd gotten this far. Chloe would kill me for doing this. What would she tell me to do? Chloe would tell me to get the hell away from here and call Nick, that's what. Well, perhaps I could compromise. I hit redial on the number Nick had called me from.

"Burkhardt," said Nick as he answered the phone.

"Nick, it's Renée. I've got the address where Monroe is. I'm going to fix your mess," I said with contempt in my voice. The blood in my veins was beginning to boil again, and I forced myself not to scream at him. How dare Nick get Monroe involved with all this! If he wanted to talk to a bookie, he should've gone himself.

"Renée, don't go in there!" Nick pleaded. "These Wesen are dangerous!" I gave him the address and hung up before he could respond.

There, at least I was going in with some kind of back up, even though it would be a while. I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing my black suit jacket over a white blouse and pleated black skirt with matching black heels. Yeah, I wasn't dressed right for this kind of thing. At least I was wearing black.

I got out of the car and walked toward the front. Two muscular guys were guarding the main entrance. I checked to the right. There was a side door on the barn that seemed to be unmanned. I'd try there. I moved quickly through the darkness, past a field, and checked the side door once I'd made it up to the barn. It was unlocked. I slowly went inside.

There was much commotion going on as I canvassed the vicinity. In the center stood a well-built caged area that looked like a Wesen Gladiator arena. Two large Wesen were fighting pretty fiercely. I determined it was a Rissfleich and a Jägerbar going head to head. I'd seen bears before, unfortunately, but I hadn't seen a tiger before. I only knew of them from Chloe's notebooks.

Surrounding the cage was a crowd of spectators, most in full woge. They were screaming at the fighters and cheering. It was incredibly barbaric. I'd never seen this many Wesen in one place before, and I took it all in. Ancient looking symbols were scrawled on the walls and floors of the barn. Latin writing was scattered around. I could translate some Latin, but I wasn't getting the whole meaning. Something about happiness of dying and being forced to die. It didn't sound like a Hallmark card to me.

One of the fighters knocked the other down. Someone stuck their hand in the cage and made a thumbs-down sign. There was a wave of hullabaloo in the crowd and then suddenly he ran his sword right through him. I turned my head quickly at the gruesome scene. What if Monroe had already been thrown into the ring? My stomach lurched and my pulse beat in my ears. Monroe was incredibly strong, but would he survive against Wesen this size?

"Oh, Monroe, where are you?" I whispered aloud.

Cautiously, I moved away from the arena to another part of the barn. Rows of cages were everywhere. The odor was like walking into the Kentucky State Fair, burning my nose. I swallowed hard, trying to stay in the shadows. A few Wesen were walking around, manning the cages, and I'd stand out like a sore thumb if I were caught.

Keeping my head down, I peeked inside the cages, moving as slowly as I could. There in the middle was Monroe. He was crouched in the corner, holding his head in his hands. My heart leapt out. He was sitting there like an animal. I approached carefully, as stooped down as I could get in heels, toward his cage.

"Monroe," I whispered, startling him and he quickly turned at my voice.

"Renée!" he exclaimed, and then lowered his volume. "Renée, what the hell are you doing here?" His eyes darted around looking to see who might be watching us. "You gotta get out of here quick!"

"I'm gonna get you out," I whispered. "There's a side entrance not too far from here."

The Wesen in the cage next to Monroe was making all kinds of noises. If he didn't quiet down, then he'd alert someone about us, for sure. Was he a crocodile? This Wesen was new to me.

I pointed to the cage next to him. "What is he?"

"Skalenzahne. Can we have a Wesen lesson later, Renée?" Monroe chided, keeping his voice low. "You know, when I'm not, like, in a cage?"

"How is this thing locked?" I asked quietly, searching the cage while still trying to keep my head down.

Monroe pointed to a lock weaved through a solid metal chain on the front of the bars of the cage.

"If I can bust this lock, I should be able to get you out pretty quick," I said, like I just went around busting locks every day.

The lock was thick, and even a hairpin wouldn't have opened this thing up. So much for the movies helping me out of this one. I tugged on the lock, letting it go with a heavy sigh. Yeah, this wasn't going to work as I'd planned. There was nothing I could do. My eyes met Monroe's as I shook my head.

He held his hand out to me, and I squeezed it through the bars.

"I called Nick and he has the address," I told Monroe. Maybe that would give him some kind of hope.

"Then why did you come in if Nick's on the way?" Monroe gave me a concerned look and I let go of his hand. "Renée you can't do these kinds of things!" he hissed.

"I had to find you. I wanted to save you for once. You'd have done the…"

The shock up my spine knocked me flat on the ground. It was like a thousand bee stings all at once, and my breath escaped me.

"Well, what do we have here?" a male voice asked as I tried to regain myself.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Monroe growled as I was lifted up.

I opened my eyes to find an older guy in a black coat and a black and white plaid shirt grinning at me. It wasn't a friendly grin, for sure.

He held an electric cattle prod in one hand while the other still had a tight grip on my arm. "Oh, this is cute; the Blutbad has a human girlfriend. Pretty little thing, aren't ya? Trying to save your man, Sweetheart?" the Cattle Prodder mockingly asked, as he laughed. "Well, he's gonna fight and if he wins he lives. That's how the Lowen Games are played."

My brain was still fuzzy from the shock. Did this guy say Lowen? What was a lion's game? I couldn't think straight, and Monroe was snarling and screaming obscenities at Cattle Prodder as he carried me to the other side of the barn. He set me down on a chair and got within inches of my face as his lion features came out. I was in no position to stay calm and the reaction was obvious. Just great. Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my.

"This is even better. A Grimm!" he said excitedly. "The Blutbad has a Grimm for a girlfriend. Oh, the crowd is gonna love you, Sweetheart." I still hadn't said anything yet. Why didn't I just stay in the car?

I finally found the courage to speak. "The police are on their way," I managed to get out, "and I didn't come alone. There are more Grimms here tonight than you can imagine, Lowen." I had nothing to lose at this point, so I just said whatever might affect him.

""Is that so?" This was no Mauzhertz and my threats only made him laugh more. "Well, then the crowd is going to enjoy watching each one of you get picked off in the arena. You can start us off. I wonder what I can pair you with," he pondered with a wicked grin. This wasn't going well at all. How long would it take Nick to get here?

I held my ground as best I could. "Fine, pair me with whatever you have," I said, keeping my eyes on his. "Maybe you and I should enter the ring, Lowen." If I was going to die, I may as well die with a fight.

The recklessness was still coursing through my veins and this wasn't even me talking anymore. It was like I was on the sidelines, watching this all play out as someone else was talking through my body.

"Don't tempt me, Princess," Lowen the Cattle Prodder sneered. He grabbed some rope that was hanging behind him on the barn wall, tying me to the chair. "Now don't go anywhere," he laughed as he walked away.

When I was thirteen I used to study magic. I was fascinated with Harry Houdini. I waited until he was out of sight and worked on my bonds. A few moments later I was free. He hadn't tied me down very tightly. That he hadn't thrown me in one of the cages was a surprise, since he thought I was a Grimm.

My mind was going in all different directions at once. I took a breath, my eyes darting this way and that, searching for anything that could get Monroe out. This area of the barn held quite a few tools. I found something that looked like bolt cutters. Perfect! I probably wasn't strong enough to use them myself, but Monroe could manage from inside the cage. As swiftly as I could, I slunk back to Monroe's cage with the cutters in my hand.

"Oh, God, Renée!" Monroe whispered when he saw me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." I passed the bolt cutters between the bars. "Here, see if you can use these."

He sliced through the chain like butter, and I removed it, opening the cage. Monroe shot out quickly.

"This way!" I said and we raced to the side door.

My heels were a disadvantage, so I was moving slower than I normally would. Growls and other commotion resounded behind us, but I wasn't about to turn around and see what they were attached to or if they were chasing us.

Once we were back out in the field, the reality of everything hit me all at once. Oh, I was feeling faint! My knees bowed as I tried to run, and I tripped on my heels. Monroe caught me and held me up as we continued through the field.

"The car is out front," I managed to say and recovered myself as we moved quickly toward my Malibu. The surge was leaving me.

I fumbled in my jacket pocket, handing Monroe the keys since I was in no condition to drive. We sped off as three guys were running through the field after the car. Fortunately, they were too slow and Monroe skidded onto the dirt road.

"Renée, what the hell were you thinking back there!" Monroe bellowed at me as we sped off.

I didn't respond. I held my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to find any sense of calm. The 'Reckless' song echoed in my brain again.

"_God save me from this madness…"_

I couldn't control my breathing, and I was close to passing out. The surge had run its course, leaving me completely drained. The heat from the cattle prod stabbed at my back. My skin burned as the pain twisted inside me, keeping me conscious.

"Renée are you okay?" he asked, more worried now. He grabbed my hand as we drove through the night back to his house.

My mind was spinning like a ferris wheel at the fair. I'd been reckless in the past, but this one was extreme even for me.

The car stopped and I opened my eyes long enough to recognize Monroe's driveway. I had completely zoned out and had no sense of time. Monroe escorted me out of the car. I reached for my bag and held onto his arm as he helped me into the house.

* * *

A/N: So... Renée got to Monroe before Nick did. What do you think about that one, huh? (;  
Renée's recklessness is getting a little too much for her.

Stay tuned... next chapter tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Renée, Honey, you gotta talk to me," Monroe urged, sitting next to me on the couch.

I'd been holding my head in my hands since he'd helped me to the couch. Maybe that was five minutes ago, but it could've been twenty for all I knew. Time was the least of my worries.

'You must calm down,' I repeated to myself over and over. I forced the calm to take me over and it seemed to be listening as the ferris wheel ride was finally over. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked pretty rough, with his curly hair wilder than usual and blood on his hands. I probably didn't look any better.

"One less I owe you." I forced a smile as I spoke. My back was still stinging, and I winced as I pulled off my jacket.

"God, Renée, you don't owe me anything." He helped me with my jacket then pulled me toward him.

I let out a groan when his hand touched my back. "Cattle prod," I whined and he quickly let go.

"Here, let me take a look at that," Monroe insisted, and I turned and removed my blouse. He searched my back, then said, "Umm, you've got two little burn marks from the cattle prod. It almost looks like a snake bite."

"Electric venom," I murmured. They may have been small, but the heat radiated from each one across my entire back like liquid fire.

Monroe put his hands on my shoulders. "That Lowen could've killed you, Renée." While I couldn't see his face, it probably was as forlorn as his tone was.

"I think he enjoyed shocking the crap out of me instead," I grumbled, shaking my head.

"He's damn lucky I was in that cage when he came after you." There was a deep growl in Monroe's voice as he spoke.

I put my hand on top of his and gently leaned back against his chest. "Let's hope Nick found him and he's behind his own set of bars." My back was still on fire and I sat up quickly. I winced again, shutting my eyes at the pain.

"I'm gonna grab some aloe." He went off toward the hall and added, "Sit tight for a sec." Knowing Monroe he probably had an aloe vera plant growing somewhere.

Keeping my eyes closed, I ran the day through my mind like a movie reel. Office meeting, work at the Tao of Tea and home, Mr. Darcy, pretending to be a Grimm, cage fighting arena in a barn, cattle prod, and coming face to face with a lion. Yeah, just a typical weekend in Portland.

My breathing was slowing down, and I let the calm completely wash over me, trying to rid myself of everything that didn't classify as normal. It was a lot to purge. The most important thing was that Monroe was safe, and that was all I really cared about right now.

I rummaged in my bag and found my cell phone. I ought to at least call Nick back so he knew not to look for us. I held the phone in my hand. The display was flashing that I'd five missed calls. They were all from Nick. I let out a sigh. I went into that stupid barn and I'd left my phone in the car. I really needed to stop doing that! What if that Lowen had put me in a cage instead of tying me up? I shook my head as I dialed Nick back.

"Renée!" Nick exclaimed, answering on the first ring.

I tried to even out my voice as I replied, "Hey, Nick."

"Where the hell are you? I've been looking everywhere for you and Monroe out here!" he anxiously said. "We found Monroe's Volkswagen before someone stripped it down. I was starting to fear the worst."

"Monroe is safe and we're back at his house," I replied. "Were you able to shut down that crazy Gladiator arena?"

"Yeah, we took care of the whole operation, but the guy I was after got away." Nick sounded annoyed. "He wasn't making much sense, saying that he'd already tied up one Grimm tonight."

My eyes widened. Lowen the Cattle Prodder had escaped. I was queasy at the news and held my stomach. And to top it off, the Lowen had mentioned me. Nick didn't need to find out this way about my secret.

I continued to keep my voice even, not wanting to give anymore away than already was out there. "Well, I got Monroe out like I said I would."

"And just how did you do that?" he asked inquisitively.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici, Nick," I replied, sarcastically. The Grimm ought to catch the Latin reference. I just wasn't going to tell him how much I saw and had to conquer today.

Monroe was standing in the doorway and I hung up without saying goodbye. "Were you just talking to Nick?" he asked, returning to the couch with a jar of aloe. "Damn it, my cell phone!" Monroe growled. "They busted it after I got off the phone with you." Then panic appeared in his red eyes. "My VW!"

"Nick has your car," I assured him as I reached for his arm. "It's safe."

"Whew!" Monroe ran his hand through his wild, curly hair. "You don't mess with a man's Bug, dude!" he let out a breath, looking relieved.

He returned to my back and tended to my wounds. His fingers traced the faint claw marks on my left side."What are these from?" he asked with concern in his voice. Hadn't he noticed those before? But it had been almost ten years and they had faded in well.

"They say, 'Never piss off a woman with claws,' but they forget to warn you about the guys that have them," I replied while thinking back to college when my friend Heath had decided we ought to be more than just friends.

Monroe turned me toward him. "What did this?" he asked with a red flash of rage in his eyes as if it had just happened today.

"Klaustreich in college. Some guys don't like it when a girl says, 'No.'"

Monroe's red eyes tightened. "Klaustreich?" His lips curled on the Wesen name as he let out a growl. He looked like he wanted to find this guy and rip him to shreds.

"It was quite a few years ago, Monroe. He definitely looked worse than I did when it was over." I tried to smile. "I know I've shown you a poor example, but I'm not always a damsel in distress. I am a little rough around the edges when I need to be."

Chloe had introduced me to Heath our freshman year in college. He and I became great friends and knowing his true nature gave us a connection. Being a Leo, it was humorously ironic to have a cat for a buddy. There was never an issue until one night of drinking led to something more, but I wasn't attracted to Heath, and I ignored his advances. Heath didn't appreciate my rejection, so he tried to rape me that night. He got one good lick in with his nails as I attempted to flee, but that was all he'd gotten in. I was able to tear away, and I hit him hard over the head with my dorm lamp, knocking him out and giving him a concussion.

A year later Heath was in the newspapers for first degree murder of his girlfriend. I'd been pretty lucky that night. Chloe never forgave herself for bringing him into our circle. I'd assured her she had no way of knowing, but ever since then she'd been super protective of me. It was no wonder that bringing a wolf into my life had her in such a tizzy.

I gave Monroe the cliff notes version. He carefully leaned me into his chest. "I didn't know," he said.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "You couldn't have known. It's fine really, Monroe. Like I said, it was ages ago. I told you I've seen Wesen all my life. Did you think I'd never interacted with any them?"

"I never really thought about it, honestly," he replied as his eyes broke our gaze and he looked down at his hands. "I've had to deal with a Klaustreich before." A growl returned in Monroe's throat. The Wesen name seemed to evoke an instant sense of loathing within him. "My ex, Molly, went out with one. It's their nature to lash out, and what happened to you is no surprise. It happened to Molly, too… Well, her claw marks didn't end up on her back."

"What happened?" I asked.

Monroe tightened his fists as he closed his eyes, holding in a breath before letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes and looked back at me as he continued, "The authorities never caught him, but let's just say he didn't get off Scot-free." His face had turned sinister and his eyes became a soulless red I'd only seen before at the mall with Chloe.

I shuddered in spite of myself. This must have been long before his Wieder days. I bet that Klaustreich didn't know what hit him, if he lived to tell the tale at all. I reached for Monroe's hand, pushing my fear aside. I held it in mine, rubbing the top of his hand with my thumb soothingly.

Monroe seemed to regain himself, and he gave a heavy sigh as he let go of my hand. "I'm just glad you're okay," he added. Was he referring back to the Klaustreich or had he meant tonight? He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. They were back to deep brown, and they held a ton of worry behind them.

"We're both okay, Monroe," I added. "You are okay, right?"

He let my face go. "Yeah... I mean, today hasn't been any picnic, but at least I didn't have to fight anyone, so it could've been worse, I suspect."

"Did they hurt you at all?"

"Well, I got a taste of that cattle prod. They hit the cage a few times. Lemme tell ya, I don't recommend holding on to a metal cage when someone shoots electricity through it."

I let out a gasp. "Holy crap, Monroe!" I reached for his hands, looking them over. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It hurt, but it wasn't a direct shock... Not like the one you got." He let out a pained sigh. "But, you know, I fared better than some of those other guys in there. Let's just say the losers became the meal for the rest of us."

I grimaced. "You didn't have to... eat anyone, did you?"

"Me? Oh, hell no." Monroe adamantly shook his head. "But the rest of those dudes had no trouble chowing down on whomever it was that lost. At least I guess it was the loser, since most meat I've seen doesn't have tattoos. Well, meat I've seen recently, that is." He leaned into the couch, still looking conflicted.

I held his hand in both of mine and tried to lighten the mood. "You know you've got to find better ways at getting out of movie nights," I said as I forced a smile.

Monroe lightly chuckled, giving me a sideways glance. "The Lowen Games might be a better alternative than _Gone with the Wind_."

"Sometimes a gal just needs a little romance," I said thoughtfully.

"Clark Gable's got nothing on a Blutbad," Monroe replied as he reached for my shoulders and pulled me toward him. "But I gotta admit he was right about one thing: a woman should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how," he proclaimed with a seductive grin and leaned in, kissing me deeply. Monroe knew how to kiss, there was no doubting that. I melted into his lips. He let go and smiled.

"For someone who hates the movie, you sure know how to quote it well," I breathed out. I was a bit light-headed and giddy. The things that man did to me were criminal!

"I might not care for it, but the ladies seem to like it when you can quote it," he winked. "Besides, the book was much better."

"Blutbad or Blue Beard, I'm not sure which you are anymore!" I said with a coy grin.

"Oh, you know exactly what I am!" And he grabbed me toward him, but I winced as his hands pressed into my back. The distraction was over and the events of the night came back to me.

Monroe turned me over and reapplied more ointment. "The aloe should help with the pain," he said and he kissed my shoulder. His lips were better than any aloe.

"Thanks, Doctor Monroe," I said and smiled a little.

"Renée, you can't go doing things like this anymore," he cautioned, kissing up my neck. "Can you promise me you'll let Nick handle the Grimm work from now on?" The lectures were returning again, and the romance was put on the back burner.

I turned back toward Monroe. "Nick told me you were missing, and then he said I couldn't do anything. I got upset. Doesn't he think before he puts you in these situations?" I let out my own growl. It was childish in retrospect, but I just needed to react. That Grimm was a thorn in my side. His disregard for Monroe's safety was making _me _see red.

"It was my idea to get this info, not Nick's," Monroe admitted. "I didn't realize I'd been set up until one of those dudes knocked me out."

Great, so I blamed Nick for nothing. Well, he was partially responsible; at least that was what I was going to tell myself, anyway. There were plenty of reasons to blame Nick for all the other things Monroe had told me about, so I didn't feel too remorseful for adding this one to the list.

"Fortunately, I found you before they put you in that ring. Monroe, it was horrible!" I shook my head, trying to forget what I saw with the Bear and the Tiger.

"You don't need to worry so much about me. I'm not a damsel in distress either," he said, jokingly. "But I'm glad you found me. You're my hero. Or would that be, you're my heroine?" He smirked.

I had to laugh. He could always make me laugh even when I was at my worst. Monroe kissed me again, less passionately this time, but it didn't matter because his mouth felt so good on mine.

"So, how did you find me anyway?" Monroe stopped abruptly mid-kiss, like the question just hit him, and raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Let's just say there's a certain mouse that may not get a great night's sleep tonight now that he thinks a Grimm is out to get him." I put my blouse back on and watched Monroe for a reaction to my ruse with the Mauzhertz.

"You didn't! There goes your low profile, huh?"

"It was necessary," I replied.

"Well, Sauly deserved it. Damn rodents," he muttered.

Now that I was feeling more myself, I was worried about the lion and the mouse I'd revealed myself to today. I didn't mention the conversation with the Lowen to Monroe. He'd have just lectured me some more. I'd done well keeping my secret under wraps, save for Monroe of course, but now there were two more Wesen in Portland that thought there was a female Grimm in their territory. I was so stupid and reckless. Well, what's done was done, and I tried not to think about it. I glanced back at Monroe. He was worth being reckless for.

* * *

A/N: So now we know why Chloe is so protective of Renée!

Hope you're enjoying how this story arc is going. I love this episode, so it was hard for me not to have Nick save the day. But for Renée, she isn't too fond of Nick at all. So our reckless leading lady had to step in and do the job herself.

New chapter tomorrow, stay tuned...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I spent the night with Monroe under his severe protests that I wasn't going home alone tonight. It didn't take much for me to agree. However, this wasn't a typical spending the night kind of thing. This was necessary. Tomorrow was Sunday, so I didn't have to work the next day. Thank goodness I had a day off to recover.

I offered Monroe my car if he wanted to go get a replacement phone in the morning, and then afterwards we could go pick up his VW. Nick probably had it towed to the police station, but we'd know for sure tomorrow. If Monroe went out first it would give me an opportunity to sleep in, because I wasn't ready to get up at the crack of dawn after what had happened tonight. Monroe, on the other hand, had a built-in alarm in his head programmed for six o'clock. I'd joked once before that he'd used his clockmaker skills to secretly install a timepiece in his brain.

The couch was incredibly cozy as I rested with an ice pack on my back while Monroe made us dinner. He had the fireplace going, and I closed my eyes, listening to the crackling of the wood. Hopefully I could distract myself this way, but even though I'd calmed down, my brain wouldn't stop rerunning the night's events. I hummed The Pretenders' 'I'll Stand by You' and was lost in thought, recalling Monroe sitting in that cage.

Monroe poked his head into the living room and grinned at me. I feigned a smile back. Whether he thought he could hold his own or not, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Monroe if I could help it.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Monroe made a vegetable casserole and bruschetta, since he knew I loved it. I wasn't very hungry, but I had a couple of bites and two glasses of wine to dull my senses. I was exhausted, and I tried to pay attention to Monroe's story about an uncle of his… or was it a cousin? Either way, I was doing a poor job at listening. My eyes were trying to close.

Monroe noticed me weaving across the table. "Why don't you head upstairs, and I'll be there shortly," he said, soothingly. The tone contrasted with the big smile on his face. He wasn't trying to hold in his happiness that I was staying tonight. It didn't really count, this was necessary.

"I'm sorry, Monroe," I replied, massaging my temples. "I realize I'm not the best of company." I was starting to get a headache from the constant thoughts running amok in my brain.

"Don't apologize, Renée. It's okay. You know, we've both had an _interesting_ night." His eyes widened on the word 'interesting.'

Yeah, that was one way to put it, although, I didn't recall the definition of 'interesting' being terrifying, reckless, and dangerous. The twinge in my back as I stood up reminded me of just how reckless I'd been. He pointed toward the living room, and I nodded, downing the remainder of wine in my glass.

I hovered on the bottom step, holding the banister. Part of me knew it was silly making such a fuss about spending the night with Monroe. I'd never had an issue spending the night with other guys I'd dated. Not that there were very many that became that serious. Still, I wanted to take this relationship slow. My feelings were so strong for him. I'd honestly never felt this attracted to someone before, not even to Jack, and he and I were pretty hot and heavy in the beginning. I'd always rushed into relationships heart first, but I wanted this one to be different. Monroe was different.

I walked up the stairs to the bedroom and changed into one of Monroe's white t-shirts he'd set out. It hung like a dress on me. At least it was comfortable, and I was grateful to be out of my work clothes. I collapsed on Monroe's bed. Thankfully, the replay button in my head switched to pause, and I fell asleep quickly.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

My dreams were chaotic and violent. I was in the arena with dozens of savage Wesen crowding around me, ready to tear me apart. I jolted upright, drenched in sweat, and my heart was pounding out of my chest. Oh, my God, where was I? This wasn't my room. A warm hand touched my shoulder, and I turned quickly to Monroe watching me. I was with Monroe… in his house. I let out a breath.

"You okay, Hun?" he asked groggily while lightly stroking my arm.

I relaxed as my pulse slowed down. "Just a nightmare, sorry." I rubbed my eyes, warding off the tears.

"Come here," Monroe said, pulling me toward him as I nestled in the crook of his arm. His embrace with his arms wrapped around me put me at ease. Monroe let out a happy sigh and he kissed me. God, I adored him… No, I more than just adored him. Lying here with him felt so right. But this didn't count. Then I told myself to just shut the hell up as I fell back asleep.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I woke up at nine-thirty. Still too early. The other side of the bed was empty, so Monroe must have taken my advice and went to the cell phone company. I looked out the window into the familiar, overcast morning sky as I stretched. The sun was nowhere in sight, but I was getting used to that. It was much colder today, and the chill off the window pane sent a shiver up my arms. My thoughts went back to cages and arenas, and I pushed the negative feelings aside. Instead, I thanked the universe for letting me live to see another sunless morning.

My back was much better, which was a relief, and I took a hot shower, letting the heat soak into my body. I hummed Boston's 'More Than a Feeling' as I used the bottle of vanilla body wash Monroe had bought me as another gesture toward spending the night.

"_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone.__  
__Turned on some music to start my day.__  
__I lost myself in a familiar song.__  
__I closed my eyes and I slipped away…"_

Once I was out of the shower, I wore Monroe's blue and white plaid shirt that was hanging in the bathroom. It was amply long enough to cover everything, and the sleeves dangled over my hands. I went downstairs, finding a note on the coffee table.

**Borrowed the car.****  
****Will be back soon, Hun.****  
****M.**

I laundered my clothes, checking the back of the suit and blouse to see if the pin holes had burned through the clothing. Fortunately there wasn't any damage. While I was waiting for them to dry, I checked my phone. The battery was at thirty percent. I didn't have a charger with me. I made a mental note to put one in my bag for next time. I really had to start remembering my phone as I recalled again my carelessness about leaving it behind when I may have needed it most.

It was eerily quiet without anyone else in Monroe's house; the repetitive ticking of the clocks were the only sounds. I surveyed the living room, glancing at all the trinkets and oddities on bookcases and shelves. How long had he lived here? There were certainly many accumulated treasures in his home.

The dryer buzzed, startling me out of my thoughts. I changed back into my clothes. A good cup of coffee sounded delightful right now. Perhaps I could use my newfound coffee skills on the French press, but then again, I wasn't feeling too skillful this morning. I had two eggs, a few strawberries, and some orange juice I found in the back of the fridge. I was craving some bacon, but unless Monroe had some tofu alternative, I wasn't getting any here.

I finished up breakfast and casually thumbed through the titles of his collection of books on one of the shelves. I was missing Mr. Darcy, but maybe Monroe had something of interest.

"_The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire_," I said aloud as I ran a finger across the big, red book on the shelf. Yeah, that was why he was brilliant. You didn't find this kind of literature in a typical home. I pulled it out and glanced at the cover, which was as savage as what I'd seen last night. Things like Wesen Gladiator fighting arenas needed to stay in the history books, like this one, and not here in Portland. Putting the book away, I read a few more titles, opting for the works of William Shakespeare. Perhaps Monroe carried this off to coffee shops to impress the ladies with when he wasn't quoting _Gone with the Wind._

It was no Mr. Darcy, but I turned to _Twelfth Night_ and reclined in Monroe's brown leather swivel chair. I read about Viola and the crazy love triangle she created by pretending to be someone she wasn't. I propped up my feet on the matching leather footrest and relaxed while I read.

About half an hour later the front door opened, drawing me away from my book.

Monroe walked in and took off his tan coat. "Shakespeare, good choice," he said, nodding at the book in my hands. "Which story are ya reading?"

"_Twelfth Night_," I replied, closing the book as I sat up.

"Ah, the tale of secret loves and deceit." Monroe smiled, shaking his head. "Great virtues ol' Will had, huh?"

"Seduction, treachery, and deceit never go out of style," I replied, smiling back at him. "At least not in the world of Shakespeare."

"You look like you're feeling better," Monroe observed, sitting on the side of the couch nearest my chair.

"Yeah, a little wine and a little sleep, and I'm right as rain," I replied. "Did you get to the cell phone store?" I asked as I stood up and put the book back on the shelf.

"Yeah, I stopped by there, and Nick helped me bring the VW back to the house," he said, not looking me in the eye. Okay, so if Nick drove the VW over, then where was he?

"Is he outside?" I asked, walking over to peek out the window.

"Yeah…" replied Monroe, still not looking at me.

"It's freezing out there," I said, as the Grimm paced on the front porch. "Why didn't he come inside with you?"

Monroe shook his head. "He says you hung up on him last night."

"Yeah, well my finger may have slipped on the button," I replied, rolling my eyes slightly, but Monroe knew I what I really meant.

"He's a good guy, Renée. I swear he is. I told you it was my idea to talk to Sauly, not his," Monroe said, a little sternly. "This wasn't Nick's fault, you know."

I crossed my arms. "Will you please tell Nick to come in before he freezes to death, and I have to tell his girlfriend I killed him?"

Monroe stood back up and went to open the door. Nick stepped inside, rubbing his hands together to elaborate on the coldness outside. It was going to be cold in here, too.

"Hey, Nick," I forced a smile as I stood in the large rounded archway of the living room.

"Renée," he replied flatly, nodding in my direction.

Monroe looked to me then back to Nick and let out a sigh. "All right now, let's, like, chat for a moment, okay?" He motioned us both to sit in the living room.

I took the leather chair again while Nick plopped down on the far end of the couch.

Monroe sat on the side of the couch closest to me, so that he was between us. "Okay, now let's get something straight here, man," he started with his eyes on mine. "You know, Nick isn't trying to put me in any danger." He turned his head toward Nick. "And Renée is just worried, you know, about my safety since I kinda told her about the Reapers, and well, now this Lowen Games thing happened." Monroe continued to move his head back and forth between us as he spoke. "You both care, and while I'm touched, I need you guys to stop butting heads, okay?" He was giving us a serious look, so he was being sincere.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you..." I said, looking into Nick's blue-green eyes. "Twice."

"And I'm sorry I worried you, and then said you couldn't do anything, because obviously you proved me wrong...somehow," the Grimm responded suspiciously, staring back into my eyes.

You bet I proved you wrong. I let the practiced calm wash over me before I said anything too spiteful aloud. Holding in my anger at Nick, as difficult as it was, I smiled again in his direction. It wasn't like me to hate someone right out of the gate like this. I'd even given Madame Dazzles a better chance than I'd given him. Even when I'd first met Nick, I didn't care for him all that much. He wasn't arrogant or rude. He was quite pleasant, actually. But there was something about him, however, that irked me. After hearing about the things Monroe had been through because of the Grimm, the hatred was even worse. I kept worrying that Monroe was going to have something happen to him, and it was going to be the Grimm's fault.

It probably didn't help that all my life I'd been accused of being an evil Grimm, and here one was, sitting in front of me like some legend come to life. I'd just have to work at this and try to be amicable until I knew him better. He was Monroe's friend after all, so if Monroe liked him then he had to be okay.

"See, now doesn't that feel better?" Monroe asked, slapping his legs with his hands and standing up from the couch. "A few apologies all around and some Kumbaya, and we're all good again."

I stood up and nodded silently. Nick made a noise that sounded like, "Uh-huh."

Monroe leaned over and kissed me before walking toward the kitchen. "I'm making some coffee. Anyone want a cup?" he called out.

"Sure," I replied, sitting back down in the chair.

"I'll have one, too, Monroe." Nick said and leaned back into the couch.

It was quiet in the living room between us. There had to be something nice I could say, but nothing was coming to mind. So I did what my grandma had taught me: When you couldn't say anything nice… You shut up.

Monroe returned and was juggling three blue mugs of coffee. He passed one to me then a second one over to Nick. Thank goodness for Monroe's coffee, because that orange juice hadn't done much for me earlier.

I sipped on the hot coffee and closed my eyes a moment, letting it work its mojo on my mood. I opened my eyes and was able to give a genuine smile. "Thanks for the coffee, Monroe," I said, feeling a million times better already.

He nodded and smiled at me. "So, I'm still feeling a little tension in here," he noted, looking at us both again.

I glanced over at Nick. "No, I think we're fine." Between the coffee and the calm, I was able to convey that I was telling the truth.

Monroe smiled again. He looked pretty smug at his success as a mediator.

"I have a question though," said Nick, sitting up and leaning forward from the couch. "So, how did you get Monroe out of the barn last night?" His eyes were deadlocked on me, and this time there was no end call button I could push.

I could do this. I was used to having normal conversations and filtering things. I'd just leave out Wesen stuff and I'd be fine.

"Well, Monroe had told me the name of the bar where he met the bookie," I began, keeping my eyes on the Grimm. "So I figured if this guy gave Monroe the address to meet whoever took him, then more than likely he was in on it. I went to the bar, and fortunately the bookie was still there. I used my feminine charms on the old guy, and he gave me the real address to the farm on Jordan Creek Road."

As I took a generous sip of coffee, Nick said, "That doesn't explain the barn."

"I'm getting there," I replied once I swallowed. "So once I had the address, I drove to the farm, used a side door on the barn that was unmanned, and managed to find Monroe inside one of the cages. The barn was pretty well stocked with tools in one of the corners, and I located a bolt cutter. Monroe, being as strong as he is, was able to use the bolt cutter from inside the cage and clipped the chain. Once he was out, we went back out the side door." There, no talks about mice or lions.

Nick's eyes were wide but he'd followed along and seemed to understand and believe me. Monroe watched me spin the tale, avoiding all the added drama that had happened that night. Was Monroe impressed or was he amazed I could lie so easily?

"Wow that's… pretty incredible," Nick commented after I'd finished.

"I was lucky no one saw me. And it was stupid to go in there on my own." I feigned a look of regret. "I should've let you handle it, Nick, and I apologize I didn't trust your instincts as a Grimm and a detective to take care of this." There, that was my forced apology for today. Monroe seemed pleased and so did Nick, so everyone was happy.

"Well, we're all safe and that's what matters." Monroe smiled at both of us and gave my hand a squeeze. We were all safe except that there was a lion and a mouse in Portland that knew my secret.

Nick took another drink from his coffee mug and shook his head. "I'm still aggravated that the Lowen escaped."

Monroe shot me a wide-eyed look, and I avoided his glare. I'd purposely failed to mention that part to Monroe. Thanks Nick… thanks a lot.

I glanced at the clock. It was already past noon. ""I probably should get going." I still wanted to work on my presentation for Monday, and I could use a yoga class today to Zen out for a while. "Nick, do you need a ride home?" I asked while standing up. It was the least I could do since Nick helped Monroe with the VW.

Nick hesitated a moment, but then said, "Yeah, that would be great actually. Thanks." The Grimm stood up and put his hand on Monroe's shoulder before walking toward the door.

Maybe I just needed a moment alone with Nick to get some of these angry feelings out of the way. He and I had never really had a chance to talk alone. If we spent some time together, maybe I'd start to see what Monroe saw in him. Or I'd still just hate him, which was probably closer to the truth.

* * *

A/N: So, Renée sorta spent the night. She really wants to take it slow with Monroe, but that girl is smitten!  
Now she's taking Nick home. Can she keep from yelling at him? LOL!

So, what do you think about the story so far? There's more to come. Stay tuned...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Monroe stopped me before leaving. "Dude, give us just a second, okay?" he said to Nick while motioning me into the kitchen. "Come back over tonight," he said to me with worry in his voice once we were alone.

"Monroe, I really think I need to Zen out tonight," I replied, giving him an overwhelmed look. "I have two trainings tomorrow, and I've got to finish my PowerPoint." After everything last night, I still had to go back to work tomorrow. Real life kept on going.

Monroe didn't seem to like my answer, and he held the side of my arms, looking into my eyes. "Stay here with me, Renée," he said with that deep pitched authority that I usually responded to so well. Monroe's eyes flashed a demanding red, fixing them on mine, but I ignored his commanding tone and his vexing eyes.

"Monroe, I need to be alone tonight," I requested, keeping my eyes on his while fighting the urge to give in. "Please give me that."

He closed his eyes and took in a breath like he was trying to stay calm. His hands tightened on my arms slightly, reopening his eyes to reveal a soulful brown. "After what happened yesterday, you don't need to be alone," he said adamantly, shaking his head as he let my arms go.

"Actually, I do. Besides, I spent the night here last night, remember?" I forced a smile that he didn't return.

"Last night was different, Renée," Monroe argued with another shake of his head followed by a deep breath. "You know that."

Apparently, last night didn't count for him either. He was becoming more insistent about me spending the night. Those dark eyes of his had me forgetting why I kept saying 'no.' My dad's lecture about my heart ruling my head came to mind, snapping my memory back into place.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at him as I smiled again. "I'll come over Monday night, I promise."

He remained straight-faced and on edge. "After all the things you saw last night, it's not sa-"

"Shh," I hissed, placing my finger to his lips before he finished the word 'safe' and then pointed to the living room where Nick was waiting.

He rolled his eyes at me and then said, "Stay, and I won't say anything else."

"Do you want me to stay because of yesterday, or because you just want me?" I asked.

"Both," he replied quickly, "but right now it's more about what happened yesterday and keeping you safe from that whack-job, who is out there somewhere since he got away from Nick," he added in a whisper. Monroe was trying to use my safety as a reasonable excuse, and finding out that the Lowen had escaped didn't help, either. Sure, I was worried, too, but hiding at Monroe's wasn't the answer, and I needed a night to myself.

"I'll be okay," I assured him. "It's not like he knows where I live."

His eyes flashed an angry red, but it quickly vanished. "You'd be better if you'd just listen to me and stay here tonight," Monroe pointed out with a knowing look. "You're just so incredibly stubborn, you know that? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

I attempted to reply, but he kissed me before I could respond. Monroe held me tightly, leaning me against the fridge. Pressing his fingers into my thigh, he moved them up under my skirt. I could shake off the spell of his eyes, but his mouth and hands still reeled me in, hook, line and sinker.

"Is that offer for a ride still good, or do I need to call Hank?" Nick asked, startling us both. I let out a gasp, and Monroe quickly removed his hand. "You guys need to get a room," Nick joked, his grin widening as he leaned against the kitchen entryway.

"They're all my rooms," Monroe angrily muttered under his breath, letting me go. "It's my damn house."

Nick didn't seem to hear him, but I heard every word, and I just shook my head.

"Please come over after work tomorrow, Renée." Monroe asked in a calmer voice as I straightened my clothes. "Okay, Hun?"

"I will," I told him. "I promise." I turned to Nick. "Let me get my things, and I'll take you home." As I walked past him, I hid the grin on my face from Monroe's kiss.

Grabbing my bag and coat from the cedar chest, Nick and I headed to my Malibu. Once we were in the car, I said to Nick, "I really do care about Monroe… a lot. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I won't let anything happen," Nick replied, buckling his seat belt. I didn't have much faith in that statement. "Monroe cares about you, too," he added with a smile.

"So, truce?" I held out my hand, biting the inside of my cheek to keep it sincere.

He chuckled, flashing that dumb, toothy grin as he shook my hand. "Yeah, truce."

As I pulled off of Southwest Hamilton Street, my phone vibrated in my bag. Rummaging around, I pulled it out and read the text from Monroe on the display.

**I still don't think you should be alone… I want you to be safe.**

Monroe was nothing if persistent about me staying with him. I texted back.

**The Lowen has no reason to come find me.****  
****I'm sure he'll sniff out Nick first. ;-)**

Smiling at my jibe at Nick and my one-handed texting skills, I put the phone down. It vibrated again, but I ignored it. The reply was probably something to the effect of 'Not funny.'

"You know it's illegal to text and drive," Nick said harshly.

I turned and gave him a sarcastic grin. "It's a good thing you're off duty."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

During the drive, Nick told me more about how the Lowen had gotten away from him last night. Apparently, Nick had held a gun to the Lowen's head while trying to save a Wesen from getting killed in the ring, but he didn't seem concerned if Nick shot him dead. That wasn't comforting.

"Once backup arrived, he got out of my sight and lost in the crowd of Wesen trying to get the hell out of there." Nick sighed. "Someone as crazy as that doesn't need to be on the streets."

I nodded slowly. A lion that didn't care if he lived or died being on the loose in Portland had me on edge, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up just thinking about it. Perhaps being alone wasn't safe. Maybe I ought to rethink Monroe's offer after all. No, that was silly. The guy was running from the police, so he cared if he was caught. He wasn't going to take the time to stop and track me. I'd just be on my own tonight as planned.

"Does it worry you that he's out there and he knows you're a Grimm?" I asked. It was a question I'd been asking myself since my encounter last night. Once he laid low for a while, he may still want to hunt down a Grimm… or two.

Nick shrugged. "I had a Siegbarste attack me in my own home. After something like that, a Lowen doesn't faze me much."

"Ogres and Lions are two different things," I replied, biting my tongue. Crap, I shouldn't have said that!

"How do you know about Siegbarstes?" Nick asked, looking in my direction with eyes wide. He'd caught on to my slip up. Good job, Mr. Detective.

"Monroe told me what happened to you that night," I quickly recovered myself. "He mentioned the gun from the trailer and dipping the bullets into Siegbarste Gift to take down that Ogre."

I hadn't lied about that. Monroe had told me in detail about the night he saved Nick's partner from the Ogre. He'd felt conflicted with that type of Grimm work, but in the end he shot the Ogre and saved the guy's life. For someone who'd been on a Wieder path for as long as he had, it couldn't have been easy for Monroe to shoot someone. I was just relieved that Monroe had told me a story that didn't involve him coming out bruised and broken for once.

"Hmm. Right." Nick didn't look too convinced by my answer, but he didn't question me anymore about it. "Get on 405 North," he said.

While on the interstate, the topic changed from Ogres to when Nick first started seeing Wesen and to his Aunt Marie. Monroe had mentioned Aunt Marie, but hadn't told me the details about how Nick became a Grimm. Nick filled in the blanks, and I listened attentively to how this new life started for him. It was strange to hear it from a Grimm's perspective. I'd heard all the horror stories from Wesen viewpoints, but this young Grimm told the tale quite a bit differently.

"So, aside from what you can see, has anything else changed with this new ability?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I really don't know how to describe it," Nick said. "Being a detective, I've always had to deal with dangerous situations, but in the last few months I feel like I need to be a part of that danger. It's like a rush comes over me and my judgment is impaired." He shook his head as if he still hadn't described it the way he'd wanted it to, however, it sounded quite familiar to me.

I nodded that I understood. "Sometimes rash decisions are the ones that get things accomplished." Countless times my woge of recklessness had gotten me to the ending I wanted, but how much turmoil had there been to get there? Quite a lot, unfortunately.

Nick released a sigh. "Yeah, well, this is my destiny, so I just have to make the most of it."

"It'll get easier, I'm sure," I told him. Seeing Wesen would get easier for him. It would just take some time. But the recklessness part? Well, I was struggling with my own battles on that one. We were a lot alike, he and I. These abilities set us apart from the rest of the world.

"So, how did you get Monroe out of that barn, really?" Nick was back to detective mode, and I shifted in my seat.

"Like I said… I got the address, I snuck in, and I was lucky enough to find some bolt cutters for Monroe to open the chain," I answered confidently, keeping my eyes on the road as we crossed the Freemont Bridge. I wasn't going to fall for this interrogation crap.

"What else did you see when you were in there?" Nick probed as his blue-green eyes burned into me.

I kept my eyes forward, not flinching this time. "I saw Conan the Barbarian take down He-Man in a cage fight, and I got to witness my first murder." Maybe the questions would stop there. "Which exit do I take?"

"Follow Kerby." He pointed to the right. "And you saw nothing else in the barn?" he asked further. Clearly, the directions weren't going to distract him from continuing.

I turned in his direction once we were off the bridge. "Were you listening to me and Monroe in the kitchen?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys weren't exactly whispering in there. What else did you see, Renée?" he inquired again.

My cheeks threatened to flush red, but I forced myself not to react as the practiced calm kept the color away. "Wasn't murder and seeing Monroe in a cage enough?" I asked sharply, staring him in the eyes while trying to look like I'd gone through hell. This time it wasn't that far from the truth.

"Yeah, well, I guess that would be enough for anyone." He nodded and then faced forward toward the road.

Hopefully that would stop these questions. Nick wasn't stupid, but was he catching on? Part of me wanted to just tell him what I could see, but I still needed to know more about him first. This was my secret, and I'd tell him when I was good and ready. Our conversation was a step in the right direction, and I was feeling better until the questions had started.

"What does your girlfriend think about all this?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Juliette doesn't know, yet," he replied, sounding distant as he pointing out the next turn. "I want to talk to her about it, but I'm not sure how to tell her."

"Well, speaking from experience, it's not easy to find out. But once it's out there, and there aren't any more secrets, it's really a great feeling." Nick probably thought I was referring to learning about Monroe, but I'd actually meant Monroe learning about me.

"Maybe if Monroe could just... Blutbad out for her, then she'd see it and understand like you did," he said in a hopeful tone. "Left on Williams then right on Skidmore."

"I'm not so sure about that, Nick," I replied, tapping the steering wheel as I turned. "My experience and your girlfriend's experience might be completely different." I'd recently learned that Wesen could woge in front of an average human. If Juliette saw a stranger surge for the first time, it could be catastrophic. Humans enjoyed sci-fi and horror movies, but few could actually handle one in real life.

"But if she could see it for herself…"

"She might have a heart-attack," I replied. "Scaring her to death won't convince her of anything."

"You didn't die from learning the truth," Nick pointed out.

"Well, no, but it was different."

"How so?"

I turned to answer, but was met with him staring at me again. "It was just… You know…" I sucked in a breath as I tripped over my words. He was doing it again.

"You passed up Skidmore," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry," I mumbled and looked for a place to turn around.

"So, you were saying…?" he continued.

"It was different because I was already falling for Monroe romantically," I managed to reply as I did a turn-about in someone's driveway, "so I could see beyond this supernatural thing. Besides, I knew him as a person first. Has Juliette even met Monroe?"

"No," he admitted. "But I just don't have any proof except for some old journals and the weapons in the trailer, and that's not enough to prove to her it's all real." Nick sighed in defeat. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

Although I felt bad for the guy, I didn't have a solution to his problem. I'd spent a majority of my early childhood trying to explain this to people, and there was nothing that could be said that didn't sound crazy in the end. But at least he had a magical trailer, which was more than I ever had to prove anything with.

"Give it time, and maybe an opportunity will present itself," I told him finally. Personally, I sucked at timing, hence the red sweater test, so perhaps I wasn't the best to deal out guidance on this subject. Chloe was better at giving advice than I was, but I couldn't let the Grimm talk to my friend the rabbit, either. "When the moment is right, you'll know." That was all I could say. Hopefully he wouldn't follow in my footsteps and try to tell Juliette on a whim.

Nick nodded silently. This had obviously been bugging him for some time. Instead of asking more questions, he directed me the rest of the way to his house.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I turned on Northeast Prescott Street, and after a few blocks, Nick pointed to a Victorian house on the right at the next corner. The large, sage green home with white trim was bigger than mine and reminded me of my cousin's doll house we used to play with when we were kids. I pulled out front, taking in the claret stairs leading to the porch.

"Thanks for taking me home and for the advice," Nick said. "You're the first human I've been able to discuss this with." He gave me another toothy grin. "Well, except for Aunt Marie." Nick's grin faded a little as he looked down at his hands. "Not that I don't appreciate having Monroe around." Nick looked back up. "It's just… Well, talking to someone that's on the outside, looking in… is good."

"I agree." I nodded at him. "It's good to have someone to talk to, because like you said, it's hard to believe." He was the first human I'd talked to that actually understood, and I almost said so, but I just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Yeah, hard to believe," he repeated, giving me a smirk. "And you've only seen Monroe woge. Now imagine seeing it all the time with all different kinds of Wesen."

"I don't think I want to." I kept my face serious.

"If you could, then we'd have some real conversations." Nick chuckled. "Thanks again for the ride," he added while getting out of the car. "This was… nice."

"Hey, Nick. When's your birthday?" I asked.

He leaned back in and smiled a moment. "June eighteenth. Why?"

"I just like to know birthdays," I replied with a smirk of my own. "Have a good afternoon, Nick."

"Yeah, you too." Raising an eyebrow, he looked me over with those bright, blue-green eyes of his, but he didn't question my response. Instead, he shut my car door.

As he walked to up the stairs to the porch, I hummed Kiss' 'Lonely is the Hunter.' Yeah, Monroe was right, he was a good guy. A very nosy guy, but good nonetheless. I couldn't blame him, since I was nosy, too. And he was a Gemini. Best not let Chloe know about that one.

* * *

A/N: Renée is holding on to her secret by a thread, huh? But the time alone with Nick is helping Renée see him in a better light.  
I used David Giuntoli's birthday for Nick (June 18th) since I think a Gemini fits Nick pretty well. Plus, being a Gemini fits other parts of my story later on down the road. (Spoilers, darling! Shh...)

There's still a lot of story left. We have 46 chapters left! With my revisions and edits I'm up to 93,000 words! YIKES! We're going to see the story pick up here in the next few chapters.

Stay tuned...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After my extraordinary weekend, I was completely deflated come Monday morning. I resumed my normal life, in my normal office, with my normal co-workers, who had no clue I'd faced a lion head-on this weekend. It wasn't something you could discuss around the water cooler.

"So, Renée, what did you do this weekend?" my boss asked before my first training began. Oh, you know, I got some work done and rescued my caged Blutbad boyfriend from a lion who wanted to fight him in the ring for money. Instead, I told my boss that I'd spent some quality time with my boyfriend this weekend and he smiled at my boring life.

It was a typical hectic Monday. I was able to focus myself last night, and not only had I completed the PowerPoint I needed today, but I also got ahead on a few other projects for later on in the week. I was going to have to get my Supergirl cape dry cleaned, since I was wearing it so often.

Lunch came and I received a text from Monroe to come out front. When I walked out of the building, he was leaning against his VW, holding a Styrofoam coffee mug in one hand and a dark pink rose in the other.

"I made you a cup of coffee. Thought you could use a pick me up," he said, "and this is just because I wanted to see you smile," he added, holding out the rose.

"French press delivered and flowers? What did I do to deserve this kind of service?" I asked, beaming at him as I took both the rose and the cup as he held them out to me.

"Umm, you kinda saved my life, Miss Heroine," he replied with a smirk.

"Does pink represent heroism?" I laughed.

"No, it means gratitude," Monroe replied in his knowledgeable tone. "I missed you last night, Renée." He pursed his lips together.

"I appreciate your understanding that I needed the alone time. I got my work done and I got a leg up on some charts for the rest of the week, so it really helped," I replied, and then took a generous sip from the cup. Oh, I could get spoiled having Monroe's coffee in the middle of the day. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. When I opened them, Monroe was grinning at me.

"So, was this a good surprise?" he asked. I always loved Monroe's surprises and this was no different.

I took another sip then replied, "A wonderful one, absolutely!" He gave me that trademark smile of his. It was good to see him smile after yesterday in the kitchen. "I was worried you were still upset with me," I said, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Hun, I'm not upset, I'm just…" Monroe's voice trailed off and he gave a sigh of frustration. "It's, like, one thing to freak out a Mauzhertz, but, you know, to risk a Lowen finding out what you see… and now knowing he's out there somewhere… Well, I'm just worried." Monroe shook his head. He didn't know the Lowen had outed me. There was a lot of noise coming from those cages, so perhaps he couldn't hear us. "But I'm not upset with you, Renée. I…" He stopped talking and stroked his bearded chin, looking at the ground.

"Your eyes seemed pretty upset to me. Sometimes it's hard to tell the angry red from the other shades," I admitted, rocking back and forth on my heels. I'd never outwardly discussed Monroe's eyes before and mentioning it now was awkward. I could decipher the red most of the time and link it to an emotion, but I was still learning as I went along.

Monroe looked back up. "Angry red? Oh…" and his eyes flickered crimson to show he understood. "Yeah, umm, that's, like, learning a whole other language, dude. It's gonna take more than a few weeks to grasp something like that." Monroe chuckled softly. I was grasping it better than he thought. "Can I take you anywhere for lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have time before my next training," I replied, finishing my cup of coffee. I held the rose up and breathed it in. I enjoyed Monroe's taste in roses.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We grabbed lunch at a little delicatessen nearby that had a decent vegetarian section on the menu. I mentioned to Monroe Nick's probing about what I saw the other night.

"Dude, he's persistent when he wants answers," Monroe said, taking a bite of his veggie burger.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna tell him…sometime. But, I just don't want him interrogating it out of me."

"Well, he's a detective. That's kinda his job," Monroe simply replied.

"Has he asked you anything else about me?" I questioned, my fork hovering over my chicken salad. The last time Nick had questioned Monroe he'd let it slip that I knew he was a Blutbad. That's how this little web of deceit had begun.

"Not really, but it's not like we chat everyday or anything," Monroe shrugged. "You know, Renée, I'm not here to talk about Nick," he leaned back into his chair and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, it just had me flustered and I needed to share," I replied.

We finished our meal with Nick-free, supernatural-free conversation. To anyone else we were just an average couple having lunch together, enjoying our normal, boring lives.

Monroe drove me back to work, stopping at the main entrance.

"You're still coming over tonight, aren't ya?" Monroe asked, as we both got out of the car.

I smiled up at him. "Of course. A promise is a promise." I wasn't so great at keeping promises lately, but I'd planned on keeping this one.

He gave me a lingering kiss before letting me go. I held my rose as I walked through the main entrance and made my way back to work, caffeinated and content.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

It was quarter till one by Monroe's grandfather clock in the living room and Monroe was lying on top of me on his couch. He was kissing every spot on my body, trying to find the one that would get me to stay.

"I'll make you breakfast in bed in the morning," he said. "I'll bring it on a tray, complete with a flower and everything." Monroe lingered his lips against my neck, and then nibbled down my shoulder, making me giddy. I gasped and he gave me a devilish grin, pleased with his handiwork.

"So do you want me to stay because of the Lowen, or for other reasons?" I asked.

"You're probably right about the Lowen. I thought more about it today and, I mean, it's not like he knows you can see him or anything, so you're not any threat. Tonight I want you to stay for other reasons." His devilish grin returned and he kissed me again.

"Monroe, I've got to get home. My clothes are at home. I can't go to work in your plaid." I grinned back at him.

"You can call in," he insisted, going back to my lips. He fumbled a hand across the coffee table as he kept kissing me until he found a small, black remote. Monroe pressed a red button and Bob Seger filled the living room.

"_I know it's late, I know you're weary.__  
__I know your plans don't include me..._

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.__  
__We've got tonight, why don't you stay…"_

"I thought if I said it with music you might respond better," Monroe murmured between kisses. The gesture was beyond romantic. What if I called in… just for one day? He made it sound so easy and perhaps it was. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to spend the night with him.

He pulled me toward him from the couch and his mouth moved back down my neck once more as I closed my eyes. Heart ruling head, my brain chanted, but by now other body parts were making the decisions for me and I was getting whisked under his spell. My brain alerted me that I had a training class and two meetings tomorrow and the spell was broken as I opened my eyes.

"Monroe, absence makes the heart grow fonder," I reminded him, backing away from his addictive kisses. He wanted me all the time and I was falling hard and fast. With a combination like that we were going to burn ourselves out.

"You're my Isle of Beauty, Renée," he replied with a sly grin. I bit my lip. There he went again, showing off that sexy brain of his. He knew the spots to hit where he couldn't kiss.

"I have twenty people to train and staff meetings that I can't miss. I'm going to have to go." I rose up from the couch, which was no easy feat since I was light-headed due to the talented mouth of Mr. Monroe.

Monroe stood, looking down at me. "Then pack an overnight bag and stay with me tomorrow. No more excuses," he said with that deep pitched authority in his voice again.

"I was thinking about catching a yoga class and calling it an early night tomorrow," I stared at my tan heels as I spoke. I didn't want to look into his eyes. If I did he'd just try to put me back under his spell. I edged toward my coat.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here. Did something change between us that I'm not aware of?" he asked, scratching his beard. My chin lifted to catch Monroe's deep red eyes staring back into mine. Oh, that was definitely the color of displeasure.

"No, we're fine. I just think we're seeing a lot of each other lately," I softly replied, my voice catching in my throat. I hovered next to the cedar chest. "I'm sure we could use a day to ourselves." I didn't sound too convincing. My heart said 'stay,' but my head said 'go."

"We took yesterday off, remember? And since when is seeing each other a bad thing?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't want us to burn out before we've had time to really begin."

Monroe's eyes turned to a frustrating red. "That's the most tenuous thing I've ever heard. What are you afraid of, Renée?" It was an honest question that I wasn't ready to answer, even to myself. I was afraid of many things.

"It has nothing to do with fear," I said quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm just not coming over, all right?" It sounded ruder than I wanted it to.

"You know, don't call tomorrow. Just have your day off and enjoy yourself. I have a client coming over tomorrow anyway, so it's fine." There was a dash of sarcasm mixed in his reply. Oh, the sting of a Scorpio.

"Monroe, please don't take this negatively. You know I…" I bit my tongue before the rest of that sentence came tumbling out. I wanted to wake up to his smile in the morning, tell him I was falling head over heels, and say those three little words. However, it was way too soon to say the 'L' word. My heart was leaping out and insisting I tell him how I really felt, while my head told me to hold my ground.

"Maybe you should go before we both say something we don't really mean." His eyes flared red now. It wasn't the lusty, sexy red I was used to seeing in them. This red was definitely anger. I didn't need a Blutbad translation book to decipher it. If he'd glared any harder I would've burst into flames right on the spot.

"You're right, probably for the best," I replied flatly and let out a heavy sigh. It was past one in the morning and my fuse was short when I needed sleep. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go at all. But he was right, if we kept on, then it was going to turn into a real argument and I didn't want that.

I picked up my coat and bag from the cedar chest and walked out, not turning around. After closing the door, I stood on the porch a moment. This wasn't what I wanted at all. Maybe I ought to just go back in, rush into his arms and let my heart do the talking. Roxette's 'Listen to your Heart' came to my mind as I hesitated in the darkness.

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.__  
__Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.__  
__I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,__  
__But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…"_

No, I was tired of listening to my heart. It had only gotten me into trouble in the past. So instead, I walked off the porch and over to my Malibu.

"I'm afraid if I stay, then I'll wind up saying something I really do mean," I said aloud as I pulled out my car keys. Monroe howled from inside the house as I closed my car door. It was his turn to be angsty. "Well, this day can't get any worse," I muttered as I drove off, not realizing that the universe would soon disagree.

I struggled with my thoughts on the way home and slammed my hand against my steering wheel. We needed a little separation. I wasn't wrong for wanting that, was I? I'd made the right choice by leaving. Monroe's red eyes glaring at me was definitely my cue to go. I had obligations at work, and I needed sleep so I'd be functional enough to complete them. Good ol' logic to the rescue.

But what I almost said back there... No, that was why I couldn't stay. Just staying over the other night had me ready to drop the 'L' word. I was trying so hard not to let this whirlwind romance sweep me away. The Leo Love Bug was cursing me once more. I loved fairy tales and romance, I loved being in a relationship, and I really loved… UGH! No, that was crazy. The 'L' word was crazy.

I was in a melodramatic mood, so I turned on my MP3 player and blasted Chris Isaak's 'Wicked Game.' I rolled down the windows, letting the cold air fill the car.

"_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.__  
__It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.__  
__And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.__  
__What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love.__  
__No, I don't want to fall in love.__  
__With you..."_

I sang out the lyrics, taking in the words. How could I be so stupid? I wasn't ready to fall head over heels in love with Monroe yet. Nevertheless, I was feeling it in ways I couldn't even describe. These feelings were taking over, clouding my mind.

Jack and I had moved in together after two months because I'd let my heart lead the way. No, I'd sooner stay single than make the same mistakes this time around. I was smarter than I knew; the words filled my head as if Dad were saying them right next to me. Although, I was smart enough to know that my worries of making mistakes and tarnishing what we had were shutting Monroe out in the process. I couldn't keep telling him 'no.' If I did, pretty soon he might just stop asking. I definitely didn't want that either. Regardless, I ought to be able to move at a pace I was comfortable with, and spending the night was just the excuse my heart needed to spin me back into a sappy Disney love story.

The best thing to cure me of this Leo Love Bug was to get rid of the high-ideals of some fairy tale romance and replace them with something more practical. I knew better than anyone those tales weren't written with 'happily ever after' at the end. Although, Blutbad aside, Monroe was as close to a Prince Charming as I'd ever met. Crap! There I went again, right back to the fairy tales. There were two things I had to do: live in the real world and believe in something more tangible. I stopped at the store and picked up a container of Rocky Road. Tonight I believed in the power of ice cream.

* * *

A/N: This chapter went through quite a few revisions. Then my "Editor" read it and it went through another big revision. Whew!  
Like I said, have faith in the story these next few chapters.

Look up the poem _Isle of Beauty_ to get the reference about Monroe's sexy brain. One thing I really enjoy in writing this fanfic is learning new things as I incorporate Monroe's knowledge of obscure facts. I know more about clocks, Pilates, and coffee than I ever did before. LOL!

On a positive note, I have Monroe saying "tenuous" and that makes me happy. (;

Stay Tuned...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I made it through work the next day and headed home. No messages or phone calls. I didn't expect any. I pushed the negative thoughts aside. Monroe really couldn't stay angry because I was taking time off from us. That was petty. He was good at getting his way, but this time he wasn't going to win. I was taking one day off and he'd get over it. He'd have his Scorpio sulking moment and it would all blow over.

"Petty," I repeated aloud and opened my front door.

This evening I was going to have myself a 'Renée Day' and focus, so that I could get a handle on my feelings. The next few hours I tackled bills, cleaning, and I cleared out part of my DVR. I painted my fingernails and toenails and I gave myself a facial. This day was just for me.

I tried talking to Chloe. I told her about our tiff and how Monroe had been insisting I stay over the past two weeks. I avoided discussing the Mauzhertz and Lowen for now. I'd have that conversation when I wasn't so emotionally drained. Chloe wasn't much help, but I didn't expect her to be. She sounded almost happy he and I had a tiff.

"Maybe you need to go out to the bar with that singing bartender. You two can sing, and hum, and do something else… fun together," she said.

"Honestly, Chloe! I'm still in a relationship. I'm not going to go cheat on him. Monroe and I just need to cool it down a little," I said, shaking my head at her remark. "We're seeing each other every day."

"He's needy. That's not a good trait to have. Cut your losses," she replied, like that was an easy solution.

"I'm not going to break-up with him, either, Chloe. It was just a tiff." Breaking up was her solution for everything. It had become a broken record.

"What's this 'tiff' thing? You guys had a fight. Call it what it is," she nagged.

"It wasn't a fight. We didn't yell or scream. He was angry, but we were amicable about it. He said I should go and I agreed. It was a tiff," I reasoned. I knew what a fight looked like, and what Monroe and I had was nowhere near close. Put a Leo and an Aries in a room and then you get a real fight. It puts a whole new spin on the term, 'Fighting fire with fire.' Jack and I had plenty of those. If the dishes stay in one piece and you haven't used any colorful four letter words, then it isn't a fight. No, Monroe and I had a tiff. It was that simple.

"Call it whatever you want, Renée. You want my advice, but then you complain when I give it to you. Maybe you should tell me what you want me to say and see if that pacifies you," Chloe said, matter-of-factly. She was treating me like one of her high schoolers. I was starting to feel as angsty as one, again.

"Why do I even call you?" I asked, sighing.

"Because you love me, and you know I'm right. You're just too dense to realize it," she replied with a smug tone.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it. But I do love you, silly rabbit," I teased.

"Hey, I'm not silly! I'm wise beyond my years. Someday you'll see the error of your ways and maybe I'll forgive you when you're apologizing profusely for not listening sooner. You'll say 'Oh, Chloe, the Big Bad Scorpio Wolf was so wrong for me, why didn't I take your advice and find a nice Gemini?'" she ranted. I busted out laughing until I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, that's why I call, I remember now. You make me laugh harder than anyone else, Chloe," I teased, still laughing as I spoke.

"Well, I'm glad I can amuse you. Just remember I like Godiva chocolates when you're apologizing for the error of your ways." We hung up after that. Chloe didn't need to know Nick Burkhardt was a Gemini. She'd have him and Juliette broken up before the poor Grimm would know what happened. But Chloe still didn't know Nick was a Grimm, either. If she did, she might have us married off. Two humans who could see things was surely a match made in heaven in her eyes.

I went into the kitchen and opened the freezer, staring at my Rocky Road. I closed the freezer door and shook my head. I had a large bowlful last night and it had made me feel better until the bowl was empty. Maybe I'd have a repeat performance tonight as well. I looked over to my kitchen counter where my yellow 'I'm sorry' rose was wilted in its vase. It seemed befitting, since his apologies had wilted a little, too. I tossed it in the trash. What color rose represented 'petty wolf'? I wanted about a dozen of those. I went back into the living room.

I reclined on the couch and picked up _Pride and Prejudice_, and then put it back down just as quickly. After last night I wasn't in a mood to care about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet's differences. They were kind of petty, too. I glanced at the cuckoo clock. I had time to make a yoga class. That way I'd find some Peace and Zen to replace my own Pride and Prejudice tonight.

* * *

A/N: You've got to love Chloe's responses.  
So, dear reader, you're still with me, right? Stay on this journey with me. There's so much more to tell...

Stay Tuned...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Yoga was just what I needed tonight. Alicia was back, so it was a slow and steady yoga session again. Natalie seemed happy she'd returned. She said she never wanted to see Mr. Foxy Loxy again. Well, actually her exact words were, 'If that pig shows up here again, I'm going to tell him what I think about him and his pretty face.' I had my doubts she'd say much of anything. While I didn't know Natalie all that well, she didn't seem the type to give anyone a piece of her mind. Personally, I wanted him to return sometime. I enjoyed the rigorous yoga workout.

I held my head high as I walked home. I hummed Rihanna's 'Silly Boy' and breathed in the cold night air. My sense of calm was soaring, and I had a genuine smile on my face. The Rocky Road would remain in the freezer. No reason to add calories. I took a hot shower when I got in, washing all the lingering frustrations down the drain. Maybe Chloe had a point; if time off was going to make or break us, then maybe this wasn't going to work out. I wouldn't tell her that though, or she'd expect a delivery of Godiva at her front door. I chuckled aloud as I finished my shower.

Maybe I _would_ go out to the bar tonight. Not to see Slick, of course, but just to get out on my own for a while. I dried my hair and I hummed 'Battlefield' as I finished up in the bathroom.

"_Can't swallow our pride.__  
__Neither of us wanna raise that flag.__  
__If we can't surrender then we're both gonna lose,__  
__What we had, oh no.__  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield?__  
__A battlefield, a battlefield…"_

My phone rang as I was about to get dressed. Maybe Monroe was going to raise the white flag after all. I smiled as I reached for my phone on the coffee table, but it wasn't Monroe. It was my mom. I was just going to let it go to voicemail, but she rarely called me this time of night. I answered the phone.

"Renée, you have to come home right now!" my mom cried out.

"Why, what's going on, Mom?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. My mom was the queen of composure, so if she was this upset then I something was wrong... Something was very wrong.

"Your father. It was a car wreck on I-64. Renée, he didn't survive the crash." Each sentence started with my heart stopping.

"Oh, Lord! I'll get a flight out and I'll be there as soon as I can!" I let as much calm as I could find within me drown me over.

Mom was babbling all at once, and I tried to direct the calm toward her, to no avail. I absorbed her words as they circled around my head. A wall of numbness crept over me, shielding me from feeling anything yet. I told my mom I loved her quite a few times, and I held on as she kept repeating herself until she finally let me go.

I laid the phone back down on the coffee table after we hung up. I was on autopilot for the next twenty minutes as I reached for my laptop. Who knows where I'd went or what I did online. Whatever I did, the result left me with two tickets from Portland to Louisville with a layover in Chicago printed out for seven o'clock tomorrow morning. There was a rental car reserved for pickup at Standiford Field for that afternoon.

I called Chloe. I needed my best friend. Oh, I was so incredibly alone.

"Called to apologize already?" she laughed as she picked up the phone. I relayed the info my mom had given me.

"Oh, my God, Renée! Anything you need, I am here for you. When are you coming home?" Chloe asked urgently.

"I have a flight tomorrow morning at seven," I replied, but the two tickets were still in my hand. My subconscious decided I needed both tickets. Oh, Monroe. I'd call him after I talked to Chloe. After last night, would he even answer the phone, much less want to come with me? No, coming with me probably wasn't a good idea at all. I set the tickets on the couch. My subconscious thought otherwise.

"Renée. Are you still there? Girl, do you need a ride from the airport?"

"Uhh… No, I have a car rental." I vaguely replied.

Chloe and I talked for a few more moments, but I was still in a fog. She promised she would be there for me over and over again. If only there was a quicker way home.

We hung up and I remained on the couch, still in my towel. The ticking of my cuckoo clock echoed in my ears. I didn't cry or even stir. I didn't do anything for a while. I was just numb and stared off into space. My dad was gone. I'd lost all sense of time as I dialed Monroe's number.

"I thought we were taking time off tonight. I'm kinda busy," Monroe's tone was thick with condescension.

"I'm going home for a while," I said in a monotone voice. "I leave tomorrow morning."

"Are you leaving because of last night? I thought you wanted this with me. Dammit, Renée, you know I care about you and I…" His words came out as a growl, but it was the words he hadn't said that I wanted to hear. Perhaps we were both trying not to say the crazy 'L' word.

"My dad died." I softly said the words again, and my wall of numbness started to crumble. I took another deep breath and willed the calm to stay with me.

"What?!" Monroe's voice took on a note of urgent concern. "Oh man, Renée! I'm coming over right now!" It sounded like he was scrambling to get up.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," I replied quickly. "I'll be back next week."

"I'm going with you," he said without hesitation.

"No Monroe, you've got work and..."

"Renée, I'm going with you," he said again before I could finish my sentence. His voice took on that air of authority.

I leaned back into my couch, closing my eyes. "Monroe, you don't have to. I just wanted you to know where I was, so you didn't think I'd gone missing or anything."

"Last night, man... You know, I'm sorry how that went. I just… I mean, I've got a ton of emotions hitting me all at once and, you know, I'm trying to figure them all out. But you don't need to hear this right now. I'm coming over and I'll be there soon." He hung up before I could say anything else.

I glanced down. That's right... I was still in my towel. I may as well throw something on. I found a lavender sweater and a pair of jeans. Lavender was my favorite color, but that was the furthest thing from my mind tonight. It was good enough for right now.

I sat back down on the couch and stared blankly out in front of me. The last conversation I'd had with my dad I'd promised him I'd be safe, and that I'd keep in touch. Well, I'd definitely broken both of those promises.

* * *

A/N: Ok readers, we're hitting the crucial _crux,_ zenith, _pinnacle_ sort of a moment here. Are you still with me? Thoughts?

Stay tuned...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With what seemed like a few moments after I'd hung up with Monroe, there was a hard knock on my door. Monroe lived fifteen minutes away. Wobbly and light-headed, I stood and managed to walk forward to open the door. Monroe scooped me up before I could completely turn the doorknob.

"Are you all right? What can I do?" His words were tumbling out a mile a minute. "Let me call the airport for you so we can get a flight out. I need to find the phone number." He let me go and picked up my laptop from the coffee table.

"My flight leaves at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." I picked up my reservation from the couch and held up the printout.

"Well, I need to get a ticket then." He poked at the keys on my laptop. "How do you get on this airline website thing?"

"I printed two tickets, Monroe."

He paused mid-keystroke and turned to look at me. "You did?" Setting the laptop down, he tilted his head at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to go. I can go alone if you have clocks to work on or..." I stammered until he ran over and kissed me. The rest of my numbness wall was almost gone, and I didn't want to break down crying yet. I needed to keep strong until I got home.

"I remember when I lost my dad. I walled myself up for, like, two weeks and cut myself off from everyone. You need people around you right now, Renée. Let me be here for you." He held me a moment longer, his Old Spice comforting me until the tears began to flow.

The wall of numbness was completely demolished and in its place was utter loss and grief. Monroe never let me go. His green plaid shirt was soaked on the collar from my tears. Once my eyes were tapped out, I leaned back from him. His face was smooth and calm. Thank goodness he hadn't listened to my protests about coming over.

"I've got to pack and I need to call work," I said in a detached voice.

My organizational mode was taking over, keeping my emotional thoughts at bay. Monroe helped as I meticulously packed what I needed while I was on the phone with my boss. I hated calling him this late, but I really didn't have much of a choice. My boss said I could take all the time necessary, and we'd postpone my scheduled trainings until next week. I was ahead on my presentations and this would be a minor setback, but I could recoup the time.

My mind was all business while I rebuilt the wall of numbness, so I could get what I needed taken care of. I moved about my house with precision and speed. Within an hour I had everything ready for tomorrow morning. If I'd missed anything, which was unlikely, I could buy it at a store when I arrived in Louisville.

"Let me take these to my car," Monroe stated while already lugging two large suitcases and my carry-on bag to my front door. "You're coming home with me tonight and we'll leave for PDX together in the morning."

"Okay, that will be fine," I responded without any objections. I didn't want to be alone. I shook my head at the irony that Monroe had gotten his wish, and I'd called in to work after all.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. Never, ever say that your day can't get any worse because the universe will be more than happy to show you how worse it can actually get.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"You know, this really wasn't how I wanted you to spend the night," Monroe said as I curled up next to him in bed.

"This definitely wasn't my plan, either." I sighed, burying my head into his chest to keep from crying.

There was starting to be a theme to my overnight visits; the first time I'd stayed over I'd been cattle prodded by a Lowen, and now I was suffering a death in the family. This wasn't a good thing at all. Still, Monroe felt warm and comforting, and I wasn't alone tonight.

Monroe lifted my head back up and kissed me softly as I relaxed into his arms. When I was with Monroe everything was right with the world, even though that couldn't have been further from the truth.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about my dad and our fishing trips growing up. My dad loved to fish. He'd wanted to take me hunting, but I couldn't stand him shooting the rabbits and deer. (I had friends that were rabbits and deer, after all.) But I could handle fishing. I'd heard of a breed of fish Wesen out there, but had never seen one for myself, so there was no attachment. We'd drive out to Patoka Lake and sit for hours in that boat just sharing stories while doing puzzles and brain games as we waited for the fish to bite. My dad and I would never get to fish again. I was going to miss him so much.

* * *

A/N: So Monroe and Renée are headed to Louisville. I've been to Patoka Lake once, but I've never fished a day in my life. (Google maps, you know the drill.)

How are we doing, dear reader? Stay Tuned...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next day came too soon, and it wasn't even near light out yet as my cell phone alarm buzzed at three-thirty. Monroe jerked up and had a woge from the sound.

"Just the alarm," I said, but it sounded like 'Gust thuh alarm' out of my mouth. My southern accent was prominent waking up this early. I rolled over, turned the alarm off, and stretched my spine. Monroe went back to sleep. His internal clock hadn't gone off yet. He looked cute all nestled under the covers. Our little tiff seemed ages ago.

The events of last night flashed through my brain as I got out of bed. My dad was gone. I was going home to bury my dad. I shook my head and tried to recess my thoughts as I got ready.

I was wearing one of Monroe's gray t-shirts, and it was as long as the other one I'd worn the night of the Lowen Games. There was a lingering smell of Old Spice on the collar. I held it to my nose and closed my eyes, letting Monroe's scent take me to a better place. I took a deep breath in and let that plus the calm wash over me. I could do this.

It was February twenty-ninth, leap day. I looked forward to leap years, since they had that rare day that was almost made up in a way. Last leap year I'd only been with Jack a few months and we were settling in after having moved in together the month prior. This leap year I was settling into another new relationship… and I was going home to my dad's funeral.

I took a quick shower and slipped on a plain, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and my tennis shoes. I wanted to be comfortable on the flight. I applied a little make-up and a silver necklace with matching hoop earrings to dress it up a little. I brushed out my long, chestnut brown hair while I dried it. Monroe walked to the edge of the bathroom door in a white t-shirt and plaid, maroon boxers.

"You're up already?" he asked, squinting from the bathroom light. "I thought the flight wasn't until seven."

"I want to get there early so there's no chance for delay with baggage checks. Plus, this way we're not scrambling through to find our departure area," I replied. I was organized to a fault. When it came to this kind of thing I had it all laid out. This I could do easily.

My hair was dry now, so I gave Monroe a kiss and let him have the bathroom so he could get ready. I was doing well on time. It was only quarter after four from one of the many clocks downstairs. I'd give him time to get ready and we'd be out the door before five o'clock. Monroe had packed the night before at my request. It's easier to just get it done beforehand, than trying to do it all in the morning. We could grab breakfast on the way to the airport. Check and check, I ticked off things in my head. I made of a mental note of the things I was taking with me. I had my laptop and I even remembered my charger. I was all set.

Monroe was efficient at getting ready, and he had time to spare to brew up two coffees to go. We left the house at five minutes till five. I was more than pleased.

We grabbed a swift breakfast at the IHOP on Northeast Cascades Parkway near the airport, and we were getting our suitcases out of the VW right at six o'clock.

"Do you think your VW will be okay in the parking garage?" I asked. Hopefully he wouldn't have a problem with it. I'd left my car in the airport garage the last time I flew to Portland and there hadn't been an issue.

"It's fine. It's been through worse recently," Monroe replied. Thank goodness Nick had found it before it had been stripped. I loved his little Bug and would hate for anything to happen to it.

My mental scheduling was keeping other thoughts on the back burner of my mind and we pressed on through the airport to check in. I called Mom while we waited for our flight. She sounded better, but she was faking her composure.

"Mom, I hope it's okay, but Monroe is coming with me. Are you all right with that?" I asked. It was a little late for her to say 'no' since we were moments away from boarding. Nonetheless, I asked to be polite.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm looking forward to meeting him," she replied. Was that just her composure talking again?

Mom had insisted we stay at the house. I offered to get a hotel, but that was the last thing she needed. Mom needed me home with her. That big house was going to be very empty without Dad in it.

"We should be there in eight hours or so," I assured her. It would probably be sooner than that as long as there were no delays in Chicago. I told her how much I loved her and I'd see her soon. Time passed quickly and we were on our flight promptly at seven. Thankfully there were no delays today.

I looked at Monroe again as we found our seats. I questioned my subconscious if it had made the right decision to bring him. It assured me it had.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters for the price of one today. I was feeling generous. (; (Plus, this one isn't very exciting.)

Onward to Chicago! I might post the next one, too, cause I'm really itching for you guys to keep reading.

Stay Tuned...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Regardless of the circumstances, a small part of me was looking forward to being back in Louisville. Just like the old saying goes, 'There's no place like home.' I missed my friends, and of course I missed Chloe, my BFF. I peered over at Monroe in the seat beside me. The Louisville Wesen community was getting a Portland Blutbad for a few days. Maybe they'd forgive me for not warning them first.

I plugged in my MP3 player, set the playlist to 'ZEN,' and zoned out for a while during the flight. After ten minutes my mind was restless with my incessant thoughts drowning out the music. If only I'd brought a book to distract me. My organization was slipping. I had a hard enough time quieting my brain on a normal day, but with the added turmoil and stress of the last week and now my dad's death, I was going to need distractions to stay sane.

My buddy, Phillip, told me I needed to catch up to the twenty-first century and start using technology to read. He'd added the Kindle app to my smart phone before I left for Portland. Books needed pages, not circuit boards. However, I was desperate for a distraction, so I pulled out my phone and brought up the app. There were a few default books listed, and Phillip had added Alexandre Dumas for me. He was always so thoughtful, but most Groundhogs were.

I tried to read a few 'pages' of _The Three Musketeers_, but it just wasn't the same. Call me old fashioned, but I wasn't ready for this kind of technology yet. I turned to Monroe, who was preoccupied with the window seat. His eyes were glued to watching everything outside. If it had been a car instead of a plane, he might have just stuck his head out the window. The mental picture appeared in my head, and I let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, trying to not to grin. I needed all the laughs I could find, so I relished in this one. Monroe went back to his window, and I rested my head on the back of the seat, closing my eyes.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The layover in Chicago was only for an hour. Any other time I would've been thrilled to be here. Chloe and I had road tripped to Chicago a couple of years ago, and we had such a great weekend. We shopped till we dropped at Navy Pier and on Michigan Avenue, and rode the 'L' all over town. Today, Chicago just wasn't going to be as exciting. We stood outside the O'Hare International Airport, and I wrapped my jacket around me. It was cold and windy. Yeah, we were in the right place. My stomach reminded me we needed lunch. A decadent stuffed Chicago pizza sounded divine right now, but stress eating wouldn't be flattering on my figure later on. Maybe some lighter fair?

"Are you hungry?" Monroe asked, reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, let's grab something," I replied as I pulled out my phone and switched it off airplane mode. The map pulled up a Giordano's ten minutes away on West Higgins Road. Chloe and I had dined at one while we were here last time, and the pizza was amazing. Perhaps I deserved a little bit of Chicago goodness since we were here. After all, I was grieving, and I could splurge. We hailed a cab.

"So, this place seems… busy," Monroe commented as we sat in the back seat.

"You've never been to Chicago?" I asked. I hadn't even considered this was Monroe's first time here.

"I don't get out very much," he replied as he curled his arm around me. "Well, not since ten years ago." What he meant was, not since he went Wieder.

We arrived at Giordano's in record time, and I tipped the cab driver.

"If you like pizza, you're gonna love this!" I exclaimed as we walked in. The aroma of fresh mozzarella and pasta sauce filled my nose, and I closed my eyes, taking it in. Yeah, I needed at least one slice. I'd work it off later.

"As long as they can do vegetarian, I'm fine. Monroe replied as a short brunette seated us. He sniffed the air as he settled in his seat. "I'm starving, and now even more since I can smell it."

I grinned. "You and me both."

"Here you are!" The brunette said in a chipper tone, handing us both menus. "Your server will be with you soon." She smiled at us both and walked off.

I opened the menu, and my eyes went directly to pepperoni and sausage. No, I was having just one slice, so instead my eyes traveled down to the super veggie. It would still be delicious. With decadent, deep dish pizza, the toppings didn't really matter.

A medium built waiter with light, ash blonde hair came up to take our order. He reminded me of S.E. Hinton's description of Dally Winston from _The Outsiders_, right down to the blazing, ice blue eyes that were overflowing with animosity toward the world. There wasn't a smile at all on his ruthless looking face, and it might even crack if he tried to smirk. His arm had a roadrunner tattoo with the word 'MINE' written underneath. It was too cute for such a gruff exterior.

He glared at Monroe and their eyes met a moment. Monroe had a quick woge, and the waiter had one in return. I'd seen this formality way too often. Chloe had taught me that it was customary in the Wesen community to show your true nature when meeting another Wesen. It was like a supernatural 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'

Our waiter was a Coyotl. I tried not to laugh at the irony of the roadrunner tattoo, but I managed to hold on to my practiced calm while my face remained smooth. Wesen who embraced their animal outwardly always interested me. I ignored them both and kept my eyes on my menu. Wiley Coyote turned his direction to me as the glaring continued. I lifted my chin to meet his yellow eyes, but I didn't flinch. He turned back to Monroe, who was giving him a 'she's only human' look.

Wiley retracted back to human form. "What can I get you?" he asked with a lack of enthusiasm.

"What do you think about a super veggie?" I asked Monroe.

"That's what I was leaning toward," he said with a smile. "You okay with going meatless?"

"I just want a slice," I replied, "so vegetarian works for me." If I'd wanted to, I could've eaten the whole thing. This pizza was a rare treat to get. However, I'd be dainty and have one small slice.

"Man, you gotta have more than that," Monroe argued. "Like, at least two slices, and then we'll just get the small one."

Oh, twist my arm.

"Okay, two slices," I conceded. "Two _small_ slices."

"You gotta eat," he urged, "so don't start worrying about how much you have. You're gorgeous and, umm... You know, don't worry about it, okay?" It was the sweetest thing he could've said.

I nodded with a soft smile. "There's going to be enough food pushed on me this week. I'll have plenty of chances to eat." People in the south liked to feed their grief. Someone was either passing you a tissue or a slice of pie. That was their way, and my family was big on comfort food. Regardless, I wasn't going to allow myself to hold a fork while crying.

"Just promise you won't go all calorie-counting on me, okay?"

I crossed my fingers under the table . "I promise." I loved my family, but the food they liked to make was laden with fat. I'd find ways to dodge most of the calories, however.

"Good, because I find you quite..."

Wiley brought us two glasses of water and hastily cast them on the table, interrupting our moment. With a Coyotl we were lucky they weren't dumped in our laps. I ignored Wiley and pretended Monroe and I were on vacation instead of going home to bury my dad.

With a smile, he reached for my hand across the table. "I want to say this is kinda fun, but I know that's not how I should be feeling right now, you know, considering the situation." His smile faded, and he looked down at his water glass.

"No, it's fine," I replied. "I need to find all the joy I can right now. So, please, have a good time."

His smile returned as his deep brown eyes looked back up at me. We held hands and talked until the pizza arrived. Just the aroma of the baked goodness in front of us brought a smile to my lips. I made small noises after each forkful. However many calories I was eating right now needed to remain a mystery. I savored every bite.

"Whoa, this is pretty good!" Monroe mumbled while his mouth was half full. He was adorable. If only we were staying here all week, and everything else was just some horrible nightmare I'd had.

We finished up at Giordano's and took a cab back to the airport. Once we were inside the cab, Monroe stared at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head out of curiosity.

"You didn't even give off a hint that you knew he was a Coyotl," Monroe said in amazement.

"Yeah, I've been doing this awhile," I reminded him. This was the first time Monroe had been with me in front of another Wesen since I'd revealed what I could see. There was that weasel in the bar, but he didn't know my secret then. "It's not my place to stare, but did you see his roadrunner tattoo?" I smiled. "I loved that!"

"Yeah, the word 'MINE' was a nice touch," Monroe replied, smiling back at me. "If Nick had been there, we probably would've had to leave." He let out a small sigh.

"So, what does Nick do exactly when he sees Wesen?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low. "Does he point and gawk?" The cab driver was listening to some Bollywood CD and wasn't paying us any attention, but it still wasn't best to speak too loudly about these other-worldly things in front of a human.

"It's almost that bad," he replied with a chuckle. "He gets wide-eyed, and his mouth hangs open a little. It's kinda funny to watch, actually."

"Wow, sounds like he has a lot to learn."

I'd gone through my own WTF phase. But then again, I was six, and I'd made those kinds of faces out of curiosity rather than of horror. I wouldn't want to be in Nick's shoes, seeing all this as an adult. I couldn't wrap my head around experiencing someone woge for the first time after living a normal life. Actually, I couldn't imagine what a normal life was like. It had to be hard for him. Hmm... Was I starting to hate him less and empathize with him more? Maybe that was a good thing.

We were almost back to the airport. Perhaps we could come back here sometime when we didn't have a funeral to go to. Monroe would love the Adler Planetarium and the Art Museum. I hummed Sinatra's 'My Kind of Town.' The weekend in Chicago with Chloe had been such fun. I missed our road trips, and we'd taken some great ones. Maybe Monroe and I could take a road trip to Seattle. I'd never been there, and it was only a few hours away.

I turned my head toward Monroe, who was glued to the window once more. "Want me to roll that down for you?" I asked with smirk on my face.

"Oh, no. It's too cold for… Hey!" Monroe barked as he turned toward my smirk.

I laughed loudly. I was going to laugh every chance I could.

* * *

A/N: I was really hoping I would have this chapter up before the actual Coyotl episode came out. After watching the episode, I was pretty impressed with my interpretation of the Coyotl and Grimm's version.

Ok, I gotta rant a moment. I **love** the book _The Outsiders_! I even follow S.E. Hinton on Twitter, (She's **se4realhinton**) and she's replied to a few of my tweets. If you've never read it, go now, get in the car, and buy a copy! I was happy to add a dash of Dally to my Coyotl character because that's what I pictured from the promos about that upcoming episode. There's a link on my profile for the actual description of Dally as part of my 'Bonus Features.' LOL!

Giordano's is definitely real and has amazing Chicago Pizza. The Adler Planetarium… Yep, also real. You know me… I put real places in my stories just for you to go look up. LOL!

Wow, Chapter 20... We're a third of the way through this story. There's still so much more to tell.

Stay Tuned...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The universe smiled on me and our flight was on time again. There were two Reinigens on the plane with us, and they were none too happy sharing their flight with a Blutbad. We received evil stares and sneers the entire trip. Monroe crossed his arms, and was cursing under his breath. I reached for his shoulder.

"Don't let them get under your skin," I said in a comforting tone. Hopefully the Wesen of Louisville wouldn't upset him too much. They were probably more biased than these two rats. I pushed the negative thoughts aside. I didn't want to think about explaining Monroe to my friends yet. Chloe still didn't know Monroe was coming. I needed to call her when we landed or she'd hate me, for sure.

The captain announced we'd be landing shortly and I leaned over Monroe to peer out the window. The downtown outline of my fair city was tiny from up here and I pointed it out to Monroe. The two red lighthouses on top of the Galt House were like beacons guiding me home. I smiled as I hummed an old bluegrass song. The words fit perfectly since I'd moved to Portland.

"_I've traveled o'er this country wide seeking fortune fair.__  
__Up and down the two coast lines I've traveled everywhere.__  
__From Portland East to Portland West back along the line.__  
__I'm going now to the place that's best that old hometown of mine._

_Eight more miles and Louisville will come into my view.__  
__Eight more miles on this old road and I'll never more be blue.__  
__I knew some day that I'd come back I knew it from the start.__  
__Eight more miles to Louisville the hometown of my heart…"_

The plane landed and I was home, sweet home. We scurried around to find our luggage and we moved about Standiford Field to get to the rental car area. I pulled out my reservation and we were handed the keys to a yellow Ford Focus. We went outside to the rows of rental cars. Well, I wouldn't lose it, for sure. The loud color could be seen clear across the parking lot. It made Monroe's pale yellow VW look almost white by comparison.

The sky above us was covered in thick, gray clouds, and I breathed out a discontented sigh. Really, universe? I couldn't get a little sunshine today? I shook my head. It seemed that the sun did _not_ always shine bright on my old Kentucky home.

"I'll pull the car up, if you'll stay with the luggage," I said and Monroe nodded. I walked over to the car and drove it over to the drop-off entrance where Monroe was waiting for me. He loaded the trunk with our luggage and we were ready to go.

I drove the familiar roads toward my parents' house. Mom and Dad lived in the East End of town. We were about twenty minutes away and traffic was calm. I'd missed Louisville traffic. Everyone was nice and relaxed on the road compared to hustle and bustle of Portland. I turned on the radio, enjoying the familiar station numbers as I dialed in my favorite classic rock station.

WQMF played Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably Numb' on the radio, which was befitting in a way. While I was nowhere near comfortable, I was, indeed, numb.

"_Now I've got that feeling once again.__  
__I can't explain, you would not understand.__  
__This is not how I am.__  
__I have become comfortably numb…"_

Monroe was on the phone with someone about watch parts, so I turned down the radio. He animatedly moved his hands as he described a doo-hickey he needed, and I smiled involuntarily. Thank goodness he was here with me. Monroe didn't hesitate to take this trip and that meant more to me than he would ever know.

Monroe's phone call ended and I turned the radio volume back up. Pink Floyd was over and Journey's 'Separate Ways' was playing. Part of these lyrics I could relate to after the tiff with Monroe.

"_Someday love will find you.__  
__Break those chains that bind you.__  
__One night will remind you,__  
__How we touched,__  
__And went our separate ways..."_

I had my own chains I needed to break away from. Namely, the one I wrapped around this box of rules I'd created for my relationship with Monroe. I needed to pull out the metaphorical bolt cutters and clip this chain if I wanted us to last. I didn't want any more tiffs or us going our separate ways again. I cared about him too much. My old friend the radio was trying to send me a message and I was going to listen. I reached for Monroe's hand as Journey played on.

We made better time than expected and I pulled onto my old street fifteen minutes later. My parents' house was on the right and I slowed down, taking it in. The large, gray brick home looked just like it did when I was a kid. I had so many fond memories of growing up here: running around the front yard as a child and catching fireflies, my first kiss on the front porch swing when I was fourteen, and the day I'd left for college. There were a lot of memories in that house.

Mom's car was in the driveway. Dad's car was missing. What kind of damage could Dad's car be in? Maybe Mom had it towed to the shop? I shuddered because it was more than likely totaled. Images of twisted metal passed through my brain and I shook the thoughts out. I slowly pulled in the driveway, turned off the car, and sat there, staring forward.

"I really don't have boyfriends meet my family this soon," I told Monroe, trying to make light of the situation.

"I think this is a special case," Monroe replied, taking my hand. He gave it a quick kiss and opened the car door, stretching his back as he got out. I got out as well and took a deep breath in, letting the practiced calm wash over me. It hesitated at first, but it gave in and I briefly closed my eyes, letting it do its thing.

I opened the side door that led into the kitchen. None of us ever really used the front door. The kitchen had always been the main entrance. We walked inside and I took in the familiar surroundings of home. The kitchen was always the homiest part of the house. The light peach walls were warm against the white cabinetry and the stainless steel appliances kept the look modern. The metal rooster statue that matched the stainless steel stood on top of the fridge and it always gave me a smile. Mom loved roosters. I knew two roosters, myself.

To our left was a round dining room table that seated four. It pulled out to accommodate six during the holidays. Mom made the dining room area look so cozy. On the far wall by the dining room table was a white hutch that matched the cabinets. It was decorated with rooster trinkets and my mom's favorite rooster plates. I set my bag on the counter island in the center of the kitchen.

"Mom, we're here!" I called out. A moment later my mom poked her head out from the entryway to our right that led into the living room. Mom looked good considering the circumstances. She was dressed in black slacks and a saffron cashmere sweater that brought out the highlights in her honey blonde hair.

"Renée!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I wasn't expecting you until much later." My mom ran across the kitchen to hug me. Monroe stood behind, remaining close to the door. I held my mom longer than normal. I tried not to cry and I held my emotions in. There would plenty of time for crying.

"Mom, I want you to meet Monroe," I said, smiling wide to offset the impending tears.

"So nice to meet you, Mrs. Davenport. My condolences on your loss," he said, holding his hand to his heart. Mom moved forward to shake his hand, but Monroe must have thought she was going to hug him. He put both arms out, leaning toward Mom and then jerked them back as he blushed under his beard. Oh, this was awkward! He held his hand out this time and my mom took it.

"Thank you for being here for my daughter. And please, Mrs. Davenport is my mother-in-law. Call me Kathy." Mom gave him a forced smile. She was good at those.

"Okay… Kathy?" Her name squeaked out of him. He looked over to me, his eyes wide. From his expression, he would've much rather called my mom 'Mrs. Davenport.'

"Renée, your old room is ready. Monroe, there's a spare guest room upstairs on the far left you can use. I laid out fresh bedding." My mom gave me a quick glare with her periwinkle eyes. That glare told me we wouldn't be sharing a room in her house. I respected that. With the dilemmas I'd had about spending the night with Monroe, my mom's glares weren't necessary. Normally I would've chided her about it, but not today.

"Is there anything I can go get you, Mom?" I asked. It had only taken six hours to get here instead of the eight I'd predicted, but I was worn out and jet lagged. If Mom needed something, however, I had no problem getting back in the car for her.

"Oh, no, Sweetie. I'm sure you kids are exhausted from your flight." My mom, the queen of composure, smiled like we were here for a fun visit and not my dad's funeral. Monroe went back out to the car and started to bring the luggage inside. He carried things upstairs for me after I showed him where the stairs were in the living room.

"He's older than I expected," my mom began when she thought Monroe was out of ear shot.

"He's thirty-seven, Mom," I said. "You and Dad were seven years apart."

"And he has really dark brown eyes," Mom noted.

"Yeah, they're gorgeous, aren't they?" My mom had a thing for eyes like I did.

"Well, if you kids were to have children, then I think the brown would win out," she replied. "I've always hoped for a green-eyed grandchild." Well, that wasn't the response I'd expected, but I was good at not reacting, and I just smiled at her instead. If Monroe and I had kids, the least of her worries should be eye color. Fur would be more concerning.

"Mother, Monroe and I are a long ways away in our relationship to be thinking about children." The heat crept up my cheeks, but I kept it down. My mom knew the buttons to push and I was trying to behave given the situation. She also knew she had a 'get out of jail free' card for anything she wanted to say this week.

"You have to think about these things when you partner with a man. I would hope that you're serious about him and that you're not just having a fling. That would be unfortunate."

"This isn't a fling, I can promise you that," I replied quickly.

"So, if you kids stay together, then there's a good chance of brown-eyed babies." Mom gave a face of disappointment.

"We'll invest in some colored contacts." I grinned to let her know I wasn't being serious.

Mom laughed in spite of herself.

We both sat at the dining room table while Mom told me more about what happened to Dad. There were still gaps since there weren't many witnesses. The police seemed to think his tire had hit some debris in the road, which caused the car to spin out of control. It had flipped over when my dad tried to steady the wheel. Mom's composure was cracking as she told me how the impact had crushed his chest. The coroner said it had been over quickly, more than likely, and he probably hadn't suffered at all. I held her and we both let our walls come down. Monroe had come back downstairs and quietly stood in the entryway from the living room into the kitchen. He swiped a finger over his eye and looked like he was trying hard not to cry as well. I dried my cheeks and stood up from the dining room chair.

"I'm going to settle in and take a quick shower," I told Mom and crossed the room to where Monroe was standing. I turned and said, "Mom, if you need anything, let me know and it's yours."

Mom shook her head and waved me on. "I'm fine, Renée. You kids go on." I took Monroe by the hand as we walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"I put your luggage here," he said, pointing down at the suitcases. "I wasn't sure which room was yours."

"This one." I motioned to the door in front of us.

He nodded. "Well, umm, I'm going to start unpacking and grab a shower, so you go do what you need to do, Hun." He kissed me lightly and then went into the guest room.

I opened my old bedroom door and surveyed the room. I hadn't spent the night here in over ten years. It was like stepping back in time. Mom had insisted that we just leave it like it was, complete with my 98 Degrees and Backstreet Boys posters on the wall. I liked to think my taste in music had improved over the years, but I still had a few of their songs on my MP3 player.

The lavender walls were similar to my bedroom at home in Portland. It had always been my favorite color. My trophies and awards were pristine on the shelves, and my collage of photos of high school friends hung in the corner of my bedroom dresser mirror.

I moved my bags in and hung up my dress clothes in the closet, and then quickly organized my things. Packed amongst my other jewelry was my ruby necklace. Why had I packed it? I'd sworn off red since I'd started seeing Monroe, but it was there along with a few other things. I touched the stone and suddenly knew why. Dad had bought it for me. I held in my tears as I put it away with the rest of my jewelry.

I walked over to my old dresser and put away my under things. The drawer still had some of my old accessories from high school. Wow, I really needed to clear these things out. Maybe when I come back in May I could do some purging. I finished unpacking within twenty minutes, satisfied that I had everything I needed and more. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. God, so many things had changed since I'd left here and went to college. Granted, I'd stayed in town and went to the University of Louisville, but I'd wanted the experience of college life and had opted for a dorm instead of living at home. The dorm life got old and I'd found an apartment close by, enjoying living on my own for the first time.

Once I'd graduated, my master's in finance landed me an entry level job as an associate at one of the local banks. From there I'd worked my way up into loans and leasing. I'd met Jack when he came in looking for a loan to get his first motorcycle. He didn't wind up getting the bike, but he'd gotten me instead.

My ex-boyfriend, Jack Monahan, was a franchise owner of a small chain of sports bars called Scores that his family had owned and operated since the '80s. He and his brothers had taken over for his dad when he'd become too ill to keep it up. Jack wasn't a business man, and his brothers picked up most of the slack for his lack of business sense.

Jack had moved from his hometown of St. Louis to Louisville to expand the franchise and prove to his brothers he knew what he was doing. Out of the three bars, only one had managed well enough to stay open. He'd decided to stick around to keep his hand in it. Jack became more of a bar owner instead, which suited him much better than the franchising did. I'd never come out and say it directly to him, but his brothers had confided in me that they were happy he'd gone out on his own. They had hinted that having Jack out of the picture made it easier for them to run the business the way their dad had intended.

Jack and I had very different career paths. While I worked on my bachelor's degree in business to go along with my master's, so I could move forward in my goals of becoming a financial trainer, Jack was working on setting up fundraisers for bikini carwashes for his bar. But none of that had mattered to me. Jack loved me and I was smitten, so I'd overlooked our differences. Although he wasn't completely genuine, there was something about him... A small part that was honest and determined, and that part had been just enough for me to fall hopelessly in love.

They say hindsight is twenty-twenty, and boy, had I'd been blind as a bat back then. He definitely wasn't all that honest. I tried to look outside my current relationship with Monroe. Was I repeating the same pattern? I was definitely smitten, that was for sure. But our differences were much more complicated compared to the ones Jack and I had.

Dad had been a realist and had told me many times that Jack wasn't the right guy for me. Mom adored him, and I'd listened to Mom back then instead of Dad, because that's what I'd wanted to hear. If only I'd listened more to Dad. It would've saved me a lot of heartache. I normally listened to him on things involving my education and career. Dad was wise beyond his years, and he always knew how to push me toward my goals. Sometimes it was harsh, but I appreciated him for it in the long run. I was going to miss his advice.

Monroe knocked lightly on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"How are you doing?" he asked solemnly. He was leaning against the edge of the doorframe again, like he was unsure if my mom would be okay if he crossed the threshold.

"I'm doing as well as one can be in this situation," I replied, taking in a deep breath.

The reality hadn't fully sunk in yet. I was still waiting for Dad to come home and ask why everyone was moping around. Tomorrow would make all of this real when I'd see him at the funeral home. When my grandmother had passed, it had all hit me when I'd seen her in the casket. Once you saw that, there was no doubting any of it. I pushed the thoughts out for now. I'd stay in my alternate reality awhile longer.

"You can come in," I continued, giving him a half-smile. "My mom just doesn't want us sleeping together in here."

Monroe hesitated, but then slowly walked inside my old bedroom. He came over behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My head met him mid-chest and I leaned back into him. I stared into my dresser mirror at the both of us. We looked cute together and I smiled, casting all my other cares to the side. He'd already showered, and the fresh scent of Old Spice wrapped around me almost as much as his arms did.

"I know it's hard right now, but, you know, it gets easier. The feelings never go away, but over time it doesn't hurt as much. You wouldn't want it to all go away, really. The pain is part of the memories, too." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't help but wonder how his dad had died. Given the nature of his family, I wouldn't dare ask. However it happened, hopefully it hadn't involved a Grimm.

Monroe let me go and took a brief look around my old room. He gave a quick chuckle at my taste in posters. "I'm getting a purple theme with your bedrooms," he observed, although my bedroom in Portland was a few shades lighter than this bolder hue.

"Yeah, I'm a fan of lavender," I replied.

"Favorite color, lavender, duly noted," he nodded, giving me his trademark genuine smile.

Monroe walked over to my shelf of awards. Everything from quiz bowl blue ribbons to my track championship trophies were on display. He was more interested in the trophy in the back with a treble clef. I kept that one in the back for a reason.

"Second place Kentucky State Championship Old Time Fiddlers Contest?" Monroe questioned, his eyes grinning while he tried to keep a straight face.

I walked over and took the award from his hand. "I live in Kentucky. It's a requirement to play the fiddle if you play the violin." I gave him a teasing grin. I loved classical, but I could also play a mean fiddle. "That one needs to go behind the others where it belongs," I urged, putting it back in its place of shame. Not shame for the fiddle part, shame for the second place.

I hated to lose, and that year I'd been bested by a guy who was good at rattling my cage, and I lost focus. That award was a constant reminder of being manipulated. Ever since then I'd practiced my calm and control. Monroe was also able to penetrate my focus, but I welcomed it. His manipulation was different, but seeing that award had me thinking, regardless.

"Second place is still good," he said, guessing my disdain for it. He met my eyes to confirm his assumption, knowing he was right. Darn Scorpios!

"If you're not first, you're last," I replied, quoting my dad.

"But it could've been third place, or, you know, you could've not placed at all." Monroe and his silver linings. He had a point; he usually did.

I shrugged. "It's my blemish."

"Now I need to hear you play the fiddle," he chuckled.

I gave him a smirk."Perhaps I can fiddle-dee-dee sometime, so you can have a good laugh."

* * *

A/N: So, I've had a few concerns if I like Nick or not. Personally, I love Nick! But does Renée like Nick yet? Please go to the comments and read the one I wrote about the POV of Renée on Nick. Remember that what _I_ think and what my character thinks are two separate things. (; I hope that helps.

I added a youtube of the bluegrass song to my profile, go give it a listen!

The two songs I referenced on the car ride actually came on as I was writing and listening to the radio. I wanted there to be some lyrics in that scene and the radio played two songs that I thought fit perfectly. LOL!

I wrote the back story on Jack shortly after I'd completed _Sweaters Are a Girl's Best Friend_. I really didn't want it to go to waste, so I added here. Hopefully it still flowed well. (:

There's still more coming soon. Stay Tuned...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I took a quick shower and put on a pastel pink, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. That was better. I looked at a photo of me and Chloe on the dresser mirror from our sophomore year in high school. We were both sporting cheesy grins.

"Chloe!" I exclaimed aloud as my thoughts came back to the present. I hadn't called her yet and she didn't know about Monroe. Oh, this was bad! How could I've forgotten! I grabbed my cell from the nightstand where it was charging and hastily dialed her number.

"Renée! Are you home? How was your flight? Are you doing okay?" She kept asking questions and I was panicking about the news I needed to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm at my mom's…" I began.

"Oh, good. I'm coming over. I love you!" she replied.

"Chloe wait… I have to tell you something!" I exclaimed and the panic in me rose.

"What is it? What else is wrong? Is your mom okay?" she asked in her mothering, concerned tone.

"No, it's not that… It's Monroe. He's here with me. In Louisville." I added the last part, so there was no mistaking what I'd said.

"Renée, no!" she gasped. "I can't… Oh, God, Renée!" She sputtered and then the clicking began.

I sat on my bed, holding my head. "Chloe, I need you now more than ever. Please don't let this upset you. He insisted on coming and I want him here with me, too."

"Renée, please don't put me in this position. I want to be there for you and your mom, but a Blutbad? Seriously? I just don't know if I can."

I fell back on the mattress, closing my eyes. I needed my best friend desperately. If she was acting like this and knew about Monroe, what was everyone else going to do? I cursed my subconscious under my breath. It needed to learn not to butt in.

"Chloe, my dad is dead. I am beyond even comprehending my feelings. I am still numb. I need you. If you ever loved me you will be here for me."

"I'm going to need some time to think," she replied, the clicking getting worse. "I'll call you back," she muttered and hung up. I cried and I rolled over on the clean, white bedspread.

Our differences were more than just complicated. Even Romeo and Juliet had more in common than Monroe and I did. 'My only love sprung from my only hate.'Oh, Will, you weren't just whistling Dixie! If Chloe wasn't going to be with me tomorrow I was going to be a wreck.

My phone rang again and I rolled back over to answer it.

"Renée, you are trouble. But I'll be there for you. I'm not coming over tonight, but I'll be at the funeral home tomorrow. I swear, if he even..." and the clicking made the rest of her sentence inaudible.

"Chloe, I love you so much! Monroe is fine, he wouldn't dare hurt you. Thank you!" I sobbed. I was crying tears of happiness now, and I breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to relax.

"Just calm down. I'll go against all I believe in just for you. I still want some Godiva for my efforts," Chloe insisted. I laughed between my tears.

"I'll take you to the friggin' Willy Wonka chocolate factory if I have to," I said sitting up now.

"Okay, that seems fair. I love you, Renée. You remember that," and we hung up. My best friend was going to meet my boyfriend. To anyone else that would sound completely normal. But this meeting was nowhere near normal at all.

* * *

A/N: It's going to be an interesting meeting. Without spoiling anything, the conversations with Monroe and Chloe are priceless. (:

Stay Tuned...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I splashed some water on my face in the bathroom and applied some make-up. There, no traces of tears. As I walked downstairs, I found Mom sitting on the couch, working on photos for the funeral home. I sat next to her and looked over the photos with her.

"Here's one of your dad and me on our first date," she said, holding back tears. "He told me he wanted to take our picture, so we'd have something to look back on. After that date, I wasn't sure if I was even going to have a second date with him. But your dad wooed me and…" The tears began, and I held her close to me.

"Oh, Mom." I wanted to say something to make the hurt go away, but I was at a loss.

"I'll be okay," she said, brushing off the tears. The word 'okay' was like a magic word somehow. It seemed to make her feel better.

"So, I have to ask, where is everyone? I figured the whole family would be piled in the house." It was one of the reasons I'd suggested a hotel room to begin with. Monroe the cloistered Blutbad probably couldn't cope with a houseful of human strangers for half a week.

"I couldn't handle it, Renée." She frowned. "Your aunts came by last night after it happened and also early this morning before you arrived. They were fussing about the house and were under my heels. I love my sisters to pieces, you know that, but Jenna and Marjorie are a handful when they're together. A few cousins stopped by and acted like they were going to take up residence. Honestly, I needed space and told them as such." She rested her hand on my cheek. "But I want you and Monroe here, Sweetie. I need _you_ here more than anything."

I hugged her tightly. "Mom, if you need anything else, I'm here for you."

"I don't want anyone waiting on me hand and foot. I've lost someone, but I'm still alive, and I have to keep on living." She looked down at the photo album. "Your dad wouldn't want me crumbling. Right now I need to feel normal. Nothing feels normal, so I'm going to smile and try to find that feeling again." Most of that was her composure talking. She hated anyone seeing her upset and always strived to look refined. Her Libra traits kept those emotions out of the way.

Monroe came downstairs and pointed to the kitchen. I excused myself and walked with him.

"I didn't pack a toothbrush," he said, looking frazzled, "and I missed some other, umm, things," he added. He wasn't used to packing, and I smiled. I gave him directions to the Target that was down the street. He seemed relieved and said he'd be back shortly. He was fidgeting, so he probably needed out of the house. There was nothing really to do here, so the trip out would do him good.

I went back to Mom, and we talked more about happy memories while we arranged photos for the next half an hour.

"Oh, there are some photos of you and your dad together up in the attic. You want to grab those for me, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied. Mom was bad at storing photos. She was organized with most other things, but photos were scattered all over the house. There were at least five or six empty photo albums in the living room that she swore she'd fill, but she'd always get too busy and forget.

I walked up to the attic. It was musty and dark. I sneezed once I walked inside as the dust hit me. Mom left this space alone when I was growing up, and from the looks of it, that hadn't changed. How long had it been since she was last in here? Months would be my guess, from all of the dust everywhere. I searched for the light, and fortunately, the bulb still worked.

I rummaged through various boxes in the attic. Where the heck would Mom have stuffed those photos? I found one box that had my dad's old photos from college. God, that long hair made me chuckle. I touched the photo to my chest and tried to hold back the tears. I found a few others from when I was little and one of him teaching me to ride my first bike.

For the next twenty minutes I sifted through diplomas and birth records, finding dozens of envelopes of photos which had never been removed after they were picked up from the developers. I opened a large manila envelope marked 'Baby' which held a few more pictures from when I was about a month old. My mom had lost a lot of the pictures when I was born, but it wouldn't have surprised me if they weren't somewhere in the attic with everything else. I looked at a copy my birth certificate.

**Renée Lynn Davenport****  
****Born 5:21 p.m. to Kathy and Dennis Davenport****  
****Saturday, July 30, 1983**

I smiled. At least she hadn't lost this. There were more papers, and one set looked legal. My eyes widened as I read the words on the page. It was an order for a name change for Renée L. Archer. Beside the name listed the reason for the name change: Adoption. It was filed September 9, 1983. I dropped the envelope. It couldn't be! I scrambled for the papers and looked at my birth certificate again, reading it over and over. There was a second page underneath. The date was the same, but it read differently.

**Renée Lynn Archer****  
****Born 5:21 p.m. to Suzanne and Walter Archer****  
****Saturday, July 30, 1983**

My mind was spinning, and I was light-headed all of a sudden. I sat down on the floor, holding my head. This couldn't be right. My parents were Kathy and Dennis. I had my dad's eyes. My mom and I talked just alike. This was insane!

Scooping up the papers, I managed to get down the downstairs. My mom wasn't in the living room anymore. I found her in the kitchen, slicing tomatoes. Monroe had returned from the store, and they were talking about our grandfather clock that stood in the living room.

Mom turned when she saw me standing in the kitchen doorway. "There you are, Sweetie," she said, smiling. "I took a break to make some snacks. Can I make you a sandwich? Your cousin Erica brought over two large deli trays. I just sliced these tomatoes and there's some rye bread, your favorite!"

"Mom, we need to talk right now." I held up the papers in my hand.

My mom looked at them, recognizing right away what I had. She slumped back against the kitchen counter and gave me a wide-eyed look.

Monroe stood up because he probably could smell her fear mixed with mine.

"Monroe, I need to talk to my mom alone for a moment. Will you excuse us?" I tried to keep my composure, and Monroe studied my face to make sure I was okay, but I looked away from him. I directed my mom to the guest bedroom downstairs and shut the door.

"Oh, Renée," she began, trying to hide her tears. "Sweetie, I wanted to tell you..." There was no denying she knew exactly what these papers were.

"Mom, I'm almost thirty," I began, keeping my tone even, although I wanted to scream and yell. "Don't you think letting me know I'm adopted is something I might need to know about?" As the word 'adopted' came out of my mouth, my practiced calm left me, and I couldn't hold anything back. "Should I even be calling you Mom?" I added as I started crying.

"Renée, I am your mom!" she replied quickly. "Not your biological mom, but your mom nonetheless. Your father and I adopted you when you were a month old. The situation was… complicated." Most everything in my life had been complicated lately. Why would this be any different?

"So, try me. What happened?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was too upset not to sound rude.

My mom told me about my parents, Suzanne and Walter Archer. They were friends of theirs. Apparently, they were both murdered, and the case became cold. No one knew why someone would target them, but it wasn't just a random act of violence. They were definitely marked by this guy, and the police were baffled.

"Suzanne had you a month before she died," my mom said, still crying. "They had asked us to take you if anything ever happened to them. They sounded like overly cautious parents when they first mentioned it, but when they were killed it was as if they knew something might happen to them."

"So you took me and changed my name?"

My mom nodded. "Your dad thought it best, since your parents were marked, that we draw up a new birth certificate. Basically, it put you in witness protection in case the killer wanted to harm any more of the family. You know your dad had all those connections with the circuit courts, so he got the papers in and made it all legal."

My dad was an EADA – Executive Assistant District Attorney, so he had more than just connections. He'd worked directly under the DA, and they were also fishing buddies. Paperwork like this was easy to come by.

"You were so young, Renée," Mom continued, "and we wanted to honor your parents' wishes. Your dad and I couldn't have kids, so we were blessed in a way" Mom dabbed at her eyes, waiting for my reply, but I didn't have one yet.

I sat on the bed beside her. How was I going to respond to this? I looked down at the name again. Archer. It was like I'd been living a lie all this time, and I never knew. My mom hugged me as my tears flowed down my cheeks. My dad was dead. My biological parents were dead. Who the hell was I?

"Renée, I love you so much. This changes nothing, you understand?" But it changed everything for me. How many years of research had I invested on the Davenport family tree? All that research wasted. Time to start over from square one. What was I going to find on the Archer side? Even the name sounded like a Grimm hunter.

We stood up, dried our eyes, and walked back out into the hallway toward the kitchen. Monroe was still standing where I'd left him, his face full of utter concern. He came to my side and put his arms around me tightly.

"I need to go for a drive," I told Monroe. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he said with a swift nod.

"I'll be back soon," I mumbled to my mom.

She nodded her head silently. She knew what a drive meant. I needed to clear my head, and I needed to talk to Monroe urgently. I took the envelope with me on the way to the car.

"Hey, are you okay?" Monroe asked as I opened the driver's side door.

"Get in, and I'll tell you everything." No more secrets. I couldn't handle any more!

* * *

A/N: Okay, more zenith, _pinnacle_ moments here! WHEW!  
I told ya that Renée was going to go through some twists and turns... Well they're twisting and turning all over the place, huh?

There's so much more to tell.

Stay Tuned...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I drove to Mitchell Hill; the path of twists and turns would normally melt all my troubles away. Today my life was full of twists and turns. The familiarity of the roads seemed to keep me calm, but the troubles remained etched in my mind.

"So, you're adopted?" Monroe repeated as I told him what I'd found in the attic. I passed him the envelope and he thumbed through the documents.

"Apparently I'm not a Davenport," I said, trying to hold it together.

"Oh, wow, man... So, this means…" Monroe began and I knew where he was going because I'd already been there myself.

"Yeah, maybe I'm a Grimm after all," I said, cutting him off. "Occam's Razor, right?"

"You know, I agree with that philosophy and all, man. And while it's true that the simplest explanations are usually the correct ones, I mean, this one's gonna plunge_much _deeper than that." He held his hands out wide to describe the plunging. "But, dude, we're talking Grimms here and that stuff's never simple, you know? So while you might be a Grimm, what you're gonna find might, you know, blow that philosophy right outta the water," Monroe argued, continuing to gesture along as he spoke.

I pushed out a sigh. "I guess I have a new family tree to go over, and then I'll find out how deep it's gonna plunge." Monroe nodded with his eyes wide as he continued to look over the papers.

Monroe was right, and while I believed the simplest explanation was that I'd been a Grimm all along, it wasn't going to be that easy once I started researching it. The puzzle pieces all fit, however. My real parents died a mysterious death. They were marked. I'd seen all these things as long as I could remember. It didn't take a family tree to put two and two together.

"Archer…" Monroe said, stroking his beard as if he was thinking about the name. "No, never heard of any stories about a Grimm named Archer. But it could be because they're from a different area. You know, I'd heard of Nick's Aunt Marie though. She was pretty infamous," he shuddered.

"Maybe I don't want to know what branch of deranged ancestors I come from," I said, envisioning the crazed loonies my Wesen friends had described time and time again.

"Now, don't think of it like that," Monroe replied, taking my hand. "This could be a good thing, you know? Maybe if you're a Grimm you can, like, start to understand who you really are." Monroe could make anything sound better. He had a knack for that. "You need to talk to Nick," he said, adamantly, and that's where the sounding good part ended. "You know, Nick has books on everything Grimm. I bet he has something on the Grimm line and he can trace the lineage on Archer."

I let go of his hand and put mine back on the steering wheel. "Why am I not surprised you'd want me to talk to Nick," I said, sounding more displeased than I'd meant to. I appreciated Monroe for wanting to help. He seemed almost excited that the mystery of what I was might be solved. I was going to have to break down and have a pow-wow with the Grimm, but right now I couldn't add any more to my already full plate of issues. This wasn't something you'd just announce over the phone and I was two-thousand miles away from Portland. Nick would just have to stay in the dark a little bit longer.

All issues aside, the only thing I could think about was that I'd been living a lie for twenty-eight years. My family wasn't really my family. I had parents that I'd never get to know because someone out there had murdered them. It was all too much right now, especially after losing Dad. I didn't want to think that my dad wasn't really mine.

Monroe ignored my snide comment and continued to tell me about the great things Nick the Grimm could do for me as I sped toward Jefferson Memorial Forest. I knew each turn like the back of my hand.

I plugged in my MP3 player. I needed music right now, and I had one song in mind that tied in all my feelings. I thumbed through until I found my Dave Matthew's Band album and played 'The Stone.'

"_I've this creeping,  
Suspicion that things here are not as they seem.  
Oh, reassure me.  
Why do I feel as if I'm in too deep?_

_Oh, I've been praying,  
For some way to show them,  
I'm not what they see.  
Oh, I have done wrong,  
But what I did I thought needed be done.  
I swear,_

_Oh, Unholy day.  
If I leave now I might get away.  
God knows it weighs on me,  
As heavy as stone and as blue as I go._

_I was just wondering if you'd come along.  
Hold up my head when my head won't hold on.  
I'll do the same if the same's what you want,  
But if not I'll go,  
I will go a long way,_

_To bury the past,  
For I don't want to pay.  
Oh, and I wish this,  
To turn back the clock and do over again__…__"_

I sang along with the song. I didn't care if Monroe heard what I was deeply feeling right now. No more secrets. The lyrics echoed in my brain as I thought about what I could be and what I'd denied all my life. But Monroe was with me and he'd come along when he really didn't have to. I needed him more than anything.

"You know I'm here for you, Renée, and I wouldn't have let you go alone. I'll hold your head up," Monroe assured me, quoting the song. I was trying so hard not to cry and lose my resolve, but I held it in. He reached for my hand as I increased my speed.

"Umm, you're going awfully fast," Monroe commented as the speedometer accelerated. I ignored him and kept going.

"Renée, you gotta slow down!" he shouted and he grabbed my shoulder. My reckless woge had taken over the wheel. "Oh man, can you, like, snap out of this for a moment and stop the car?!" he begged. I took in a breath and I slowed down and then parked the car at the top of the hill. I closed my eyes and tried to let the practiced calm wash over me. I just couldn't get it to take hold. I kept breathing in deep, trying to forget that Monroe was watching me have a meltdown.

Monroe continued to hold my shoulder. "Renée, you have every right to be upset. Dude, this is a lot to take in, I'm sure."

It was a lot to take in that I was a stupid, evil Grimm. I didn't need Nick's books or a Grimm DNA test. It was obvious what had happened. All this time I was looking at the wrong family tree. And all this time I'd thought I was an alien or maybe something Wesen that no one had ever seen before. That was why I could see all of this. Hell, I would've been happy being a fairy like Sookie Stackhouse from _True Blood_ at this point. But I was just a Grimm. Something my Wesen friends both hated and feared. They had accepted me into their circle because I'd assured them I wasn't one at all.

"You want me to drive for a bit?" Monroe offered and I nodded. We got out of the car and I looked at the city from the top of the hill. This was one of my favorite spots and the scenery between the trees was like a painting come to life. Everything looked so tiny from way up here. If only all my problems were this far away right now. Monroe held me for a few moments and then kissed me. His lips took the edge off my thoughts and I found comfort with him just standing in the coolness of the day. I tried to let the calm take me over and it seemed to accept my request this time. The sun was finally out and craned my neck up, enjoying its warmth. I'd missed the sun since I'd moved to Portland. It was like another old friend I hadn't seen in a while.

"Ah, so that's what the sun looks like," Monroe said as he stared up at the sky along with me. "I thought it was a myth." I laughed in spite of myself and smiled at him. He could always make me laugh.

We got back into the car and I directed him out of the maze onto the main road. I turned on the radio this time and David Bowie's 'Changes' played through the speakers. Great, now the radio was getting its own wry sense of humor. It was bad enough that my cable TV was out to get me with _Twilight_. The radio and I were usually good friends, but it was turning on me, too. I sang along anyway in rebellion of it trying to get under my skin.

"_Ch-ch-ch changes,  
Turn and face the strain..._

_Time may change me,  
But I can't trace time__…__"_

I used to think Bowie said 'turn and face the strange,' but Chloe had corrected me one day while we were singing in her car. The word 'strange' fit better, and today it fit as well as anything could.

"How are the family reunions going to be if you're dating a Grimm?" I questioned, facing Monroe.

He laughed and said, "I'm not a status quo kinda Blutbad, so if they don't like it then that's their problem." I smiled at that answer. I wasn't going to go to a Blutbad reunion to find out if they liked it or not, but I appreciated Monroe standing up for me.

We drove back to my mom's and I tried to think of anything else but who I really was. I was going to have to get more proof if I was going to claim to be Grimm. Even if I'd solved the puzzle, I still had to be able to support my theory. Dad would've thrown the book at me for just assuming. I was good at jumping to a conclusion before I could defend my argument. 'Even Sherlock Holmes would tell Watson why it was elementary!' Dad would laugh and say. I couldn't just presume I was a Grimm and that be that. I had a lot of work to do before I could claim this kind of birthright.

Monroe gave me a meaningful look as we sat in the driveway. He deserved someone with less drama and right now I was filled to the brim. But he was here with me. He wanted to be here. I looked up at Monroe and he smiled that trademark smile my way. I didn't deserve him, but somehow the universe thought I did.

"Oh, good, you're back!" Mom said as Monroe and I entered the kitchen. She stood up like she was going to run over toward me, but she hesitated and sat back down, putting her face in her hands. My mom, the queen of composure, was crumbling in front of us. I couldn't be upset with her over this. It wasn't like she was hiding it maliciously. In their own way, she and my dad were both trying to protect me. It was just an ill-timed way to find out. Okay, that was an understatement. All these mountains of turmoil were piling up around me. When would it end? Kelly Clarkson's words ran through my mind.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller__…__  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__…__"_

When it rains, it pours and this was no different. My life was becoming its own Portland thunderstorm with all the rain that had poured my way. But every cloud has a silver lining, and Monroe was mine. Even though I felt so alone right now, he was here for me. I thought back to him holding me at the top of Mitchell Hill in the sunshine. I'd get through this, too.

Monroe squeezed my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. He darted his wide eyes my way, looking perplexed as to what to do with a crying mother. He motioned toward my mom with his other hand, giving me a 'get over there and console her or something' look. I nodded and walked over to Mom and stroked her back. She lifted her head up. My mom's perfect make-up was smeared and her composure was completely gone.

"Renée this wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I can't take that back, but I can let you know how much I love you. You are my daughter and I need you now more than ever if I'm going to survive all this. Please don't let the knowledge of your biological parents cause a strain between us." Mom was trying hard not to cry. David Bowie's song in the car came back to me. 'Turn and face the strain…' Oh, you oracle of a radio. Perhaps it was still my friend, after all.

"Mom, you have always been there for me. That's what makes a true parent. I love you so much and that's never going to change. Besides, biology is overrated, right?" I said, forcing a smile. I needed a joke to lighten the mood and mom chuckled in spite of her imminent tears. She rose from the chair and we hugged each other tightly.

"Renée, I hope you can forgive me," Mom cried.

"You guys were trying to keep me safe, I understand that," I replied and her tears brought out my own. We held each other a few moments more before letting go.

"I'm going to clean myself up. I'm sure I look a fright!" Mom said, smoothing out her hair. The queen of composure was back and she headed toward the living room to go upstairs.

"Sorry you had to witness our soap opera moment." I gave a half-smile toward Monroe, wiping my cheeks.

"Yeah, well I've caught a few episodes of _Days of our Lives _before, so you're fine," he replied with a sheepish grin.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Mom came back downstairs fifteen minutes later and I mustered the courage to go back in the attic to locate more photos. I tried to focus on the reason I was here: to celebrate the life of my dad. I'd deal with all these revelations later.

Monroe took the cue to go upstairs. He mentioned having to make some phone calls for clock parts he was trying to track down. Two of the five people he'd talked to at the art gala had already contacted him, he said, so business was booming.

"You really oughta reconsider going to another one of those gala things." He smiled at me. "I just bought a new box of business cards."

Mom and I arranged the rest of the photos and finalized everything for the funeral home. While I'd been able to nix my other thoughts, I still had worries looming in my head about Monroe meeting my Wesen friends tomorrow. Chloe knew about Monroe, of course, but the rest of my friends only knew I was dating a guy in Portland. They didn't even know he was Wesen yet, let alone that he was a Blutbad. I didn't want to think about it right now. They could figure it out and judge me however they saw fit. And if they were upset, I'd tell them I just found out that I was probably a Grimm and really scare the crap out of them.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay... So I'm still an amateur writer. I went the direction of adoption. But... is Monroe right and Renée figuring out if she's a Grimm just the tip of the iceberg? We'll have to find out and see, won't we?

The comment about Sookie Stackhouse and the fairy is tipping my hat toward the great storyteller, Charlaine Harris, who floored me with her surprise reveal of what Sookie really was. I only hope to be able to weave a tale like that. Until then, I'm playing it safe and going adoption. :-p

If you've never heard Dave Matthews Band's "The Stone" I **highly** encourage you to youtube it and listen. There are many of these songs that I would post all the lyrics to in the story. I have to fight with myself to just pick a few lines and leave the others behind. I posted a bunch of the lyrics to "The Stone" because this song really captures what Renée is feeling right now. The words say quite a bit, but the music that goes along with it really hits home, too.

Kudos to my "editor" with this chapter. Her wisdom and insight have been a godsend! (: We make a great team. Thank you, Snapdragon213!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

That night I tossed and turned in my old bedroom. Sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard I willed my brain to shut off. I tried to count sheep, but then I just wondered if Monroe would've eaten them before he went Wieder. I finally gave up and focused on the familiar crack on my ceiling. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, all zigzagged. I traced the shape with my eyes, hoping it would distract me long enough to lull me to sleep, but too many things had happened recently for my childhood trick to work tonight. I hummed Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake.'

"_I'm wide awake.  
How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake ,  
And now it's clear to me,  
That everything you see,  
Ain't always what it seems.  
I'm wide awake.  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long._

_I wish I knew then what I know now.  
Wouldn't dive in wouldn't bow down.  
Gravity hurts,  
You made it so sweet,  
Till I woke up on-on the concrete._

_Falling from cloud nine,  
Crashing from the high,  
I'm letting go tonight__…__"_

It wasn't all that long ago I was on cloud nine with Monroe and now my whole world was crumbling around me. I'd fallen hard off my happy little cloud, for sure. Everything I thought I knew was a sham. I glanced at the clock beside my bed. Quarter till four. I groaned and rolled over on my side, hugging my pillow. If only it was Monroe. I was tempted to break my mom's rule and crawl into bed with him tonight, but instead I hugged the pillow tighter and closed my eyes.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to reflect the contrast of feelings from Bryan's Adams' 'Cloud Number Nine' in Chapter 6 to Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake' in this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I must have finally fallen asleep at some point because the sunshine beamed through the window hitting my face and rousing me from a deep sleep. The brightness took me off guard after waking up to countless overcast mornings in Portland. I squinted at the light and forced myself out of bed.

I took my time in the shower. The tears mixed with the water and they washed down the drain. I got dressed to go to the funeral home. My mom and I had decided one day of visitation was enough. All of our friends and family were here locally, and Dad always thought funerals were a waste of time. He'd want it over as quickly as possible. I'd brought a modest black dress and I wore my pearls. I hated them anyway, so they weren't anything I'd wear on a regular basis to remind me of this later. I came out into the hall and Monroe stepped out of the guest bedroom. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black and white plaid bowtie. Only Monroe could find a way to incorporate plaid. He was wearing his glasses and that just made the whole outfit. He looked quite handsome, and with the glasses he was a regular Clark Kent. Mild-mannered Monroe. I smiled in spite of myself. For a moment I forgot that we were here for a funeral and just took him in. God, what a wonderful man I had in my life. His face started out serious then he gave me a comforting smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged indifferently. "As well as one can be, I suppose."

"This will all be okay," he assured me. There was that word again, 'okay.' Would anything ever really be okay with everything that had changed recently? I wanted to believe that magic word would erase all the crazy things that had happened to me, but life just wasn't that easy.

I walked up and straightened his bowtie. "Only _you_ would have a plaid bowtie," I commented.

He gave me a smirk. "Hey, it's a fashion statement."

"It's definitely a statement," I grinned.

"Admit it, it's cool," Monroe argued and I nodded just to hush him up.

We both went downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was putting an earring in one ear while she cradled her cell phone between her other ear and her shoulder.

"Yes, the visitation is today and the funeral is tomorrow… Well, we felt that one day was… No, the money wasn't an issue… Donna, I swear it'll be fine… We only wanted one day..." My mom was getting flustered and she dropped her other earring. I reached down to retrieve it.

"Thanks, Renée," she said, putting her hand to the phone. She went back to Aunt Donna. She really shouldn't have to go through these kinds of conversations. The Davenport side of the family was quite bossy when it came to planning things. I always thought I got my organizational skills from my dad's side, but now who knew where I got any of my skills? (And I meant that one thing in particular above all the rest.) My dad's sister, Donna, was the ringleader when it came to holidays, reunions and weddings. It must be eating her up that my mom didn't let her take charge over Dad's funeral.

"Donna, I really have to get ready. I'll see you at the funeral home shortly," my mom said, hanging up the phone before my aunt could reply. I put my hand on her back and gave her a squeeze.

"Aunt Donna will get over this," I assured her and my mom gave me a half-hearted smile. "When is Aunt Jenna picking you up? Or do you want to come with us?" I asked. Mom had mentioned last night that Aunt Jenna was coming by to take her to the funeral home. Why she didn't let us carpool wasn't clear, but my mom said it was something Aunt Jenna was insistent on, so I wasn't going to argue.

"She should be here any minute; you kids go and I'll be there soon." Mom smoothed out her black lace dress nervously.

Monroe had been quiet and was still standing by the door. I turned and walked over to him.

"Okay, we'll head on over," I said to my mom and I took Monroe's hand.

We drove in silence to the funeral home. Chloe had texted me on the drive there that she was on the way. My stomach clenched at the thought of Monroe and Chloe meeting for the first time. The rest of my friends would figure it out, but I was touchy when it came to Chloe. This was really not the way I'd intended on them meeting. I had too much stress with the funeral to worry about it. Monroe was a big wolf and he could handle himself just fine. He lived this life well before he met me. Granted, a more reclusive life than now, but he must have encountered all kinds of Wesen out at the grocery store or at the post office. He'd be fine.

We pulled in and I sat in the car for a moment. I was humming Matchbox 20's 'Bent,' the chorus running over and over in my head.

"_Can you help me I'm bent,  
I'm so scared that I'll never,  
Get put back together__…__"_

I was all kinds of bent right now. Everything around me was breaking and I needed something reliable in my life. I let the calm wash over me and this time it took over as I breathed in deeply.

"Thank you for being here for me, Monroe," I said turning to face him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied and gave my hand a squeeze.

We walked in and I was greeted by family I usually only saw at the reunions. Some names I knew, others I had no clue who they were, but they would introduce themselves as the daughter or nephew of so-and-so. I nodded, half listening. Monroe stayed by my side the entire time holding my shoulders tightly. He was my rock and thankfully he was there.

Aunt Donna came up to me, giving me a big hug. She had her dark brown hair pinned back with a gray clip that matched her steel gray dress and heels. Her hair was darker than Dad's, but it had that same thick, wiry curl to it. Her light gray eyes stood out against the color of the dress and they were tinged red from crying.

"Oh, Darling, I'm so sorry," she said with that southern drawl that was similar to my dad's. 'Darling' came out as 'Darlin.'

I introduced her to Monroe. She beamed at him.

"Oh, he's a tall one. We'll have to adjust for photos," she said as if she was making a mental note to herself. She and I talked briefly until she saw a cousin and ran over to say hello.

"She sounds like you do when you first wake up," Monroe commented and I scowled slightly. I turned to him and he grinned.

"Welcome to Kentucky, Monroe, home of southern twang," I said, sighing.

"So, umm, what did she mean by photos?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sure she's preparing for upcoming reunions and our wedding album," I sighed again. According to my mom and my aunt, I should've been married off years ago. Now that Jack and I were over, poor Monroe was going to have to suffer the wedding talks. I shook my head.

"I'll just sit down a lot so I appear shorter," Monroe replied with a chuckle. Thank goodness he could laugh about that.

I scanned the room, expecting more drama, but fortunately the person I expected to run into today… well, wasn't here at all. That was a pleasant surprise. Hopefully that meant I was in the clear, and Jack wouldn't show up. Maybe the ounce of common sense he had would keep him at home. I hadn't even mentioned the possibility to Monroe because I didn't want to get him riled up over it. I was going to stay positive and believe he wouldn't come.

My dad's friend, Wilbur, came up to me. He and his wife were the only Wesen friends my parents had. I was good friends with his son, Leon, in high school, which had been really hard for his dad to accept once he found out I could see they were Bauerschweins. Leon had to explain everything and it took weeks before he was allowed to hang out with me. But once Wilbur and his wife met me and my family, they became friends with my parents and they didn't mind having a human knowing their secret.

"Renée, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Your dad was such an amazing guy." He took my hand, and then he froze a moment and looked up at Monroe. Wilbur had a woge then retracted quickly. He stared at Monroe in horror backing up slowly.

"Mr. Clabar, this is my boyfriend, Monroe. He's okay, don't worry," I said watching Wilbur's reaction. I couldn't see since Monroe was standing behind me, but I had to bet that Monroe had also had a woge in return. It was the customary Wesen rule and all.

Wilbur wasn't too convinced and just stared. He finally said, "I need to check on something. I'll be back soon," and he walked quickly to one of the exits. I turned my head to Monroe. He gave me a look of 'I'm sorry' and I patted him on the hand since it was still on my shoulder. This was more than likely going to be happening a lot today.

Once I got through the friends and family I was able to have a moment with my dad. Monroe gave me some space and found a chair in one of the far corners away from everyone. I stood there in the quiet and just looked at him. My dad was a very loud and happy man. To see him this still and peaceful was like looking at a stranger. The tears started then and I let them flow. A hand rested on my arm and I turned to see Chloe.

"Renée," she said and I grabbed her toward me, holding her for a moment. I'd missed my friend so much. We held each other for a while not saying anything. Then I finally let her go and stared into those crystal blue eyes of hers.

"Thank you for being here for me," I said, wiping my tears.

"Girl, you know I'd do anything for you… Even this," and she gave me that model smile of hers. She held my arm as we turned back to my dad and the tears began once more for both of us. My dad was always good to Chloe. We were like sisters growing up and my dad would always treat her to ice cream or give us money to go see a movie just like she was part of the family.

"You had his eyes, you know," she said. Crap, I hadn't had time to tell her anything I'd found out yet.

"Oh, Chloe, I have a lot to share with you," I replied, but it wasn't the time nor the place to discuss it. She looked concerned but she knew me well enough to know that I'd talk to her about it soon.

"So, is he here?" Chloe asked, her eyes wild.

"Yeah, in the corner over there," I replied and pointed to Monroe in the chair and waved to him. She darted her head in the direction I was pointing and her heartbeat speed up as her chest was moving up and down quickly.

"I haven't told him what you are yet," I said. She turned to me and gave me a half-smile.

"Oh, really? Well, he's about to find out," Chloe replied and she almost seemed pleased that he didn't know yet. Her rabbit features appeared as she stared at Monroe. I turned to Monroe, who showed his wolf features and he retracted quickly and waved. She gasped at the sight of him. The direct link to her brain told me she was having the flashback from the mall just like I'd had the first time I saw Monroe woge. Chloe grabbed my hand and tightly gripped it. This wouldn't be easy for her, but she was fighting with herself to stay composed.

"He's okay, Chloe. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." I tried to calm my rabbit friend down as best I could. "Would you like to meet him?" I asked.

She stood for a moment as frozen as Mr. Clabar was earlier. I didn't want to push this on her. Chloe was here for me today, but Monroe was here for me, too.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she said after a moment.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" I asked since her fingernails were digging into my palm.

"I can do this. Yes, I'll be fine." Chloe swallowed hard and walked forward still squeezing my hand. Monroe had remained in the chair trying not to move. I appreciated him so much because he knew any sudden movement would set Chloe off.

We both walked up slowly to Monroe. He stayed seated, giving Chloe the height advantage this way. Chloe stood a good three feet back from his chair.

"You must be Chloe," he said and beamed at her. "Renée has told me a lot about you," Monroe added, again not stirring. He was doing everything right.

"And she has told me a lot about you as well, Monroe," Chloe managed to say. She was keeping her voice steady, but she was about to have another woge, although she was fighting it back really hard. Monroe was doing fine it seemed, not even a flicker of red or a twitch. I was quite impressed.

"I'm glad Renée has you for a friend. Thanks for being here for her today, even though you knew I'd be here too," he said. Monroe, you're fantastic!

"Her dad was like a second dad to me. I'd be here even if she was dating a Schneetmacher," Chloe replied with a strain in her voice. I gave her a puzzled look. What the heck was that? We'd never discussed one of those before.

"Dude, you can't date a Schneetmacher," Monroe chuckled, shaking his head. "Even Schneetmachers don't date Schneetmachers."

"Uh, I feel like I'm missing something," I broke in and they both looked at me.

"A Schneetmacher makes that one look like a Seelengut," Chloe replied, pointing at Monroe. She withdrew her hand quickly, holding it close to her chest as if she thought Monroe might bite it off. I was still just as clueless.

"Hey, I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," Monroe frowned. Chloe looked like she was about to retort again.

"I want to thank you guys for being here for me today," I said to both Chloe and Monroe, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work and they nodded in my direction. I wanted to thank Monroe for not eating Chloe and I wanted to thank Chloe for not trying to kill Monroe, but I kept that to myself.

"Renée, I'll be back soon, I'm going to step out for a bit," Chloe said, and her nose twitched. She quickly retracted and grabbed my arm a moment. She turned toward Monroe.

"It was good to meet you." She feigned a small smile. Chloe quickly walked off to one of the exits. Yeah, I was right, this was going to happen a lot tonight.

Monroe stood up after Chloe left and he hugged me. I leaned against his chest, taking in his Old Spice.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not great, but I'm okay." I figured I'd start using the magic word, too.

"You didn't tell me she was a Karnickelhöhle," Monroe said, giving me a sly grin.

"Surprises!" I smiled and used his favorite word.

"Well, she didn't seem _too_ menacing," he said with a short laugh.

"Oh, she was holding back," I replied. "One false move and she would've gone all Donnie Darko in an instant."

The rest of the evening went about the same. Monroe met a dozen or so of my former Wesen classmates and friends and all of them told me they'd be back soon. I didn't see them again the rest of the night. I tried to keep Monroe's spirits up. It wasn't his fault. He was doing everything right.

"I'm sorry they keep running off," I said.

"Not all of them have run off completely. Two came back and give me death threats if I harmed you," he replied with a grin.

"No! They didn't!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, one said he'd personally cut my head off if anything happened to you. It wasn't even creative. Just chopping my head off? I expected more." He appeared amused. "The other said he'd shoot me where I stood and called me 'boy.' He looked like he could've been an extra in the movie _Deliverance_, if you ask me." Monroe shook his head.

"Oh, Monroe, I am so sorry!" I said, my cheeks burning from the embarrassment.

"Don't be, Renée." Monroe put a hand on my shoulder. "Your friends really care about you, and a Blutbad is usually a red flag, if you catch my drift," he said, amused at his own pun. I put my hands up to my cheeks trying to get the burn to stop.

"I didn't realize just how many of us you knew," he said. I was used to being separated by 'us' and 'them' only when I did something wrong with Chloe. It was odd to hear Monroe use it so freely.

"W_e_ have all been friends for a really long time." I emphasized the word 'we' to let him know I didn't separate like that.

Chloe texted me that she had to leave and she asked if I was upset with her. I replied that I understood. She promised she'd be back tomorrow for the funeral and that she and I would catch up before I left. I really hadn't thought about having to leave at all. Portland seemed like a million miles away. I wanted to stay here and figure things out. Monroe was right, and I had to know who I really was. Sure, I could do research in Portland, but it would be easier if I was home. However, I had a job and a life that still had to be taken care of, so I was going to have to use the resources I had.

"I'll be back in a bit. Will you be okay on your own for a while?" I asked Monroe. I'd left him alone a few times today, but I kept asking to make sure he was all right.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it, just like I did last time and the time before and the…" I elbowed him and he grinned at me. "Seriously, Renée, I'm fine. You go do what you need to do." I wanted to kiss him, but we were in public, so I did the next best thing and hugged him tightly.

"If you get hungry, there's plenty of food in the kitchen area," I offered. "I've seen at least three veggie trays and a fruit platter." There were tons of casseroles, lasagnas, pies, cakes, and everything imaginable. Most of the homemade food was from my mom's side of the family. The Wilsons knew their way around a kitchen. The Davenports knew how to call a caterer.

"Yeah, I've already been in there," Monroe replied. "Someone brought hummus, which I was surprised to see, but we won't look a gift chickpea in the mouth, now will we?" he smiled. I told him I'd return soon and he motioned me on.

I checked in on my mom. The relatives had her surrounded most the evening, and I'd left her in good hands with her two sisters, who were fending off many of the chatty cousins who kept cornering Mom all day. My aunts were taking care of her, and I'd be by her side tomorrow.

I walked out to the lobby and found an unoccupied chair that looked plush and inviting. It was the color of a glass of merlot, which sounded really good right about now. There were always super, cozy chairs at funeral homes. Perhaps they wanted you to find some comfort even sitting down. This one was definitely comfortable and I sunk in as I pulled out my phone. I had twenty-seven texts and eighteen voicemails, and that was after I'd cleared out the first batch an hour ago.

Word had traveled fast in my circle of Wesen friends that I was dating a Blutbad. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about my new beau. My phone was constantly vibrating with text messages and someone had started a thread on Facebook that had over a hundred comments when I'd last checked. It was like being on the latest Wesen tabloid cover. This was _not_ the welcome home response I'd anticipated. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back in the cozy chair as I squeezed the phone tightly, secretly hoping it would just snap in two. A hand touched my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts. Monroe was leaning over me and he noticed I had my phone out again.

"Everything all right?" he asked, looking at the phone.

"You're currently the hottest topic in the Louisville Wesen community," I said, rolling my eyes. The phone vibrated in my hand again just to prove my point. Another text message notification appeared on the screen.

"That bad, huh?" he grinned. "Who knew I could be so popular."

"I'm glad you find it amusing," I scowled slightly. "I've been texted every Big Bad Wolf horror story out there." Most were just concerned and worried. It was like Chloe times twenty. Some just wanted to crack jokes. The 'Renée Riding Hood' wisecracks were getting old, quick. I didn't even bother to reply to them anymore. I put my phone on silent and tossed it back in my bag.

"I'm sure I could tell them some stories that would curl their hair," Monroe retorted and that devilish grin of his emerged as he stroked his bearded chin.

"Not helping, Monroe," I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," and his grin disappeared as he dropped his arm back to his side. "I'm just not used to being so exposed. I'm feeling a little defensive, I guess," he shrugged and let out a quick sigh. I nodded at Monroe and I understood because I felt exposed myself. After being so secretive in Portland, I'd almost forgotten the way it felt to be out in the open. I preferred being secretive, especially right now. I wasn't appreciating my friends judging me, but their words weren't going to sway my decision, that was for sure. I hummed Ricky Nelson's 'Garden Party' as I stood up from the cozy chair and went back with Monroe, holding his arm.

"_But it's all right now.  
I learned my lesson well.  
You see, ya can't please everyone,  
So ya got to please yourself__…__"_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Visitations were finally coming to an end and I stood by my dad one last time tonight while Monroe held me close to him. There were so many things I wanted to tell my dad. My heart ached for just one more moment with him. The tears began to flow as I thought about so many memories and things we'd shared. I'd never have any new memories and these were all I'd get. Monroe let go a moment and I leaned over and kissed my dad's cheek, the coldness hitting my lips. He may not have been my biological dad, but he was everything a father could ever be.

Monroe drove us back and I sat in the passenger side humming 'My Father's Eyes' softly to myself as I closed my own eyes. The reality was kicking in. I felt detached and scared. Everything I knew was a lie, my reality wasn't my own. My mind began to spin and I held my head in my hands.

"Renée, you're going to be okay. You'll get through this," Monroe said. I wanted the magic word 'okay' to wash over me like the practiced calm did, but the magic didn't happen. The practiced calm wasn't working too well either.

"Did you always know what you were?" I asked Monroe. I'd ever even asked Chloe a question like that. I turned to see if that was taboo to ask and he didn't seem offended by it.

"Let's just say my first woge scared the crap out of me. That first time you feel the surge and you fang out… well, it's pretty strange. I ripped my pants and put a hole through my lip. Not the best experience to have, lemme tell ya." Monroe gave a sigh like he was reliving the memory.

"I didn't ask for all this. Can't I just be normal for once?" I said aloud. The self-pity was starting to begin.

"Take a number and get in line, dude. That's what everyone says they want, but normal is just some utopist's pipe dream that, like, doesn't really exist. Even normal people aren't actually normal, you know? None of us asked to be the way we are. We just are. You gotta make the best of whatever you find out, Renée. No matter what, I'm here for you. I need you to understand that." He held my hand. What was my research going to reveal? Monroe was telling me the truth. He'd be there for me no matter what and I was grateful.

* * *

A/N: Whew, a lot of things in Chapter 26, huh?

It was my writing goal to put Monroe in a bowtie. And we all know bowties are cool, right? (Ok, if you're a Doctor Who fan you probably believe that.) Check out my profile, I found a photo of what this outfit looks like! Oh, and now I'm incredibly excited that Monroe is wearing a bowtie in the preview for the next episode airing on Sept 28th! GAH! (:

Sorry, I digress.

So, Monroe and Chloe had their first meeting! Not the greatest way to have to meet, of course. She's going to have issues with being around him though as you can already tell.

The Louisville Wesen community is all up in arms over the Portland Blutbad... We'll see more of this soon, too.

Stay Tuned...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It was another overcast morning. I didn't want the sun today; it didn't feel appropriate. I took a hot shower and I was on autopilot when I got dressed for the funeral. My mind was still in a state of pandemonium and finding my focus just wasn't going to happen. I looked in the mirror at my navy blue dress and matching heels. Dad always liked me in blue. I wore my pearls again. They were going to the bottom of my jewelry box after this was all over.

Mom's voice carried from downstairs when I opened the bedroom door. She was on the phone again. I leaned over the railing, looking down at the living room and she was pacing between the entryway into the kitchen with her cell phone attached to her head. It was probably Aunt Donna again, dictating her version of the itinerary for today. I went downstairs and Mom gave me a weak smile as she paced some more.

"Donna, we have the arrangements with the cemetery in place… Yes, the stone will be finished this week," she said into her cell phone, her brow furrowing. Yeah, it was Aunt Donna again. I loved my aunt dearly, but this was too much even for her. I held my hand out to Mom, motioning for the phone. Mom handed it over without even letting Aunt Donna know and my mom kissed me on the cheek as she went upstairs.

"Aunt Donna! It's Renée!" I said in my work voice as I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Renée! Darling, how are you holding up today?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, we're doing what we can. Listen, we appreciate you so much for wanting to help take care of all these extra things for Mom, but we've really got it all under control. Mom has worked around the clock to make these arrangements to honor her husband's wishes. Don't you think she's done well so far?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee and groaning at its lackluster flavor.

"Yes, your mom really has, but she…" Aunt Donna began.

I interrupted her and said, "Let's give her some space, so she can get the remaining details complete and can cope with everything. She wants to do this for Dad. Let's give her that. How does that sound, Aunt Donna? Think we can do that?"

"Of course your mom can handle this, I know," she replied, taking in my words.

"She really can. And you are so wonderful for wanting to help. That won't be forgotten. I'll see you soon, Aunt Donna. I love you," I said. I tried another sip of coffee and gave up.

"Yes, Darling. Tell your mom she is doing so well with everything." I hung up before she could say anything further. I took a breath and smiled a moment. Thank goodness I was able to help Mom with this at least.

"She's been on the phone with your aunt for, like, a half hour, and you just did that in less than five minutes. You're a smooth talker, Renée," Monroe's voice came from behind me. I turned quickly, startled by his voice. Monroe had been sitting at the dining room table and I hadn't been aware. He gave me a smile.

"I used to do high end banking loans," I commented, sitting next to him at the table. "You gotta know how to word things to get people to do what you want." Monroe was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark gray sweater vest and a black with gray and white plaid tie. Plaid and sweaters, best of both worlds. No glasses today, but he was still studious nonetheless. There was an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. I looked at the yellow mug. There was no way Monroe wasn't going to drink it. Two sips of mine and I was already craving his French press.

"Your mom insisted," he said, noticing where I was staring.

"Yeah, she's good at that," I replied, giving a half-grin.

"How are you today?" Monroe asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," I simply stated. That was an understatement. I had another night of tracing the crack in my ceiling and wanting to get into bed with Monroe again. I side skirted the details of my co-dependent thoughts. Monroe slid his hand midway down my back. His touch soothed me a little. I kept staring at his yellow mug. I wanted to take him out for coffee, but we had to leave soon. How was he coping without his schedule? He had his mornings planned out down to the time he even took a shower. This couldn't be easy. Monroe depended on his Pilates reformer machine. Could he get a decent workout in without it?

"How's your regimen working with all this?" I asked as I looked up into his dark brown eyes. Was I setting Monroe up for another outburst or relapse? I tried to push the negative thoughts back. We were leaving on Monday, so Monroe had a few more days of this left to go. I'd ordered our tickets last night before bed. We were scheduled to leave at eight o'clock East Coast time and we had another layover in Chicago. This one was only for half an hour, so it would be a quicker flight home.

"I'll manage. I'm off my schedule, but I have some portable exercise bands I brought along for mat Pilates, although I really haven't had a chance to get a workout in. I have my pills, and your mom said there's a store nearby so I can stick to my diet, at least as well as one can with a regular grocery store," he grimaced.

"Thank you, for everything. I appreciate your sacrifices," I said and gave him a kiss. Thank goodness he was here. It seemed the universe didn't like my idea of me and Monroe having any time apart.

Mom came back downstairs and was dressed to go. She smiled when she saw I was off the phone with Aunt Donna.

"I hope she wasn't too hard on you," she worried, adjusting the pin on the lapel of her black dress.

"I had it under control. Aunt Donna says you're handling this all very well," I replied, smiling. That stopped my mom a moment and she paused and looked at me with doubt on her face.

"She really said that, I swear," I said, encouragingly, knowing what my mom was thinking. Aunt Donna didn't hand out compliments.

"Then you must have put a magic spell on her to get her say that," my mom replied, giving me a smirk. I was no Hexenbiest, but I did have the power of persuasion every once in a while.

We headed out to the funeral home together. Mom sat in the back seat and Monroe offered to drive. I'd talked to Aunt Jenna about carpooling today and she'd relinquished her duties over to me. I softly hummed 'Turn, Turn, Turn' on the way to the funeral home.

"_To everything,__  
__There is a season,__  
__And a time to every purpose,__  
__Under Heaven…"_

Everything had its time to die. It just hadn't been my dad's time yet. His season came way too early. As for seasons, this winter had been the strangest, craziest season I'd ever experienced. Monroe had been my silver lining. Spring couldn't get here soon enough. It had to be better than winter. Monroe glanced over and gave me a comforting look. I rested my head on his arm as he drove.

As we parked, Chloe was standing outside. She tensed when she saw Monroe. I hurried out of the car and came up beside her. She gave me a tight hug. I needed my friend by my side today. Chloe stood close to me as Monroe passed by and then she gave my mom a hug. I reached for Monroe's arm and leaned into him. I needed both of them today. Hopefully they could handle it.

There were quite a few more people at the funeral home this morning than at the visitation yesterday. Aunt Donna saw us and rushed over. She gave my mom a hug and enforced her compliment that Mom was doing so well with all the details given the situation. Mom looked to me as if to say 'you're magic' and I smiled at my handiwork.

I let go of Monroe and Chloe for a moment. They stared at each other looking uncomfortable and I assured them I'd return shortly. Wilbur Clabar stopped me as I was walking to the lobby area.

"You can't be with that Blutbad, Renée," he said in a hushed tone. He took my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Mr. Clabar, he's reformed. I promise you I'm fine," I replied in the same tone. Was he the one who had threatened to chop off Monroe's head yesterday?

"There's no such thing, Renée. Bauerschweins and Blutbaden have been feuding for centuries. Those wolves can't be trusted," he stressed and I shook my head at him.

"Mr. Clabar, while I appreciate your concern, I'm not a child. I know what he is and I've done my homework," I said coolly, walking outside the lobby doors with Mr. Clabar right on my heels. "Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad; he's dedicated himself to a better life." I didn't want to get into Monroe's Grimm work with my dad's friend.

"I don't know anything about that Wieder hippie crap, but you got to be careful. I'd be doing your dad a disservice if I didn't protect you," Mr. Clabar argued, and his concern started a woge in him. He quickly retracted.

"Try not to get too upset, Mr. Clabar. Monroe is protecting me very well, and I swear he's safe," I replied as he fought off a second woge. Mr. Clabar talked more about the dangers and all the horror stories I'd already had drilled into me from Chloe and countless others. It was such a broken record, but I still smiled and let my practiced calm keep me from going off on my dad's friend. Regardless, Mr. Clabar must have realized I wasn't heeding any of his warnings. He sighed and left me to go back inside. Hopefully he wouldn't confront Monroe. Things like this just need to go on today.

While outside, my eyes passed over the cars in the parking lot. I was still expecting another kind of drama, but surprisingly Jack hadn't appeared. Walking back into the lobby, I felt eyes on me, and I turned to two men in pinstriped suits that stood out from the crowd. One in particular watched me intently. I reached for my pearls, twirling them between my fingers as my stomach lurched. Why was he just staring at me?

Monroe grabbed my shoulder, startling me from my observations. I turned to face him. Chloe was a ways back behind him, giving me a 'please don't leave me with the scary monster' look.

"I think they're ready to start the sermon," Monroe said. I looked into his brown eyes, trying to find some comfort as he held my hand. I glanced back to where the Pinstripe Duo had been standing, but they were gone. Monroe sniffed the air and looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought I… Oh, never mind," he said, shaking his head.

We walked back to the visitation room and I sat in the row behind my mom. Chloe sat to my left and Monroe to my right. Chloe was fidgeting in her seat and kept glancing over at Monroe. I was like the Berlin Wall, dividing the space between two mortal enemies. Did Blutbaden have any allies? It seemed every Wesen I talked to had some sort of feud with them. For now, I was Monroe's ally.

We sat through the sermon and I listened to as much as I could. I believed in God and I was spiritual, but I wasn't religious. Dad and I would usually exchange funny looks during this point of a funeral. It didn't feel right this one was for him. A few friends and family spoke about the life of my dad. Aunt Donna was the first to speak, and she told anecdotes about them growing up.

More friends and family shared stories about my dad. Words like good natured, fun loving, and warm hearted were repeated throughout. I was the last to speak, and I said a few words about my dad's wisdom and support he'd always given me. I talked fondly of his love of fishing, his collections of shot glasses and coins, and his interest in puzzles. (I loved puzzles because of him.) My eyes stayed fixed on my friend the rabbit and my boyfriend the wolf the entire time I was speaking. Monroe was fine, but Chloe kept fidgeting and vulnerability was etched on her face now that the Berlin Wall had been torn down.

I went back to my seat, much to Chloe's relief.

"You all right?" I asked her, sitting back down and resuming the divide.

"I'm sorry Renée," she whispered. "It's just so hard to sit this close to one of those things. I didn't mean to distract you."

Monroe just shook his head as his eyes shone red with annoyance. He finally leaned over toward Chloe. "It's not like I'm going to eat you… not in public. That would be rude," he whispered audibly enough where only Chloe and I could hear. He smirked mischievously as he leaned back.

I elbowed him and gave him a stern look. Chloe just sat there, slack jawed. I really didn't need this right now.

Monroe mouthed 'sorry' and he held my hand. I needed distractions, but not this kind.

They said a final prayer and afterwards we made our way back to our cars.

Monroe leaned into me as we walked. "You know, your friend shouldn't call me a 'thing.' I got a little hot under the collar. I'm sorry." His tone didn't sound too remorseful.

"I'm in no way condoning what she said, but let's pretend this is a funeral and try to hold in the snide remarks until later, all right?"

I was slightly amused at Monroe's comeback to Chloe. Slightly. But I couldn't let him know that. After all, Chloe was my best friend. I couldn't have my boyfriend thinking it was okay to threaten to eat her. Oh, I lived such a normal life.

"As long as I can say them later," he replied with a devilish grin. We'd have to see about that.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We drove in procession to the cemetery. The finality of it all was sinking in on the drive, and I tried to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to hold it in," Monroe said, softly. That was all I needed to hear and I let the tears flow.

We made it to the cemetery and went through the rest of the sermons. Shortly after, Dad was lowered into the ground while Chloe and I held Mom's hand as she broke down. Monroe stood behind me, being my rock of support.

"I need to be alone for a moment," Mom said, not taking her eyes off the grave.

I nodded and patted her shoulder. "I understand."

Monroe and I walked down the hill and he held me close to him. I looked over at the cars that were parked on the gravel road by the cemetery. There was a flicker of blonde hair and a car I knew all too well parked amongst the others.

"Jack," I said aloud.

Monroe sprang up at the mention of his name. "Son of a bitch!" he growled and I had to jump in front of him before he ran across the cemetery.

"Monroe, no!" I begged, holding him back.

Jack saw us about that time and jumped back in his car. He wasn't brave anymore.

"I'm going to rip that fucker's throat out, showing his face here." Monroe went on with the cursing as I tried to calm him down.

My phone rang in my bag, stopping us both. I found my cell as Jack's number flashed on the display.

"Jack," I said, answering the phone. I'd been anticipating this, but when Jack didn't come to the visitation or to the funeral home today, I really thought he'd just leave well enough alone. Of course that would've been too easy. This was Jack, after all.

"Renée, I have every right to be here," he defended himself on the phone before I could even protest. "Your dad was in my life the four years we were together, and I'm going to pay my respects."

"Jack, while I appreciate you caring about my dad, after our last meeting in Portland do you really think it's wise to be here?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. I was anything but calm, right now.

"Can you just come to the car and talk to me without the lumberjack for a minute?" Jack asked.

Yeah, I could talk to him for just a minute. We were surrounded by people, so it wasn't like he was going to do anything to me right in front of everyone. Monroe was shaking his head at me, because he knew what I was thinking. He didn't want me going anywhere near him.

I put my phone on mute and turned to Monroe. "Just give me a moment and let me talk to him," I told him.

The angry, blood red color formed in his eyes and he growled.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I reached for his arm. "You can watch me from right here." Monroe just stayed fixed with anger. I took the phone off mute and told Jack I was walking to the car to talk.

I was back in Louisville again. This wasn't Portland where I was a damsel in distress. I could handle Jack, and I definitely didn't want Monroe punching him again, especially in front of friends and family. Mr. Clabar would really try to chop off Monroe's head then.

Jack rolled down the window a crack as I approached the passenger side of his red Mustang. "Renée, I swear if he comes near me I'm gonna have his ass arrested this time and see if he likes it."

I let the practiced calm wash over me and let out a breath. "He's not coming near you if you can behave like a sane individual. Can you do that?" I asked.

Jack nodded and opened the car door.

I sat in the red Mustang, keeping the door open for Monroe's benefit. I hadn't been in that car in a while, and it felt both awkward and upsetting to be sitting there now with Jack behind the steering wheel. I clenched my fists, trying to keep my calm in check.

"Look, I'm sorry about Portland," he said. "I know I got out of hand, and I was drunk. Then I saw you with that guy, and I got jealous. I've missed you, Kitten." Oh, God, he was pulling out the pet name. At least he didn't call me 'Babe.'

"I really don't want to talk about what happened in Portland with you," I replied with an even tone. "I really don't want to talk at all. I'm trying to bury my dad, and you're not the person I want to see as I do that."

"I get that." He nodded slowly. "But when I heard about your dad I was floored. He and I went fishing last summer, and we were really starting to bond. He thought the world of you, Renée." Jack's eyes were rimmed red. Had he been crying? Was it real or just for show?

My dad never cared for Jack, but Mom adored him. Dad had a pretty good BS meter on him like I did, whereas Mom would take everyone's word as the truth. That Dad was warming up to Jack was news to me. Did Jack know the difference between bonding with someone and tolerating them? Dad seemed pretty happy when I'd told him the news that we'd broken up. Mom, on the other hand, still held out that we were meant to be together and had sent Jack off to reclaim my love back in Portland, which had turned out to be a disaster. Jack still had the remnants of Monroe's punch on his face even after two weeks.

"Well, I'm glad you and my dad had a bonding moment, but right now it would be best if you stay in the car until we leave. You can pay your respects as much as you want after that."

Did Jack even know the word respect? That would be a surprise. I sighed inwardly. No, I was going to keep my Karma intact, and I'd be the better person about this. I'd let him stay, but he could stay far away from us.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll wait till you're gone." He reached for my arm, but I moved it quickly. "I really am sorry, Renée. You'll always be my one that got away." His green eyes stared up into mine and they had that loving twinkle like they used to have. This time I wasn't buying any of it. He wanted me to melt like I'd done countless times before and fall into his arms. But that just wasn't happening this time or ever again.

"Honestly Jack, everything happens for a reason. I'm pretty happy with what the universe made out of this situation."

"You and your universe," he shook his head. "Oh, I almost forgot, these are yours," he said while rummaging in his back seat. "Are you writing a sci-fi book or something?" he asked as he searched.

"Huh?" What was he was spouting off about?

"I found these notebooks of yours with details of movie monsters and descriptions written out. They look really cool. I didn't know you did any creative writing." Jack produced three spiral notebooks I was all too familiar with.

He held them out to me, and I froze. I had so many notebooks hidden here and there that I must have missed a hiding place when I was packing. Oh, no…

"Well, are you going to take them?" Jack asked, his hand still holding the notebooks.

I snapped out of my thoughts and took them hastily. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"They were behind the golf clubs in the closet. They probably fell back there at some point," said Jack, confirming my suspicions. Jack hadn't used those clubs in over two years and now he'd decided to move them? Go figure.

"Oh, these are from years ago when I was in college. Drama class, remember me telling you about that?" I bluffed my way through, my practiced calm telling this lie as smooth as silk.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, and I let out a slow breath. "You and Chloe did that drama stuff. I remember."

"That one werewolf looking thing you drew was cool though. What did you call it? A Bluerod? Now that's something I wouldn't want to cross paths with," said with a laugh.

"Yeah, a Blutbad might just take your arm off if you're not careful," I replied. And if he didn't stay in this car it could happen today.

I glanced down at the notebooks in my hand. Having these with me in public was so awkward. I thanked him again and got out of the car, turning to walk away.

"Renée, wait," Jack called out, but I didn't turn back. I hummed my own song this time.

"_Just walk away, Renée,__  
__You won't see me follow you back home.__  
__The empty sidewalks on my block are not the same.__  
__You're not to blame…"_

I'd been gypped with a name like Renée. There were so many love songs dedicated to Dianas, Amandas and Michelles, but I got the name that had the break-up song. But today I had no problem humming it out. Hopefully this time Jack would never follow me back home again.

Monroe still stood poised, ready to leap at Jack's car given the opportunity. I walked toward him reaching for his arm.

"Down, boy." I smirked and he let his guard down. "It's fine, and it's over."

"Not funny, Kitten," he replied, giving me a smirk right back. His super hearing bewildered me. Touché, Mr. Monroe, touché. "Aw man, you smell like him now," he grimaced, holding his nose for effect. "That's worse than a Fuchsbau."

"Sorry, I didn't think about it when I was sitting in his car." I ran a hand across my dress, trying to wipe away the smell of Jack. "I want to thank you for caring so much," I said and stopped to hug him. Monroe was my Karmic gift from the universe. Karma was a bitch, but if you did the right thing, she was your best friend. This best friend gave me a guy in a sweater.

"That dude has rocks for brains coming here," Monroe said, stifling another growl.

"Yeah, but it wasn't entirely a surprise," I replied. "He was part of the family for four years."

Monroe didn't respond to that. Instead, he looked down at my notebooks. "So, are these your version of Grimm books?" he questioned, sounding amused.

"Something like that," I replied.

"Can I see the 'Bluerod' sketch?" he asked, mocking Jack.

"Not likely." I frowned and shook my head with an emphatic 'no.'

Monroe would've laughed at my lack of knowledge about Blutbaden. Chloe and I knew very little about them. The only things we knew for sure were from our encounter in the mall and from the fairy tales like _Little Red Riding Hood_ and _The Three Little Pigs. _Monroe was the first Wesen I'd officially dated, so I was learning as much as I could about Monroe's kind without showing my ignorance. It burned me up inside that Jack had read my notebooks. Thank goodness he was pretty dense and just thought they were made up stories. Well, most people thought the Grimm's Fairy Tales were made up, come to think of it.

Monroe watched Jack a bit longer and put his arm around me as he glared at the red Mustang. It seemed like he was making sure Jack knew I was his now. Was that a wolf thing? Once he was satisfied, he let me go and relaxed his face.

"I kind of like it when you're huffing and puffing." I smiled up at him.

Monroe just shook his head at me and let out a sigh.

We walked back to the grave site and Chloe and Mom were holding each other. Chloe stiffened when we approached, but she remained in place. I needed her after having to deal with Jack, so I pulled her off to the side.

"That son of a bitch!" Chloe exclaimed when I told her that Jack was here. She and Monroe were more alike than they realized. We had walked a good distance away from my mom, but I turned, watching Monroe, who could hear just fine.

"He just wants to pay his respects. He knew my family for four years. I figured he'd turn up," I said with a sigh. "It doesn't make it any easier, but it is what it is."

"I don't care if he knew your family for forty years, he needs to leave. I'm going over there and taking care of this," she announced, ready to march on over.

"Chloe, I already talked to him. It's fine," I assured her.

"He's still here, so you didn't say enough!" She walked down to Jack's car.

I didn't stop her since she wouldn't have listened anyway. She was my protector and this was what good protectors do. There goes my good Karma, I sighed again.

Monroe came up beside me and we both watched as Chloe went off on Jack. "You wouldn't let me go, but you let the energizer bunny have all the fun?" Monroe asked, putting his arm around me.

"I don't let her _do_ anything," I noted, while shaking my head.

"Whoa, that word was uncalled for!" Monroe scrunched his face while watching her.

"You can hear her?" I asked. All I got was her lewd hand gestures and her mouth moving. "What did she say?" I needed to do a Blutbad hearing test sometime.

"Uh, probably better if you don't know," he replied and continued to watch the show.

Jack got back in his car and drove out of the cemetery, his tires squealing. Whatever she'd said, it had worked.

Chloe dusted her hands off as she walked back to us. "He won't be returning." She smiled, looking proud of herself.

"Chloe, you really didn't have to…" I began.

"Hush!" she said. "He's not to be around you, ever!" she declared. "And you," she pointed to Monroe. "I don't want to have this kind of conversation with you, so you best not go breaking her heart… or doing anything else to it, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Monroe replied, holding his hand over his mouth to try not to laugh.

I just shook my head again. My Chloe didn't take crap from anyone, and when it came to protecting me, she'd stave off her fear and rake a Blutbad through the coals. That was what soul mates were for.

We walked back to Mom again. Fortunately, she'd paid no attention to our situation. She didn't need the stress, and if she'd known Jack was here she would've had him right here with us. I didn't need that stress, for sure.

As I looked off into the cemetery, there in the distance was the Pinstripe Duo again. They were watching us. When they noticed I was watching them back, the one from before nodded at me and they walked off. That duo was trouble, but what did they want? I held onto Monroe tightly as they got into a limo.

"You all right?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know yet," I replied as the limo drove off.

* * *

A/N: What a chapter, huh?

Monroe and Chloe are gonna butt heads it seems. But we're seeing how alike they really are.

So Jack returned! He's lucky Monroe the 'Bluerod' didn't go down there. But you have to love Chloe right? She had no problem getting rid of Jack.

We've learned that Renée really doesn't know much about Blutbaden, huh? Monroe is her first official Wesen boyfriend. Official? (;

There's more to tell...

Stay Tuned!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Long after Mom went to bed I stayed with Monroe in the living room. I rested my head in his lap as we talked about anything and everything to keep me distracted. Monroe's phone rang loudly in his pocket and we both jumped.

"Isn't it a little late to be calling?" Monroe asked as he answered the phone. It had to be Nick. It was after one in the morning here, but in Portland it was only a little after ten o'clock.

"Nick gives his condolences," Monroe said to me as I got up to stretch. He was calling for more than just that, no doubt. Monroe sat silently as he listened to Nick for a moment.

"Oh, so we've got a little deutsche schwierigkeit do we?" Monroe replied. It was German, but I wasn't catching this one. Monroe noticed my look and held his hand over the phone.

"German difficulty," he winked at me, holding his hand over the phone. Was it an oxymoron that I had difficulty with the word 'difficulty'? I was definitely sleepy.

I listened to Monroe's side of the conversation some more, not caring if I was being nosey. Nick wanted to email some photocopies of German text for Monroe to translate. I motioned for Monroe to follow me to the computer room.

"Yeah, man… send them over and I'll call you back in a minute," he said to Nick as we both sat down in front of the computer. I booted it up and let Monroe log in to his email. Nick was fast and the email was already there with photo attachments. As the first photo loaded, it looked like a handwritten book. Sketches of Wesen and lots of German I couldn't pronounce was written throughout. The word 'Schakal' stood out and I was familiar with that type of Wesen. I'd never saw one before, but Chloe had it in her notebooks.

"Dude, this isn't just something to translate. If I'm correct… that looks like an actual Grimm book. Oh, wow, we're hitting the big time here!" Monroe smiled wide as he looked at the photo. He called Nick back and put him on speaker phone. I closed the computer room door.

"Hey Nick, Renée is sitting in on this. Are you okay with that, man?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. The more help the better, I suppose," Nick replied.

"Oh, this is high German," Monroe observed as he read over the text. "Auf dem Weg von München nach Augsburg stieß ich auf ein kleines feuer..." Pure brilliance. He read the rest of the German aloud effortlessly. There went his sexy brain again. I was too fatigued to translate anything, but 'from Munich to Augsburg.'

"…and that means?" Nick asked from the speaker phone.

"On the way from Munich to Augsburg, I came across a small fire a little ways into the woods. With as much stealth as possible, I stumbled upon two Wesen who were feasting on a piece of raw meat. While I was sneaking away, I saw how their facial features suddenly became wild, and I immediately recognized them as Schakaln. But as I gradually reached them, they noticed me and fled."

We went to the next photo of the two Schakaln eating human flesh.

"Oh, look out, they ate a baby. That's rude," Monroe said.

"At least they weren't doing it in public," I commented to Monroe, and he grinned.

"Indem er eine Axt niedergeschlagen hat," Monroe continued. "So, basically he was defeated using an ax. Of course he was. You guys are really into chopping off heads, aren't ya?" Monroe commented, shaking his own head. How many heads had my ancestors chopped off in their day? Well, if I was actually a Grimm. It wasn't proven yet.

"So, is there anything in the text that tells me what I'm up against with these Schakals?" Nick asked, sounding a little annoyed. I wanted to correct his pronunciation, but it wasn't my place.

"Aside from being baby eating badasses? What more do you need, man?" Monroe surmised. He looked over at me and I agreed. These Wesen were _not_ the kind you had over for a barbeque.

"You can't trust them, Nick." I pointed to the section of German below one of the photos.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Dude, she's reading it." Monroe turned to me with a smile. "And very well, I might add." He went back to the computer screen. "Yeah, it says here, 'You can never, for any reason, trust a Schakal.' Pretty straight-forward, if you ask me."

"Okay. So, look at the photos about Steinadlers. What can you tell me about them?" Nick asked as we pulled up the next few photos. There were various pictures of Steinadlers in uniform and notes of war dates from the Franco-Prussian War to the Battle of Williamsburg labeled beneath them.

"Interesting," Monroe said, looking through the photos. "Steinadlers seem to be involved in the military. These guys are noble and heroic Wesen," he said to Nick. "And apparently they have very large… sausages?" Monroe leaned up close to the screen to read the text again. "I don't think I'm translating that correctly," he pondered aloud, scratching his head and squinting at the words.

"I think it means…" and I ran my hand up the inseam of Monroe's thigh. Sometimes Monroe needed a hand with things. I was really sleepy.

"Oh!" he blurted out. "Okay, well Steinadlers have big…"

"They have big beaks," I said to Nick, interrupting Monroe. Monroe flashed a grin my way, his eyes sparked red for a moment. He went back to the computer screen.

"Anyway, when dealing with a Steinadler, it's hard to tell whose side they're on."

"So, they can't be trusted either?" Nick asked.

"Not exactly. It's more like… trust your gut," Monroe replied as he gestured his hands toward his stomach. "You know, what really doesn't add up is a Steinadler with a Schakal. They're, like, two sides of the same coin," Monroe continued, using a pretty good analogy. These Wesen were definitely on opposite sides. My curiosity was brimming. How did these two Wesen relate to whatever Nick was working on?

"Funny you should mention coins. There was a robbery at a jewelry store that involved three rare coins. One side has a swastika, the other a lion's head. You know anything about coins, Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Coins? No, that's not my thing," Monroe shook his head, "but stamps, however…"

"Just dealing with coins here," Nick interjected. A swastika and a lion's head. It sounded familiar for some reason.

"My dad was a big coin collector," I said. "What you're describing sounds familiar. Let me check something and I'll be right back." My dad had tons of books on rare coins. Some books dated back to the sixteenth century. He was quite the numismatist. I walked into my dad's office and took a deep breath in; it still smelled like him in here. What would Mom do with all of these treasures? No time to worry about that now. I had a book in mind. When I was younger I'd read his books over and over, enjoying the photos of all these old coins. I never got into collecting myself, but I loved the stories my dad would tell about his finds.

I chose an old, blue book from the shelf along the wall. _Coins of Ancient Greece_ was written in faded gold letters on the spine. I opened the cover page where it read 'Published in 1803.' While mine wasn't nearly photographic, I had a great memory when it came to things like this. I carefully went through the pages until I found what I was looking for. 'The Myth of the Coins of Zakynthos' the chapter read at the top. Didn't all the real things start with the word 'myth'? Drawn out on the page were three coins with swastikas and lion's heads. My memory served me well and I smiled at my own find.

I hurried back to the computer room, book in hand.

"Does the Island of Zakynthos sound familiar?" I asked Nick through the phone as I sat back down with the book. I laid it down so Monroe could see.

"Zakynthos. Yes! The guy I had in for questioning mentioned Zakynthos in Greece," Nick said, sounding excited. I relayed the info about the _myth_ of these coins and how they had originated in Greece, mined from the Zakynthos Island on the Ionian Sea. The coins claimed to give great power to whoever possessed them and contained dangerously high levels of arsenic and mercury on top of the gold they were made from. These coins had been passed down from the Romans to Augustus to Nero. Their last known origin was sometime around the Han Dynasty in China.

"Does it mention Hitler?" Nick asked.

"Not in this book. It was published in the 1800s before Adolf's time," I replied.

"What does Hitler have to do with the coins?" Monroe asked.

"This guy I was questioning said the coins were found in the Third Reich," Nick replied.

"Well, if ever there was a man who held great power, Hitler would be it," I noted. I started Googling for photos of Hitler. I loved puzzles and this one was intriguing. I came across a photo that added more to solving this puzzle.

"Oh, now this is interesting. Look at his buttons, Monroe." I pointed at the photo.

"Dude, I think you're on to something," Monroe said to me. Maybe this Grimm stuff was in my blood after all.

"What did she find?" Nick asked, sounding anxious.

"Looks like Hitler thought your coins were a fashion accessory, man," Monroe joked.

"Check your email," I replied, hitting 'send' after attaching the photo.

"That's the coins!" Nick said once he opened the email. The coins were attached to Hitler's uniform like buttons. I muted the phone a moment.

"What was Hitler?" I asked Monroe. I was starting to get a feeling that Augustus, Nero, and even Hitler weren't human. These coins may have fallen into Wesen hands, but I had a suspicion they always had.

"An evil dude with bad taste in facial hair, if you ask me," Monroe responded, scratching the beard on his chin for effect.

"No, Monroe, what _was_ he? What kind of Wesen?" I inquired, double checking the phone to make sure the mute was still on.

"Dude, I don't know. I've heard, you know, he could've been, but you hear lots of things like that. Every famous or infamous person is Wesen according to somebody. It's hard to tell unless you see it for yourself," he replied, shrugging. I hadn't seen many videos of Hitler, but the ones I'd seen had no indication of even a twitch let alone a woge that I could recall. You couldn't tell from a photo if someone was Wesen, either. Something inside me kept bringing me to this conclusion. If only I could go to the library or someplace with more videos of Hitler to find out.

"I think these coins are always being sought after by Wesen. Suggest the Hitler idea to Nick and see what he says," I encouraged Monroe and took the phone back off mute. Monroe gave me a 'what now' look with his wide eyes. I motioned to him to start talking.

"So, Nick… Okay, what if, let's say hypothetically speaking here, Hitler wasn't... you know, human," he began and his eyes remained wide, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Are you telling me Hitler was Wesen, Monroe? What kind?" Nick exclaimed.

"No, dude, I don't know if he was or wasn't, but what if he was? What if these coins have been passed around the Wesen world all along, not just recently?"

"That's brilliant, Monroe! I'm going to see what I can find out. Thanks!" Nick replied. "Renée, thank you, too. I'm really sorry to hear about your dad," he added, somberly.

"I appreciate that, Nick," I said.

"I lost my parents due to a car accident when I was twelve," said Nick softly. "This is never easy no matter how old you are. Take care of yourself, Renée."

"Yeah, my dad was in a car accident, too," I lamented. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Nick. I'm doing what I can to cope."

"So, umm, you need anything else translated?" Monroe asked, drumming his fingers on the computer desk.

"No, that's all I need right now. Thanks to both of you, again," Nick responded.

"Bis spätter, alligator," Monroe said.

"Bis spatter," Nick replied and hung up.

"Brilliant, huh?" Monroe scoffed. "I'm lucky if I get a 'thank you' much less..." Monroe muttered aloud.

"Oh, hush! You are brilliant!" I replied and gave him a kiss. "And, besides, he thinks it was all you, anyway, so maybe he'll start to respect you more." I was exhausted now, but my mind was spinning this puzzle in my head. I wanted to call Chloe. She would've loved this! A real Grimm book! All this had made our notebooks look like child's play. It's a shame she wouldn't have been able to handle sitting next to Monroe for this long, even with something this amazing to research. And how would I have explained her to Nick and vice-versa? Too many secrets.

I took the book back to my dad's office and Monroe followed. His eyes wandered around as he entered the room, taking it all in.

"Wow… Dude, now this is a collection!" Monroe awed as he read over a few titles. He was rambling off books he knew about and was getting more excited as he went. I adored watching him like this. He looked like a kid at an amusement park, pulling out a few titles here and there. Monroe turned and spotted my dad's antique phonograph and he made a little gasp, discarding the books. He looked it over appreciatively and that childlike grin of his enveloped his face.

"Oh, dude, a Victor II!" Monroe practically squealed. "And it has the original black horn with a brass bell and everything. This is in stellar condition!" Monroe gave me a look that asked if he could touch it and I gave a nod, smiling.

"It's either a 1904 or a... no, it's definitely a 1905." He flipped the switch, and Billy Murray began to softly play 'Waltz Me Around Again, Willie.' Monroe swayed his head to the century old music and closed his eyes slightly. I held in a few tears listening to the song. My dad and I would dance to that when I was a kid.

"So, tell me about Mr. Victor. Or was that his first name?" I asked, as he opened his eyes and turned back toward me.

"Uh, there wasn't a Victor," Monroe replied, giving me a knowledgeable grin. "Eldridge Johnson founded the Victor Talking Machine Company back in 1901. Now there's controversy as to how the name originated, but most say Johnson thought his phonograph was such an improvement over the gramophone he considered it a scientific victory, hence 'Victor.'" Monroe gave me that trademark smile of his and I bit my lip at his sexy brain. He spouted off more info about Johnson and the Victor Company, all the while gesturing with his hands as Billy Murray played on. He moved back toward me, telling a story about an aunt who had a Victor V, and then I reached forward and kissed him deeply, grabbing his head in my hands. He held me close, kissing me back.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking a little bewildered as I let go. He let a small grin pass his lips once the shock wore off.

"Just because you're so sexy," I replied, grinning back. Sleepiness was as bad as drunkenness and I was chatty.

"Umm, I'm not sexy at all. You seeing okay through those beautiful green eyes of yours?" he responded doubtfully. Monroe wasn't a beauty queen, but he didn't realize how sexy his whole package was. That sexy brain of his did more for me than any pretty face out there. But it was more than that. His eyes, his voice, that contrast between his genuine and devilish grin, his humor, those sweaters, and even the plaid. I could go on and on. That man did things to me and I was smitten. Not sexy at all? Oh, how humble you are, Mr. Monroe.

"Honey, you have volumes of sex appeal," I assured him. The crazy 'L' word tried to resurface and it was all I could do to hold it in. "And don't ever discount your looks because I'm rather fond of yours," I added.

"Volumes of sex appeal? Yeah, right!" he scoffed. "You, on the other hand, are sexy both inside and out." Monroe put his arms around me and looked back into my eyes with his russet ones flickering brown and red.

We stayed in the office a few moments longer until the realization that I'd never again see my dad in that chair behind the desk took hold of me, and I dabbed at my eyes.

"You okay?" Monroe asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been a really long, taxing day. I've got to get some sleep." Nick's coins and Monroe's sexy brain had been good distractions, but that was over and the harsh realities were coming back.

"Yeah, it's like two in the morning, geez," Monroe said, looking at his wide cuff, brown leather watch. I gave him another kiss. He held me a moment longer, looking like he wanted to say something more.

"When are you going to tell Nick?" he finally asked and I became deflated.

"When I'm ready to tell him," I replied. I was too wrung out to talk about this again. Monroe sighed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he said. I yawned just thinking about bed.

"When do I get to see your stamp collection?' I asked, giving him a sleepy grin.

"When we get home you can see my One Penny Black stamp! Oh, you'll love it!" Monroe lit up when he said it. What the heck was a One Penny Black stamp? Monroe would definitely have to give me a lesson on stamps.

I walked back to the living room and was a bit unsteady. What an incredibly long and emotionally crazy day. My dad was gone. I walked up the stairs dragging my feet as I went. I really needed more distractions.

* * *

A/N: So we go back into Grimm story mode. Monroe isn't in Portland, but Nick was still able to gain some insight into Steinadlers and Schakaln. With Renée's help, Nick has some ideas about Hitler earlier than he did in the show.

If you go on to my profile I have a youtube video there of an old phonograph playing "Waltz Me Around Again, Willie." - bonus features. lol

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. We're not even half done with this story yet. Thanks for the comments. I'm almost to 100 comments, I wonder who will be my 100th?

Stay Tuned...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning I needed to clear my head and I wanted to run. Monroe was already awake, trying to make coffee and getting frustrated with my mom's coffee pot. He turned when he heard me come into the kitchen and he was frowning, holding a bag of coffee filters.

"I miss my French press," he scowled, looking at the foreign objects in his hand.

"Honey, I miss your French press too, believe me. I'm completely spoiled." I hugged him from behind. "There's a local coffee shop that's fair trade we could go visit this morning. A friend of mine owns the place. It's nowhere as good as yours, but it's better than this stuff by far," I offered, standing on my toes to kiss his neck.

"I really need caffeine and I'm willing to try anything over this," he complained, setting down the coffee filters with an air of revulsion.

"Great! I was thinking coffee and then a run through the park," I said, heading back upstairs to get ready.

"A run?" he asked, sounding contemplative.

"Yeah… it's like a walk, but faster," I flashed a playful grin. He scowled at me this time, but then grinned back afterwards. Monroe followed me upstairs and we both got ready. I grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge and an ice pack and threw it all into a cooler for post-run.

Mom came into the kitchen as we were about to leave. I told her where we were headed and asked if she needed anything.

"No, I'm fine, Sweetie. But you know how much I've always hated you going through the woods in that park." Mom had a look of distress on her face. "Would you stick to the path for my peace of mind? I always worry you're going to fall and break your neck when you run through one of those hiking trails."

"Mother, I'll be careful and I'll stick to the path for your sake." I gave her an assuring smile and took her hand and gave it a squeeze like I used to do when I was young. She smiled back, looking more relaxed. Monroe and I walked out and got into the yellow Focus.

"You aren't staying on the path are you?" Monroe asked with a devilish grin as we buckled up.

"Nope. I never do," I replied with a smirk.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I drove us to Ray's Monkey House on Bardstown Road. The brightly colored sign depicting a man and monkey sitting in a large red coffee mug hung above the entrance.

"Ray's Monkey House?" Monroe remarked, seeming amused by the name.

"Yeah, literally," I replied. Monroe did a double take then caught on.

"Oh, dude, that's kinda putting it out there isn't it?"

"How many people are really going to figure it out?" I reasoned.

Monroe chuckled, "Got a point there."

We walked in to the aroma of fresh coffee. Marcel 'Ray' Singer was working the counter. His dyed, green hair set bright against his chocolate skin. I always loved coming to his coffee shop. Each time there was something new and different on the walls. To say his taste was eclectic was still putting him in a box. Ray was a free spirit, and he didn't let anything hold him down.

Today the coffee shop had a tribal theme of local artwork and he was playing a CD of music with some great drum beats that brought the artwork to life. It was like walking into the jungle. My friend Ray beat to his own drum and anything strange or unusual was right up his alley. A true Aquarian, no doubt.

"Renée! Long time, no see!" he said warmly. "What are you doing back in Louisville? I thought you were in Portland making the big bucks."

"Hey, Ray!" I smiled, but then it faded quickly. "I had a death in my family. I lost my dad," I sighed. "We buried him yesterday."

"Oh, girl, so sorry to hear that! Why doesn't anyone call me about these things?" he frowned.

"You got rid of your cell phone last August, remember? You said it tied you down," I grinned.

"I'm still online though, they could've sent me a message," he remarked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, an old AOL email address you rarely check isn't considered online anymore."

"Facebook and Twitter will take your soul. Freedom from technology is the way to be," Ray replied. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Renée. Anything you want, it's on me." His eyes moved to Monroe behind me. "And whatever your friend wants, too," he said with a wink.

"Thanks Ray, this is my boyfriend, Monroe. Monroe, Ray and I went to high school together."

Monroe went to shake Ray's hand. Ray took it, but then looked Monroe over and went full woge into a monkey. Monroe did his customary woge in return.

"Renée he's a…" Ray sputtered, jumping back as Monroe retracted. Well, _most_ things strange and unusual were right up Ray's alley.

"Yes, Ray, he's a Blutbad," I replied, keeping my voice down. Ray was practically cowered down behind the counter. He was probably the only Wesen friend I had in Louisville that didn't already know about the visitor I'd brought to town. Freedom of technology had its price.

"Dude, I'm reformed, it's cool, man," Monroe interjected. It was good to hear him speak up. He'd been quite reserved at the funeral, I'm sure out of respect, but here he could be himself.

Ray still looked bewildered, but I smiled at him and he seemed to settle down.

"Does Chloe know?" Ray whispered to me. I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Chloe and I have had several talks about this. And we're good."

Ray seemed pleased by this news. Everyone from high school knew I was protected by Chloe. If Chloe was okay with something I was doing, then it must be all right. Ray stood up straighter, but his amber eyes still showed me he was quite afraid.

"So, what can I get ya?" Ray asked. Monroe was already reviewing the list of beans. He was also looking over the vegan and vegetarian menu.

"You've got a really good list here, man." Monroe commented.

"Thanks. We try to cater to _everyone_," Ray said with a little strain in his voice.

"They hand grind whatever you pick," I mentioned to Monroe, smiling.

Monroe chose a Peruvian dark bean grind and I ordered a Bananas Foster latte. We had Ray grind some beans to take back to Mom's house. Monroe said it would help him get by until we got back to Portland.

"Banana latte, really?" he asked, amused.

"It's good stuff, and Ray makes the best around," I beamed, looking over in Ray's direction. Ray gave me a smile as he handed us our drinks and went back to helping a patron with their order. The music changed to Guns and Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle' and I had to chuckle.

We sat near the window enjoying our coffee and did some people watching. I liked having Monroe with me in Louisville. I had so much I wanted to show him here. Too bad it wasn't May. I'd planned a week of sightseeing in the spring. But we were here in March and I was trying to get through all this. Maybe he'd still come back with me in May.

"I'm really curious what Nick is going to find out," I said, recalling the research from last night.

"He may not tell us anything, I'll give ya fair warning," Monroe replied, enjoying another sip of his coffee.

"What? Why wouldn't he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's just how he operates sometimes, man. I'm not privy to all of the you-know-what work," Monroe said, watching Ray from behind the counter.

"Well, that's disappointing," I frowned, taking another sip of my latte.

"But maybe once you tell him what you can see…" Monroe started, his eyes getting wider with excitement.

"All in due time," I replied. How much time that was gonna take was uncertain, but it seemed to pacify Monroe for the moment. I wanted to know more about the coins and Hitler and Wesen that were involved with the robbery. I hadn't been this excited since I found out JFK was a Blue Beard.

We finished our coffee and Ray gave me a big hug as we were about to leave.

"You be careful with that one," Ray whispered in my ear as he was hugging me.

"It's really okay, Ray," I replied. "I appreciate your concern, though."

We left Ray's and headed back to the car.

"He does know I could hear him, right?" Monroe growled. His eyes sparked red.

I held his hand. "Yeah, I think he was hoping you were listening."

"Do these Wesen not know anything about Wieder?" he asked, almost to himself.

"Around here there's no such thing as a reformed Blutbad," I replied. "There's a reason you were my first real interaction."

"They seriously need some education out here, man," Monroe muttered, letting go of my hand and crossing his arms.

"Monroe, Honey, I'm really sorry. You're just new to them. They'll get over it. I don't really care what they think, honestly. I know you and that's all that matters to me." I smiled at him, but his eyes were still red and indignant.

"Let's go for that run and clear our heads," I suggested, as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Cherokee Park off of Eastern Parkway.

The sun was brightly shining again and I was looking forward to getting out there and losing my thoughts in my MP3 player. It was five miles of trail and you had to be good with your footing to run through it. Part of it was concrete, which allowed me to run as fast as I wanted. (That was what my mom referred to as 'the path.') The middle section was a hiking trail that was similar to the wooded area near my house in Portland. It stretched out three miles and I had to run slower there, but I knew it backwards and forwards. Heck, I could've run the whole thing in my sleep. The last part was one mile back on the concrete. I used to come here practically every chance I could. It was my true Zen, the second being yoga. Between my music and the splendor of the outdoors, all my cares would melt away. Natasha Bedingfield's 'Pocket Full of Sunshine' came to mind, and I pulled out my MP3 player. I found the song and let it fill the car.

"_Take me away, a secret place.  
A sweet escape, take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away, a hiding place._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine.  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me,  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows,  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home.  
And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light,  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies__…__"_

I sang along and caught Monroe watching me. When I turned he was grinning.

"It's always a song with you," he said as Natasha finished singing.

I shrugged. "It's my form of expression."

"You have a really nice voice," Monroe said with a smile. "You should sing more often."

"I'll take you to karaoke sometime, and we'll both do some crooning," I laughed. What would Monroe's signature song be? I'd have to think on that one.

"Uhh… Yeah, no. I'll just stick to whistling a tune now and then," he grinned.

I parked the car and we both got out. The sun beat down, mixing the cold with its warmth, and the combination swirled around me. Here I was happy. Everything that had happened the last few weeks was going to be cast aside.

"I thought you said we were running in the woods," Monroe commented, looking at the concrete trail in front of us with uncertainty.

"It _is _in the woods, you'll see," I replied. "There are a few bridges going over Beargrass Creek and plenty of trees on either side. It's beautiful!" It really was beautiful. I'd missed these trails and for an hour or so I was going to find my Zen again. I did some stretching while Monroe was taking in the scenery. After I'd finished, I ducked my head back in the car and pulled out my MP3 player and headphones from the console.

"You're going to listen to music while we run?" he asked.

"Oh, when I run there's no talking. Plus, you'd have to keep up to be able to talk," I teased, giving him a grin.

"You don't think I can keep up?" Monroe scoffed and then that devilish grin appeared. The fire in his eyes was accepting my challenge.

"I was state champion three years in high school track. Didn't you see the trophies?" I asked proudly.

"Why not four years?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"I didn't start till sophomore year," I smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Ayame Shinu for my 100th comment! YAY! Now can I get 200? LOL!

So, a few things on this chapter. If you've ever read the real Grimm's fairy tale of Little Red Cap (AKA: Little Red Riding Hood) you might see where I'm going with this... LOL! (I added a link to the story on my profile)

Ray Monkey's House is real... Well it _was_ real. They closed not too long ago, which I was kinda sad about. I liked the idea of it being run by a Wesen who was bold and daring enough to visibly put what he was out there for the world to see. I have a pic of their sign on my profile, too.

I had no clue if there was such thing as a Bananas Foster latte when I wrote about it, but it sounded something a Monkey house oughta have. I looked it up and there are recipes how to make one, so I thought that was kinda neat. I may have to try one just because. (:

Yes, your author is from Louisville, KY. When I first started Renée's character and was choosing a place for her to hail from, I just used my city since it was easy. Little did I know where her story would lead, and now I'm kinda happy I chose Louisville, because here I'm in my own element. I love finding places in Portland to write about, and Louisville is the same way; the places and the streets are real.

So Monroe and Renée are about to head into the woods...

Stay Tuned...


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"You can try to keep up, but don't fret if you lose me out there," I said, as I put my headphones on and turned up the volume. I changed my playlist to 'RUN' and Lady Gaga's 'Love Game' filled my ears as I started off. I took out my left headphone so I could hear everything. The concrete was covered in leaves, and they rustled and crunched under my sneakers. I started out at a moderate pace and sure enough there was rustling close behind. Monroe was staying right behind me. Lady Gaga played on.

"_The story of us, it always starts the same,  
With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game.__"_

"_It's complicated and stupid.  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid.  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play,  
A love game, a love game...__"_

The game of the crazy 'L' word was verging on stupid between us. Who was going to slip up and say it first? But there were other games to play today. Right now this run was a fun game and I was enjoying it. This was fueling my reckless spirit and I smiled. Could he really keep up with me? Blutbaden were fast. (After being chased by one at the mall, there was no doubt about that.) But I was pretty fast, too.

Heart's 'Crazy on You' began after mile one, and I picked up my pace going off the concrete into the hiking trail. There were a few yellow and white flowers already in early bloom, which meant spring was close. Spring was going to be so much better for other reasons. I wanted to stop to admire them, perhaps pick a few, but I wasn't about to let Monroe catch up. I enjoyed their fresh scent instead.

Normally I'd start slow down here, but my recklessness was back to being my guide and I increased my speed through the twists and turns of the trail. The rustling continued to get closer as the music continued.

"_And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine,  
My love, the pleasure's mine__…__"_

Monroe was doing more than fine. I wasn't used to anyone keeping up with me. Even Chloe had mentioned she hadn't seen any human as fast I was, and she had to put forth effort to keep up. That meant a lot coming from a rabbit.

Once we'd gone through two miles, I was determined Monroe wasn't going to be the victor, so I pushed full force into mile three. I enjoyed a challenge. My memory never faltered and I moved effortlessly through the narrower trail, up and down the hills and through the winding paths.

The Black eyed Peas 'Don't Phunk With My Heart' began and I was starting to perspire, which I hadn't thought about when I invited Monroe. I wasn't going to look too pretty after this. I tried not to think about it and I concentrated on the music. I loved this song and I pushed forward.

"_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby,  
__'__Cause you know you got me by a string, baby__…__"_

Monroe had me by a string, for sure. Maybe I had him by one, too. I was enjoying being smitten. The rustling got louder, interrupting my thoughts. I increased my speed, but he was still close behind me. Monroe was keeping up and it was actually turning me on. I hated losing, but that he might beat me was arousing in a way.

"You're slowing down a bit. I might just fly past you." Monroe called out from behind me. I bit my lip and pushed forward. The taunting excited me even more. Oh, Monroe, you're not going to win at this.

The next turn had two directions; one was a loop back to the concrete area and the other was going off into the last mile of the hiking trail. I was going to go take the loop to keep him from figuring out which way I went, then double back to the hiking trail. The turn was ahead, so I pushed with all my might right as Sam the Sham's 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' came on the MP3 player. The rustling became distant and I took the turn, and then doubled back to the other side of the trail. The rustling stopped and I took a quick glance behind me. Monroe wasn't there. Ha, it had worked! And I kept running until I was pushed to the ground.

Monroe was on top of me, full wolf. Fear started first and I let out a shriek, then he kissed me as the wolf and I closed my eyes and let the kiss continue. Monroe paused and I opened my eyes again. He shook off the wolf and kissed me once more.

"You can't escape that easily," he said between kisses and that devilish grin appeared as he continued pressing his lips against mine.

"You don't have to retract," I said as I pulled away, looking into that familiar sea of red. I was too pumped up on recklessness to speak, so my woge spoke for me.

He stared at me a moment, contemplating this.

"I might close my eyes, but you don't have to hold it back in," I said. He smiled at me and let his woge occur then leaned in again. A rush of my reckless spirit ran through me as the wolf's mouth met mine. My brain was pumping a mixture of adrenaline and lust. Maybe it was the song in my ear or just the thrill from the run, but I was completely turned on and the wolf just increased it even more.

He pulled my jogging pants down, and then did the same with his own and rolled me over without a word. There was something primal about this, something… All at once he was inside me, and my breath caught sharply in my throat. Monroe's human nature seemed lost as the wolf's thrusts were more powerful than I'd felt before. I let out a gasp that was half a whimper with each thrust and shut my eyes tightly. My cries didn't faze him and he moved strong and deliberate, over and over. His growls deepened and I opened my eyes enough to peer at his clawed hands on either side of me. I shut my eyes again. Sam the Sham continued to play in my ear.

"_Lil' Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good,  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want...__"_

Oh, this Big Bad Wolf was getting what he wanted. His pace quickened inside me and the growling continued close at my ear, his hot breath beating alongside my cheek. The weight of Monroe's body pressed into my back and his chest vibrated against me as the growls continued. I kept my eyes closed, allowing the sensations of the wolf to run through my entire body. He nipped lightly at my neck which jolted my eyes back open and I lost all control as I let out a deep moan. It took me off guard with how loud I was, but I let him have control over me and I stopped thinking. My pleasure grew and he wasn't slowing down.

The wolf pushed deeper as my body surged and my woge of recklessness took over as I came. The sounds I emitted were indescribable. Monroe nipped at my neck once more; the biting just seemed to intensify every sensation. I dug my fingers into the ground, the surge was coursing, pounding in my brain and I nearly forced my breaths in to keep conscious. Monroe's howl echoed straight through me as the remainder of my orgasm set his off. The sound caused the birds in the trees to scatter about above us, the noise piercing through the woods.

Once Monroe finished, he turned me around again, knocking the headphones from my ear. I was face to face with the wolf again. He kissed me and I kept my eyes open this time. I placed my hands against the fur on the wolf's face. It was coarse and thick and I ran my fingers through it, the fur gliding across my skin. He moved his mouth to my neck once more, licking at where he'd nipped, then back to kissing.

Monroe shook off the wolf and looked into my eyes with pure elation. The red in his eyes was still there, burning brightly and full of lust. He continued to kiss me, leaning me back down against the ground. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pulling him closer to me with what energy I could muster. I was so incredibly light-headed that I had to let his body go, and I allowed him to kiss me wherever he wanted. He finally stopped and rolled off, lying down on the ground beside me. I rested my head against his chest. We were both breathing fast.

"Yeah, a run was a good idea," Monroe smirked.

"So glad I thought of it," I managed to say between breaths.

* * *

A/N: Sex in the woods! (; Renée's recklessness is in full force, huh?

We're at the half-way point in the story. 30 chapters to go...

Stay Tuned...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

We adjusted our clothing and lay on the ground for a few moments more. Monroe's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. The sun was beaming down from the clearing in the trees, and I took it in as it warmed my face. If only I could take it back to Portland with me.

Monroe stood up, grinning wildly while helping me to my feet. "That was…" He couldn't stop smiling or staring at me to finish his thoughts.

"That was pretty hot," I said and smiled back.

"Yeah, very hot!" he agreed as the smile lingered on his lips. "My thoughts exactly."

If I'd been wearing a red riding cape, it would've been even hotter, the reckless side of me thought, but I didn't dare say that aloud.

Monroe ran a hand through his hair. "So, I guess we oughta head back, huh?"

"Probably so." I nodded. "I hope you're well rested." I slipped my right headphone back into my ear. "We've got two miles to go to get back to the car." I pointed toward the woods and took off into a run. "The race isn't over," I yelled behind me.

"Hey!" Monroe called out. "You didn't say, 'go'!"

"_Into the great wide open,__  
__Under them skies of blue.__  
__Out in the great wide open,__  
__A rebel without a clue…"_

I sang along with Tom Petty as I ran, despite being a bit wobbly and light-headed, I wasn't letting that stop me. The recklessness was in full force today, and I loved every moment. Doing something like this was definitely rebellious, but I had to agree with Mr. Petty, I was clueless as to what we'd actually started.

Monroe was right on my heels and suddenly he breezed by me. I shook my head and pushed forward, passing him back up quickly. He was definitely fast, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I just kept thinking about the wolf. Oh, that Sam the Sham, sure knew how to start trouble! While I knew Monroe pretty well, the wolf was like having sex with a stranger, and I liked it… a lot. Was that as weird as it sounded? But even when the wolf had pinned me to the wall that night of the red sweater test, there had been an allure there. I was drawn to the wolf, and secretly I wanted to do this again sometime. Monroe seemed to enjoy letting the control go. How different was it for him having sex as the wolf instead of the man?

Karen O's 'Strange Love' came on, and I picked up my pace. By the rustling of leaves behind me, Monroe was getting close again.

"_Love, love is strange, oh-oh-oh__  
__When there's beauty on the inside,__  
__The outside there's nothing to change.__  
__The lightning's not frightening when you are with me__  
__Oh, 'cause love is not always what you think it'll be…"_

My life wasn't normal, and my love… well, why would it be anything less? Love was definitely strange when dating a Blutbad, but I was enjoying it. This run in the park was one example of something I couldn't share with anyone else, for sure.

"Yeah, you better go faster," Monroe taunted behind me.

I ran full force, pushing myself further than I normally would, but he had to be inches from me now. He smacked my butt as he passed me up again. Oh, now this wasn't going to cut it, Mr. Blutbad. I shook my head again. Monroe turned and gave me a devilish grin as he sped forward. I forced my legs to go faster, managing to move in right beside him. He turned to me with eyes blazing. Something stirred within me, and I was able to get ahead.

Aerosmith's 'Livin' on the Edge' came on, and I didn't look back. Steven Tyler's words ran through me as I held my pace.

"_We're livin' on the edge__  
__You can't help yourself from fallin'__  
__Livin' on the edge__  
__You can't help yourself at all__  
__Livin' on the edge__  
__You can't stop yourself from fallin'__  
__Livin' on the edge…"_

I was living on the edge of recklessness. It coursed through me, pushing me forward, and I held onto the surge until I got to the car. Once I'd finished, I leaned against the rental, panting. My breath was too far gone to catch, so I laid my back against the hood of the car, willing myself to breathe.

Monroe had caught up again, watching me intently as my chest bobbed up and down. He looked fine, but I must have looked like a hot mess. Taking the right headphone out of my ear, I pushed the recklessness aside. It had done its job and got me to the car. Now it could be suppressed again for another day. I searched myself for the practiced calm and slowed my breaths. The cool metal of the car hood had brought my temperature down, and after a few moments, I was breathing better.

Monroe leaned over and kissed me once I relaxed. I was in no position to protest. "You are pretty fast." He smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but now I just have to recuperate," I told Monroe, rasping as I spoke. My throat was dry, and I was beyond parched. I managed to sit up, patting the sweat from my brow.

"I never noticed how much red was in your hair," Monroe observed, his eyes fading into crimson as he looked at the top of my head again.

"There's never been enough sunlight in Portland for you to notice," I replied with a grin. Picking up the back of my ponytail, I examined my tresses. My chestnut brown hair would always catch red and gold highlights in the sun, and today it was reflecting a fiery hue as the bright sunshine beamed overhead.

Monroe twitched a little as he seemed mesmerized by all the red tones. Was that what had encouraged his pounce on me?

"I'm sure I look pretty spectacular right now," I said, trying to smooth my hair down. He kept on staring, and I wanted a shower desperately, so I looked presentable.

Monroe shook himself out of his twitching. "Eh, it's to be expected. That was quite a run!" He gave me that trademark smile of his. Yeah, a run coupled with some amazing sex.

Pulling the keys from my jacket pocket, I pressed the button. I opened the backset, retrieving the cooler of water I'd brought with us. "Want one?" I asked and he nodded.

I passed Monroe a bottle, hastily opening mine and letting the cool water hit my throat. Oh, that helped considerably. I drank the bottle down pretty quickly. "You wanna drive?" I held up the keys. I was still trying to recover after that kind of activity.

"I can manage," Monroe replied, finishing his water.

I fell into the passenger seat and took in a few more deep breaths as I buckled my seat belt. Monroe was still all smiles. I'd never seen him this happy before.

"So, you were okay… with the whole woge thing?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it was… different," I replied. I wanted to tell him it was the biggest turn on I'd ever experienced, but that sounded insane. Plus, I didn't want the wolf all the time, and Monroe might think this was going to be the new norm.

"So, different... good?" he asked again. He really wanted me to like this, it seemed.

"It was… it was just hot. I can't describe it." Most things in the Wesen world didn't have words to fit them, and this definitely qualified. The wolf on my mouth was so... other-worldly, but I was completely aroused by it. I bit my bottom lip as I replayed it out in my mind.

"You're thinking about at again, aren't you?" His smile was sinful now. "I can smell the arousal."

"That's still a great trick." I reached in the back seat for another bottle of water. "And you said you couldn't tell what I was thinking, Mr. Scorpio."

"There you go again," Monroe said, his sinful smile never fading. "Blutbaden are beyond astrology, don't ya think?"

I couldn't help it, and bit my lip again. "Touché," I replied, with a smirk as I took a long drink. How many Blutbaden could make me feel this turned on? No, that was definitely the control of a Scorpio, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

"So… You, umm, liked it then?" Monroe's smile continued. He was going to keep asking until I told him something.

"Yes. I liked it. It was the middle of the woods, it was primal, and it was hot and sexy." I gave him an 'is that a good enough answer for you' look as I took another long swallow from my bottle.

"Did the song help?" He flashed me a wink.

Water sprayed out of my mouth and onto the dashboard. Holy crap!

I put my face in my hands. Oh, his hearing was excellent. He knew full well I'd had myself a Little Red Riding Hood fantasy out in the woods with him, and he was still all smiles.

Monroe chuckled as I closed my eyes. "Renée, it was, like, absolutely the most wonderful, incredible thing."

"Just please don't say anymore right now." Oh my, I couldn't look at him. "I am beyond mortified."

Monroe lifted my chin up from my hands. "Please don't be ashamed!" He was trying not to chuckle again for my sake.

My cheeks were on fire, and I couldn't look him in the eye. I opened my mouth to speak, but a whimper came out instead. All my words had escaped me, and my mental filing cabinets were empty.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"I normally wouldn't do that," I finally replied. "I was completely caught up in the moment, but then that song randomly came on, and then you pounced, and then…" I was rambling and flustered as I tried to rationalize it, but I was failing miserably.

"Renée, I liked it, too," he said, looking back at me. "Don't you think that kind of fantasy works both ways?"

"But isn't that the kind of vulgarization you've strived to get away from? You know, the Big Bad Wolf?" I whispered, like it was a dirty word.

"But that's the whole point of the song; he's trying to convince her he's not bad. So, unlike the Grimm story, this wolf isn't eating Red Riding Hood by the end." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Not in the conventional sense, anyway."

My cheeks flushed again. "Well, as long as you're not offended," I said while shaking my head. "That song is more cliché than Duran Duran."

"'Hungry Like the Wolf' is a tacky '80s song that I heard one too many times growing up," Monroe replied. "'Lil' Red Riding Hood,' well, that one is a little more… playful, don't you think?" A devilish grin sprang up under his beard.

I nodded. Personally, I liked 'Hungry Like the Wolf,' but Monroe's version was much better. But his version of 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' in the woods today just made my top ten list.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We arrived back to my mom's house, and I was in need of a long shower. As we got out of the car, Monroe was still staring at me, grinning. I tried not to look into his eyes, but I was still incredibly turned on right now. My cheeks had to still be a constant beet red.

There was note on the dining room table in Mom's handwriting.

**Went to the store and to run some errands.****  
****Will be back in a few hours.****  
****XOXO****  
****Mom**

We were alone in the house.

"It's just you and me," I said, pointing to the note.

His grin turned back to the devilish one. "Oh, whatever shall we do?" he teased.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" I wanted him again. I couldn't deny my feelings.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

We practically ran up the stairs.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Now who's insatiable?" Monroe asked, watching me.

After a second round in the shower and a third round in the bed, I was feeling pretty amazing. Incredibly light-headed, but amazing. Monroe had stayed human both times, which I was happy with, but I secretly wanted the wolf again. We were going to have to start including runs with our dates. I bit my lip. Oh my… My lip was going to be sore if I kept this up.

"Running brings out my insatiable side," I told him while tousling his damp hair with my fingers.

He gave me a knowing look. "I don't think it was the only thing."

"You're probably right." I stretched out on my bed… The same bed I'd kept all my notebooks hidden under, and the same bed I'd slept in after being chased by the Blutbad from the mall. This run brought back some of that fear, but Monroe and Sam the Sham had found a way to push all those fears aside.

If someone had told me ten years ago I'd be having sex with a Blutbad, I would've laughed and said they were nutty as a fruit cake. But I wasn't laughing now. Now I was biting my lip and replaying Cherokee park over and over in my head. I hummed Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer.' Thankfully, Monroe wasn't big on certain types of music. This one I wasn't sharing with him.

Monroe leaned over and kissed my lips, stopping my humming.

I rolled over, resting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. "Thanks for going with me today," I said as I lay there, listening to his heartbeat while smiling. This morning I'd forgotten about my father, the adoption, and the fact that I was probably a Grimm. Monroe had helped me push all that aside as well. I could use distractions like this.

"You know, I was kinda concerned about going on a run," Monroe said, "but I'm glad I did."

"Concerned?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, you know..." He sighed. "The call of the wild isn't always such a good thing with us."

I laughed. "Well, some of it was concrete, so it's wasn't too wild."

"You know what I mean," Monroe said with a smile in his voice. "But this... with you... Oh man."

"It was definitely a rush that I hadn't planned on getting today." I grinned. "So, is it different, letting the control go... when we...?"

"Oh, the control never goes away. I always have keep control, because..." His voice tapered off. I didn't want to think about the end of that statement.

"Well, as long as it was still good," I replied instead.

"Good? Honey, sex with you is beyond fantastic! Sharing something like what we did out there, well that goes beyond anything I could've asked for, dude."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You're wonderful, and I adore you."

"If I'm wonderful, then it's because you make me that way," he replied, still stroking my hair.

I leaned up and gave him another deep kiss. As I broke away, I sat up almost too quickly, and my head spun a little.

"I'm starving, said Monroe as he got up. "Let's get something to eat. It's almost noon." No wonder I was light-headed, we'd hadn't eaten anything today. He walked out of my bedroom, whistling 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' as he went.

I shook my head, biting my lip. Yeah, my lip was going to be pretty sore.

* * *

A/N: So, Monroe heard the song, huh? He finds it... playful? We'll see where this leads...

I'm really digging this Karen O song "Love is Strange" I think it's in the new _Frankenweenie_ movie, but give it a listen on YouTube and see what you think.

More to come.  
Stay Tuned...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Everyone in my family was a big meat eater, but I managed to find enough items to make a vegetable omelet and pancakes. Mom actually had some fruit, which was odd to see in the fridge. It had to be the fruit trays from the funeral home. I was grateful to have it. I needed to eat something fresh that didn't come out of a box. I was still craving bacon, but I'd just go vegetarian today instead.

I made breakfast as Monroe helped me with the odds and ends. This kind of meal I could make just fine, and he let me take the lead. It was verging on simple and his would've been fancier, but I wanted to cook for him.

"There's hope for you yet in the kitchen," Monroe teased, taking another large forkful to his mouth.

"Thanks," I smiled in his direction. "Maybe I just need you beside me to keep me in check."

"I'll stay beside you always," Monroe said, getting lost in my eyes, but then he cleared his throat while glancing down at his plate. "I mean, I'll stay beside you in the kitchen, or wherever you need me, you know?"

"Good to know." I had a silly grin on my face, and I was definitely blushing, but I couldn't help it.

We were finishing up our plates when my mom walked in.

"Did you kids have fun?" she asked, setting her things on the counter.

"Yeah, we got in some vigorous activity," I said, grinning. Monroe was giving me a look and trying not to laugh at me.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

That afternoon I spent some time with Mom while Monroe was enjoying himself by looking over our grandfather clock in the living room. I hated having to leave my mom so soon. Right now she needed me, and I was going to be over two-thousand miles away.

"I'll be back in May," I reminded her. "And I'll be calling you all the time. I'll even teach you to Skype," I said, giving her a hug.

"Renée, I love you," Mom said. "I'm sorry about the things you had to find out this week. I would've told you… eventually. But you shouldn't have had to find out this way and not right after us losing Dennis. I hope you can forgive me for this secret." I was becoming the queen of secrets lately. Between hiding from Monroe and now hiding from Nick, and even hiding things from Chloe, I was living lies all over the place. So to have a secret kept from me only seemed like the universe was reminding me that two could play this game.

"Mom, I love you, too, and I know you had my best interests at heart. This isn't easy, but I'll be okay. We'll both be okay," I said. I was using the magic words again, hoping it would sprinkle some glittery dust over the situation and we'd both be all right.

"Your Monroe really seems like a nice man, too," Mom said, peering over at Monroe, who had the clock pulled all the way out and was cleaning the gears and thing-a-ma-bobs that I was clueless about. Mom smiled watching him. Thankfully she was okay with Monroe because I planned on having him in my life for quite a while.

"He's one of a kind, I'll tell ya that," I said and Monroe caught my eye and winked at me.

"I have something for you," Mom said, standing up and walking over to a drawer in the kitchen hutch. She pulled out an envelope of photos, and selected one from the stack.

"This is Suzanne and Walter Archer," she said, slowly handing me the photo. I took the photo carefully and looked at my parents for the first time. The woman had dark, chestnut brown hair like mine and deep blue eyes. Aside from the eyes, the resemblance was uncanny. The man was handsome, with short, dark hair and green eyes that were more vibrant than mine. The color reminded me of a glass 7UP bottle. They were posing for the photo, holding each other closely and both were smiling big. They seemed like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Suzanne was twenty-six and Walter was thirty. This photo was taken the day they came over to let us know Suzanne was pregnant with you," Mom said, trying to hold back tears. So, which one was the Grimm? They looked so happy, but they already knew they were being chased by God knows what. Probably Reapers, if I were to guess. When Monroe told me about Reapers it was the first time I'd ever heard of such a thing. They had their eyes on Nick in Portland, and now there were two extra Wesen who knew there was a female Grimm in Portland, too. This worried me quite a bit.

"Thank you for this, Mom," I said, and I started to cry. I cried for parents I'd never get to know, I cried for my dad who I wouldn't see again, and I cried for myself because I had a lot of questions I was going to have to get answers to.

I brushed the tears aside and regained my composure. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Chloe wanting to grab lunch. It was almost three o'clock, so it would be a late lunch. I texted to see if she would pick me up, so Monroe had the car in case he needed to leave. She said she'd be over in twenty minutes.

I walked over to Monroe, who had his screwdriver set out tightening things up.

"You brought your tools with you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, never leave home without them," he replied, not looking away from his work.

"Chloe wants to have lunch with me. If I went out for about an hour or so, would you be okay for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure, you and Chloe go have some girl time," he said, twisting his screwdriver with precision.

"Thanks. She's picking me up, so I'll leave you the car keys in case my mother starts asking you questions since she'll have you alone," I said in hushed tone. "She'll want to know all about you, and I know she's been itching to ask."

"I think I can handle it," he chuckled.

"The keys will be on the kitchen counter in case you need to make a run for it," I replied with a grin. Monroe didn't know what he was really in for. My mom was known for blunt questioning. I hated leaving him, but I really needed to see Chloe. I had so many things to tell her. Hopefully she could handle it all.

I went upstairs to freshen up. I looked in the full length mirror and smoothed out my white shirt under my dark blue cardigan sweater. Perhaps I ought to switch from my denim jeans to a white skirt. No, I was all about comfort this week. I'd have plenty of time to dress up next week at work. I ran a brush through my hair and added a touch of make-up. Once I looked presentable, I smiled at my reflection. Maybe it wasn't too obvious from my smile what I'd done in the woods today. Chloe definitely didn't need to know anything about that.

* * *

A/N: Renée is getting a little more info on her real parents... Next chapter she's going to tell Chloe.

Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful comments on the last two chapters!  
It's a little nerve-wracking to post a sex scene because you're never sure what someone else is gonna think about it.  
(Especially when you're dabbling with the idea of the woge.)

Stay Tuned...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Chloe arrived and called me from the car. I came out and got in the passenger seat of her tan VW Rabbit. When she first bought it I had to laugh. She thought the irony was too amusing to pass up.

"Couldn't come in?" I asked, smiling at her.

"One step at a time, Renée. After Monroe's little outburst at the funeral, you're lucky I'm here at all. I was only half teasing when I called him Hannibal Lecter. After he threatened to eat me, well, if the straight jacket fits, then Monroe ought to wear it!" she scowled. "So don't expect me to be best buds with him or anything, okay?" Her nose was twitching just thinking about it and I laid my hand on her arm.

"It's okay, I understand," I nodded. "You don't have to be his friend immediately, but just try to not to provoke him. Remember, he's Wesen and not a thing. You were incredibly brave the past two days, and I appreciate it so much. I love you."

"Well, like I said, I would've been there no matter what. I did enjoy getting rid of Jack. That was the highlight of my week," Chloe said, looking smug.

"So, Blutbad aside, what did you think of Monroe? He's cute, right?" I asked. This was the part where I pretended I was normal and I was gabbing about my new boyfriend to my best friend.

"He definitely looks nothing like Jack, but I can see why you would be attracted to him. He has a... scruffy, professor look. I didn't care for his crazy eyes though!" she said, getting on I-65. She was trying to be a friend to me and let me know my taste in men was still good. He wasn't beautiful like Jack was. Jack could've been a model if he wasn't already modeling himself in the mirror all the time. But Monroe didn't need beauty; he was ruggedly handsome which I really liked, but more importantly, he was beautiful on the inside where Jack lacked any beauty whatsoever. Monroe's brilliance was so incredibly sexy, too. Jack talked a lot, but it was all hot air. We didn't have many deep conversations in our relationship. With Monroe, there were hours of talking nonstop and it was a slice of heaven.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," I replied. I took the good parts from her comment and left the 'crazy eyes' alone. I loved Monroe's animated eyes.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Chloe, it's a lot," I started and went into the whole story about the papers and the adoption.

"Renée, are you serious?!" she exclaimed after I told her.

"Yeah, apparently my last name is Archer," I replied.

"So, this means you might be…" and I cut her off the same way I did Monroe.

"Yeah, I could be a Grimm," I said, hating that word the more I said it.

"But you've always wanted to know why you're different, so this explains it," she reasoned. "It's not a hundred percent yet, you'll have to do some research, but it really could be the answer you've been wanting." Both she and Monroe were trying to make this out to be a good thing, but I just wasn't seeing it that way.

"But I've been telling everyone all my life I'm not a Grimm. And now it's possible all that was a lie," I said crossing my arms.

"Renée, you didn't lie on purpose. No one will fault you for this. And it's not like you knowing is going to change who you are. You aren't going to start cutting off Wesen heads just because it's so. Right?" she laughed and I relaxed a little. She was right, and just because I was one didn't mean I had to start acting like one. Although, I was sure sounding like one with those conversations I'd had with the Mauzhertz and the Lowen. Granted, I didn't do anything but use words, but I was playing the part already. I wanted to tell Chloe about what I'd done, but I'd get a mouthful for that. But I was done with secrets, so I faced the music and let her know everything.

I told her about the Mauzhertz bookie I'd gotten information from, the crazy Lowen with his Gladiator Games arena, and the stunt I'd pulled to free Monroe. I told her about Nick and Monroe's partnership, and I didn't leave out any details. My friend was in a fury right now with the influx of information I'd given her. She pulled the car over, turned off the ignition, and turned to face me.

"Renée, what the hell am I going to do with you?" She was in full woge and the clicking was hurting my ears. "Grimms and Gladiator Lowen? You've lost your fucking mind." She retracted after a moment and was breathing heavy. Oh, she was beyond furious with me.

"A Grimm!? Your Blutbad boyfriend's buddy is a Grimm?" Chloe said and her voice was shrill in the confines of the car. "Do you know how many ancestors my family has lost to those savages?"

"Huh?" I stared blankly at her. "We just had a conversation moments ago that I might be a Grimm, and you seemed happy that I may have figured everything out. Now you're going off about me knowing one?" I'd never seen this side of Chloe. We'd talked about the evil Grimm legends before, but she never acted like there was a real issue. Where was this stemming from?

"That's different," she said, like I ought to know that.

"How is that different? Chloe, you made friends with me, and you knew I could see things. Where was all this evil Grimm hatred when we were becoming friends?" I exclaimed, watching her crystal blue eyes.

"You were fourteen when we first met. Even if you were a Grimm, I doubted you were slaying Wesen yet, and you didn't even have your books. That's just different," she repeated, her nostrils were flaring again, and she was trying to hold back another woge.

"But you've never acted like Grimms bothered you," I replied, shaking my head. "You and your family have always been quite modern when it came to that kind of thing."

The only time Chloe had ever made mention of a Grimm that seemed to anger her was a story she'd told me once about one of ancestors who was killed by a Grimm. Her fourth great-grandfather, Fooshen, went insane after one of his children had been killed by a villager from a neighboring town of Mauzhertz Wesen. He ran through the woods with a mace and bashed in the skulls of dozens of their townspeople to avenge his family for her death. The Grimm caught up with him and killed him before he could murder anyone else. The story sounded pretty vicious, but children all over never had any problem singing 'Little Bunny Foo Foo' in school.

"Don't you think your ancestor had it coming?" I'd asked her.

"Back then, that was how you did things. You avenged your family. That Grimm didn't need to butt into their feud." It was her family history, so I wasn't one to judge, but even back then I'd thought the Grimm was doing the right thing taking down the evil Bunny Foo Foo.

Chloe was angry I'd kept this secret about Nick from her. I'd been keeping lots of secrets lately. That was one to add to the list of Portland changes; helpless, angsty, and now secretive.

"Of course Grimms bother me. They bother all of us. And now you're telling me you've made friends with one?" She was separating. This wasn't going well.

"Just so you know, Nick and I are not friends," I said quickly. "We're more like acquaintances. And he doesn't even know about me yet. He thinks Monroe showed himself to me, and that I'm just a regular human who now knows about Wesen and Grimms."

"That doesn't make it any better," she scowled.

"Oh, and did you know about forcing a woge so that a normal human can see it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew, but it's not something I recommend anyone go around and do," Chloe replied. "That kind of foolishness makes for Bigfoot and Loch Ness monster legends." It made sense when she said that. Maybe there was some validity to those sightings. I had to think on that one again sometime. "Do you remember Kathy Ellis from school going all crazy? She disappeared after junior year. Well, that's what really happened to her."

"I thought she was actually just crazy."

"No, one of the Kalt brothers showed his ass when she got bitchy at him because she wouldn't go out with him on a date. Both those guys were always getting into trouble."

"So, Kathy saw an Eisbar? I never knew that." The Kalt brothers were twins. Cory and Cary were constantly pulling pranks and switching out in class to confuse the teachers. Even though they were polar bears, they were quite docile. At least I thought they were. "Which brother was it?"

"Who knows? It was a 'he said, he said' thing. You know how they were." Chloe shook her head with a tisk. "Anyway, so Kathy was hospitalized for hallucinations and really wasn't the same after that from what I'd heard. It was sad, because she left the cheerleading squad and she was one of the best we had on our team that year." Only Chloe would find someone quitting cheerleading to be the sad part of that story. I stifled a laugh.

"Why didn't I hear about that?"

"We couldn't always discuss everything with you, Renée." She said softly. It was a separation thing and I wasn't a member of the club. I let out a sigh. "So, how many trophies does Nick the Grimm have on his Wesen wall?" Chloe asked as she went back to being annoyed. She wasn't done with that yet.

"Nick is new at all this. He's only been a Grimm for four months. He's not some evil guy who has spent years randomly killing off Wesen." Friend, or not, Nick didn't deserve to be put in the same class as the Grimm psychos I'd always heard about. He must be doing something right, or Monroe wouldn't be helping him. Regardless, I still trusted him about as far as I could throw him.

"So, why did you feel the need to hide it from me if he's such a stellar guy?" she asked looking into my eyes now.

"I don't know, Chloe. All these changes are hard to talk about. I don't know what to believe myself. I'm telling you now instead of telling you over a telephone thousands of miles away. I miss you so much. You were the one I talked about all this with, and now there are others that are telling me different things. I'm just overwhelmed. I might be a Grimm, and I could have a long line of ancestors that have done horrible things to innocent people. I'm afraid of what I'm going to find." I used 'innocent people' to remind her not to separate us. Not today.

"You promised you'd keep the lines of communication open. I have to know what's going on with you, so I can cope with being here and you being there. You mean so much to me, and you don't understand how I feel not being able to keep you safe." She was pleading with her eyes now for me to understand how hard this move had been for her, too.

I told her about the Grimm book and the research we did on the coins, hoping that would spark her interest. I told her my suspicions about Hitler, too.

"Oh, the Hitler thing is a myth," Chloe said emphatically. "My parents assured me no Wesen could have done all that. He was definitely human." She stated it like her parents' word was gospel in the Wesen bible.

"The coins are supposed to be a myth too, Chloe, but Nick says they're real. Maybe Hitler really was Wesen," I replied. I told her about the photo I found of the coins on Hitler's uniform.

"Renée, it seems a little unlikely to me."

"Says the rabbit who's talking to a human," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, there are strange things out there, but sometimes you gotta call a spade a spade. Hitler was just a power-hungry human. Nothing supernatural about that," Chloe said, matter-of-factly.

"Nick is researching it, so maybe he'll let me know if my suspicions are correct," I replied. Monroe had said Nick probably wouldn't tell us anything, but I was being optimistic.

"Well, you really shouldn't be socializing with a Grimm. Seems like he's rubbing off on you already. You said you were going to keep a low profile in Portland. So, now you're going up to Wesen and pretending to be a Grimm and intimidating them? That's not the Renée I know." She sounded insulted, and I put my hand on her shoulder. I'd manipulated Hickory Dickory the bookie pretty easily and the words had come out so effortlessly. Although I'd never actually said I was a Grimm, I didn't try to correct him or the Lowen when they called me one, either.

"And that Lowen, Renée. You think I was worried about a Blutbad and you're telling me you tried to intimidate a Gladiator Lowen while he was right in your face? Your recklessness has gone way beyond anything you ever did here in Louisville!" She was past yelling at me, she knew it was a waste of breath.

"Yeah, after that night I had a mental breakdown, Chloe. Even I couldn't handle the recklessness I'd put myself through," I said. Maybe she'd realize I knew it was stupid what I'd done. "Monroe gave me hell for coming to his rescue, if that makes you feel any better," I added.

"Well, at least he was there to yell at you since you didn't have the decency to call and tell me all the stupidity you'd accomplished in one night." She turned her head away from me. She was crying and I felt awful, but I needed my friend right now. I'd gone through a lot in the last few weeks. She had to put this aside and be there for me.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull the 'my father just died' card and we will talk again about this later," I said quietly. Chloe's face changed from anger to concern. She leaned over and gave me an awkward hug in the car.

"I'm sorry, Renée. These past couple months have been hard on me, too. You've been gone and you're all wrapped up in this world that I'm not sure is safe for you. Now you're telling me a Grimm is involved and I'm just scared. And with losing your dad and this whole adoption thing I know everything is changing so quickly all of a sudden. I just love you so much and I don't want you to have to go through all this." I started crying. We hugged for a few more moments, my best friend and I. This wasn't the way I wanted to be hugging her. I'd planned on my visit in May and we'd go out the whole week and catch up. I wasn't supposed to be here in March holding my friend and crying over all this.

"This is all going to be okay," she said, handing me a tissue from her purse. The magic word came out again, but it still wasn't waiving its wand and erasing anything.

"I hope so, Chloe. My brain can't handle much more. If someone else comes out and tells me something else to rock my world, I may just wave a white flag and go check myself into Our Lady of Peace," I said, with a heavy sigh.

"Don't go checking yourself into the nut house just yet. Although, the way you've been acting, you're near certifiable," she gave me a grin to show me she was joking.

"_Oh, Chloe, whatcha gonna do about me__…__"_

I sang the Elton John song to her. She knew it was the soundtrack of our friendship. She hugged me again.

"I love you, Renée. Let's go get some food and try to find something normal to talk about for a change." She started the ignition. It sounded like the best idea I'd heard all year.

* * *

A/N: So, Renée has Chloe all caught up, well, except for her run in the woods, of course. (;

I ran across Elton John's song called "Chloe" as I was writing this chapter. The words were made for Renée and Chloe's friendship, and I was floored at how great it fit. Go grab a listen on youtube.

Stay Tuned... There's more to come!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

We got back to my mom's later than I'd anticipated, but when I was with Chloe, time always flies. It was close to seven and already near dusk. Winter always made it dark so much earlier than it really should be. We sat in the driveway for a moment.

"I'm going to go in, so I can see your mom," Chloe said, which took me by surprise.

"You sure you're okay with doing that?" I asked.

She cast me a smile. "Hey, if you can be reckless, so can I."

"It's entirely up to you, but I won't talk you out of it," I replied.

We got out of the car and walked into the kitchen. My mom and Monroe were having a glass of wine at the dining room table, and Monroe gave me a pained stare that said 'save me please!'

"So, it looks like you guys are getting along well," I noted, walking toward the table. I gave Monroe a smirk. Hey, I'd warned him. Chloe was glued behind me and finally moved out where my mom could see her.

"Chloe! Hey Sweetie!" My mom beamed, motioning her to a chair. "Come sit down!"

Chloe froze for a moment, looking at Monroe. She was fighting her woge, obviously determined to not let it come out. She stiffly walked toward the chair closest to my mom and opposite to Monroe. I moved into the chair next to Monroe, taking his hand in mine.

"Hi again, Chloe," Monroe said, trying to smile and look the least intimidating as possible. He kept his composure just like he had at the funeral home; not a flicker of red or even one twitch.

Regardless of Monroe's demeanor, Chloe replied with a stiff nod, remaining silent.

"How are you?" my mom asked as she gave Chloe a hug.

"Good," she managed to reply. The hug seemed to help, and Chloe tried to relax the best she could while sitting across from a wolf.

"So, did you girls have fun playing catch up?" Mom asked, and Chloe and I eyed each other.

"Yeah, she and I caught up on quite a few things. She's making some great new friends in Portland." She turned toward Monroe, shooting daggers at him. "Your _hunting buddy_, Nick, sounds like a delightful guy, Monroe."

Monroe's eyes widened as he looked back at Chloe. He caught on quickly, and knew I hadn't wasted any time catching her up on things. "Yeah, well, Nick is a great guy," he replied coolly. "He's a detective for the Portland PD, so it's always good to have someone to keep you safe."

"And she and Monroe went to fun little sporting event at a new _arena_ recently." Chloe gave Monroe a menacing stare.

"Yeah, we caught one of those UFC cage matches," he replied, giving Chloe a sly grin back. "They make you feel like you're almost in there with them."

"I'd be _lyin'_ if I didn't say I've wanted to see one of those for myself," Chloe said, glaring back at Monroe.

"Nah, they're not all they're cracked up to be." Monroe's grin was still in place. "They're a bit too fierce for my taste, if you ask me. I prefer events that have a _dull roar_."

Their game of innuendos was like watching a ping pong match. Back and forth it went. I had to put my hand in front of my mouth to not say anything with my mom there to witness it.

"It sounds like you both had a lot of fun things to share," Mom said while smiling, which ended their banter.

Monroe and Chloe's game seemed to clear the air between them, and Chloe was looking more relaxed. She was still upset, obviously, but not frozen in fear like before. I leaned on Monroe's shoulder while my mom got up from her chair.

"I'm going to go take care of a few things. You kids stick around here, and just let me know if you need anything," Mom said as she walked away. I loved how we were all adults, but she never hesitated to call us kids.

"Okay, cute guys," I said when Mom was out of earshot.

"Well, he needs to know I'm not happy one bit about this," Chloe said, turning back to Monroe.

"Let's get one thing straight," Monroe said. "I am protecting Renée just fine in Portland, and she's safe with me. Secondly, Nick is _not_ your typical Grimm, man. Yeah, he hunts Wesen, but only the ones that are murderers and rapists, you know, just like any good detective would do. So, you know, he's doing his job on both accounts, okay?" Monroe was gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Well, Renée needs to stop trying to play Grimm and getting herself into barns with Lowen. What the hell were you doing getting involved in a Lowen Games ring anyway, Monroe?" she questioned. She was talking to him like I wasn't even sitting there.

"It wasn't my choice, lemme tell ya that," he replied. "I was trying to help Nick with some info, and they decided a Blutbad would be a great addition to their fighting ring. I got captured. It wasn't something I volunteered for, I assure you, dude."

"So, why didn't you just let Nick handle it, Renée?" She turned in my direction, finally acknowledging I was still here.

I sat up straight in my chair. "I don't know, Chloe. Nick called and told me Monroe was missing, but then acted like I should just sit around and wait for him to be found. At the time, I thought Nick got him in to that mess, and I wanted to get him out." I was tired of having to defend myself. It wasn't my most brilliant plan, but I'd succeeded.

"Monroe, she can't be throwing herself out into danger like that," Chloe chided.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Monroe agreed, holding my hand again. I wasn't feeling the love right then, so I moved my hand away. "I told her Nick could've found me, and she should've just listened to him."

"She's got that Leo pride of hers," Chloe said hotly. "It's almost as bad as a Lowen."

"I know she's stubborn," Monroe told Chloe, "but I'm sure she'll start to see that it's best to let Nick take the wheel on these kinds of things."

Was I even in the room? They talked around me like I was some silly kid playing Batman when I should've let the real heroes do the dirty work.

"Nick didn't even know where you were, Monroe," I spoke up, interrupting their conversation. "By the time he would've figured it out, you might have been shish kabob'd by a Skalenzahne."

Monroe scratched his head. "Nah, I'm sure a Skalenzahne would've just bitten off my…"

"That's not the point, Monroe," I cut him off. "If my pride and stubbornness keeps my boyfriend alive, then I'm going to be as stubborn and prideful as they come." I stood up and walked toward the fridge for a bottle of water. My cheeks were heating up from being hit from both sides. I didn't need a Wesen intervention. I needed my boyfriend and my best friend to support me.

"Renée, that's not what we meant," Chloe said, getting up and following me across the kitchen.

"I know you want to put me in a bubble and protect me from everything, but that's not how this works," I said to Chloe as I closed the fridge door and leaned against it. "I'm starting to rethink our conversation in your car. If I'm really a Grimm, then maybe I need to act like one. I'm sorry to disappoint, but maybe it's just in my blood to do this kind of thing. You can't change your fate, and perhaps it's just my nature to be this way. So, I need you to support me more, and protect me less." I took a sip of cold water. Lady Gaga's 'Born this Way' came to mind, but I wasn't in a humming mood.

"So, what? You want to start decapitating us, too? Is that your nature?" Chloe retorted, clicking away. "You can't run with the hare and hunt with the hounds, Renée." She was separating again. I'd crossed a line.

"I could modify myself," I explained. "Grimms aren't always murderers. Like Nick, there are good Grimms out there, too." Nick was the only Grimm I knew, and honestly, I didn't know him well at all. I'd never heard of a 'good Grimm,' but I had to be optimistic. They couldn't all be bad apples.

Monroe got up and walked to the other side of Chloe. They had me circled. This intervention was going to continue whether I liked it or not. "Renée, I understand the whole fate thing, but, I mean, we're just asking you to take a step back, you know, instead of jumping into dangerous situations," he urged, reaching for my shoulder.

"Jumping into things?" Chloe turned to Monroe. "That's an understatement! Did she tell you what happened in college yet?"

"Yeah, she mentioned the Klaustreich," Monroe replied as his eyes flickered fire for a brief moment, but he controlled it quickly.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Heath. That wasn't Renée's fault." Chloe gave me a guilty look like she still blamed herself. "No, I'm talking about the Jägerbars," she said, shaking her head.

"Jägerbars?" Monroe questioned, turning to me with eyes wide. "Dude, what were you doing with Jägerbars?" Oh, Chloe, why did you have to bring this up?

"Go on Renée, tell him," she coaxed.

"Okay guys, enough already. I did some stupid, reckless shit in my day. I'm not proud of it, but I did what I thought was right," I snapped and then walked back to the dining room table, pushing past Chloe. I didn't curse very often. I liked to think of curse words as sentence enhancers; I only used them when necessary. Apparently Monroe and Chloe needed the enhancement tonight. I sat down and took a long drink of water, hoping it would bring the heat in my cheeks down.

"Uh, I'd like to know what happened with the Jägerbars," Monroe remarked, taking a seat next to me again.

"If you don't tell him, I will," Chloe said, sitting opposite us. She was twirling her long, blonde hair in frustration. I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine." I sighed. "So, back in college there were a group of jocks on the University of Louisville football team that liked to bully a few students on a regular basis. You'd think in college that kind of immaturity would be long over, but apparently these guys didn't get the memo. Well, one guy that got the brunt of it was a buddy of mine named Ted. He was an Eisbiber and much smaller than these guys, so he was easy prey. He was getting beaten up pretty hard, and I finally couldn't handle it anymore, so I confronted them."

Chloe let out a sarcastic laugh. "You did more than that."

"Well, I threatened to turn them in and even call a few news stations. The bad publicity alone would've surely gotten them knocked off the team. Two of them were on scholarships that could be revoked for something like this, and the other two were looking toward the NFL, so anything negative would jeopardize their future careers. They didn't take me seriously, but I pressed on. It didn't help that I called them out on what they _really_ were." I stopped and looked at Monroe.

"So, the football dudes were Jägerbars?" Monroe asked, and I nodded. "Sounds like some bad news bears to me," he added, leaning in.

"Yeah, it gets worse," I replied as Monroe eyes widened. "Once I confronted them, they were convinced I was a Grimm. So, the Jägerbars decided they'd take the girl Grimm out and teach her a lesson. It was four of them against one of me. They grabbed me after class and threw me in the back of the trunk of their car for a 'road trip.'" (I used finger quotes on 'road trip.')

"And…?" Monroe was still wide-eyed just taking this all in. Why did Chloe have to bring this up?

I reached for my water bottle and took another drink. "So, next thing I remember, the Jägerbars opened the trunk in the middle of nowhere and tossed me on the side of the road. They got a few swift kicks in, and then they said I had a five minute head-start to start running." Monroe's nostrils flared as I continued. "I lost the first few minutes just trying to get up after being tossed around in the trunk and then the beating. Fortunately, I'm a fast runner, and I was able to use the rest of my head-start to make it pretty far down the road before they began chasing after me. I had enough time to flag down a driver before they got too close. I still send the little old lady that picked me up a Christmas card every year." As I finished my story, Monroe just shook his head at me.

"Oh man, Renée," he managed to say through his clenched jaw. Was his anger directed at me or the Jägerbars? He held on and controlled himself.

"And if you had just kept your mouth shut, it wouldn't have happened." Chloe was clicking madly. "But you're reckless, and you tried to mouth off to a bunch of Jägerbars."

"The bruises healed, and they left me and Ted alone the rest of the year. So the end justified the means," I remarked and rested my chin on my hands.

"But it could've been so much worse. You got lucky, and some day that luck is gonna run out. This is why you don't face Wesen head on," Chloe warned. "And then when you told me you revealed yourself to that Lowen…"

"What?!" Monroe jumped in, glaring at me. "So, you let the Lowen know… you know, what you can see?"

"I, uhh…"

"Why did you lie to me about that?" he continued before I could come up with a response. "You led me to believe it was safe for you to be alone!" Monroe growled, and Chloe leapt back in her chair.

"I didn't lie to you, exactly. I just didn't correct you when you said the Lowen didn't know what I could see," I reasoned, unsuccessfully from Monroe's sour expression. "Look, my reveal wasn't on purpose. He had a woge two inches from my face, so I reacted. I can't hide it when they're that close, if _you_ recall." I stared at Monroe. He should know better than anyone since he experienced my reaction first hand in the same manner.

"Regardless of your reaction, you didn't have to back-talk a Lowen," Chloe said and went back to abusing a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. "He could've ripped your face off!"

"Whoa, what did you say to him?" Monroe asked, looking perplexed. Great, this was getting better by the minute. Chloe, I'm going to turn you into hasenpfeffer!

"I just stood my ground with the Lowen," I replied indifferently. "He wanted me to cry and beg for mercy. So instead, I made a few snide comments and held my ground."

"Telling a Lowen that you'll fight him in a ring is _not_ a snide comment," Chloe argued, crossing her arms.

"You told him you would fight him?" Monroe snapped, raising his voice. "What the hell, dude?!"

"He was spouting off crap that he was going to 'pair me' with things in the arena, so I called his bluff and said that he and I should just go head to head." I shrugged my shoulders. "He laughed and tied me to a chair. I knew he was just talking for show."

"You _assumed _he was talking for show," Chloe corrected me.

"It was an educated assumption," I lied. She was right, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it. Chloe responded with a 'don't give me that crap' look. Our brain links made it hard to lie to her.

"Oh man, so there's a pissed off Lowen, roaming Portland that knows about you. Well, that's just great." Monroe scoffed while shaking his head at me, his eyes wide. "Dude, have you forgotten the definition of a low profile?"

"Hey, you failed to mention that the Lowen is still out there, Renée!" Chloe chimed in as she started clicking. "She can't keep doing these things!" she continued, turning to Monroe, who was nodding emphatically.

"Enough!" I yelled.

My mom poked her head in the doorway. "Are you kids all right?" she asked, sounding worried. "I heard it getting kind of loud in here."

"Oh, we're fine," I replied. "We were just reminiscing about college days and got a little noisy. Sorry, Mom." I quickly turned and glared at both my boyfriend the wolf and my friend the rabbit. This conversation was over.

"Good then. Just checking." Mom smiled and went back upstairs.

Once she had gone, I asked, "So, are you guys done now?"

Monroe and Chloe looked at each other, but they didn't respond.

I got back up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked as panic drifted into her voice. I turned, and she was staring wild-eyed at me. She gave me a 'you aren't going to leave me with him' look.

"I'm going upstairs. If you guys want to talk about me, then I think it's best if I'm not around to hear it." And I walked out. While my conscience hated leaving Chloe to the wolf, I continued upstairs to my old bedroom. Since those two had all these great solutions to everything else, this one shouldn't be too hard to figure out either.

* * *

A/N: This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I wrote because of the banter between Chloe and Monroe. As Renée's character, she wants them to get along, but as the author, it's much more fun to write this kind of dialogue. LOL!

So, I hinted before that Renée had pulled some crazy stunts in Louisville with her reckless woge, this is one of them.

Thanks again for all the comments. You guys rock my socks! (: I love hearing from you!

There's more to come.

Stay Tuned...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I lay down on the bed, humming Papa Roach's 'Reckless' as I stared at the lightning bolt crack on the ceiling.

"_I'm walking on broken glass from the wreckage of my past__  
__I'm locked up in a cage 'cause I'm a prisoner of my ways…__  
__So cut me off-throw me out.__  
__'Cause I'm reckless…"_

There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes later and Monroe poked his head inside. I ignored him. Regardless of my dismissal, he walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"You're kinda frustrating sometimes," he said, staring at me.

"Interventions and insults. I must have done something to piss off my Karma today," I replied, giving Monroe a sideways glance.

Monroe just shook his head and laughed. "Frustrating and stubborn. You're a lot to handle." He was right, but I was in no mood to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was probably the stubbornness in me.

"At least you're laughing, that's a much better replacement for anger." I turned my head to face him.

"Hun, you really gotta stop thinking that I'm angry at you. I just get angry at the situation." He patted me on the leg.

"I gave you plenty of situations to choose from," I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, don't I know it." He shook his head, but there was a dash of amusement in his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned up at him. "I could think of a few things." Monroe leaned in to kiss me, but I paused.

"Did Chloe leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, she started in on me after you walked out. I can add another death threat to my list. Now, she was creative: my entrails pulled out of my nostrils. I mean, it sounds painful, but at least she put more effort into it than the last two. She gets points for that," Monroe said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, that's Chloe." I chuckled in spite of myself.

"She _kinda_ ran out after her threat," he smirked. "She doesn't seem to like it when my eyes go all red."

"Oh, you didn't!" I was gonna hear about that soon enough.

"What can I say? I'm frustrating and stubborn, too sometimes," he chuckled. We made a good team.

"You're not giving her a chance to warm up to you acting like this, you realize that, right?"

"Hey man, she's the one threatening my insides." Monroe gave me a wink.

"Yeah, but you threatened to eat her, so that trumps her threat," I argued. The conversations I had never ceased to amaze me.

Monroe shrugged. "Eh, apples and oranges." I gave him a disapproving scowl. "Tell ya what, if she behaves, I'll behave. Does that seem fair?"

"I have a feeling it's as fair as I'm going to get." I gave a slight laugh and shook my head. I didn't foresee Chloe behaving, so this tete-a-tete was probably going to continue. I really wanted them to get along, partially so Chloe would stop trying to break us up, but mostly so I could be in the same room with two people that meant the world to me without worrying they might rip the other's head off.

"You wanna go somewhere?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was almost eight-thirty and it was already dark outside. I had things I wanted to show Monroe in Louisville. It was too late for any museums or art galleries, but there were landmarks we could drive by. The city always looked better at night, so this was actually a better time to go.

"Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Surprises," I replied and I turned to smile at him. Maybe he would start to like my surprises, too.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We got in the car and I pulled out a piece of paper with my cliff notes of notable attractions around Louisville. I'd been compiling this list for May, but some of these things I could show him tonight. Monroe loved giving me facts and I'd Google'd some factoids to go along with the places I was going to show him. I had it all memorized, but I scanned the printout one more time for good measure.

My phone buzzed as we buckled our seat belts. I pulled it out of my bag. It was a text from Chloe. I laughed when I read it.

"Oh, Monroe. It seems you've gotten Chloe all riled up," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Thumper needs to learn her place," he replied. Did he mean in general was he referring to in the Wesen world?

We texted back and forth for a few moments and Monroe wanted to read, but I kept it private. The conversation went as follows:

**Chloe:**** WTF is up with UR boyfriend giving me evil demon eyes?!**

**Me:**** Maybe you shouldn't threaten his entrails? Just a thought. ;-)**

**Chloe:**** I just told him if he hurts U I'll hurt him in return. I was making a point!**

**Me:**** He gave U bonus points 4 creativity. LOL!**

**Chloe:**** Yay, Wolfenstein thinks I'm creative. I've fulfilled my life's purpose. Thx. *sarcasm***

I put the phone away, laughing aloud now. Monroe didn't seem to like being left out of our conversation. I assured him it was a girl thing.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We set off on I-65 toward downtown. I started with the world's largest baseball bat. The sidewalk curved so you could park the car right next to the Louisville Slugger Museum and we stepped out to see the illuminated metal bat on Main Street. We got out of the car and Monroe craned his neck as he looked up at the enormous bat.

"Dude, that's huge!" he said then looked back at me and grinned.

"The bat is one hundred-twenty feet tall and weighs over 68,000 pounds, so yeah, it's pretty huge," I replied. "It's made of hollow carbon steel, and it replicates the wooden bat used by Babe Ruth in the early '20s, which was all of thirty-four inches long."

"I'd like to see the ball you need to go along with that," Monroe joked.

"Funny you should mention that!" I grinned widely. I grabbed his hand and we walked a little further down the street. I pointed up at the building to the left. The Kentucky Mirror and Plate Glass Company had a huge baseball simulating going through a large pane glass window. Monroe shook his head and laughed. I loved to hear his laugh. I loved… Oh, stop it, Renée. I shook the rest of that sentence out of my thoughts like an Etch-A-Sketch.

"But wait, there's more!" I exclaimed and we walked a few more blocks down Main Street and I pointed to another building.

"Not to be outdone, Caufield's Novelty Shop also wanted the world's largest bat." In front of us was a mammoth vampire bat hanging upside-down with devil, red eyes glowing in the darkness. Given his wide smile, Monroe was enjoying this. I wanted to walk the rest of the way down Main Street and show him so many fun little oddities. But this just wasn't a tourist kind of visit. In May we'd return and I'd show him everything.

"Now that's Wie ein geölter Blitz!" he exclaimed, staring up. "And, dude, a big one at that!"

I tried to decipher the German words, but I didn't get it. "Oiled lightning? Oiled flash?" I tilted my head slightly toward Monroe.

"Well, yeah, if you translate the actual words," Monroe chuckled, "but it's an idiom meaning, 'Bat out of Hell.'"

"Ah," I nodded. "Okay, that makes more sense." I took Monroe's hand. "So, are you ready for more?"

"There's more?"

"Yeah," I grinned up at him, "We aren't done yet."

"Ready whenever you are then."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Back to humming Meatloaf, huh?" Monroe chuckled as we walked toward the direction of the car. What was I humming? Oh… It was 'You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth' from the _Bat out of Hell_ soundtrack. It wasn't the first time I'd had that one on my mind.

"I really enjoy his music." Was there was any '80s music Monroe liked at all?

"Well, he sings pretty well for a Blutbad, I have to admit," he replied.

"Huh?!" I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, my mouth slightly agape. "Meatloaf is a Blutbad?"

"Well, think about it. He even mentions it in a few songs. That one you're humming in particular, come to think of it." As if a light bulb went off in his brain, Monroe looked at me with eyes wide. There was almost a glow above his head. "Wait a minute... you hummed that one before…" Yeah, he was remembering the night of the symphony. I smiled as he put two and two together.

"You brought me a red rose and the song came out," I said, confirming his thoughts.

"Oh, dude, you are _so_ lucky I didn't catch on to that!" He gave me a devilish grin as he spoke while his red eyes glowed brighter than even those of the vampire bat.

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't too interested in my throat a month ago, or maybe you would've accepted my offer to come inside that night," I said casually, starting to walk back to the car. He stopped me and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me back to his deep, brown eyes.

"What? Oh, I was interested in much more than just your throat, Renée. I've been interested since Blue Moon Bar." He held the sides of my arms, looking into my eyes. "I mean, do you have any idea, like, how hard it was to refrain from kissing those lips when I first met you?" He gave me a look like I should've known that. Monroe leaned over and kissed me hard just to prove his point. Then he nibbled my neck in case I doubted that he hadn't wanted my throat either. His mouth sent my body tingling and I gasped a little. Monroe leaned back and that devilish grin returned. "You make the best noises," he growled under his breath, startling me. Oh my, but I really liked it!

"You were really good at kissing my hand though," I gave him a coy smile, "but it was sweet," I added as we continued to walk back. Frustratingly sweet for those three weeks, but still I appreciated the chivalry.

"You know, just for the record, it took more control than you'll ever know to just kiss your hand and leave you at your hotel room. I fought with myself in the car for, like, fifteen minutes or so not to go back in," he confessed. What might have happened if he had? It would've been tragic, that's what.

"Thank goodness the universe gave us a second chance," I replied instead as we got back to the car. I was more than glad. I wanted to say so much more while we were having this heart to heart, but I bit my tongue.

"Renée, I know we really didn't get an opportunity to, you know, talk about what happened at my house the night I told you to leave. With all this going on..." Monroe began as he leaned against the car hood, but then he scratched his head as if he was trying to figure out how to finish the rest of his sentence.

"Monroe, I'm sorry about that night. I was tired, and what I was trying to say came out wrong," I admitted. I wanted to tell him that his angry, red eyes had said enough that night, but I needed him too much right now to argue.

"No, dude, I'm sorry! But, I don't know..." he sighed. "This relationship is so different than any I've ever been in, man, and frankly, it's baffling. Then you're hot and cold and I don't know what to make of it, you know? I've got feelings all over the place for you, Renée, but my control and urges..." He was fumbling his words, and he ran his hands through his wild, curly hair.

As we got back in the car, I told Monroe all the pent up worries I had about spending the night. I told him about how I rushed in with Jack. I was breaking the chains open and letting Monroe know what I was really feeling.

"Jack broke my heart, and while you are nothing like Jack, I want to take it slow this time. But then I also don't want to take it slow, so that's when the 'hot and cold,' as you like to put it, happens. You aren't the only one with all these feelings building up inside." I was fixed on his eyes to make sure he understood.

"I'm definitely not Jack, I can tell ya that," he replied making a sour face, "but I'd never hurt you like he did, Renée." Monroe's voice was sincere and genuine, which Jack's never was. Monroe meant every word. "I've done my fair share of rushing in with past relationships, I get that. I just feel we're different, you know? Like what you said about the universe, man. You and I weren't supposed to be two ships that passed in the night. Our boats were meant to collide." He was poetic, which I adored, but his hand gestures of two boats colliding made me chuckle.

"What if our boats just slowly cascade into one another?" I offered.

"Dude, I don't want ya take this the wrong way or anything, but, you know, we're already sleeping together... Like, pretty frequently I might add, so we've _kinda _crossed the Rubicon on what people call taking it slow, you know?"

"I'm not denying we've gone a tad fast already, and I thoroughly enjoy our extracurricular activities, but it's still different spending the night... for me at least."

"Okay, as long as, you know, going slow doesn't mean we stop doing _that_, because, I mean, I'm not ready to give that up." Monroe's eyes widened, giving me a knowing look as a devilish grin formed under his beard.

"Umm, I'm not about to give that up, either." I pursed my lips and the heat crept up my cheeks. "What we have is wonderful, Monroe, but I want us to sort through these feelings and we're going to have to take an occasional day off to do that properly. We don't have to give up being together, just find some balance," I said.

"I was sorting out my feelings just fine holding you in my arms in bed last weekend. I crave you. Umm, I mean, I crave that closeness with you. Okay, that didn't come out right." Monroe shook his head and I couldn't help but smile. "What I mean to say is, I just wanna be able to kiss you goodnight in bed, you know, instead of kissing you goodbye at the door. Sometimes it's really hard to let you go." He turned to me and reached for my hand. The red in his eyes were filled with a sense of longing. Monroe had a way with words and I melted a little, even with his fumbling.

_"Just hold on loosely, but don't let go,"_

I sang the lyrics, giving him my own genuine smile. "Like I've said before, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, I'm not letting go, that I assure you," he replied as he gave me a lopsided grin. Monroe was wonderful and I was so lucky. I was also so very smitten. The crazy 'L' word balanced on my tongue, just begging to jump off. I needed to heed the lyrics of .38 Special, too. I had to keep from clinging too tightly to Monroe and work on my own control, so that word wouldn't take a nosedive out of my mouth.

I smiled softly. "I'm glad we had a chance to talk about this and say what's on our minds."

"You know… I heard what you said outside that night." He flashed me a look. What did he mean by that? That night felt like forever ago. I'd stood on his porch, then walked over to my car and said aloud… and my eyes widened. 'I'm afraid if I stay, then I'll wind up saying something I really do mean.' I put my hand to my mouth. His hearing was impeccable.

"Oh, that," I simply said, removing my hand quickly and trying to keep my face smooth. It never worked around Monroe.

"So, what did you mean to say that night, since, you know, we're saying what's on our minds and all?" he asked. His eyes tried to sift through my brain to get the answer. Oh, no, Mr. Monroe, I can't tell you that. Way too soon, my brain reminded me, while my heart was singing 'All You Need is Love.'

"I'll tell you later," I replied, "much later." Monroe gave me a suspicious look, so I changed the subject quickly. "I really need to test that hearing of yours. Does it have an off button?" I asked, with a playful grin.

"Why do you wanna know? Going to update the 'Bluerod' notebook?" he smirked.

"Well, it's my duty to keep my future progeny informed of eavesdropping Blutbaden, and the distance they need to keep to speak aloud," I replied still grinning at him teasingly.

"Will these be the same progeny that'll be wearing green colored contacts to hide their brown, Blutbad eyes?" Monroe asked, with a devilish grin. Holy crap! My cheeks were steaming they were so flushed.

I broke my gaze from his. "Okay, I'm learning sign language. That settles it."

"Hey, come on, it's okay." Monroe turned me back toward him. "You know, your mom asked me the eye color of my parents today. When I told her brown for both, she, umm, looked like I'd run over her dog or something," he gave me a half-grin.

"She means well, she really does," I said, not sounding too convincing.

"Yeah, well, that's what family is for. I mean, I'm sure my nana would've asked you if you'd rather be boiled or baked if she was around to meet you," Monroe chuckled, but I didn't find that too funny. He looked at my face then stopped. "Uh, well... You know what I mean. Family is supposed to embarrass you, it's, like, kinda their job."

"My family is good at that and you haven't run for the hills, so I appreciate you sticking around," I laughed.

"It takes a lot to scare off a Blutbad," Monroe scoffed. "Your family will have to work harder than that to get me to run away with my tail between my legs."

"All jokes aside, I'm so glad you're here with me, Monroe. I don't know what I would've done without you." I told my heart it was going to have to sing another day. This was as close to revealing things as I was going to get tonight.

"I'll always be there for you. Believe me when I say that, Renée." Monroe pulled me toward him and wrapped an arm around me.

I took in that familiar, comforting scent of Old Spice as I leaned into him in the car. I believed in something else besides fairy tales at that moment.

I lifted my chin up to face him. "I'll always be there for you, too. I practically put my head in a lion's mouth for you." I smirked. "That means I'm invested. I wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"I'm still not too thrilled about that, Renée. We've had our fair share of secrets, don't ya think? You gotta let me know these kinda things, so I can protect you." His voice went deep again when he mentioned protecting me. He was bent on keeping me safe, which I appreciated. His chivalry was part of what I admired about him. I'd read Alexandre Dumas way too much. I promised him and he strained a smile.

Monroe's soulful, brown eyes flashed back to glowing red as he added, "Let's hope there are no more Lowen in our future." I nodded in agreement. That one in Portland better have moved on to host his crazy events elsewhere.

"You doing all right?" I asked. This last week had been a lot to deal with. I was teetering on the edge of my own sanity, so it had to be affecting Monroe pretty badly, too.

"Eh, I'm hanging in there," he shrugged, and then let out a sigh. "I'm not getting my workouts in and my regimen is all out of sorts, man. I just... I don't know... I'm just on edge, but I'll be okay," he replied, using the magic word as he smiled more genuinely this time, so it seemed to have worked.

I leaned back into his arm. "I hope so."

I was still worried about him. Monroe had been acting differently ever since we got here. Well, even before we got here he'd been different. Although, I didn't know him well enough to actually say if that was really true. Maybe this was normal and the rest of the time before was just him putting his best foot forward. I pushed the negative thoughts out. Hopefully he was just going through a bad phase. He was exposed, like he'd said, and he had Chloe on his case, too. The incident with Jack didn't help either. That explained here in Louisville, but in Portland I chalked it up to my actions with staying over. Things would get better when we returned. I'd work through my feelings and it would be all right.

"So, I forgot to ask, what got you humming that Meatloaf song tonight?" he inquired and I looked down a moment.

"Wie ein geölter Blitz," I said softly as I started the engine. Oh, but I knew full well that wasn't the reason. The lyrics sang out again in my mind.

"_And I swear it's true,__  
__I was just about to say I love you…"_

* * *

A/N: Just when it looks like Chloe and Monroe might be all right, something happens. Ah well. (;

So we're getting a small tour of Louisville and a little heart to heart with Monroe and Renée.

Meatloaf actually has three songs that mention a wolf in the lyrics.

My profile has pics of the baseball bat, the baseball, and Caufield's vampire bat. Bonus features!

More to come, Stay Tuned...


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Between the confessions and the crazy 'L' word on my mind, my emotions were all in a tizzy as I buckled up. I let the calm wash over me and focused my thoughts on my guided tour.

Next was the Colgate Clock and we drove along the Kennedy bridge to Indiana. This landmark wasn't exactly in Louisville, but it was visible on our side of the Ohio River, so we claimed it as ours. The clock was lit up in bright, red neon. The color was like Monroe's eyes at night. Oh, how stimulating they were when they glowed. I pushed the shameless thoughts back again.

"Quick fact about the bridge we're on. The John F. Kennedy Memorial Bridge was one of the first structures in the United States named for Kennedy after his assassination. Four days after his death it was named in his honor," I said and Monroe was grinning at me again.

I pointed off to the left. "But this is what I really wanted you to see. The Colgate clock is the eighth largest in the world and the fourth largest in the United States. It measures forty feet in diameter. The clock was built in 1906 in New Jersey for Colgate's one-hundredth anniversary, and it moved here in 1924 when they relocated part of the plant to Indiana." I had this memorized, but it was nothing compared to how many facts Monroe had in that sexy brain of his. These were more than likely being added to his database. We drove closer and got back out of the car right by the old Colgate building on South Clark Boulevard, so he could really get a good look at how massive it was.

"Dude, now that's really impressive." Monroe craned his neck up and just stared for a while with eyes wide, and I couldn't help but smile. "Do you know who manufactured it?" he asked, still staring up.

"The Seth Thomas Clock Company," I replied not even having to use my cliff notes.

"Really?" he said, turning toward me. "They're the ones who manufactured the famous clock at Grand Central Station," he smiled. Even on my guided tour he was giving me facts. I adored that sexy brain of his!

Since I was downtown, I headed back over the bridge to Kentucky and showed him the Belle of Louisville. The large steamboat was one of those iconic things that our city was proud of. We rode the Belle at least five or six times every summer when I was growing up. It had been over a decade since I'd been on a boat tour. I added that to my list of May events for when we returned.

We walked along the dock up toward the steamboat.

"The Belle of Louisville, originally named Idlewild, is the oldest active river steamboat in the US. Built in 1914 in Pittsburgh, it started out as a ferry between Memphis, Tennessee and West Memphis, Arkansas. It found a home in Louisville in 1931 as part of the city's amusement park, but was farmed out a decade later for use during World War II to push oil barges down the river. It was even used as a USO nightclub for the troops during its service in the military. After the war, this old steamboat was bought by a private owner, who renamed it Avalon, and it traveled most of the country. It was purchased at auction in 1962 and was brought back here again and re-christened The Belle of Louisville. It's been here ever since," I finished, taking a breath from all of my talking. I gave presentations and facilitated trainings for a living, so I was enjoying this. Monroe listened to every word, smiling and nodding.

"There's something charming about it," he said while looking at the large white boat with the equally large red stern paddle wheel on the back.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Just the history of it has always drawn me in," I replied, giving him a smile. "Now every Wednesday before the Kentucky Derby there's a Great Steamboat Race. The Belle usually goes up against the Delta Queen from Mississippi. The race is just the tip of the iceberg of the Derby events that go on here. Maybe I could move up my vacation to the first week in May and we could come back during the Derby." I lit up at the thought. I didn't care for the Derby part, but the events leading up to it were always fun. He could see Thunder over Louisville, the Hot Air Balloon race, the… My mind was all a flutter and I wasn't listening to Monroe, so I halted my brain.

"… and can you imagine getting on one of these and riding down the Mississippi like Mark Twain? Oh man, that's gotta be an experience!" He was still looking over the Belle as he talked about traveling. Monroe had a childlike grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned my way. It was colder by the river and my hands were getting a little numb, too.

"Oh, I adore Mark Twain and his descriptions of life on the river. But I enjoy any kind of road trip. A boat or a train or…"

"Oh, trains! Now you're speaking my language!" Monroe interjected as his eyes lit up. He noticed that I was rubbing my hands together. "Here, let me warm you up," he said, walking over toward me. I slipped my hands inside his tan coat, holding him tightly. I felt better already.

"So, you and me, the Orient Express, traveling the world…" he said, looking down into my eyes. Now he was speaking _my_ language.

"Just as long as there isn't a murder while we're on it. Then Nick would have to come along," I laughed.

"Nick is no Hercule Poirot," Monroe chuckled, shaking his head. How different the story would've been had Poirot been a Grimm. _Wesen on the Orient Express_probably wouldn't have sold as many copies.

I'm really enjoying sharing all of this with you," I was getting lost in his eyes; that spell of his taking me over. "Monroe, I really…" and my teeth came down on my tongue, almost too hard.

"You really… what?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Ce n'est rien. Je me suis trompé," I replied, shaking my head.

"I only sprechen ze deutsch, so you, like, gotta speak that or English, Renée," he replied, amused. I leaned my head into his chest to break the spell.

"I really think it's getting cold. You ready for one last stop?" I asked. "This next one we can stay in the car for." I looked back up and Monroe nodded. He knew that's not what I wanted to say. He kissed me deeply, warming my lips. We walked back to the car, his arms wrapped around me.

I turned on the radio as we drove. Robert Palmer was singing 'Addicted to Love.'

"_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
You're heart sweats, your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine  
Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love__…__"_

Oh, I was facing it head on, Mr. Palmer, thank you very much. The curse of the Leo Love Bug was still affecting me. I was addicted to it all, and I was definitely addicted to Monroe. The radio was getting on my nerves. I turned it off as the song was ending. Monroe gave me a knowing smile.

"Not a fan of Robert Palmer, huh?" he asked.

"Not tonight," I replied, shaking my head.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Churchill Downs at night was all aglow as we pulled up to the main entrance on Central Avenue. From the outside gates there wasn't much to do, but just look at the twin spires brightly lit with spotlights. We stayed in the car as I started on a brief history.

"Churchill Downs officially opened in 1875 and The Kentucky Derby is coined as the 'Greatest two minutes in sports.'" I stopped a minute, pulling out my cliff notes. I had it memorized, but there was a lot of info. I hated horse racing. "Are you a fan of this kind of sport?" I asked.

"It's better than greyhound racing," Monroe replied with a snort. "But I've never been much of a fan of animal races," he added. Good. Maybe I could just skip this one.

"It's a requirement to see it if you come to Louisville. So… this is it," I smiled. Monroe didn't seem like he was missing out on the Churchill Downs lesson.

"Well, all right then. I guess I can check that off my list," Monroe chuckled.

"So, that's the fastest tour of my fair city you can get. When we come back for a better reason, then perhaps we can do some real exploring."

"We can do that. Just as long as we can get a run in while we're here next time," he said with a smirk. I just shook my head at him.

"Wanna grab a drink before we head home?" I asked turning to Monroe. Alcohol sounded really good right now. My emotions were all over the place and a few drinks would calm me down.

"Yeah, I could use a brew," he replied, nodding his head.

"Good, I know the perfect place!" I replied, smiling, and headed back down the road.

* * *

A/N: Just some more touring. Hope you don't find it too boring, but I wanted to add some extras of Louisville into the story. There will be more action coming up, don't fret!

There are photos of these places on my profile. (:

More to come!

Stay Tuned...


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Phoenix Hill Tavern on Baxter Avenue was incredibly packed when we pulled up, but it was typically busy even during the week. Saturday nights were particularly crowded, and there was always some local band playing that seemed to draw more people in. The red and yellow bar sign lit up the parking lot with its name wrapped around a horse carting a buggy with barrels. I didn't come here often, since it upset Jack that I'd even consider cheating on his bar. I found some irony in that now, come to think of it.

I held on to Monroe tightly as a few friends couldn't stop staring while walked up to the bar. I'd already forgotten how many Wesen friends were talking about the Portland Blutbad. Maybe we needed to be wearing really dark sunglasses in here. I was waiting for the cameras to come out like the paparazzi.

Once the bouncer carded me, which was always a daunting task, we found two vacant seats and settled in.

"I didn't even think about my friends when I suggested us going out," I said to Monroe with a sigh and briefly held my head in my hands.

"Eh, it's fine. If they get too curious, I'll let them see me up close and personal," he replied, and I looked up as his eyes flashed red for effect.

I shook my head, but laughed regardless. Still, I kept an eye on him to judge how serious he was. He wasn't giving me much to work with. Perhaps a drink would help. I tried to flag down a bartender. Pete was working behind the counter and caught my eye.

"Crap!" I said aloud, and Monroe turned to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Pete walked up and took my hand.

"Now what can I get my favorite lovely lady?" he asked as he looked around. "Where's Chloe at tonight? I figured you two would be inseparable since you're in town. Sorry about your dad by the way, Née," Pete said, putting his other hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, Chloe's not here tonight, Pete," I replied. I caught a glimpse of Monroe out of the corner of my eye. He was glowering at Pete, and his eyes were fixed on Pete's hand holding mine.

"Née, I would've come to the funeral home, but I heard this awful rumor about your new…" Pete paused and looked over at Monroe, whose eyes flared a jealous red.

Pete quickly dropped my hand as he had a woge, revealing his rabbit face completely. "Jesus, you could've told me he was sitting right there!" he said while retracting. "So, my sister was right!" Pete turned back to me. "Née, you've gone bonkers bringing him here when half of our Wesen graduating class is here tonight." Pete looked back at Monroe, who went wolf for a moment at the mention of my mental state. He retracted, but his eyes remained red and fierce. Pete gave me a glance with his crystal blue eyes that were so similar to Chloe's. Unlike Chloe, Pete turned back toward Monroe and actually smiled at him, which I hadn't expected.

"You're my first Blutbad. There aren't many in this town," Pete said, still smiling at Monroe. "Wow, your eyes really do turn red. Chloe likes to exaggerate things, so I figured that was something she added in there to make you sound more menacing."

"Pete, this is my boyfriend, Monroe. Monroe, this is Chloe's older brother, Peter."

"Pete Haas, good to meet you." Pete extended his hand out to Monroe.

Monroe looked at me a moment, raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and shook his hand. "Peter? Wow, your parents really did that to you, dude?" Monroe asked, letting out a light snigger. He seemed to relax a little, and his eyes faded out to a deep mahogany.

"Yeah, they weren't always mainstreamers." Pete laughed. "Some of my siblings got lucky because they ran out of stupid names, but Roger, Ester, Jessica, and I all got the jokes in school."

"Ester doesn't sound so bad," Monroe remarked.

"No, you gotta think about it. Ester… Bunny." Pete gave Monroe a look and he caught on.

"Oh, wow, man." Monroe laughed. "Now that's not cool at all!"

"Yeah, so she begged our parents to let her change her name, but they refused. Now Chloe, who always got her way, asked and they let her change hers." Pete rolled his eyes. "But we never thought the name 'Clover' was as bad as what the rest of us had to go through."

"Chloe's name is Clover?" Monroe pivoted toward me with an amused grin on his face. Oh, Chloe was going to be upset with her brother for this one. No one _ever_called her Clover.

"Yeah, she changed it when she started high school," I replied, trying to hide my grin.

"Good to know," he said, nodding with a smirk on his face. "You seem to know a few bartenders and baristas, Renée," Monroe noted, changing the subject.

"Hey, back off, man. I'm a scientist," Pete replied with a smirk.

Monroe looked at him sideways. I rolled my eyes at Pete. He loved saying that line to people who hadn't heard it a million times before. His bumper sticker was a constant reminder, too.

"Big _Ghostbusters_ fan?" Monroe asked, and I had to laugh.

"No, I'm really a scientist." Pete grinned. "Well, officially I'm a chemist, but lab science and biology are also part of my field of work. By day I mix chemicals, at night I mix drinks." He continued to grin at Monroe as he nodded.

Pete was just shy of being a genius. That he was sociable and had a good sense of humor had knocked him out of the running. The guy had a bachelors in chemistry, a masters in biology and he earned a second masters in physics because he thought it was fun. Pete was no ordinary bartender.

"Oh, and the term is mixologist, not bartender," Pete added. "This is also a science." He swirled a bottle of rum in his hand as he spoke."So, what can I get you guys?" he asked, setting the bottle down and planting both hands on the bar.

I grinned at him. "Tequila sunrise. You know how I like it."

"Right." He laughed. "Easy on the sunrise, heavy on the tequila."

Monroe asked about a few beers and was disappointed that they didn't carry them. He settled for a Beck's, since it was the only German beer they had in a bottle. Monroe grabbed his wallet and Pete waved his hands at him.

"Both of your tabs are on the house tonight. With what you're going through with your dad, and with all the crazy remarks your boyfriend is getting, you all could use a few rounds." Pete leaned over toward Monroe. "I'm sorry about my sister. We find her kind of annoying, too, buddy."

Monroe chuckled at Pete's remark. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"Did you know there's a Facebook thread about you all?" Pete asked, looking at me. "It has over two-hundred comments last I checked."

"Yeah, well aware, Pete," I grumbled. Monroe looked confused. Thank goodness he didn't use Facebook. Who knew how many sarcastic replies he'd come up with to some of those comments.

Pete pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Née, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Jack is upstairs. Thought you might want a heads up."

Just then Monroe growled, and we both turned as his eyes sparked fire at what Pete had said.

"Oh, wow!" Pete said, watching Monroe. "Chloe wasn't exaggerating the hearing either."

I held Monroe's hand and the growls stopped, but the red glow in his eyes stayed burning strong.

Pete's eyes widened as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I'm going to go get those drinks now." He mouthed to me, 'sorry' as he walked off.

"Well, I need to make a quick trip upstairs," Monroe said, ready to get up. "I'll be right back."

"Monroe, just let him be." I tightened my grip on his hand and he looked at me. "If he's upstairs then he's not bothering us." The fear of Monroe and Jack in the same vicinity crept up in me.

"Fine." Monroe repositioned himself back on the bar stool."But he better stay up there for his own good," he huffed. Hopefully he wouldn't have to puff again, too.

Pete returned with our drinks, setting them down in front of us.

"Why is Jack here tonight, anyway?" I asked Pete. "Shouldn't he be over at Scores instead of getting drunk here at the competition?" They weren't best friends like Chloe and I were, but Pete and Jack were pretty good pals since they were both in the bar industry. I never understood how Pete tolerated Jack with the difference in brain cells, but Pete always saw the good in people. I admired him for that, because it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Scores is about to go out of business." Pete shook his head. "I'd say it'll be closed in a month, two tops."

"Why?" I asked, sounding a little shocked. "What happened?" That bar was Jack's baby. He'd sell his Mustang if it meant saving that place.

"After you went to Portland, he kinda started going downhill, if you know what I mean." Pete did a charade of kicking back drink after drink. "From what I've heard, he rarely goes in there much, and the staff has stopped caring, too. He's even talked about going back to St. Louis."

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything," I remarked. Well, that was disheartening in a way. Still, I couldn't feel bad for Jack, he did this to himself.

"You know how Jack is. He doesn't show weakness if he can help it. You leaving made him weak. You're kinda hard to get over, Née." Pete gave me a meaningful look.

I broke our gaze quickly and glanced over at Monroe, who was nodding. His bottle of beer was already empty.

"Ya wanna another one, Monroe?" Pete asked, noticing me stare at the bottle. He gave Monroe a big smile.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Monroe replied. "Thanks, dude."

Pete grabbed him a second bottle and then looked back at me. "Try out your tequila sunrise, Née. See if I still have the magic touch." He flashed me a wink.

I took a long swallow and smiled. Hard on the tequila and no silly pink umbrella. It was good to be home. I gave Pete an appreciative look and nodded at my glass. He was a great bartender. Pete passed me a napkin with another wink.

Monroe tipped back his bottle of beer, and Pete and I witnessed him finish it off without taking a breath.

"You want something stronger there, buddy?" Pete asked, looking stunned that Monroe was downing his beers. I was a little stunned, myself.

Monroe nodded silently.

"Let me get you some Makers and really show you how Kentucky does it." Pete grinned as he headed over to the shelf.

I looked over at Monroe, a bit worried. I'd never seen him drink like that before. I took another swig from my glass, trying to push the negative thoughts aside.

Pete came back with a tumbler and poured the bourbon into the glass of ice. Monroe kicked it back as fast as I'd done my Patrón shots the night at the Blue Moon Bar. He motioned for another, and Pete looked over at me. I just shrugged and he poured Monroe a second. Monroe consumed the tumbler just as quickly and set the glass down.

He looked up to see us both watching him. "I'm not downing anymore, dude, so you can relax," Monroe said with a forced smile. He motioned to Pete for another, and he poured the bourbon a third time.

I grimaced, but Monroe kept his word and just took a normal drink.

"It takes a lot of alcohol for me to get drunk," Monroe said holding the glass in his hands. "Don't worry," he added when my grimace resumed. He looked down at my barely-touched tequila sunrise. "You go on and drink." He motioned at my glass. "I assure you I can drive." I wasn't assured at all.

Pete gave me another look, eyeing the napkin again like it was significant and walked off to help with another drink order.

"Are you sure you're all right, Monroe?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he replied and feigned another smile my way. Oh, he definitely wasn't fine.

I picked up the napkin. Something was written inside. Opening it up casually, I read the words Pete had scribbled down.

**I'm disappointed…****  
****You told me you'd never****  
****date Wesen. You should've****  
****called me before hooking****  
****up with a Blutbad, Née.**

I hastily folded the napkin and shoved it in my pocket, forcing my face to remain smooth. Looking up, Pete caught my eye and gave me another wink. He'd had a crush on me ever since Chloe had brought me home to meet her family. Chloe would've had a fit if she'd known that her brother was interested. She was protective of me, but she was super protective of her siblings. Although Chloe loved me like a sister, I was still human and off limits to any of her brothers. She wasn't subtle about it either and had told me point-blank that was a deal breaker to our friendship as far as she was concerned.

I wouldn't have dared mention Pete's interest to Chloe. He and I had a short-lived fling, but I'd never made it official. I told Pete it was the Wesen thing, but it was more the Chloe thing. He knew how Chloe felt and had pretty much said he was going to break the news to her. I had to lie and say I just couldn't see myself dating Wesen. It had really hurt him, and it had hurt me, too, because that was the furthest thing from the truth. I couldn't afford to lose Chloe. At the time she would've never forgiven me. I felt kind of bad now, but it was years ago. Pete remained a friend even after that, and he was like a brother, since I was so close with Chloe. But there was a time that I'd been interested, too. A long, long time ago.

"Maybe we ought to just go." A few more friends from high school were gawking at us. I flashed them a 'mind your own business' look and they sauntered off.

"Nah, we don't have to go yet." Monroe turned to me and he leaned his elbow against the bar, resting his chin on his hand. "I kinda wanna talk to Chloe's brother, Pete, some more. He's, like, the only Wesen here that's said anything nice to me, you know, since we arrived. I can't believe they're related. Maybe Chloe is adopted, too," he said facetiously. I didn't find that very funny, given the situation, and I scowled. Monroe's face softened at my expression and he seemed sorry he'd said it.

Pete came back to check on us. "Something wrong with your sunrise, Née?" he asked, glancing at my mostly full glass.

"No, I'm just going to play DD tonight." Monroe was almost finished with his third tumbler and held the glass to his lips.

"Some Wesen do have a high threshold for alcohol, so I wouldn't worry too much, Née," Pete told me. "If he says it takes a lot, I'm sure he knows what he's capable of." He patted my hand as he hummed an all too familiar tune. I shook my head at him as he gave me a knowing grin and walked away. Monroe's eyes seemed to follow him, but then he shifted his gaze back toward me.

"So, umm, why does he call you 'Née'?" Monroe asked, looking curious. "I've never heard anyone else call you that."

"He's always called me that," I replied, trying to keep my face smooth. "He likes to be different." I didn't want to mention that it started over ten years ago when we were making out. Pete had been a sophomore in college and I was a senior in high school. We were together most of that summer after I graduated, being extra careful not to let Chloe know. Our song back then was 'Night Moves,' which Pete kindly reminded me of as he was humming. Although we never got past third base, we literally would sneak off every chance we could in the middle of the night. We never got around to the 'trusted woods,' either. That was now reserved for Monroe, and our bases were fully loaded.

"Well, he's right. I know what I'm capable of, so don't worry too much, okay, Hun?" I tried not to worry, but it wasn't easy.

I managed to relax as I sipped my drink, watching to ensure Monroe didn't look like he was wavering in his chair. If I'd had half of what he just drank, I'd have been three sheets to the wind.

Pete brought me a second sunrise, and I was feeling pretty good. Not drunk, but tipsy. I needed to watch myself, because Pete's drinks had a tendency to sneak up on me, and I didn't want to become too bold and chatty. Not tonight. The crazy 'L' word would fall off my tongue given the right encouragement. I was content with being tipsy, and I let out a happy sigh.

Monroe reached for my hand and gave me a more genuine smile. "You really enjoy tequila, don'tcha?" he asked, teasingly.

"At least I've learned my lesson on Patrón shots," I replied with a chuckle. "No more of those for a while."

Monroe's back stiffened as he sniffed the air. He let go of my hand and held a deep growl in his throat.

Just then a familiar voice behind me said, "That bitch friend of yours needs to watch her mouth around me."

I swiveled in my bar stool and was face to face with a very inebriated Jack. He had a glass of alcohol in his hand. Knowing Jack, it was Jim Beam, and that glass had been refilled at least twice.

"I can be anywhere I damn well please, so you can stop sending people to do what you can't do, Renée," Jack continued as his breath hit me full force. Yeah, definitely Jim Beam.

Monroe's bar stool slammed into the bar, exploding from his seat as I spun around. His eyes were red and blazing, and they were locked on Jack.

"Now Monroe, let's just sit back down and finish our drinks," I urged, reaching for his arm. "Jack was just leaving." I stared back at him with my eyes pleading for him to just turn around and walk away. "Right, Jack?"

"You can't tell me where I can go, Renée! If that lumberjack lays one hand on me, I swear I won't hold back this time!" Jack wobbled as he spoke. Crap, he'd been drinking a lot tonight. "Me and my buddies will kick his fucking ass from here to next Sunday!" His so-called 'buddies' were nowhere in sight. Monroe would kick Jack's ass to next June if he didn't leave.

Monroe was growling louder already, but hopefully I was the only one who could hear it. Jack didn't seem to notice if he could. I stood in front of Monroe and he took hold of my shoulders, squeezing them firmly.

"What, you gonna protect him from me, now?" Jack slurred. I turned toward Monroe, who had swelled up a few inches taller behind me. My eyes went back to Jack. "He thinks he can just take you away from me, and then you're gonna tell me what I can and can't do? Well, you better think twice!"

"You let me sit out of round one, but I'm not sitting out of round two." Monroe growled louder this time and any human nearby would've been able to hear him. He wasn't going to give Jack any chances like he had last time.

"Jack, you really need to get the fuck out of here," I warned. "You remember what happened in Portland, right?" Jack needed more than a sentence enhancer, he needed a brain transplant. Monroe was already pushing me back toward my bar stool. There was nothing I could do.

"You need to fucking shut your mouth, Renée!" Jack shouted as he lunged toward me. That was the last thing that came out of Jack's mouth as Monroe had him by the throat and against the wall faster than you could say, 'Jim Beam.' I just watched like one does a train wreck; I wanted to do something, but all I could do was stare with my mouth gaped open.

I finally came to my senses and ran over, tugging at Monroe, but he wouldn't budge. Jack was flailing around and cursing, but he couldn't go anywhere. Monroe's growls were extremely loud now, but fortunately the music was also loud tonight, so no one had paid much attention yet. Pete noticed, obviously, and flashed me a concerned look. I had nothing for him. Was Jack going to survive this time? I kept envisioning ripping and tearing, and my heart beat out of my chest. I didn't want Monroe to go to jail.

"Not so intimidating when you're up against a wall, huh, dude?" Monroe taunted with a maniacal laugh. Jack couldn't respond as he was still making gasping noises.

Just about that time, Monroe had a woge, and Jack's eyes bugged out their sockets. Monroe was showing him a 'Bluerod.' Oh, holy hell! He quickly retracted so no one else would see, but Jack looked pale as Casper. Monroe let him go, and Jack collapsed on the floor, trying to breathe.

"What the… _hell_… is he?" Jack stammered out, between gasps.

"Jack, you need to find someone to take you home. You're really drunk, and you're not making sense." I grabbed Monroe's arm and gave him a 'what the hell did you just do' look.

"No, I'm not _that_ drunk! What the fuck was that?" Jack demanded, trying to stand up, but he couldn't get off the floor.

"Jack, you need to sleep this off. You've had more than you think," I reasoned. People were starting to gather around and I backed up. "We need to go," I said to Monroe.

He was grinning wildly. Oh, Lord, what in the world was he trying to prove? Perhaps he was just trying to scare the crap out of Jack, but this wasn't going to bode well. A few of my Wesen friends came up and listened to Jack ranting about seeing a monster. They looked in our direction knowing exactly what Monroe had done. No, this was _definitely_ not going to bode well at all.

Pete was motioning me to the exit, and I grabbed Monroe's hand as we headed out the door before anyone tried to stop us.

"What the hell was that all about?" I yelled as I drove us back toward my parents' house. I was completely sober now after that little event.

"That dude needed a lesson in manners," Monroe replied, still grinning. "And since no one else seemed to be teaching him, I stepped up to the plate."

"That wasn't the way to do it," I declared, just shaking my head. Jack deserved it, I didn't doubt that at all, but what was he was going to tell people? Not that anyone would believe him. They'd think he'd lost his marbles. I sighed heavily and tried to not think about it. We were leaving on Monday, so it shouldn't be too hard to avoid this. Monroe's grinning worried me, however.

"The look on his face was priceless," he said, and that grin was obviously going to stay plastered on his face. "I tell ya that never gets old!"

"How often do you show people your true form?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"Uhh... I haven't done that in a very long time," Monroe responded, his grin fading slightly as he looked down at his hands.

"And you just felt like tonight would be a good time to start back up?" I was really trying to keep my calm, but I just couldn't.

"Dude, he'll be fine. He was so drunk he probably won't remember anyway." The grin returned. "Too bad though, 'cause his face, man... That was just awesome!"

"Monroe, I appreciate that you want to protect me, but you can't show people who you are to do it," I cautioned, gripping the steering wheel to force my tone to stay even. It really wasn't working.

"Oh, is that so?" Monroe replied turning to face me with a smug grin. "And do you practice what you preach? I don't think you really do."

"Well…" I really wanted to finish that up with something, but I was at a loss for words. Ugh. Okay, so he had me there. Touché, Mr. Monroe, Touché.

"Exactly, Renée. You know I'm right!" Monroe looked really proud of himself.

"I still think reacting to a Lowen having a woge in front of my face and slamming someone against the wall while showing them you're the Big Bad Wolf are two completely different things." There, that was a good retort.

"Well…" Monroe began. Now he was speechless.

"Yeah, exactly! I didn't touch anyone, but you let loose on Jack. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still."

"Well, to us, just seeing a Grimm is as bad as being attacked by one," Monroe replied with his hands gesturing.

"Right, because seeing a Grimm is as traumatic as being slammed into a wall by a Wesen having a woge," I scoffed. "Now who's comparing apples and oranges?"

"Most of us have never seen one up close, so, yeah, that's pretty traumatic if you ask me. You guys are the scary stories our parents told us about," he pointed out. "I had nightmares as a kid thinking a Grimm was gonna cut my head off, and I'm sure I'm not the only one." He was separating 'us' and 'them' again. I really hated that.

"'You guys'? For the record, I am not a confirmed Grimm, so let's remember that before you separate me from you. I am very much a 'we' type of person. Also, let me remind you that the Lowen was definitely not scared of me," I replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't deny you were a Grimm to Sauly. From what you told me, you scared him pretty good. So if he thought you're a Grimm, then he's going to react as if you're one. _Ipso facto_ and all that jazz, man," Monroe said matter-of-factly. "And, dude, as for the 'we' thing? I like equality as much as the next guy, but w_e_ live in an 'us' verses 'them' kinda world. I hate to burst your bubble, man, but that's just how it is," Monroe gestured his hands out in a scale as he spoke. His words contrasted with the grin still permanently fixed on his face. Monroe was on a high right now. I got that same rush from my reckless woge. But would he crash once it subsided like mine did?

"Well, _my_ world doesn't work that way. I'm an equal opportunist, so if you'd do it for my sake, I would appreciate it," I encouraged.

Monroe laughed as he shook his head. "Dude, you're so cute when you're wearing rose colored glasses. But I can use 'we' if it makes you feel better." He patted my head like I was a child asking him to believe in the Tooth Fairy.

"I thought you wanted us all to co-exist?"

"I do, man. But that doesn't mean we aren't separate entities. A perfect world may have dogs and cats living together, but they're still dogs and cats, you know?"

"If you're trying to quote _Ghostbusters_, Peter Venkman used that example as one of the signs of the apocalypse, coupling it with 'mass hysteria,' so that's _nihil ad rem_." I could throw out Latin phrases, too.

"It _is_ a valid point," Monroe argued. "And I wasn't quoting _Ghostbusters_, although it can cause mass hysteria, depending on the particular dog and cat. You know..."

"Back to your argument…" I cut him off before we went into a whole other topic. "You're crossing over the Wesen line with the Grimm work you already do, so you have a foot in both sides, right? Your best friend is a Grimm, for goodness sake." I wanted to add, 'and possibly your girlfriend,' but I wanted out of the equation. "Maybe if you start looking at it that way, you'll stop separating, too." I glanced at him for his reaction.

"Maybe." He gave me a shrug, but there was a flicker of 'that's a valid point' on his face. I'd take that, even if he didn't verbally acknowledge it. "But Nick is not my best friend," Monroe added with a shake of his head. "That part is definitely _nihil ad rem_." He was a bad liar.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We went back and forth a bit more about the scene at the bar as I pulled into the driveway. We'd managed to get on the separation topic instead of what really needed to be discussed. Monroe was adamant he'd done what was necessary. I was trying to be mad at him, but I just couldn't. I ought to be with the stunt he'd pulled, but I really wasn't mad directly at him for what he'd done. He was like Chloe in his own wolfish way. He wanted to protect me, and I adored him for that. Although, I just couldn't believe he risked showing himself to do it. What if Jack tried to come over here tomorrow and confront us? Would he bring with him a mob of people with torches and pitchforks in our yard screaming, 'Kill the Beast!'? (The latter of the two was less likely.)

Once we got out of the car, Monroe rushed over, leaning me against the driver's side door. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, and I know you'll do the same for me. So, you know, maybe we're both just fools and should call it even." He kissed me before I could retort. I could still taste the Maker's Mark on his lips. At that moment he could call me whatever he wanted. I was done arguing.

I ran my fingers through his wild, curly hair, and he held me tightly. His mouth moved against mine then he kissed down my neck until I made the noises he loved to hear. Monroe met my lips again, more intense this time, and I was forgetting to breathe. He stopped, and I took a long breath in.

"You're really not drunk?" I asked. My head was a bit dizzy just from kissing his alcoholic lips.

"No, not in the least." Monroe looked me over. "Are you?"

"No. I sobered up kind of quick." But if he kept kissing me, I might become tipsy.

"Too bad. You're kinda fun when you're drunk." He grinned at me. "Your conversations are… enlightening."

I laughed. "Probably for the best that I'm sober then."

"So, are _we _all right?" he asked as the grin lingered.

"Yeah, we're good," I replied, smiling up at him.

"See? I remembered the 'we' part," he said proudly. He really wasn't getting what I meant by that.

We went in through the kitchen, and the day played out in my mind. It seemed like three days had rolled into one. I was exhausted, and for good reason. It was almost one in the morning.

"You know, your mom's rule of separate beds is a little stern," Monroe commented as we headed upstairs. "She doesn't have to know." He gave me a sly grin.

"Mom's house, Mom's rules," I reminded him. "Besides, we broke a lot of rules earlier today." I gave him a knowing wink. Monroe was wide awake and alert. How much energy did that man have?

"So, you wanna go on another run in the woods tomorrow morning?" he taunted with a devilish grin. That flash of red in his eyes told me a run wasn't the thing he wanted to do in the woods.

"Maybe when we visit again in May," I replied.

He kissed me again as we hovered in the doorway of my bedroom. "So... I'll, umm, see you tomorrow," he said after he pulled away from my lips. I didn't know about him, but I found his kiss awfully hard to pull away from. He whistled 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' as he entered his room.

Torturous… so torturous. I bit my bourbon-coated, bottom lip while closing my door. Jack may have been afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, but I surely wasn't. Not in the least.

* * *

A/N: So, Chloe has a brother, and Renée knows him _very_ well. (;

Monroe kinda snapped, huh? But do you think Jack deserved getting to see a 'Bluerod'?

Yay, _Ghostbusters_. LOL!

There's more to come...

Stay Tuned!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The sunshine came through my window again, flooding the bedroom. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. I almost called out 'five more minutes, Mom.' out of habit from years earlier lying in this exact spot. But there was no school today and I removed the pillow and got up.

I poked my head in Monroe's room. The bed was neatly made. Of course, he was already up and awake with that built-in clock inside his head.

I went downstairs and Mom was making breakfast. I inhaled deeply. Was that bacon, or was I imagining it since I'd been craving it so much? No, it was really sizzling in the pan on the stove. I breathed it in again and smiled.

"Good morning!" Mom said, trying to sound chipper.

"Hey, breakfast looks great!" I replied, giving her a hug. "Have you seen Monroe?" I asked pouring a glass of grapefruit juice from the fridge.

"He's downstairs," said Mom cheerfully. "He got excited when I mentioned the exercise area in the basement."

"When did you get an exercise area?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. My parents were far from being the types to go on a health kick. They were the lucky ones who could eat whatever they wanted and not gain an ounce. I, on the other hand, had to watch every calorie that passed my lips. Why hadn't I thought of adoption before now, come to think of it?

"We've been renovating the basement and decided to get a few things like a treadmill and one of those Total Gyms your dad has been itching to buy from the infomercials for years. He wants to get…" she trailed off. She was still in present mode. Mom put her hand to her face and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm going to have to cancel the purchase for the Gazelle he made last week. We won't really need it now," she said, wiping her eyes. I gave her another hug.

"We'll get through this." I said, trying to take comfort in my own words, too. I stayed with Mom upstairs and helped her with the rest of breakfast. I offered to let Monroe know it was ready, but she said he'd already eaten this morning.

"I don't know how he can pass up bacon and eggs," she said, shaking her head. "He had a bagel and fruit and said he was fine."

"He's strict about his diet," I said casually. Hopefully the smell wasn't driving him crazy.

Mom and I had breakfast for two and kept each other company. I'd missed spending time with her like this. It reminded me of our weekly lunches and dinners before I moved. I kept thinking about May. It was only two months away. I'd make it until then.

I cleared the dishes and then headed downstairs to find Monroe. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I caught a glimpse of him sliding back and forth on the Total Gym. He was drenched in sweat. How long had he been working out down here?

"It's not my Pilates machine, but it's better than nothing," he commented as I approached, never missing a beat of his routine.

"I didn't know any of this was here or I would've mentioned it." I shook my head. "The last time I was down here it was a catch-all for a lot of junk."

"It's fine, you didn't know. But I'm awfully glad to have it today. The exercise bands weren't cutting it," he said, still moving right along on the Total Gym. "I need to show you some mat Pilates, it's like... so different from the Reformer machine. I'll have you doing the 100's and the table tops, well, we did those on the reformer, but they're better controlled on the mat. And did I show you the C-Curve? I don't think I did. Wow, I must be slipping! Ooh, and you can use my magic ring!" Monroe went on for at least five more minutes about mat Pilates and I listened and smiled. Most of what he said was Greek to me and I was a little concerned at what a 'magic ring' was, but I smiled and nodded in all the right places.

"So, are you okay today?" I asked, recalling the bar scene from last night.

"Yeah, much better now that I've found this little gem," Monroe replied, pressing back and forth with his legs. Perhaps the exercise would get some of his pent up energy out of his system. He sure had plenty of energy last night at the bar. What must Jack be thinking today and how much would he remember? I pushed the negative thoughts aside and focused on Monroe. I refused to feel bad for Jack.

There were quite a few upgrades my parents had made to the basement. I almost didn't recognize it. They had purchased a new furniture set and a large, flat screen TV. The carpet had been replaced with gray slate tile, which looked great against the deep red brick color of the walls that used to be a plain white. Was all this red affecting Monroe? It didn't seem to faze him.

"So, explain this to me so I can better understand," I said, turning to Monroe. "How does this red thing work exactly? The walls are red, but you don't seem affected."

Monroe continued to slide up and down. "More 'Bluerod' notebook updates?" he asked, grinning.

"What can I say, I'd like to get the info right from the source," I replied with a smirk.

"It's... Well, it's a combination of elements," Monroe began, keeping his pace on the machine. "Let's take you, for example. You are incredibly smoking hot, so obviously that is going to stir something in me. Then you add red, which undoubtedly is going to stir something in me. With that kinda potent combination, es funktioniert! We have lift off." Monroe's eyes flickered like he was thinking about his example.

"So, just walking in and seeing a red wall… that's not going to do anything?" I asked.

"Eh, it could. There are some of us that any amount of red is gonna cause a reaction. I'm just not that easily provoked anymore. I told you it's my favorite color." Monroe smiled now and that hint of sinister moved across his lips. Well, that was easier explained than I thought. It made sense why he could sport a red plaid shirt, which had been a burning question of mine for a while. I thought back to my red outfits in the back of my closet. I missed red.

"You mentioned I might be able to introduce red back into my wardrobe sometime. When do you think that might be?" I asked, cautiously.

"Why, you considering a red riding cloak?" he asked, his devilish grin appeared and my face flushed hot. I bit my lip again and I tried to hold my thoughts back. He was starting to get a direct link to my brain, too. I was kind of worried about that.

"You're thinking about it again," Monroe remarked with a glint of red in his eyes. He tapped his nose. Oh, that's right; he had a direct link to my pheromones instead.

"Well, now I am!" I replied, my eyes wide. Monroe stopped his workout and stood up to face me.

"So, did you tell Chloe _everything_?" He let the word 'everything' slowly roll off his tongue.

"No, there are still some things I keep to myself," I retorted, forcing myself to leave my lip alone. Monroe walked toward me and removed his gray t-shirt, dabbing his forehead with it. His chest, dare I be cliché and say it, glistened with sweat. He looked good. Really good.

"Don't think she would approve?" he asked as he began to whistle 'Lil Red Riding Hood' just like he did last night. His red eyes locked on mine and he moved toward me. I backed up into the edge of the couch. He stood in front of me and leaned in close. I reached behind me, gripping the cushion. Monroe's sweat was mixed with Old Spice and the combination was intoxicating my senses. I swallowed hard. The things that sexy man did to me!

"I don't think my bedroom activities are any of her business," I replied as he looked down at me, his eyes blazing.

"What about your outdoor activities?" he taunted, that devilish grin spread wider across his face.

"Be quiet, my mother is upstairs," I said in a hushed tone. He had me fidgeting, but I never lost sight of his gaze. The red in his eyes had seduction written all over them. I was easily seduced.

"She can't hear us. Or if you want to talk privately, we could go for another run," Monroe offered and pulled me toward him, kissing me hard. He was already excited as he pressed himself against me, so there would be no denying where his thoughts were. I took in his scent and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, Sweetie, Chloe just phoned," my mom called out from upstairs. "She said you weren't answering your cell and she wants to spend some time with you today."

I broke away from our kiss and shouted back "Thanks, I'll call her back in a moment." I kept my voice calm and even, but on the inside I was anything but.

"That bunny has radar," Monroe teased.

"Chloe's like Big Brother. She's always watching." I pointed two fingers at my eyes then outwards toward Monroe, like that scene in _Meet the Parents_. Monroe laughed.

"Speaking of big brothers, I like that Pete guy. Maybe we can visit with him again, you know, when we come back in May," Monroe suggested. You probably wouldn't like him as much if you'd read that napkin. I really didn't want to tell him about that, since Pete had been the nicest of anyone to Monroe. Jack never knew about us and he and Pete had gotten along fine.

"Our outdoors conversation isn't over," Monroe said as I grinned and turned to the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Never said it was."

Monroe ran his tongue against his lips. "You had some of the bacon, huh?" I put my hand to my mouth, my eyes wide.

"Oh, God, I didn't even think about it! Are you all right?" I hadn't even given it a second thought. Would he go into a frenzy? I stood there just waiting to see if he was going to leap out or react in some way.

"It's fine. I might want to kiss you some more, though," and he gave me a sly grin.

"I'll brush my teeth right quick!" I promised. I thought of Leon Clabar. Maybe I needed to rethink my meat eating and just go vegetarian myself. Considering I knew a pig, a chicken, a cow, and a turkey, I had most of my favorite meals covered in friendships. My stomach flipped at the thought of my friends between a sesame seed bun. Monroe was giving me something to think about.

"Maybe just another taste," he leered and I ran up the stairs before I could see those red eyes and that devilish grin reappear. It wasn't like him to give in to temptation like that. Hopefully he was joking. Still, I was worried his Wieder was unraveling being in Kentucky.

"Are you feeling all right?" my mom asked as I reached the top of the stairs. "Are you getting a fever?"

I touched my cheeks. "Just a little warm in the basement," I said and dodged her reply as I headed upstairs to the bathroom to find my toothbrush.

* * *

A/N: So, what's getting into Monroe? Hmmm...

More to come... Stay Tuned!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I called Chloe and we made plans for some retail therapy in an hour. The retail therapy was mainly for her, but she promised me a bookstore trip along the way. My retail therapy came in paperback.

I showered and got dressed, donning a purple, button-down blouse and jeans. I examined my lip in the mirror; the apparent bite marks stood out like a yellow umbrella in Portland. Crap, I was really going to have to stop doing that before they bled. Monroe definitely didn't need to taste _that_. I shuddered at the thought and quickly pushed the negative thoughts aside. To smooth out my lip, I applied a generous amount of lip gloss. There, that was better. I finished my make-up with purple eye shadow that brought out my green eyes, and a swipe of mascara.

Feeling satisfied, I went downstairs. Monroe had already freshened up and was wearing a green sweater and jeans along with his glasses. He was reading a _Home and Gardens _magazine at the dining room table. Monroe looked up from behind the magazine when I approached. His eyes were gorgeous, dark brown again and he smiled that genuine trademark smile at me. He was back to mild-mannered Monroe once more.

"Chloe should be here soon," I said. "The rental key is here in case you need to escape for a while." I gave him a nod toward my mom, who had her back turned while she cleaned the kitchen counter. I didn't want him to go through round two of questioning today.

"Actually, I'm going to pick up a few things from the store and cook tonight," he offered.

"That would be wonderful!" I replied, smiling. "I'm sure my mom would really appreciate that." Monroe walked over and gave me a hug.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Think you can run in the dark after dinner?"

"I didn't think that was safe at night," I replied quietly, teasingly mocking him.

"I'd be with you, so you'd be safe," he said softly. His voice was almost as velvety as Mr. Foxy Loxy.

"I can run that trail blindfolded, Mr. Wolf," I breathed into his ear. "However, if you wanna walk with me in the woods and keep me safe, I don't mind." I lightly nibbled his earlobe. My recklessness was playing with fire again.

"Oh, if your mother wasn't in the room…" Monroe hissed. I looked into his eyes, which were all ablaze and I gave him a coy smile.

Chloe, who hadn't had to knock on the Davenport door in years, walked into the kitchen. She jumped back and I followed her gaze to Monroe's red eyes. He quickly retracted them to chocolate brown and lightly kissed me, but gave me a look to remind me we had a date in the woods tonight.

"Good to see you again, Chloe. You ran out kinda quickly last night," he smirked.

"You best keep your comments and those fireballs to yourself," Chloe fumed, keeping an eye on my mom, who wasn't paying any attention us.

"Okay, guys. As much as this conversation thrills me to no end, we gotta go." I turned to Chloe, who was hovering close to the door. "We'll be back in a little while," I said to Monroe and gave him a grin.

"Save some energy for tonight," Monroe's eyes flickered again for effect.

I grabbed my bag off the white counter along with the adoption paperwork and walked out with Chloe, who was scowling.

"Renée, those eyes! How can you handle it?" she exclaimed in a hushed tone as we walked to her VW.

I shrugged. "They're sort of like a mood ring to me. I'm used to it now," I replied. There were variant shades of red for all of Monroe's moods and I was learning each one.

"He's just so… just evil," she shuddered, closing her car door. I laughed because she could be just as evil when she wanted to be.

We drove off to the Mall St. Matthews on Shelbyville Road. Chloe was a shop-a-holic and could do some damage with an hour and a credit card. Hopefully she wouldn't keep us there all day, because I had a favor to ask while we were out. I wanted to do a little research on Walter and Suzanne Archer at the library. Chloe was a whiz at research and I could use her expertise. I also wanted to check on footage of Hitler. I couldn't get it off my mind. I wanted to know if he was Wesen. The right video should answer the question pretty quickly. I just had to find the right video.

"Do you think you'll find anything of use at the library?" she asked when I mentioned it to her.

"I want to pull the articles about their death at least. And I can check out the vital birth records to start on an ancestry," I suggested.

"Yeah, you know I can find whatever you need," she said proudly.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Chloe. I knew I could count on you."

My cell phone beeped while we were on the road. It was a text from Monroe.

**Buy Red Panties. ;-)**

The words shocked me at first. Oh, you sly wolf! My lip got more abuse from my teeth as I thought about it. He wanted to try out red and my recklessness was more than interested in obliging to the request. The heat crept up my cheeks and I smiled.

"Enjoying your sexting?" Chloe asked in a condescending tone, rolling down the window for effect. Of course, she could sense when I was aroused just like Monroe could.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," I said, putting the phone away.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

I thought about our upcoming night run the entire way to the mall. Running in the daytime was exhilarating. Running in the night, on the other hand… well, Monroe would have all the advantages. I could see pretty well in the dark, and I knew the trail extremely well, but I was human and I'd inevitably go slower. I was all about the race, but I still didn't like to lose. Not that the end result would be a loss, I smirked. I wanted the wolf again and knowing I may get him tonight excited me. He was a stranger to me, and I wanted to know him better. I began humming Madonna's 'Beautiful Stranger.'

"_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay__…__"_

Monroe had once been the stranger, but now the wolf was the new stranger in my life. It was something new and exciting altogether. I still felt weird liking it so much. But this was what Monroe was. I shouldn't feel too ashamed. It was still all new to me, however.

"What kind of things are going on in your head with a song like that?" Chloe asked. She knew me so well, and my humming only gave my thoughts away even more. Unlike Monroe, she knew pop music as well as I did.

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to hide my smile. This was one secret I was going to have to keep to myself. But, if I was going to keep this one I'd have to trade off and tell her about Jack. Would her hatred for Monroe or Jack win out with this news?

"He did what?!" Chloe exclaimed after I'd told her about Phoenix Hill Tavern and the Jack Incident Part Two.

"Yeah, he slammed him into the wall and let him see the Blutbad behind the man," I told her carefully, watching her reaction.

"Okay, I'm going to say this as calmly as I can. I've imagined slamming Jack into a wall dozens of times, so that part doesn't bother me too much. Actually, I might even give Monroe a high-five for that one. What does bother me immensely, Renée, is if he's revealed himself to Jack, then he's opened a can of worms that the rest of us here are going to have to deal with. You and Monroe are going back to Portland tomorrow, we have to live here." Chloe let out a heavy sigh and her crystal blue eyes were glaring. She was holding back and I was aware, but she was right. We wouldn't have to deal with it, but my friends would. She had every right to separate today.

"Monroe has been on edge since he got here, Chloe. He's off kilter and he's reacting to things that he normally wouldn't," I replied. I wanted to say Monroe is acting more like a regular Blutbad, but I didn't want to admit that aloud.

"I didn't ask why he did it. I said now that he's done it, we're going to have to deal with it." Chloe shook her head at me. "You know how Jack gets better than anyone. Even though he was drunk off his ass, he'll remember this. You don't forget seeing one of us. He'll stop at nothing to prove he's not crazy. Hell, he might even go back to Portland to confront you guys." She made a valid point. I was just worried he'd come over today. What about the long term? Oh, this wasn't good at all. Chloe watched me process this info and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll just have to get rid of him." She tried not to grin.

"Chloe, this isn't a time for jokes." I frowned and furrowed my brow at the thought. There had to be some way to fix this.

"Calm down, Renée. I'm just trying to keep you from having a nervous breakdown over this. I forgot you're fragile right now. I swear though, your boyfriend is more trouble than you are! Maybe you two are made for each other after all." She shook her head. "I'll have Pete talk to Jack and see what he remembers. If Jack is freaking out, I'll see if Pete can't convince him he was incredibly drunk or someone slipped him drugs or something." Chloe rubbed her forehead with her free hand as she drove. This was stressing her out as much as it was for me.

"Thanks, Chloe. I'm sorry, and I honestly love you." I let the practiced calm wash over me. Hopefully Pete would have good news once Chloe talked to him.

"Maybe this will spark a new legend in Louisville. Ever since William's grandpa went nuts back in the '70s there's been that Goatman sighting off of Brownsboro Road. Maybe Monroe will be the Wolfman of Phoenix Hill." Chloe just shook her head again.

"I don't think any other human saw Monroe, just Jack. Let's hope there aren't any new legends because if it," I replied, sighing.

"Too bad Monroe didn't give him a concussion. That might have wiped his memory clean," Chloe said with that model smile of hers. "Tell him that if he has to face Jack again, a good swift whack on the head ought to do the trick."

Chloe just showed me who she hated more, that was for sure.

We arrived at the mall and it was pretty empty that afternoon for a Sunday. Chloe and I had spent a majority of our afternoons here growing up. We passed the store where we'd seen the evil Blutbad from our nightmares and I stopped for a moment in front of the entrance. I looked down the aisle in the firearms department and sighed. So much had changed since then. I envisioned taking a machete to the Blutbad's head in full Grimm fashion. Chloe grabbed my arm, snapping me out of my daydream and we moved on. I thought about the run in the woods tonight. Was it going to be a run, or was it going to be a chase? I wasn't sure.

Chloe dragged me through every shoe and clothing store in the mall. She insisted that I buy a few extra sweaters for Portland and I picked up a sweater for Monroe that was a rich nutmeg color to bring out his eyes. I did love him in sweaters. Maybe I'd buy him a red one to bring out the other color, too. I picked up one labeled 'Fire Engine Red.' I set it back down as I thought about the bar again. Maybe it was best if he wasn't seeing red for a while.

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like Chloe is happy Jack got his just desserts, but upset that Monroe showed himself.

In Louisville there is a Goatman sighting off Brownsboro Rd. It's been one of those crazy legend things for years, so I like twisting that into a Wesen thing. lol!

Red panties? Oh My!

More to tell... Stay Tuned...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The bookstore was up ahead and I smiled at Chloe, reminding her about her promise for a fashion break. She nodded and we made our way inside.

I browsed through quite a few aisles, stopping at the astrology section. A frown replaced my smile as I read the compatibility for Leo and Scorpio. So, it wasn't the best match, but neither were a Human and a Blutbad. But a Grimm and a Blutbad? It sounded like a bad version of Buffy and Angel to me, and I laughed at the thought. 'Renée the Wesen Slayer,' yeah, that wasn't me. Was there a secret Grimm training I'd have to attend if it turned out I really was one? I shook my head. I was still jumping to conclusions. I had to do more research on the Archer line before I had to worry about getting my Grimm membership card.

I moved to the children's section and spotted a copy of _Little Red Riding Hood_. I picked up the book and traced the red cloak on the cover with my finger. Maybe I could turn that nightmare I had into something better. My smile returned.

"Renée, you put that down!" Chloe nagged behind me. "He's already getting your goodie basket, isn't that enough?" she scolded, snatching the book from my hand. Chloe knew what I was staring at on the cover. That direct link to my brain was a thorn in my side sometimes.

"I was just looking," I protested, keeping my head turned to hide the fact that I was blushing again.

"What did we discuss about dangling red in front of a Blutbad? What am I going to do with you and your death wish?" Chloe scowled as I turned to face her. I was trying not to be annoyed, so I let her rip into me about being responsible and everything I needed to remember in this type of relationship. I listened and nodded, but I was tired of the same warnings.

After my lecture was over, I went off to the self help section. I scanned the titles, looking for something like _How to Date a Blutbad_ or _Wesen like Me_, but nothing like that existed. It was up to Monroe and me to figure out how this thing was going to work. We'd have to experiment and learn as we went along.

But what about Monroe's text request? Monroe normally wouldn't have sent me a text like that. However, I liked this alter-ego Monroe a bit. The danger and the dominance brought out my reckless spirit. So instead of being rational and ignoring his request, my recklessness was going to buy some red panties today.

I made a stop at the fiction section. I needed something new to read, so I skimmed the titles and my eyes rested on _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Making sure Chloe wasn't around to smack me again, I picked it up and read a few excerpts. Oh, now this was no Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. From the parts I'd read, it seemed like it was an education in domination/submission for the main character, Ana. It was written in first person, so just reading the words put me in directly in her position. And, oh, what a position that was! Now I normally enjoyed first person literature, but I didn't like being in this character's place. Or perhaps I did like it and was too ashamed to admit it. I read a bit more, as the heat crept up my cheeks and I bit my lip. Okay, so maybe I did like it… a little.

I recalled the rush I had yesterday when Monroe pinned me down at the park... And when he pressed me against the wall... And when he pinned my arms above my head the first time we had sex. Monroe's dominance was definitely a turn on. I was getting my own sexual education, but mine was more like _Fifty Shades of Gray Sweaters_. I put the book down and touched my cheeks; they were hot and had to be a lovely shade of crimson. Would our run in the park tonight involve anything from the hardware store? I grinned despite my efforts. Maybe I needed to get a copy of this book after all.

I found Chloe hovering at the front of the store near the magazines. She had a look of total boredom, flipping through a Cosmo. I let her off the hook we left the bookstore.

"You okay? Your cheeks are all red," Chloe commented.

"Just a little warm in there," I said casually, trying not to grin again.

Across the way was Victoria's Secret.

I grabbed her hand. "Ooh, let's go in there!"

"Finally! Back to girlie stuff."

Chloe went off to the perfume and make-up section while I went to the panty aisle. I located a section of thongs. My recklessness was in full force. We were going to try red. My skin prickled and the danger sent my pulse rising. I smiled in spite of myself. Browsing through the selections, the red lace ones caught my eye. The color was 'Ladybug Red,' but tonight they were going to be 'Blutbad Red.' Thongs weren't really my thing, but they wouldn't be on for very long to matter. There was a sale on bra and panty sets, so I texted Monroe back.

**I like to match. Can U handle bra/panty?**

I received a quick reply.

**;-)**

I took that as a 'yes.'

Chloe was talking with a clerk about perfumes, so I quickly took the opportunity to pick out two pieces of red and two pieces of black and headed over to counter. Off to the side of the counter was an assortment of quick-drying nail polishes. The advertisement read that it dried in ten minutes. The red one was calling my name. I peeked over at Chloe, who was still chatting with Perfume Lady, so I added the nail polish and checked out before she noticed. The clerk wrapped the red set in pink tissue paper and she laid it flat on the bottom of the bag for me. The black set stayed on top. I popped the red nail polish in my shoulder bag. Yeah, it was sneaky, but Chloe would search and red was going to set her off in a whole other way than it did Monroe.

I walked back to the other side of the store and stood by Chloe, who had three different perfume strips in her hand.

"Which one do you like?" she asked, holding one up to my nose. The perfumes had mixed and the combination was overpowering. She eyed my bag before I could respond.

"What did you get?" she inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

"They had a sale on bra and panty sets, so I found one I liked," I replied, just as nonchalantly back. Two could play at this game.

"What _color_ did you get?" Chloe's blue eyes were fixed on the bag as she asked.

"Black," I replied, coolly. There, I hadn't lied… much.

Chloe reached for my bag. "Let me see." She was so predictable. Our brain links worked both ways. She pulled out the set and after looking satisfied, put them back in the bag. "Okay, just checking. Balto should like those," she laughed.

"Was that really necessary to check?" I asked. It probably was, but I had one-upped her. Chloe shrugged like it was her right as my protector to do whatever she pleased. I held the bag in my hands, recklessness running all through my veins. My Wesen friends wanted to joke, but Renée Riding Hood was going to have some fun tonight.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We grabbed sandwiches at the food court on the way out of the mall. After getting back in the car, Chloe drove us toward the library.

The Victoria Secret bag was lingering on my mind during the entire ride. My recklessness had subsided and I started questioning my decision. While I was excited, I was also incredibly nervous. After what happened with the red sweater... Well, let's just say I didn't want a repeat of that. But he was prepared this time, and that had to make a difference, right?

I thought about the dominant and submissive thing again. I was great in bed, but I was also pretty conventional. Just being with Monroe was coloring outside the lines already, but what we did yesterday was definitely crossing some boundaries. Was this Red Riding Hood fantasy a prelude to something more? Monroe was setting me up to take a giant leap outside my comfort zone. Would I need a safe word? Did people really do that, or was that just in books and movies? I was feeling quite vanilla now.

"Earth to Renée!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" she asked, looking annoyed. I was lost in thought and I gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry, my mind is on overdrive right now," I looked up from the string of the Victoria's Secret bag that I'd been twisting around my finger. I didn't mention what I was thinking about, but she knew I had a lot going on. Chloe's face softened and she put her hand on top of mine as she continued to drive.

"I was trying to tell you about my date last week," she said, giving me a smile. I'd been so wrapped up in my own drama I hadn't even asked about her date with Harvey. How terrible of me! I stayed focused as she told me more.

"Dinner and the movie went well. It's still a friend's thing, but we're learning more about each other. The next day we went out for coffee and talked for hours." Chloe sounded hopeful.

"So, you're just hanging out instead of hanging out?" I asked grinning.

"No, we're two adults who are socializing. I'm not fourteen like you are," Chloe replied, sticking her tongue out at me to prove her maturity.

I laughed loudly. I was happy for Chloe, but hopefully Harvey would show more interest soon for Chloe's sake. She was picky and that she'd gone this long with a crush on the same person spoke volumes. Chloe would typically become bored easily when she was with someone and there were always plenty of guys waiting to fill a newly vacant spot on her dating card. Harvey needed to step up to the plate before he struck out.

* * *

A/N: Renée is being a bit devious... Chloe would flip out if she knew what Renée and Monroe were planning. But does Chloe know best or is she just being over-protective? Guess we'll see, huh?

Off to the library! (And just for the record, the Louisville library isn't open on Sundays. But in my little fiction world it is, because libraries ought to be. LOL!)

20 chapters to go! Stay Tuned...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

We found a place to park at the Main Library on York Street. I stared up at the ornate, antique, limestone building with rich, deep cornices, arched windows and four large columns surrounding the front entrance. What mysteries about my real parents did it hold inside? As we walked in, I held the manila envelope close to my chest and let the practiced calm wash away the fears. Chloe squeezed my shoulder as she watched me.

"Let's see what we can find out," she encouraged and we took the stairs to the second floor archives.

Chloe immediately went to the _Courier Journal_ newspaper microfilm for August 1983. In less than ten minutes she had the article on the screen.

Wednesday, August 31st 1983:  
**_Two Slain When Unknown Intruder Breaks Into Home_**

_A husband and wife were found murdered in their home last night. Louisville Police found 26-year-old Suzanne Archer and 30-year-old Walter Archer dead in their basement in the 200 block of Woodbine Street Saturday night when a neighbor heard gun shots fired and alerted authorities. Police said it appears one intruder single-handedly broke in and fatally shot both victims at close range to the head._

_The shooter seems to have taken nothing from the home after the murders, city spokesman Greg Williamson said, and detectives are calling this a "senseless, horrific shooting of innocent people.__"_

_One family friend thinks the shooting may not have been random, though._

_"Both Suzanne and Walter had alluded to the fact that something terrible might happen," Archer's friend, who wished to remain anonymous, said last night._

_Neighbors stood outside near police cars with other mourning friends and family members, as Jefferson County Medical Examiner's investigators and Louisville homicide detectives gathered evidence until after 8 p.m._

_But neighbors were surprised by the incident._

_"They were a real friendly couple. They always helped other people out," said Jessica Sanders, a neighbor who said she knew the couple for three years._

_Only a few days ago, she said, Walter Archer had saved a young boy from a burning apartment building off of Eastern Parkway._

_"Walter was a hero," Sanders said._

_"Suzanne and Walter were both active members of the community," Richard Cazwell, another neighbor, said. "They had no enemies. This doesn't make any sense. All they've done are good things for this city.__"_

_Police said at this time there are no primary suspects, but they have one lead as a neighbor saw a suspicious car on the street around the same time the incident was called in._

I printed out the article and added it to the manila envelope. The piece didn't give many details of what happened to my parents. Even the police believed this was a targeted murder and not some random robbery gone wrong. I wasn't mentioned anywhere in the article, which made sense since they would've left my identity out of the papers to protect me.

I wanted Nick's help on this. Was he privy to information on cases outside of Portland? Maybe he'd have some knowledge of how to get more info from Louisville police about the case. My mom had mentioned that the case went cold, but had they any suspects at all? Too many questions and not enough answers. If I asked for Nick's help I'd have to let him in on the truth about me. I still wasn't ready to do that yet. Not over the phone at least. It would have to wait until I got back to Portland.

"Let me see if I can pull anything about this burning building," Chloe was already walking back to the microfilm as she spoke. She returned with a few more films and in no time at all she had another article.

Sunday, August 28th 1983:  
**_Daring Local Firefighter Rescues Child from Apartment Fire_**

**_Louisville -_**_Walter Archer of the Louisville Fire Department Engine 15 risked his own life to rescue a 10-year-old boy from the Springdale Apartments in the 2300 block of Alexander Avenue off of Eastern Parkway yesterday morning. Firefighters were dispatched around 7 a.m. at the report of the apartment fire. First-arriving units encountered heavy smoke and fire from the structure. Firefighters rushed in to extinguish the flames and assisted those who had suffered from smoke inhalation. It was Archer, though, who heard cries inside and battled his way to the second floor in order to save a child, who was trapped in his bedroom. Seeing him struggling to breathe, Archer removed his own face mask and slipped it over his head before rushing him out to safety. A waiting medic unit transported the 10-year-old to a local specialty center where the child remains in stable condition with only mild injuries._

_Archer received accolades from local officials for his heroism. The 30-year old firefighter, who has volunteered his time with the California fire assistance program for the last two years, was quoted saying, "If I was worried about dying, I wouldn't be here, and neither would any of these guys that I work with," he said. "That's what we do. That's who we are.__"_

_Fire Investigators on the scene conducted an origin and cause investigation. An examination of the scene revealed the fire originated from a chemical that quickly set the back area of the apartment in flames. Arson investigators were called in and officials say they are still determining if the chemical was accidental or intentional._

"Wow, so Walter Archer was a firefighter," I smiled as I added, "A heroic one."

"I'd like to check into his volunteer work in California," Chloe said as she printed off the article to add to the envelope, "but it's going to take more time for that kind of research." I nodded eagerly. If only we had more time to spend on this today. Learning that my biological dad was a hero gave me such a sense of pride. I envisioned him having his own woge of recklessness as he ran upstairs to save that child.

Chloe was already busy in vital records, so I Google'd the word 'Archer.' There were 104 million results ranging from a general definition to a television show with the same name. Somewhere in these millions of results were all the answers I was looking for. Unfortunately, that was a needle in a haystack I wasn't prepared to sift through.

I walked over to Chloe, who had a few books spread out in front of her.

"So, Suzanne's maiden name was Morder," Chloe repeated from the marriage record book she'd found along with the vital records. "She was twenty-two when they wed, so they were married in 1979," she calculated.

'Mörder' was German for murder. Not the most desirable last name, but for a Grimm it just might be. So, maybe Suzanne was the Grimm and not Walter Archer. Not enough info to tell either way. Chloe made copies of the records she'd found and I added them to the envelope. She'd found birth records for Suzanne, who was born in Michigan, but none for Walter. Perhaps he wasn't born in the United States. Chloe had checked for mine, but the page was missing from the vital records book. Had my mom and my dad removed it to protect me? But what if someone else had the information? I pushed the negative thoughts out and kept the practiced calm in.

"I got one more thing," Chloe said. "I found where the Archers are buried. Cave Hill Cemetery." I knew that cemetery well. It was the largest cemetery in Louisville and famous for being the final resting place of Colonel Sanders. I checked the time and it was too late to stop by today. I cursed under my breath. It would have to wait until I returned in May.

I stepped away from Chloe to check with one of the librarians about video footage of Hitler. She only had two videos; one was on reel to reel film that was actually from the '40s. I chose that one over the old VHS tape she offered me. She put me in a viewing room and showed me how to use the reel to reel. I fed the film in and held my breath as it began to play. There was no sound, but Hitler was apparently speaking to a large mass of people. The same buttons were gleaming on his uniform as the ones from the photo I'd found. My heart beat swiftly, waiting to see if there would be a woge. Five minutes into it, Adolf Hitler's face contorted and my jaw dropped. "OH, MY GOD!" I yelled out. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Crap, I was in a library. I sat for a moment, just taking in what I saw. Was he a Schakal? No. I replayed the film. A Fuchsbau? No. Regardless of how many times I watched, it was obvious what Hitler was. He was a Blutbad.

I ran out of the viewing room and found Chloe right quick.

"Come with me!" I exclaimed and my heart was fluttering with excitement and disbelief.

"What is it?" she asked and I grabbed her hand and took her into the viewing room. I replayed the film and witnessed her reaction as I watched the woge again.

"Well, fuck me…" she uttered as her eyes were fixed on the screen."He's a fucking Blutbad!" she said rather loudly and I had to hush her. "See, Renée? See what I've been telling you all this time? You can't trust a Blutbad! I knew Hitler was something evil, but that just proves how evil he really is." Chloe shook her head. I was regretting showing it to her.

"I was right, Hitler was Wesen!" I whispered excitedly. Although I was disheartened that he was a Blutbad, I was still excited that my theory was correct.

"This is… he's a Blutbad?" Chloe was in shock. "My parents are definitely going to get a phone call from me tonight," Chloe said, sitting down. I was conflicted on telling Monroe. On one hand, I wanted him to call Nick and let him know what I'd found out. But on the other hand, how could I tell my boyfriend the Blutbad that one of the most notable and infamous tyrants from history could be a distant cousin?

I put the film away and we went back to put up the vital records books. If only I could stay in Louisville a few days longer. I shook my head. Chloe told me we'd gathered all we could for now until we had more information on the Archers. At least I had Chloe. She'd help me with the rest of this, besides she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to do research.

We left the library and headed back to my mom's house. This would be the last I was going to see of Chloe until May. Our flight was at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Maybe I could convince her into coming back for dinner. Monroe had talked about cooking, so we could all be together with my mom. That man was amazing.

"Now that you and Monroe have bonded over keeping your human on a tight leash, you wanna stay for dinner tonight?" I offered. "He's strictly vegetarian, so you ought to be pleased." Chloe scoffed at my jab at their intervention last night. I'd forgotten about the death threat and Monroe's 'fireball' eyes, as Chloe had called them.

"We're a far cry from bonding, but we're both worried about you, Renée. I can tell he really does care for you and your safety and that makes me feel somewhat better about the situation. As for dinner, I dunno about that. My family is liberal and all, but having dinner with a Blutbad? I just can't see that working well."

"Well, at least think about it, because it would mean so much to me." I batted my eyelashes at her. "Since I'm leaving in the morning, it would give us a chance to be together a while longer."

"Oh, Renée… "She scowled."Fine! But I swear if he as much as looks at me like I would taste good, I'm out of there," Chloe warned, turning pale. Note to self: Remind boyfriend not to eat best friend. Yeah, my life was completely normal.

"Aww… You're the bestest friend a gal could ever have," I beamed, and she rolled her eyes at my silliness. I sang Elton John again.

"_How you handle what you live through,  
I can never hope to learn.  
Taking all the pain I give you.  
Loving blindly in return.  
And I need you more than ever.  
I will always be your friend.  
Chloe, Chloe__…__"_

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I love you too blindly."

* * *

A/N: So we have a firefighting dad and a mom with a unique maiden name. Still not enough info for Renée.

Okay, so before I get a ton of comments about Hitler... I was right there with most of you, who are going to say that Hitler was a Schakal. But I have two references from Norberto Barba (Director) and Jim Kouf (Creator):

**Reference One:** There's a wonderful fanpage on Facebook called Grimmsters that Norberto Barba has actually joined. He has even been kind enough to reply to a few questions we've asked. On one thread we were discussing Hitler, and Norberto Barba said he was definitely a Blutbad, even though many of us thought Schakal. (I have a screencap and a link of the thread on my profile.)

**Reference Two:** Jim Kouf is quoted at ComicCon as saying, "Hitler, we felt, was the biggest, baddest wolf of all time." I have that youtube link on my profile, too, with the time spots so you can hear it from the creator himself.

I originally had this chapter written as Schakal and had to do a rewrite once Norberto answered our question. LOL!

Okay, done with that topic...

So, Chloe is coming over for dinner. That oughta be fun, right? (;

More to come, Stay Tuned! (:


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I called Monroe on the way home. I wanted him to know about Hitler and it might be easier to break the news over the phone. Easier for me, at least. I couldn't bear to see his face when he got the news.

"So, did you make any purchases?" Monroe asked when he answered. The devilish grin in his voice teased my ear as I held the phone.

"Maybe," I replied, holding back the urge to bite my lip. "But that's not why I called."

"Put it on speaker phone, I wanna hear his reaction," Chloe said with a pleased smile and nudged my arm.

I put the phone on speaker and I told him about our findings at the library.

"He's a Blutbad? No way, man... I mean, you must've made a mistake or something," Monroe said, the doubt in his voice filled the car.

"There's no mistake, it was an evil Blutbad," Chloe chimed in. She'd been itching to say that to Monroe since we left the library, no doubt.

"Dude, I'm just… are you sure?" Monroe sounded upset and Chloe was getting a kick out of his misery. I glared at her and took the phone off speaker.

"You take all the fun out of it," she said, getting back on the Watterson expressway.

"If it's not too hard, will you call Nick and let him know?" I asked gently. "I'm sorry that this discovery hits close to home, but I really want Nick to know about this." Monroe was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call here soon," he finally replied. He sounded deflated. I felt bad asking now.

"Thanks, Monroe. I really appreciate it." I put as much sweetness into my words as I could. "I'll see you soon," I said as I hung up.

Chloe waited until I put my phone away to say, "Aww, the wolf is in denial." That she waited at all was a surprise to me. I punched her in the arm.

"You need to behave," I scowled. I almost told her she needed to learn her place, but I wasn't Wesen and didn't get that privilege.

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun," she replied with a smug grin.

"I should've never showed you." I shook my head.

"No, I'm glad you did. I must admit that kind of research was interesting," Chloe's eyes brightened. "I wonder if Mussolini was a Blutbad, too. I'd bet that…"

"Can you just hush?" I cut her off before she went on a tangent.

"Sorry," she said. "But seriously, it _was_ thrilling in a way," she gave me that model smile of hers.

"It takes me back to our notebook days," I replied, feeling a rush of my reckless woge hit me just thinking about it. "And that was just a film. There's stuff like this happening out in the world all the time and there's so much to discover." I turned to Chloe. "It's sort of exhilarating!"

"So, now you've got me hooked. You'll have to let me know if you come up with anything else," said Chloe, as she turned her VW onto my parents' street.

We pulled back into the driveway and I grabbed my Victoria's Secret bag along with my other things. The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter about. I started humming 'Reckless' again as I got out of the car. It was becoming my anthem lately.

"Call me when you want me to come over for dinner." Chloe smiled as she forced the words through her teeth and I gave her a nod. I loved Chloe so much and she was sticking her neck out to do me this favor. I'm sure in her mind it was almost literal.

I held my breath as I walked through the kitchen door, my pink Victoria's Secret bag dangling in my hand. There were grocery bags on the dining room table and Monroe was bent over by the fridge. He popped his head up over the fridge door when he heard me enter. His eyes targeted in on my pink bag and that devilish smile of his spread across his lips like butter.

"Ah, so you _did_ buy something!" he observed as his eyes flashed a devious red. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, watching the bag intently as it swayed back and forth.

"Maybe so." I held up the bag, swinging it as his eyes followed. "Did you have a chance to call Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah, got his voicemail. I told him to call me back." Monroe focused on the pink bag as he spoke. "We'll just have to wait on that though." His gaze shifted from the bag to my eyes as he grinned. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Glad I won't be in the spooky old woods alone, Mr. Wolf," I replied, but my woge of recklessness did all the talking for me.

"You know, I hope you can run fast through those woods, Red," he said seductively.

The words caused the butterflies to flutter again as well as other things that were fluttering down below. I bit my lip in spite of myself and then smiled as I walked past him. Monroe merely watched as a cat watches a bird, never taking his eyes off me. I tried to steady my breathing but he knew what I was feeling. Those red eyes were boring a hole through me. I continued to walk slowly past, swinging my little bag just to taunt him. Monroe starting whistling the song to taunt me right back.

My breath caught in my throat once I reached the living room. So, now he was calling me Red. Monroe had answered my question if it was going to be a chase. This game we had started was just… Oh my! Yeah, that was all I could say. I walked upstairs to my room with anticipation, waiting to see if he was going to pounce, but he was biding his time. He knew he would have me tonight. There were definitely many shades to Monroe.

I shut the bedroom door and locked it for good measure. My eyes closed as I leaned against the wood door, letting my heartbeat slow down and the butterflies settle. It wasn't easy, but I was able to control my giddiness long enough to find my inner calm. Setting my purchases on the bed, I opened the little pink bag and took out the black set first, tossing them in a drawer. I'd wear those eventually, but the real prize was at the bottom of the bag. I carefully pulled out the pink tissue paper and the butterflies returned.

A grin spread across my face as I tried on the red set, admiring myself in the mirror. With all the yoga and running, I had a nice figure, and my long legs were toned. I'd even lost a pound or two recently since I'd been adding extra activities with Monroe. I wasn't rail-thin, not that I'd ever want to be. I had natural curves, the kind that guys liked to drive their eyes over. This hourglass figure turned Monroe on more than any of his other time pieces, for sure. My fair complexion contrasted with my dark, chestnut brown hair and the red brought out the natural red highlights to my tresses. The red also brought out my cheeks, which had been blushing since I'd walked into the kitchen.

Hopefully Monroe knew what he was doing, but I trusted him. Hemingway once said, 'The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.' Then again, Hemingway probably wasn't referring to a Blutbad when he wrote that. I pushed the negative thoughts out and I smiled in the mirror. This was _his_ idea, and Monroe always had brilliant ideas. Yeah, that was as good of a pep talk as I could come up with.

The red set went into the same drawer as the black ones, and I took a long shower. Ample time was taken to primp, preen, shave, and pluck. I was flawless by the time I was out. I'd wear my new underwear set for dinner, but for now I wore my usual under things. I donned a hunter green, long-sleeved shirt and jeans and pinned my hair back. I was enjoying dressing down this week. It was a small pay off for all the crap I'd been through recently. As I applied my make-up, my face was still pink from all the blushing from earlier. I touched my hand to my cheek and it was piping hot. Thank goodness it was going to be a cool night. I expected there would be more blushing in my future after dinner in the park.

* * *

A/N: Oh, what a game Monroe and Renée have started... (;

Thanks so much for all your lovely comments! And I noticed another favorite, too. YAY!

Stay Tuned!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I walked downstairs and sat with Mom for a bit. I wanted to talk to her more about my parents and what I'd found at the library, but all this was just bad timing to keep bringing it up.

Mom beamed at me. "Monroe is such a dear to cook tonight."

"He's pretty wonderful like that," I replied.

As Mom and I continued to talk on the couch, my biological parents kept creeping back to mind. I could ask a few questions about my parents, right? I needed answers and Mom ought to understand that.

"What type of work did Suzanne Archer do?" I asked casually.

"Sweetie, she was a paramedic. Your mom was really proud of that. Your dad was a firefighter. They were both life savers actually. I admired them, just great people." The memories of my mom's friends seemed to take her back a moment and she sighed wistfully. Maybe they were both Grimms. Either way, the heroism in my family was bursting on both sides.

"Do you know where Walter was born?"

"I'm unsure. I know he wasn't from Louisville. Neither of them were." Mom put a finger to her chin, as if she was trying to remember. "Suzanne told me about trips with her sister to Detroit... She was born near there I think. Saginaw perhaps? I know they moved away from Michigan when she was a teenager. Walter and Suzanne didn't like to talk about their past, but I know they came from California. I don't know which area. They were newlyweds when they moved here to Louisville."

Mom and I talked more about the Archers, but I didn't learn anything more to help me discover what I really wanted to know. I didn't expect my mom to have that kind of information. Nick would have that information. Simon and Garfunkel's 'America' came to mind as I thought about my biological mom.

_"Michigan seems like a dream to me now. _  
_It took me four days to hitchhike from Saginaw. _  
_I've gone to look for America...__"_

Michigan to California seemed like quite a distance. Had she gone to look for Wesen? I was just looking for answers. Maybe I'd have to make a trip to Michigan to find what I was looking for. I wanted to tell my mom, Kathy, how lost I really was. If only I could share with her everything where she'd understand.

After a long conversation with mom, I went to the kitchen to check in with Monroe. He wasn't there. I popped my head back in the living room and asked Mom if she'd seen him.

"He's back in the basement. It's nice to know that exercise equipment is getting some use," Mom commented. Wow, he was working out again? And he warned me about saving my energy for tonight.

I went down to the basement, but didn't see Monroe in the exercise area. Where was he? Maybe in the shower? I listened but there wasn't any running water and the bathroom door was open. Maybe Mom was mistaken. I was planning on helping him with dinner and I wanted to check on the…

I was quickly pressed against the red wall, halting my thoughts in their tracks. Monroe had a full woge of the wolf, but shook it off quickly. I let out a shriek out of instinct and Monroe kissed me to keep my voice down.

"Preview for tonight," he said and let off quickly.

"There won't be a tonight if I have a heart attack!" I stammered out, holding my hand to my chest. My heart was in my throat.

"You make this too easy, Red," Monroe said with that devilish grin of his. This grin was almost becoming his trademark since I was seeing it more often than his genuine smile. He whistled 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, can we have a time out for a moment?" I made the 'T' symbol with my hands as he turned around.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, what's up?" And Monroe was back to his normal self. He was the king of duality. I was going to have to start calling his other side Mr. Wolf.

"Firstly, how can I help you with dinner tonight?"

"You can eat it," he grinned.

I shook my head at him. "That's not what I mean, silly."

"This is my treat, so you can, umm... set the table, you know, if you want to do something I suppose," he replied, scratching his bearded chin.

"I really appreciate you for this," I said then went on. "Secondly, Chloe is going to join us. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Whoa, dude, you talked her into that?" he smiled. "Yeah, there's plenty of food, no problem."

"Will you promise not to eat her?" I asked, smiling back so he knew I was joking.

Monroe laughed loudly. "Yeah, I can promise not to eat her." Good, I could check that off my to-do list for tonight.

"Thirdly, what time do you think dinner will be so I can call Chloe?" I asked.

"Before dark, I can assure you of that." Mr. Wolf returned, flashing his red eyes at me.

"Can you be a bit more specific, Mr. Clockmaker?" I asked, smirking. Monroe glanced at his wide cuff, brown leather watch and paused as he figured out the timeframe.

"Let's shoot for five o'clock."

"Great, you are fantastic!" I beamed at him. "And lastly, have you heard from Nick?"

"Nope, not yet," Monroe replied, gesturing as he went. "Like I told you, he may not tell us anything at all. Sometimes I help him and it's like... I don't even know what it is I'm helping him with. That thing we did with the Grimm book was really the first time he's let me see something like that. The last translation I did for him he, like, copied down on paper for me. I mean, it was like he didn't even trust me with the book or something. So I'm as new at this as you are right now, dude."

I nodded, but Nick would at least return Monroe's call, wouldn't he? I didn't want to be left in the dark. Although, I was leaving Nick in the dark about what I could see. Maybe the universe was reminding me not to be the pot calling the kettle black.

"So… Was that everything?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Good. Time in!" Mr. Wolf pounced on me, taking me to the ground, pinning my arms over my head. He kissed me deeply, but this time I wasn't shrieking. His kiss traveled down my neck, lingering there as my breath quickened. I wanted to reach for his hair and pull him closer, but I was firmly held in place. The kissing turned to nibbling, then to nipping and I let out a gasp, drawing in my breath.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You like that don't you?" Mr. Wolf asked, but he already knew the answer. I smiled coyly just in case there was any doubt.

Once he'd gotten what he wanted from my neck, Mr. Wolf held me there a moment longer, fixed on me with his eyes on fire. He started whistling 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' as he kept me pinned down. The song sent my teeth into my bottom lip just like Pavalov's bell.

"Yeah, you just keep on thinking about it, don'tcha?" That devilish grin returned and was etched on his face. My cheeks were flushing hot and they had to be as red as Little Red Riding Hood's cloak. My reckless spirit reminded me that I still wanted one. I continued to smile and Mr. Wolf seemed pleased with himself that he could get that kind of reaction out of me so easily. God, the things that man did to me! He stood back up, leaving me on the ground in a daze.

"Just too easy, Red. I can't wait to finish you off tonight," Mr. Wolf continued grinning _his_ trademark devilish grin and whistled the song as he went upstairs. I remained on the gray slate tile, trying to compose myself. Oh my, what had I gotten myself into? This was some game. I'd created a monster, no pun intended. All right, it was partially intended. There was certainly a rush that came with his dominance. It was becoming clear that Monroe's sheep suit was definitely coming off!

* * *

A/N: So, the Archers are life savers. Renée is still none the wiser if her parents are Grimms.

Red and Mr. Wolf are getting into character. (;

More to come...

STAY TUNED!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I texted Chloe that I'd see her at five o'clock for dinner and she texted a reply she'd be there. I poked my head in the kitchen and Monroe was bustling away with pots and pans. Mr. Wolf was nowhere in sight. Monroe was a whiz in the kitchen and everything was laid out on the counter meticulously. He was amazing… I couldn't say it enough.

I went upstairs and pulled out my laptop. I hadn't touched a PowerPoint or flowchart in days. Crap, I hated missing my trainings. My boss had understood my circumstances, of course, and told me there was plenty of time to reschedule them. I closed the laptop and put it back in its bag. I could always work on the plane on the flight home to kill some time, but right now I wasn't going to worry myself over it.

My phone rang, startling me. It was Natalie White.

"Where have you been, I thought you were dead! You haven't been to yoga in forever!" Natalie said on the other end of the line.

"Well, actually my father died," I replied with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Wow, I didn't mean to say you died. Oh, gosh, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Natalie. So, how are things?" I asked. Natalie told me the gossip at yoga. Apparently Mr. Foxy Loxy had returned and had given her fits. He asked out one of the ladies in class and she stormed out, slamming the door and breaking the glass. She felt awful about it, but when Alicia returned she'd told her not to worry about it. The whole thing had really upset her.

Poor Natalie. But, I had to stifle a laugh. "You gotta curb that red-headed temper."

"He just made me so mad, but Alicia said that door was getting kinda old anyway, and it probably wasn't my fault," she said, but sounded really guilty. We talked more about a guy she'd met online and then she invited me to another art gala next week.

"…that is, if you're up to it," Natalie said with trepidation in her voice.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I replied. Monroe had those new business cards. I could suffer through the thick cloud of artificial nuances if it brought a few more clients Monroe's way.

"Great, when you get back we'll make plans. I've missed ya! You're in my thoughts, Renée."

I liked Natalie and I was glad she'd called. Hopefully we'd have a chance to start doing more than just the artsy things, though.

I still had my phone in my hands, so I pulled up the Kindle app. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ was the first title on the list of the new books section. My thumb lingered over the 'buy' button until I hit it. Maybe I'd do some reading on the flight home instead of work. This was one book I didn't want to be carrying a paper copy of. Maybe technology had its advantages after all.

I set out my recently laundered running clothes, my ruby necklace, (It was going to get some use, after all.) and my red lipstick on the bed for later that night. I also pulled out the red set from Victoria's Secret. Dinner would be ready soon, so I changed into my moniker and put the rest of my clothes back on, refreshed my make-up, and smoothed out my hair. (It was a little disheveled after my encounter with Mr. Wolf in the basement.) There, I was presentable for dinner at least. I looked over at my running clothes and I was filled with nervous energy. Monroe was all about this chase and hopefully a planned one would be as exciting as the spontaneous one yesterday. I was still mulling over safe words. I'd ask him once we got to the park.

Monroe in character was so different… but good ... but sexy! I bit my lip again. And then I thought about the wolf and how I wanted it, too. This whole thing was giving me new feelings. I started humming Pink's 'You make Me Sick.'

"_You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it.  
Got me lit like a candlestick.  
Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
I'm feelin' it,  
I gotta get a grip,_

_And it's drivin' me crazy,  
Baby don't you quit.  
Can't get enough of it.  
You got me goin' again,  
Baby, you got me goin' again__…__"_

I wanted the wolf, but I hated myself for wanting him. But they were both still Monroe, just in a different way. Monroe had me lit with this game of ours. My recklessness was brimming, and I grinned while thinking about tonight. Hopefully the temptations I was wearing wouldn't get me burned.

* * *

A/N: Quick chapter. Just setting things up for Book 3. More art galas in Renée's future.

I really love "You Make Me Sick" by Pink. Great song! Never heard it? Go grab a listen on youtube. It gets referenced again later.

Stay Tuned!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The aroma of dinner wafted up to my nose in the stairwell. It was heavenly. I went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Monroe may not have wanted any help, but I could at least keep him company. He was busy moving pots and pans and had all four burners on the stove in use. He smiled when I walked in, but he never stopped moving. One of the saucepans had chicken simmering and I raised an eyebrow.

"Chicken? Is that wise?" I asked Monroe, pointing to the saucepan.

"I have control," he reminded me and smiled. "And I do mean I have control… of everything." And there was glint in his red eyes. Oh, Mr. Wolf was talking again. I gave him a coy smile and walked over to the dining room table to start to work, but the table was already set. There were two red taper candles as center pieces.

"You already did this, too?" I asked.

"No, your mom wanted to help me," he replied, turning back to his pans on the stove, "so I suggested the table and she went all out." Mom had used the good dinnerware we saved for the holidays. She must have considered this a special occasion, and I sighed at the thought. I eyed the candles again. Red ones just wouldn't do. I went to the hutch and found two white ones and switched them out. With nothing further to work on, I felt completely useless. I walked back over to the stove.

"You know I can chop, cut, or dice anything you need," I offered to Monroe as I massaged his shoulders and kissed down his neck while he was stirring a pan. He made a pleasing noise at the massage and the kissing.

"Go sit. I've got this," he replied and then added, "but I'll want more of that massage later." He turned to give me a wink. "And definitely more of those lips," he added.

"At least I have some use left in me," I replied, letting go of his shoulders.

"Oh, I have quite a few uses in mind for you tonight, Red," Mr. Wolf said. My teeth went into my lip before I had a chance to stop myself.

"It's a good thing I'm halfway dressed for tonight under these clothes," I replied in a blasé tone. Monroe jerked toward me, his red eyes penetrating my body like he was trying to see past my clothes to view the 'Blutbad Red' underwear.

"I'd have you on the ground right now… but I might burn my zucchini and corn casserole," Mr. Wolf said with a dash of Monroe underneath.

"I'd be willing to risk the casserole," I retorted. My recklessness was talking again. Mr. Wolf's fiery eyes were telling me that he'd let the casserole burn to a crisp if Monroe would let him.

About that time Monroe's cell phone rang.

"Ah, Nick and his impeccable timing," I smirked. I was ecstatic that he called back, but he'd paused our little game. Nick didn't know it, but he'd just saved the life of a casserole. Monroe made a face and answered it as he went back to stirring a pot with the other hand.

He told Nick he'd went to the library, found the film, and saw the woge just like I'd suggested. I crept up beside Monroe, hoping to hear Nick's response, but my human hearing wasn't nearly as good as a Blutbad's.

"Yeah… Oh, you did? Oh. So, then… Well, okay. Yeah… You too, man." And Monroe hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked anxiously. I was on pins and needles.

"Well, apparently Nick also found a film canister that had footage of Hitler. And he'd already seen what you did today… that Hitler was a Blutbad. So, he, umm, thanked us for the effort but he already had what he needed."

"Really?" I grumbled. So, the Grimm had done the same thing I did and found film footage. I shouldn't have been too surprised. He was a Grimm and that's what they do. He even told us he was going to do research. My arms hung at my sides and I let out a low sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. You figured it out without Nick. And if you hadn't found the photo and guessed he was Wesen, Nick wouldn't have even looked in that direction." Monroe always knew the right thing to say. He gave me a hug with his free arm as he continued to stir his pan.

"But it's still intriguing… I just want to know more," I said aloud.

"I understand. Maybe you will eventually," he said and smiled at me. "You know, if you do turn out to be a Grimm, you're already a great one." Hopefully I was just a fairy.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is dinner... We have 15 chapters left to go!

Ooh, I've hit over 100,000 words! Looks like this is the only Grimm fanfic to do that so far. Yeah, I'm a wordy gal. LOL!

Stay Tuned...


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Chloe arrived a few minutes before five o'clock. She was dressed in a yellow cardigan sweater that matched her golden hair, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. My eyes lingered on her shoes. Chloe hated sneakers, so I glanced back up with a puzzled look.

"In case I have to run," she said in a low voice, knowing what I was looking at.

"I'm pretty fast, ask Renée," Monroe commented from the stove, not turning around.

"Not fast enough," I whispered, grinning at Chloe.

Monroe turned to look over his shoulder. "I heard that." He flashed me a sly grin then went back to his work.

Chloe gave me a look that said, 'What are you doing racing with a wolf?' I gave her a look back that said, 'I'll tell you later.' We were excellent at these silent conversations.

I took Chloe's jacket and she hovered beside the door for a moment as she watched Monroe. Her nose twitched slightly and she quickly put her hand up to her face to stop. Monroe moved to the kitchen island, dicing mushrooms to add to the salad. He smiled at Chloe with a toothy grin almost as big as Nick's.

"So glad I could have you for dinner tonight, Chloe," Monroe said, catching her eye as he raised his knife.

Chloe's eyes widened and she glared at me. "If he's gonna be like this all night, I'm leaving," she hissed.

"Lighten up. You gotta learn to take a joke, dude," Monroe laughed as he put the finishing touches on the salad.

"You need to learn what's funny and what isn't!" she snapped back, giving me a 'He's your responsibility' look. She glared at Monroe, who wasn't paying any attention to the death rays she was shooting at him with her blue eyes. I tried not to laugh, but Chloe caught me and scowled.

I motioned for Chloe to find a seat and I went over to the stove, carting the dishes to the table. I was happy I'd found something useful I could do, but Monroe shook his head like I shouldn't be lifting a finger.

"So, I heard you had a _fun_ night at Phoenix Hill Tavern, Monroe," Chloe gave him a knowing grin. Monroe turned and flashed me a look. I tried to look innocent, but he should've known by now that I shared everything with Chloe. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Yeah, Clover, I had _fun_ talking to your brother, Pete." Monroe flashed a sly grin at Chloe. "He had quite a few interesting things to say."

Chloe scowled, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna kick Pete's cotton-tailed ass," she mumbled as her teeth clicked. Monroe seemed pleased with himself and I shook my head at him.

"Pete seems like a cool guy. Maybe it helped that he didn't, you know, act like I was gonna devour him or something." Monroe smiled at Chloe, who was still fuming. "You need to learn a thing or two from that older brother of yours and give me half a chance."

"The way you put Jack in his place made you move up in my book, if that helps." Chloe calmed down and actually flashed her model smile at Monroe.

"That dude deserved more than what I gave him last night, lemme tell ya," Monroe growled and turned away a moment. His eyes were probably as red as his hatred for Jack. When he turned back his eyes were brown, but there was still a small flicker of red.

"You know you've left us a mess to clean up with Jack, though."

"Nah, he'll forget about it. He was plastered that night."

"You don't know Jack. He's gonna want to know what he saw. I asked Pete to talk to him and he's already asking questions. Like I was telling Renée, I hope he doesn't decide to visit you guys in Portland to find the answers he's looking for."

"If he comes back to Portland, I'll give him some answers, you can count on that," Monroe replied, still growling.

"I hope he'll just let it slide for your sake. He doesn't have any basis that what he saw was real anyway. Pete can convince him of something, I'm sure. He's good at stuff like that." Chloe looked at me and could tell I was freaking out.

"He has a basis. He saw my notebook," I said, trying to keep my voice down, but the panic in me was rising. "Specifically the section on Blutbaden."

"What? How did he see that, Renée?" Chloe asked, sensing my panic.

"I forgot about one of my hiding places and Jack found them," I replied looking at both my friend the rabbit and my boyfriend the wolf. "He gave them to me at the funeral. Crap! This isn't good at all."

I wasn't the most skilled artist, but I was accurate enough that my sketch and details of a Blutbad were recognizable with how Monroe looked when he had a woge. Not all Blutbaden looked the same, of course, but there were traits that were identifiable in each one. Fortunately, I didn't know too much about them at the time I'd written it out, but regardless my stomach clenched all the same.

"I thought I saw you with notebooks that day, but I didn't realize it was _those _notebooks. It's going to be hard to convince him if he puts two and two together," Chloe said, leaning back in her chair. "Thank goodness he's not the brightest crayon in the box." She twirled her long, blonde hair.

I let out a sigh as I said, "Well, there's nothing that can be done right now. Let's just enjoy dinner and try not to worry about it." But I was about as worried as one could be. Monroe gave me a remorseful look. He knew I was panicked despite what I'd said. Chloe probably knew, too. There was no hiding my emotions around these two.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I lit the white candles and poked my head in the basement to let Mom know dinner was ready. I carried over the rest of the food to the table and sat back down next to Chloe.

"He cooked chicken?!" Chloe choked out the words in a whisper as she surveyed the spread of food.

"Not for him," I replied quickly.

Monroe sighed at the other end of the kitchen, and I motioned for Chloe to knock it off. His hearing was just as good as hers, and whispering was just like he was sitting right next to us.

Mom came in and smiled when she saw the dining room table. "Oh, Monroe, you've outdone yourself!" she exclaimed and beamed a smile in his direction. She found a chair next to Chloe and gave her a hug before sitting down. "Chloe, so glad you could make it over!" she beamed again.

Monroe carried one last dish to the table, and then settled in the chair next to me. His eyes turned to Chloe. "Yeah, so glad you could hop on by."

Chloe glared at me across the table and I just shook my head. They were right back at it again.

I reached for his hand. "Everything looks amazing, Monroe." The table was filled with all sorts of dishes from vegetarian meatballs and potato salad to the zucchini and corn casserole, which was burn-free. There was enough food for ten people easily.

"Is that _German_ potato salad a family recipe?" Chloe asked as she glanced at the bowl on the table while giving Monroe a sly grin. "That one German relative of yours sure had some interesting cooking techniques."

"No, it's not. Just because I'm of German decent doesn't mean I cook _that_ way." Monroe flashed his red eyes for a split second just enough to make Chloe jump. He furrowed his brows at me.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Mom asked Chloe.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a cold chill," Chloe replied then gave me a harsh look like this was my fault. I was caught in the middle of this Wesen battle of wits. Apparently I was going to get blamed either way.

"You oughta try the caramel glazed carrots," Monroe offered, holding up the bowl. "I think that would be something you could, you know, _burrow_ your teeth into." He smirked as Chloe shook her head at me.

"Sure you don't want any chicken, Monroe?" Chloe countered, holding up the serving tray. "Or is there something else you'd rather have for a bite?" She just wouldn't let up. Monroe rolled his eyes in my direction.

"Oh, no, Dear. Monroe is a vegetarian just like you are," my mom piped in, ruining their banter. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for mothers.

"Although, I did have a cheat day not too long ago," Monroe confessed, eyeing Chloe.

Well, that had quickly ruined my relief as I looked over at my rabbit friend. Her eyes widened again, and she gave me a look back that said, 'See, he's going to eat you!' I gave him a look, too, at that jibe. Was this the same relapse he'd mentioned before? The last thing I needed to think about was Monroe eating people before my run tonight. Maybe he was referring to a Big Mac. Safe words were going to be necessary now. I tried to shake off the negative thoughts as Dr. John's lyrics came to mind.

_"I don't want to know about evil,_  
_I only want to know about love..."_

"Well, I can't imagine anyone having the willpower to do it at all," Mom said, taking a bite of chicken.

We both stared at her, watching the chicken then we looked back at Monroe. He seemed to realize his joke went over the line, and he kept quiet as he poked his salad with his fork. Chloe was also quiet and stared down at her plate. This was really awkward, and the only one who was enjoying themselves was Mom, since she didn't get any of the inside jokes.

"Renée, try the chicken," Mom commented and smiled in my direction. "It's delicious!"

"Yeah, I think I'm going vegetarian," I replied, shifting in my seat.

* * *

A/N: So is Jack going to cause trouble? Hmm...

Monroe went a little overboard on his banter, huh? Oops! (;

More to come!

Stay Tuned...


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Dinner continued with normal, yet strained conversation. The supernatural innuendos were skirted off to the side. Once we finished eating, Chloe and I helped with cleanup, while Monroe stood to go upstairs.

"Going to get ready for tonight," Monroe said, with just a flicker of red to let me know what he was thinking. Chloe waited until the door closed upstairs then turned to me angrily.

"That man needs a muzzle!" she ranted as we loaded the dishwasher.

"For goodness sake, Chloe, you offered him chicken. You're as much to blame." I turned to face her. "You know, you two are more alike than you think."

"You take that back! We are nothing alike," she objected. "Blutbaden and Karnickelhöhles are on opposite ends of the phylum."

"It doesn't mean you guys aren't both trying to get a rise out of the other," I replied closing the dishwasher door. "If you'd just stop provoking him, he would do the same. Monroe's a good guy and he's quite likeable once you get to know him."

"You just need to find out about that cheat day he had. Good guy or not, if he's cheating on his diet then you need to be aware," she warned in that mothering tone of hers.

"He probably just said that to watch you squirm," I replied, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Or he's going back to his Big Bad Wolf ways," she cautioned. Sometimes our brain links were uncanny. I slightly grinned at her terminology. Surely our game was just that, a game, right? Hopefully it wouldn't cross over to any more relapses.

"He's in control," I replied, quoting Monroe. Hopefully he was, at least.

"What was all that earlier about Monroe not being fast enough?"

"Oh, we went out for a run in the woods yesterday, so I showed off my skills," I said nonchalantly. There were definitely some skills that were shown, I wasn't lying about that. "I beat him back to the car."

"Uh, Renée, Blutbaden are really fast. Much faster than Karnickelhöhles. Even a fast human like you wouldn't come close to outrunning one," she said point-blank.

"What, so are you saying he let me win?" I questioned her.

"It's all a game to them. He'll let you _think_ you've won. Then the next time..." And she slashed her finger across her throat, making a gagging noise. Oh, how I'd missed Chloe's visuals. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Dramatic much?"

She gave me a stern look. "Be careful and tread lightly, Renée." If only she knew my plans for tonight. I blocked my thoughts to keep the link to my brain on lock down.

"So, I'm worried about Jack," I said with a sigh. "Do you think Pete can still help us, since he's already asking questions?" I inquired, but the panicked feelings just wouldn't go away.

"He's already on it for us. If he can't convince Jack, then I'll just have to call my cousin Greg in New York City who has connections and we'll…"

I held my head in my hands. "Chloe, hush. We're not killing Jack."

"You take the fun out of everything," she replied, grinning.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I gave Chloe a long hug before she left and thanked her for everything she'd done the last few days. I wouldn't be seeing her again for a while and I was dreading it already.

"I might need you for more research in Louisville," I said.

"I'll find whatever you need, that's my specialty," she replied with that model smile of hers. Her smile faded and she was staring past my head. I turned and Monroe had walked up silently behind me. Stealthy. I'd have to keep that in mind tonight. He placed his hands on my shoulders and his fingers traced my bra strap. I tried not to acknowledge it with Chloe standing right there.

"Monroe, thank you for dinner," Chloe spoke through her teeth. She was trying hard to be polite.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry if I offended you tonight. I'll try to keep my jokes… _muzzled_," he said with a tinge of humor in his voice. His hearing was amazing. Chloe caught on, of course, but she let it slide. "It was good to finally meet you, though." Monroe added. "Maybe next time it'll be under better circumstance, huh?"

"I hear you'll be returning in May. Maybe we can all do something together then." She gave a half-smile. "You just take care of my girl and keep her out of harm's way for me," she said as her blue eyes flashed up at Monroe.

"I'll take care of her, don't you worry about that." Mr. Wolf squeezed my shoulders as he spoke.

Chloe opened the door. "I love you, Renée."

"The universe will never keep us apart," I reminded her and she nodded.

"Be safe… both of you!" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"So, what other kind of research did you two do today?" Monroe asked. I told him about the preliminary information we found out about the Archers.

"Mörder principally means 'murder,' but it's also translates to 'slayer' in German. Either way, you've got some real jolly names there," he said after I told him about my biological Mom's maiden name and the association I'd made. My Wesen slayer joke sounded more real. Maybe my real mom was Buffy after all.

"And I thought the name Archer was ironic," I joked.

"You know I want to help you with this, too," he said. I appreciated any help I could get. "Renée, you're going to have to talk to Nick." That kind of help would have to wait.

"Do you want to tell me about your cheat day?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Nick right now.

Monroe's eyes widened as he rocked on his heels. "Oh… _That.__"_

"So, who was your relapse?" I asked, watching his reaction.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Monroe waved his hands and shook his head. "Nothing like that! My ex and I…" He paused and seemed to weigh his words as I waited patiently to hear what he was going to say.

"She and I had a… rekindling moment when she showed up in December," he continued. "We wound up out in the park across from my house. The next morning I was pulling fur from my teeth." His dark brown eyes met mine. "But that's not what I want in my life anymore," he said, shaking his head. "Angelina always had a way of getting me to do things I normally wouldn't," he sighed heavily. I could relate since Monroe had me doing many things I normally wouldn't do either.

"What kind of animal was it?" I asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"Rabbit," he answered, looking guilty as sin. Oh, boy... Poor Chloe.

"Chloe doesn't need to know," I said looking down at my shoes. I was adding more secrets back to my list. Hopefully our late night rendezvous in the woods wouldn't have a similar result. I didn't want him picking Renée out of his teeth tonight. 'Safe word, safe word, safe word!' I chanted in my head.

Monroe looked out the kitchen window. The sun was low on the horizon.

"Looks like it's going to be dark soon. I believe we have a date," Mr. Wolf said, smiling. He ran his finger across my shoulder following the outline of my bra strap again.

"Can you be trusted in the woods alone with me, Mr. Wolf?" I asked looking up, doe eyed. Inside I was a ball of nerves. Was I going to be fast food? It would depend on how quickly I ran tonight.

"You're not a rabbit, so you're safe, Red," he smirked.

I willed myself to grin as I said, "You did get enough to eat tonight, right?"

"Now you're sounding like Chloe," he replied, "but I'm kinda looking forward to dessert." Mr. Wolf licked his lips for effect. I just bit mine instead. My recklessness didn't care if he was being literal. God, that wolf did things to me!

"I need to get ready," I said while heading toward the living room to go upstairs. I turned to face him at the kitchen entryway and flashed him the edge of my bra strap. He flashed me his red eyes and growled. The butterflies let loose in me and I hurried off to get dressed!

* * *

A/N: The run is getting closer...

Stay tuned...


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

As I put on my ruby necklace, I took one more look in the mirror. It needed something more. I rummaged in one of my old drawers and located a red headband, circa 1998. It was adorned with a little bow. Oh, this was cute. It gave the ensemble an innocent charm as I put it on. Well, as innocent as one could look in Victoria's Secret lingerie. I still wanted a red riding cloak. My reckless woge shot out a moment at the thought. I pushed it back in. One step at a time, Renée.

I dabbed on some shimmer vanilla body lotion. It gave my skin a dash of sparkle and the smell was delicious. Monroe loved the way vanilla smelled on me. Hopefully he would enjoy this one, too. Considering I was a jittery ball of nerves, I impressed myself with my steady hand as I applied the quick drying red nail polish. I took my time and painted my toes, too. I liked to match and this was no different. The bottle proved true to its claim, and my fingers and toes were dry to the touch in ten minutes. I slipped my running shoes on. I wasn't covering my work up with socks tonight.

My running jacket zipped up, so I didn't need to wear an under shirt. Easy access that way. The running pants came off fairly easy as was proved yesterday. Both garments were solid black, so I wouldn't stand out too much in the dark.

I minimized my make-up, since it would just smear while I ran. I used pressed powder, waterproof mascara, and eyeliner. I applied the eyeliner a little thicker than normal to brighten my green eyes. They were practically vivid when I was done. Lastly, I applied the red lipstick. I let down my hair and adjusted the headband.

"Eat your heart out, Mr. Wolf," I said to my reflection. I shook my head at my words. Just don't eat mine. There was a lot of red and this was without the underwear. I said a small prayer that I wasn't tempting fate and I hummed 'Reckless' as I went downstairs. I was ready.

Monroe was standing at the bottom of the stairs as I walked down. At least it looked like Monroe. It could've been Mr. Wolf or someone new I hadn't met yet. He wasn't dressed in any type of workout clothes, just a white t-shirt with his gray pullover sweater and jeans. That devilish grin and those red eyes appeared as I walked closer to him.

"Holy moly!" he exclaimed and gave me a wolf whistle as I grinned at him. I expected more whistling from him later. The kind of whistling that was going to mar my red lipstick, no doubt.

"Are the nails and the headband too much?" I asked cautiously as my foot perched on the last step.

Monroe leaned in toward me. "It's controllable… but you really know how to make it difficult." His finger brushed against my zipper.

"Hey, now don't get any ideas just yet." I said while swatting his hand away.

"Oh, I'll earn that later." Monroe smirked. He tilted his head up and breathed in deep with his nose. "I like what I smell." The red in his eyes brightened more. He was twitching now, and I just gave him a modest smile.

"You're wearing a sweater to run in?" I asked, pointing at his attire.

"I can run in whatever. Plus, you like the sweaters." He cast me a wink.

Monroe began to whistle 'Lil' Red Riding Hood' as we walked through the kitchen door, and I was giddy with anticipation. He ran his hand down my back, lingering on my bottom. I left my lip alone for now. These lips were going to remain looking good. I grabbed my MP3 player and bag before we left.

"Humming already?" Monroe asked as we went outside. "Those lyrics are kinda telling." A faint smirk peeked out from under his beard.

I didn't reply, but gave him a sheepish grin instead. I was humming 'Music of the Night' while glancing down at the MP3 player in my hand. I had my music of the night all queued up and it was on my brain.

Monroe hummed a few bars as he held his hand out. "I'm driving tonight. Lemme have the keys."

I reached into my shoulder bag and pulled out the keys, passing them over. Thank goodness he was driving. It would give me a moment to focus myself. We got into the car and I settled in the seat.

"Close your eyes," he said after I buckled up.

I gave him a curious look.

"Trust me," he said simply. That was all I was going to be doing tonight.

I closed my eyes.

"Lean back," he instructed.

I leaned back into the car seat as my breath evened out, but the butterflies in my stomach were trying to push through me. Nothing happened for a moment, and I wanted to peek and see what he was up to. I remained leaned back with my eyes closed, however.

Something soft brushed against my face. It moved delicately against my cheeks and down across my neck. I smiled and bit my lip as it dipped down my collarbone. My teeth let go as it moved across my bottom lip and Monroe made a faint growl.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Mr. Wolf said, and I had a pristine red rose in front of my eyes.

I breathed in the lovely scent. "What does red represent?" I asked softly. Would he say it? I _really_ wanted him to say it.

He lightly chuckled. "Well, tonight it represents you, my dear."

"It's beautiful," I said, practically beaming.

"Yes, you are, Red. Yes you are," was his reply. His eyes were fiery and bright in the darkness, and he was twitching again.

I kept watch of his eyes as I held the red rose. "Oh, Mr. Wolf, you flatter me so." I glanced down as the heat of my blushing warmed my cheeks. Just additional red to tempt him with.

"You deserve more than that," he responded with another sexy growl to his voice. "This is gonna be a night you aren't too soon to forget." He took a finger to my chin, lifting my head up to face that glow once more. A thin smile spread across his lips. "So, do you have that song on your player?"

"What, 'Music of the Night'?" I continued to look up at him. "Of course."

"Put it on."

I nodded, and connected my MP3 player. The song played its melody while Monroe backed out of the driveway. He hummed a bit more as we pulled on to the main road. I softly sang the part that rang most true tonight.

_"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind.__  
__In this darkness that you know you cannot fight.__  
__The darkness of the music of the night…"_

"You're my angel of music, Red." Monroe grinned as we drove on. I just adored this game more and more!

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"How well could you hear my MP3 player when we were running yesterday?" I asked Monroe as we drove toward the park. I was twirling the rose in my hands.

"I could hear the songs just fine," he replied. The storybook came to mind. Those large wolf ears were really better to hear with. "If I want to, I can even hear it when your heartbeat perks up… just like it is right now." He gave me a knowing look. My heart was racing, there was no denying it.

"So, what else can you hear?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know, I'm kidding, don'tcha?" Monroe said, laughing. I elbowed him and shook my head. "A Blutbad's senses are like an amalgamation of what your typical wolf has. My hearing is far superior to yours, but I still have my limits. I couldn't really hear exactly what was being played while we were running, but I could definitely hear that one song since I was right on top of your headphones."

"But you could hear us downstairs pretty well and what Chloe was saying at the cemetery," I mentioned.

"Yeah, if I concentrate I can get about a quarter mile, maybe further. It's hard to concentrate while running, though. Now the pitch range... Dude, that's kinda off the charts." I wanted to do more tests, even though I'd promised Chloe I'd stop doing that. But I wanted to know all about him. "And the nose... Well, you're already aware of what the nose knows." He gave me a wink.

"Painstakingly aware," I replied and blushed again just thinking about it.

"But that's enough lessons on Blutbaden tonight. You're gonna get a whole other kinda lesson in the woods, though, Red." Monroe the teacher was gone and Mr. Wolf was back in full swing to teach me a thing or two.

I smiled at him, adjusting my headband. "I always enjoy learning something new."

"So, am I going to hear the rest of that playlist sometime?"Monroe asked, grinning.

"Depends on whether I'm faster than you, so you're not on top of me to hear," I replied coolly.

"Not likely, Red," Mr. Wolf answered in an arrogant tone, his grin returned to his devilish one. "Besides, I thought you liked it when I'm on top of you."

"I like you many different ways, Mr. Wolf," I replied with a sly grin.

Maybe it was like Chloe had said, and he was just playing a whole other game with me. I didn't doubt the speed of Blutbaden, but I could outrun him with a little effort. I proved that yesterday. I pulled out my smart phone and Google'd the speed of wolves. One website stated wolves could run up to maximum speeds of forty-five miles per hour. Yeah, _that_ was comforting; I shook my head as I put away my phone.

The sky was almost completely dark and all that remained of the day was a red hue on the edges of the horizon. There was a little bit of red everywhere. I hummed softly to myself, lost in thought about tonight.

"What are you humming now?" he asked.

"Uhh..." His question snapped me out of my thoughts. What was I humming? Oh... I immediately blushed. "Let me give you a listen." I was brave enough to share this one with him. I thumbed through my playlist on the MP3 player until I found it. Jace Everett's 'Bad Things' began to play and I bit my lip as the lyrics started.

"_When you came in the air went out,__  
__And every shadow filled up with doubt.__  
__I don't know who you think you are,__  
__But before the night is through,__  
__I wanna do bad things with you…"_

"Hmm…" Mr. Wolf seemed to enjoy the way my brain was thinking tonight. "We're gonna do some very bad things tonight, Red." Mr. Wolf sounded amused.

My pulse quickened again. "Looking forward to it, Mr. Wolf," I purred. This game was just getting better and better.

* * *

A/N: Closer and closer we're getting...

Wanna learn how to wolf whistle? Go to my profile for a how-to video. LOL!

More to come!

Stay Tuned...


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

By the time we arrived at Cherokee Park it was completely dark, but the moon was half full, and the sky was clear, so I wouldn't have to run in pitch blackness. We parked and got out of the car near the trail. It was cool outside, but not as cold as it had been lately. My pulse was still racing. I took a moment to stretch my legs. I needed any advantage I could get tonight. Mr. Wolf sniffed the air and then gazed at me.

"What do you smell?" I asked.

"Vanilla paired with lust and a dash of fear. An intoxicating bouquet." His devilish grin was even more sinister in the moonlight and his red eyes were glowing to add to the effect. His countenance added a few more dashes of fear to that bouquet. So, he was locked in on my scent now, nice. There went my advantages.

"Okay, so do I need a safe word tonight?" I asked.

Mr. Wolf laughed. "Safe word?" Maybe that really _was_ just in the movies. I felt as vanilla as my body lotion.

"A safe word... a word that I can say, so in case this goes awry, I can stop it." Would one word stop him if it went too far? It took more words after the outburst, as he'd called it, in his living room. I tried to push the negative thoughts out and just see how he'd respond.

Mr. Wolf considered the request a moment and replied, "Glockenspiel."

"Glockenspiel?" I questioned. It was definitely a Monroe word.

"Yeah," he replied, "you say that word and I'll stop." I nodded slowly. Okay, that was easier than I thought it would be. Hopefully I wouldn't have to say it tonight.

I took in my own deep breath and let the calm wash over me. Pulling an elastic band from my pocket, I gathered my hair into a ponytail, but left the red headband in place. I knew these woods and I would be fine. Mr. Wolf was in control and I would be fine. I had the safe word 'glockenspiel,' but I wouldn't need to say it because I would be fine.

I pulled out my MP3 player from my pocket and set my playlist for 'WOODS.' Suddenly my headphones were pulled out of my ears.

Mr. Wolf held my headphones in one hand. "No music tonight."

I glared at him. "Seriously?" Was he trying to take all my advantages away?

He pulled me toward him, leaning in very close to my ear and said, "I want you in the moment, no distractions. I want you to hear everything I say and do. Tonight I am your music, Red. Lasst die Spiele beginnen!" Was this really Monroe? Well, whoever he was, he had my attention. I quickly translated the German, and even with my limited knowledge I understood this one well… 'Let the games begin.'

"We'll do it your way, Mr. Wolf," I responded and flashed him a smile. That bouquet was growing as I added a few more dashes of lust after his pep talk.

He put my MP3 player in his pocket and gave me a smirk as he patted it. I didn't run without music. This was going to be an interesting night, no doubt. I gazed out into the shadows of the trail. My eyes had adjusted well to the darkness, and I was ready to go. I turned to face Monroe, err, I mean Mr. Wolf once more and he'd already had a full woge. No one was more smitten, more fully arrested upon first glance of this Big Bad Wolf than I was. I controlled my excitement and focused on the trail ahead of me. This was definitely not going to be a simple run through the woods. The games were surely about to begin. And I took off!

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the run, I promise! (;

STAY TUNED!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

The leaves crackled and rustled under my feet as I ran through the trail. Mr. Wolf's heavy steps weren't far behind me. The sounds of the leaves were more foreboding in the night and my pulse quickened. He was starting slow. Cat and bird. Tonight I was the cardinal all in red. There was already a dip in my pace and we'd only just begun. I tried to sing in my head to at least get moving, but it wasn't the same.

"_The chase is on,__  
__You're so hot on my heels,__  
__As we race off into the night._

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead__  
__Ever since this race began__  
__But you are welcome to try__  
__To catch me if you can..."_

Jacqueline Emerson's 'Catch Me If You Can' sounded much better filling my ears than it did filling my head. And even in my head I couldn't concentrate, for the rustling behind me overshadowed everything else. I understood his plan. I was focused on his sounds behind me. I was focused completely on him. The moon peeked out from behind the trees and it cast an eerie glow on the ground, lighting my path. I was keeping my pace and he was still lingering behind.

"Going slow, Red. You want this over quickly?" Mr. Wolf called out and I bit my lip, picking up my pace at his words. The first turns were coming up and the concrete ended as I headed into the wooded trail. The cool night air filled my lungs, keeping me alert. As I ran faster, so did he. Mr. Wolf howled for effect. The howl sent a chill through me and I accelerated more. The lines from Florence and the Machine's 'Howl' came to mind, and so I sang in spite of the unsettling words.

"_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers,__  
__It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters..."_

Mr. Wolf was undeniably the hunter. But would I survive the hunt tonight?

"No music, Red…" Mr. Wolf said in the distance.

"The better to hear me with, Mr. Wolf," I replied. His hearing was incredible. He growled at my response and I smiled as I picked up my pace again.

Mile marker two was coming up. The moonlight cast a soft glow on the tree with the initials S.D.M. carved crudely into its side. The rustling loomed behind me. I kicked up my legs to put the sound further back. If only I had my music. The sonorous woods at night were toying with my imagination. Every snap of a twig or animal noise sent a twinge down my back. The only sound that really mattered was what was behind me. Mr. Wolf knew where my focus would be. The rustling slowed and it suddenly stopped. My skin prickled up. Oh, the game was really about to begin! The reckless woge came over me and I pressed forward, but the quiet held me back.

I halted my feet, closing my eyes to help detect the sound. It was silent, too silent. Then the whistling began and I gasped as my body tensed. It wasn't coming from behind me. It was in front. The song was much more sinister in the darkness. My nerves were running wild instead of my legs that should've been running in the other direction. At least that's what the alarm in my brain was telling me to do. I didn't listen to those warning bells very often, so instead I ran toward the whistling. My 'Reckless' anthem crept back into my head as the whistling ceased and that deafening silence replaced it again.

I stopped and closed my eyes once more, holding my breath while straining my ears to pick up even the slightest noise. There was nothing to hear.

"Don't give up yet, Red," Mr. Wolf said to my right and I darted my eyes quickly in that direction, but only the dense trees were visible. I smiled in spite of the voice in my brain that was screaming at me to run back to the car. This was more like hide n' seek than a run. My desire grew where most would be terrified. The recklessness took over, drowning out my brain. Mr. Wolf's whistling began again, bouncing all around me. I shook my head and took off back on the hiking trail.

I edged into mile three; the large curve and the split to the wooded trail as my mile marker. This was where Monroe had pounced yesterday. Would Mr. Wolf follow suit? There was still no rustling or any indication where he was and my pulse accelerated faster than it should be at this pace. I stopped by a tree and leaned against it, just listening until the whistling began once more. It was behind me again. I jerked my head, but the trail was barely visible past the moonlight. My legs set back off at a run and I pushed forward at full speed until the whistling stopped.

"You sure are looking good, Red." Mr. Wolf quoted the words of the song and I bit my lip as my paranoia grew. It fueled my desire, however, and I liked it. I kept going.

"You're everything this Big Bad Wolf could want, Red," Mr. Wolf continued and his voice hissed closer behind me. The taunting was stirring things inside and I bit my lip again. A faint hint of Old Spice reached my nose as the wind slipped through the leaves. Oh, he was quite close.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I stopped in spite of how close he was. I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted him to catch me. I closed my eyes to listen again, but my heartbeat was pulsing in my ears, drowning out everything else. He was circling me in as the whistling began once more, moving about. Mr. Wolf was controlling this fantasy not me. He was right, he controlled… everything. The Pink song came back to me. I sang in my head this time.

"_He got closer to me.__  
__It started gettin' deep.__  
__He had me in a zone,__  
__When he started to show me things,__  
__I never saw before…"_

I slowly walked the wooded trail now, anticipating his pounce. The waiting was maddening. He was relishing this moment, I imagined, but I just wanted to feel him on top of me. I started whistling 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf' in defiance.

"You should be afraid." His voice was in front of me again. All that could be seen up ahead was a set of glowing, red eyes. He said no music, but I couldn't help it. Usher's words came to me and I sang aloud.

"_Kill the lights, shut 'em off, you're electric.__  
__Devil eyes tellin' me 'Come and get it.'_

_Oh, tonight I'm the prey, you're the hunter__  
__Take me here, take me there, take me under._

_Imagine you whisperin' in my ear that you wanna__  
__Take off all my clothes and put somethin' on me…"_

The music beat in my head as Mr. Wolf's eyes brightened. He didn't move. I'd modified the words to fit, but this song could've easily been the soundtrack of the night.

"If you keep singing, Red, there will be consequences." Mr. Wolf's voice echoed in front of me.

"Red is feeling a little reckless tonight, Mr. Wolf," I replied, smiling. The eyes vanished and I ran forward toward his voice. Soon it was quiet again, no taunts and no whistling.

I sang again, just asking for it. Katy Perry's 'Alien' came to mind.

"_You're so hypnotizing,__  
__Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?__  
__They say be afraid.__  
__You're not like the others, futuristic lover…"_

A loud rustle to my left stopped me mid-song, and I let out a quick yelp. A rabbit ran across the trail and I breathed a sigh of relief as I laughed.

"Better run quickly, Mr. Rabbit. Mr. Wolf might have another lapse," I said loudly, not that I needed to.

"Very funny. And no more singing, Red. Consequences." He was behind me. That voice getting deeper every time. I took off running once more. The moon was much higher in the sky, lighting my way more so than it had earlier. I pulled out the elastic band from my ponytail and let my hair go free as I went into a jogging pace.

The rustling amplified behind me again, louder and faster. I ran as swiftly as I could because this was definitely it. I wanted to give Mr. Wolf a good show for his efforts. I pushed my legs forward, letting my reckless surge run through me. I sang Usher aloud again as he was close at my heels.

"_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it,__  
__But you're so magnetic, magnetic.__  
__Got one life, just live it, just live it.__  
__Now relax and get on your back…"_

The surge wasn't enough and Mr. Wolf grabbed me from behind as we tumbled to the ground. He had me on my back and I screamed just as Usher had predicted. Mr. Wolf pinned my arms with his strong hands. There was no time to react. He was full wolf and those devil eyes sparked a red, luminous glow. He was once again that stranger I wanted to know better. My breathing was erratic and I tried to slow it down, but the adrenaline was keeping me in a heightened state.

"Not fast enough, Red," the Wolf growled, and that foreign voice came from within him. "No more running for _you_ tonight." The taunt caused my arousal to spill over. He breathed in deep, taking it in. It didn't seem fair he had so many advantages down to knowing how much I enjoyed this. The Wolf leaned down and his mouth met mine. The kiss increased my arousal, if that was even possible. He let off and I gasped, closing my eyes for a moment to stop the light-headedness. He unpinned my arms and lifted me up as if I was light as air. I gave in to him, enjoying the power he had over me. He quickly moved me toward an old oak tree I used as mile marker four. Tonight it was going to mark something else entirely.

The Wolf shook off the woge and Mr. Wolf returned, forcing my body against the tree. His crimson eyes remained. My woge of recklessness was still full force.

"Seems you beat me, Mr. Wolf," I was able to make out. "What would you like for your prize?"

He didn't respond. With one hand he restrained both of my wrists above my head and he kissed me again. My pulse was still beating in my ears, and I was overflowing with lust and adrenaline.

"Now I've got you where I want you, Red," he finally said with a baleful smile peeking out on his face from the moonlight. My eyes moved up to his magnetic, proud stare, which stopped my breath. Mr. Wolf brushed my hair back, and his mouth moved down my neck. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and enjoying every moment.

"Don't you dare close your eyes on me! You know better than that, Red," he commanded and I jerked my eyes open. His authority saturated my lust. His fiery red eyes fixed on mine, and I became lost in them, completely hypnotized by his influence. He resumed on my neck, nibbling and kissing with expertise until I gasped. Mr. Wolf paused and his devilish grin fanned out across his face.

"That's the response I wanted," he growled, stroking my cheek with one finger. His eyes danced in the night, glowing red orbs lulling me out of all my comfort zones. He held a smoldering presence that was both palpitating and riveting. It's no wonder Little Red Riding Hood had let down her guard. I would've done anything he asked, for his power over me had me completely spellbound and he knew it. He knew I was entirely his right now. Mr. Wolf grinned again, as if his hearing was good enough to pierce my thoughts.

"Time to open my prize," he announced as he took hold of my zipper, deliberately circling it between his finger and thumb. His breath quickened as his eyes focused on my jacket and undoubtedly at what was underneath. Mr. Wolf's eyes locked on mine again. I gave him a return look of pure submission. He still had my wrists firmly in place, the wood of the tree pinched and scratched at my skin.

Mr. Wolf ever so slowly unzipped my jacket. I bit my lip in anticipation. The fear crept up inside me, hoping this would go as planned.

"Feeling anxious, hmm?" he asked, as if I'd told him my thoughts. My pulse perked up at his words. His eyes widened as the red of my bra was revealed. He growled deeply, pulling the zipper down until it was completely undone. He took it all in, so slowly and deliberately. Mr. Monroe, or Mr. Wolf, or whoever he was tonight in that gray sweater was staying human. But what did I want more, him or the Wolf? The various shades of Monroe were dizzying.

He pulled me forward and swiftly removed the jacket. My shimmering body lotion sparkled in the moonlight, giving my skin its own supernatural glow. Mr. Wolf grabbed at my pants and I kicked off my shoes, letting the pants fall to the ground. Everything was revealed, and Mr. Wolf had a woge at the combination of the red bra and panties. I swallowed hard. He shook it off again taking in a few breaths, his red eyes all ablaze.

"Damn, you look good in red," Mr. Wolf growled, just savoring me. I stood rigid against the tree, trying to slow my breathing. The Wolf didn't come back out. He was showing me his practiced control. I pushed my fear aside and let the lust take over.

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you, Red," he snarled and a trickle of fear returned. I watched his eyes again, keeping me helplessly entranced as they moved along my body. "You are just… mouthwatering," Mr. Wolf leered and he let out another growl. My brain screamed to say the safe word, but my woge of recklessness did all the talking for me.

"Take your prize, Mr. Wolf," I offered, my voice not my own. He rushed forward and I gasped at his speed. He took both my hands in his and held them above my head once more. He began whistling the song again, just hovering over me, his red eyes burning into mine. I was fixed in place, fixed on his eyes. Every part of me was completely under his control. My recklessness was at a high, but all this vulnerability just turned me on even more. I bit the corner of my bottom lip and Mr. Wolf smiled his trademark smile.

"You need to stop biting that lip before you make it bleed, Red," he warned, and I let it go quickly. "Besides, I'm gonna do enough biting to make you forget all about that lip of yours." He kissed me hard, and I returned the kiss feeling immediately faint. His teeth lightly grazed my bottom lip as he let go.

Mr. Wolf spun me around, his hand tangled in my long hair as he gripped it tightly, leaning my head to the right and exposing my neck.

"Now let's see… Where should I bite first?" he taunted and my fear jumped up inside me. My fingers dug into the tree. He leaned in close toward my neck, hot breath striking my skin. But then his mouth moved toward my ear.

"I thought you weren't afraid of the Big Bad Wolf," he breathed out. "That's a lot of fear coming off you right now, Red," he growled softly.

"I trust you," I quietly replied.

"Are you sure you ought to?" he questioned and he nipped at my neck to prove his point. I yelped! He wasn't being gentle and it almost hurt. I let out another gasp, my breath catching in my throat as ran his tongue against my neck, nipping hard as he went. I couldn't breathe. The pain shot through me each time his teeth clamped down.

"That pulse of yours sure is beating fast," he said as his lips pressed against my skin. He bit down again, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to cry out, but the sound stuck in my throat and only a small whine surfaced. My brain was screaming to say the safe word, to stop it, but I wanted more. I wanted to see how far it would go.

Mr. Wolf whispered into my ear. "Still trust me?"

"Yes." The word barely escaped me.

Mr. Wolf lightly kissed where his teeth had just been. I relaxed only slightly, since he still had me firmly trapped against the tree along with a tight grip on my hair.

"I love the way your skin feels against my lips, Red," he murmured. "Perfect skin, perfect body… just perfect."

The kisses went down my shoulder and my body tingled under his mouth.

"Delicious," he growled and nibbled gently. I softly sighed, finding my breath. He let my hair go and trailed kisses down my back, lingering on my backside.

"I like these, Red." He ran a finger under the waistband of my 'Blutbad Red' thong. That devilish grin must have returned since it was etched in his voice.

"Only the best for you, Mr. Wolf," my recklessness replied as coy as it could be. He chuckled lightly at this, but went back to canvassing my body. He was taking his time with me, running his fingers against my skin. He was the perfect conduit to cause that electricity to spark inside me. Once he moved back to my neck, I was already moaning and he hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet. He rotated me quickly, resuming the position of my hands above my head. I looked back into the firestorm of his eyes.

"What shall I do with you next?" The question was completely rhetorical and that growl returned.

"I'm completely yours, Mr. Wolf," I said breathlessly as my heartbeat tripled its pace once more. The words rolled off my reckless tongue long enough for him to catch them in his mouth as he pressed his lips fiercely against my own. He let go just as spots formed behind my eyes.

"Mine, huh?" he replied with a self-satisfied smile. His body swelled up at the words. "You shouldn't have said that, Red." His eyes were wide as he held my wrists tightly. "I don't give back what's mine. I play for _keeps_." Oh, how I wanted him to keep me forever.

"Most just play to win," I said with a smirk. I was in no position to smirk, but I did so anyway.

"When it comes to games, I don't play fair at all, Red," Mr. Wolf replied with a short laugh. "Since you're my prize, I get to play to win and I get to play for keeps," he said. "I get it all."

I tried to speak, but he pushed me further against the tree, his mouth continued to assault my lips, so I couldn't respond. He finally gave me a moment to breathe.

"No more games… let me be your plaything tonight, Mr. Wolf," I replied, giving in to him.

"Silly girl, you don't know what you're asking for." That devilish, sinister, monster of a grin (pun absolutely intended) swept across his face and I was in for trouble. "I'm incredibly rough with my toys." A wave of fear hit me again and he laughed. "That got you a little scared, huh?"

I didn't respond. My heart slamming against my chest kept me silent.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Red," he sneered. "It'll be a good lesson." He was kissing all over now, his teeth and beard scraped against my skin. He liberated my arms and I held on to him. His hands interrogated my body for all the spots that would make me call out his name and he was finding them all. Mr. Wolf unhooked the bra and it was tossed to the ground. His mouth went down to my breasts and the heat sent more moans through me. My mind was swimming, but I blocked out everything else, so it was just him and me out there in the dark.

Mr. Wolf fought out of his sweater and his shirt. That chest of his moved up and down along with his breath, which was quick and deliberate. He looked back down to my red panties and closed his eyes for a moment as he held on to his control. I stepped forward because I needed to explore his body, but he held me back.

"Slow…" he said, more with a growl than with words. I didn't want to take it slow. I was filled with recklessness and electricity. I needed him and I needed the Wolf to ravage me. However, slow meant he was being careful, and I was determined not to yell out any safe words. He took off the rest of his clothes and stood before me, naked, still fixed on the 'Blutbad Red.' I gripped the tree, just taking him in. The moonlight reflected off his unmoving frame. The shadows intensified the glow in his red eyes. Everything about him looked different tonight. Was Monroe still in there somewhere?

Mr. Wolf moved toward me again, leaning me back into the tree. He slid his gifted fingers down my body, lingering on my panties. Snapping the elastic with a smile, he pulled the waist of my panties just a little ways down. He traveled his mouth southward, kissing the soft spot near my pelvic bone. I made a faint moan as he shifted the panties down my legs. I lifted my foot to let them drop off. I removed my headband, so that my ruby necklace and polish were the only things left of my nickname tonight.

Mr. Wolf traced his mouth down my hips and further still until his tongue was serenading me to the point where I was delirious. I was having trouble standing. I gasped and moaned as he wrapped his arms around my hips, squeezing tighter the more sounds I made and not letting go. I was so light-headed that I was close to fainting as I came, holding onto the tree for support.

Mr. Wolf released me briefly, and I slumped against the tree, my body wavering.

"You ready for more?" he teased. I nodded, despite everything.

He let me catch my breath, but then his mouth was back again, driving me wild with his tongue. He kissed up my hips then up the rest of my body until he reached my lips. This time I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him toward me. I moved my mouth down his neck and across his chest, darting my tongue around his nipples, which sent him into another growl. I leaned down to reciprocate, but he pulled me back up, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"You learning some things yet, Red?" he asked. I was learning that Mr. Wolf wasn't at all what I'd expected.

"I still think there's more I need to learn," I responded. My recklessness just kept right on talking.

Mr. Wolf shook his head. "Red, that tongue of yours is gonna get you in trouble."

My body was forced against the tree once more. He held me effortlessly where I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. He went back to my neck, kissing at first, and then he unexpectedly clamped down with his teeth again. Holy hell! The pain forced the air from my lungs. I yelped loudly!

"Ready for the next lesson?" He didn't wait for my reply and pivoted me around again. His hands were back in my hair with a firm grip. He tilted me down, taking me from behind.

"AHH!" I cried, more out of surprise than fear. Mr. Wolf seemed pleased at my response as he growled. I held on to the tree for dear life. This wasn't sweet nor romantic. He was showing me who was in charge, and it definitely wasn't me.

"So, are you still mine?" Mr. Wolf inquired as he increased his speed.

"Yes," I managed to get out, my voice quavering.

"Good."

Breathing became difficult, so I began to pant instead. My emotions were running rampant, but my recklessness just wanted to keep going; it wanted to see how far he would go, too.

"Still learning?" he asked between thrusts. Oh, I was getting an education all right. I was learning that Mr. Wolf was edging on sadistic.

He stopped abruptly and spun me around back to face him. I kissed him hard, trying to gain back some control. Without notice, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his hips against mine. He was the one who made a gasp this time as I moved my hips slowly, taking my time with him. My fingers laced around his neck to hold on. I wanted this to last all night.

He nipped at my throat, and I moved faster in spite of my plan. Mr. Wolf stopped and looked at me as I quickened my pace.

"Do you think… that we could…" he began, struggling to speak the words. He didn't have to finish the sentence. I nodded, trying not to smile as much as I really wanted to. Honestly, I was surprised he'd even asked with how commanding he'd been earlier. He kissed me urgently as a reply, so he didn't have to say another word. I pulled away long enough to speak.

"I was hoping you'd get rid of that sheep suit, Mr. Wolf," I said brashly, gazing up into the red radiance of his eyes.

Mr. Wolf seemed amused as he let out a quick chuckle. "Oh, silly girl, have you learned nothing tonight? Once it's off I'm not putting it back on for you. Think you can you handle that?" Were we still in character anymore? I nodded again, my eyes showing him I understood.

"Time for your final lesson, and boy, is it gonna be a big one." The red light flickered in his eyes and I was second guessing my eagerness. I gulped! Mr. Wolf gave me his trademark grin as he gripped my thighs tightly. He had a woge while we were still in position. The transition was indescribable as his change erupted through me. I cried out a little and then another wave of recklessness shot through me as I steadied my pace. I had the Wolf again and all those taboo feelings that came along with him.

The Wolf pressed me back into the tree and I kept my legs tightly wrapped around him as he gained control of our rhythm. I reached my hand up, touching his face, feeling that coarse hair once more and running my hands along the rest of the fur on his body, just taking in the sensation of it all. His amped up his pace and I was taken aback, halting my exploration. My heart was racing as he moved into me faster. I closed my eyes. I was getting dizzy from the blood leaving my head to supply all the other parts. The tree scraped at my back as the Wolf continued to guide me further out of my boundaries.

We moved away from the tree and he laid me down on the ground, kissing my lips. His pointed teeth hit my tongue, mixing the pleasure with the pain. Deep growls came from within him as he kissed me and the heavy vibrations spread from his throat into mine. He concentrated on my breasts then down my navel. My moans were getting louder the further down he went. Lust was consuming me as he moved back down with his mouth, his large tongue showing me things _he_ could do that Monroe just couldn't. All sense of decorum left me and I was vocal again like I'd been yesterday. I didn't care who or what heard me. The Wolf seemed to enjoy my pleasure and I came again feeling my head rush.

Breathing was getting difficult again and I held my hand to my chest, trying to find my inner calm so I could keep up. There wasn't time for it to work because the Wolf promptly turned me over, pulling my hair back and nipped at my neck once more. His teeth were much sharper and cried out. Holy crap, he might break the skin. If he tasted blood, that could be dangerous. I fought hard to push the negative thoughts out, replacing them with the lust I was feeling.

The Wolf ran his mouth and tongue down my back, his hot breath rising up goose bumps on my skin. Forcefully he entered me without warning and I gasped loudly. He growled at my response and pressed in deep. His thrusts were powerful and painful. I struggled to maintain my stance, hoping my arms would support me. The Wolf was frantic inside me, the repetition almost knocking me forward, wrenching me back and forth. I needed something to hold on to, but there was nothing to grasp, so I dug my fingers into the ground. Growling and snarling, he continued and I exerted myself to keep in time with his pace, but I just couldn't. I relinquished all control as he took me over. He grasped at my hips, his claws digging in like sharp needles. I tensed against his grip, uttering a desperate cry and he let go immediately. Tears welled up, but I held them back.

His body pressed me down, more bites on the back of my neck followed by more growling as he latched on, holding my neck firmly in his jaws. The pain was unbearable. My throat clenched as I tried to scream, but barely a whimper came out. My eyes burned from squeezing them so tight. There was no doubt I was bleeding this time. The pain combined with my recklessness were the only two things keeping me upright. He replaced his teeth with his tongue as he licked at the back of my neck, soothing the pain.

The Wolf gruffly muttered, "You're mine." The words mixed with his hot breath so close to my ear. It flooded me with arousal and he growled louder, knowing my body was responding to him. His thrusts continued, fast and hard. He pushed down on me, the fur on his chest rubbing me almost raw. I ached and throbbed, but my recklessness kept me alert and wanting more.

Finally, I gave in as my lungs heaved out my breaths and my back arched sharply. My cries blared as I came, the sound pouring out of me from the surge of everything hitting all at once. My climax brought his forth. As we came together, the release from my body was absolutely cathartic. The Wolf howled stridently, pressing himself further into me. His howl echoed into the night filling my ears.

Then everything went dark...

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I hope it was worth the wait... WHEW!

So, Monroe as Mr. Wolf is a little darker than we've seen before. But I don't think Renée minded too much, huh?

Comment, let me know your thoughts. This might not be for everyone, so I understand. (;

I must say thanks to my BFF for the Usher song. Ironically, I heard it while we were walking in the park. LOL! Maybe it's just me, but when Usher sings "Ooh baby, baby," it sounds like he's howling. (:

We've got 10 chapters left and much more story to tell!  
Stay Tuned!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I woke up to Monroe kissing me.

"Whad'ya know, that actually works," Monroe mused as my eyelashes fluttered. I was outside and naked. I was outside… with Monroe… naked. The events of the night came crashing back to me.

He told me that I'd blacked out for about twenty minutes. What had happened after we came? I was woozy, and my neck was incredibly sore. I rubbed it, the throbbing sting under my hand burned on my skin. Oh, I remembered the biting.

Monroe smiled down at me. "You had me worried there for a second." He was sitting beside me, just as naked as I was, and we were still under the oak tree. I took a moment to speak, but my brain wasn't ready for me to form words just yet.

He continued to look down at me as I remained on the ground. "You gonna be all right?"

I managed to cough out the words, "I'm okay," and I sat up slowly, stifling a groan. I was achy all over. My head was spinning and I leaned it against Monroe, his fuzzy chest warming my cheek. My skin prickled and I shivered.

"Cold?" Monroe asked.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled. It was colder now than it had been earlier. He wrapped his arm over me, rubbing my skin briskly, and then held me close to him. He was warm and toasty. I melted into him.

"What a night, huh? You were just… wow!" he said, running his free hand through his wild, curly hair. I hadn't done much of anything. He did all the work. I was his Little Red Ride Me Hard tonight.

"It was…" My brain was too muddled to locate the file cabinet that held the expression I wanted.

Monroe laughed at my loss for words. "Are ya gonna be able to speak soon or is this gonna be a one-sided conversation?"

I closed my eyes as I leaned into him further. "Words are coming back… slowly but surely."

"Hey, that was practically a full sentence," he laughed again.

"Give me time and I might start quoting poetry."

Monroe smirked. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, perhaps?"

"I'm definitely taking the one less traveled," I said aloud. Oh, I was very tired. Monroe gave me a sideways look. "…and it has made all the difference," I added quickly.

"Maybe I misjudged the call of the wild. I could get used to this," he grinned and gave me a squeeze. "It's a nice changeup to chase someone that doesn't end in…" He paused there and I looked up at him. "Mood killer, huh?" he admitted with a guilty tone.

"Yeah, just a little," I replied, blinking at him.

"Sorry, I just meant it was a really good chase," and he kissed my forehead.

"I must say I enjoyed this much better than the last Blutbad that chased me," I let out a short chuckle.

"Whoa, when did you get chased by a Blutbad?!" Monroe sat up straight, almost knocking me off his chest.

"I told you about that…" I watched his blank stare in the moonlight. "Well, I thought I told you, maybe I didn't?"

"No, I think I would've remembered _that_," he pointed out. I told him about the encounter in the mall with Chloe, watching his face as I mentioned the details and the mall cop.

"Full Metal Rambo was our first Blutbad, and it kind of set me off ever wanting to meet up with one again," I said, "but I'm glad I made an exception," I grinned at Monroe.

Monroe shook his head. "Dude, I had no idea! That had to be, like, pretty traumatic. No wonder your friend thinks I'm out to get her."

"Chloe will get over it eventually. I did, but I've had a lot of help from you," I smiled up at him.

"I'm just glad you girls were all right." He hugged me like it had just happened. I curled into him, enjoying his warmth against my naked skin in the middle of the woods. We silently listened to the sounds of the night and I found a new kind of Zen out here. Despite the aches, pains, and exhaustion, there was a sense of calm in me I'd never felt before.

"You stir some amazing feelings inside me, Mr. Monroe," I said, breaking the silence. Did that even make sense? Regardless, I was in an honest mood and it was definitely the truth.

He stroked my arm. "You stir something in me, too. Well, a lot of somethings." I glanced down to one big something in particular stirring.

He was aware I was staring. "Dude, you and I are like cuddling in the woods in the buff," he grinned. "Of course _that's _gonna happen, but it's fine."

"I'd have another go, but…" I nuzzled his bearded cheek.

"You've had a long night," Monroe said. "I mean, if you want to, I won't protest, but it's okay, really."

"I'll owe you one," I promised.

"I'll hold you to it, you know."

"Right now just hold me," I said with a genuine smile on my face. I'd missed Monroe. Mr. Wolf taught me how much I appreciated my mild-mannered boyfriend.

"That I can do."

The crazy 'L' word crept back up in my throat, but I held it there. I didn't want to ruin this moment with words I wasn't ready to say yet. So instead, I murmured, "You mean the world to me, Monroe. I adore you."

"I adore you, too," he chuckled lightly. "You're what I've always wanted in a... what I've always wanted," he held me closer to him as he let out a soft sigh. What was he going to say? My brain wasn't fully functioning enough to try to figure it out.

The insects chirped quietly around us as I looked up at the sky, picking out a constellation or two. I was nowhere close to cloud nine, heck I wasn't even sure if I was on cloud one. But at this moment, sitting in the woods with Monroe, I was happy. I'd take happy. Everything else was on pause. The real world would just have to wait until I finished my fantasy one out here. I kissed Monroe's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Who knew a Big Bad Wolf could be so damn good," I smirked. Yeah, it needed the sentence enhancer.

* * *

A/N: Wonder what Monroe was gonna say... (;

Stay tuned...


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

I managed to get up and find my clothes after lying in the woods for a while in the stillness of the night with Monroe. He turned to dress and I put the red back on quickly, hiding it all with my running outfit. I was able to find all the pieces including my red headband, which I put in my pocket for safe keeping. My elastic band was still in my other pocket and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, smoothing it down the best I could.

So, the Big Bad Wolf walked close by my side and he held my hand as we sauntered the last mile toward the car through the spooky old woods. Kelly Clarkson's 'Long Shot' came to mind and I squeezed his hand as I hummed.

"_Oh, I waited for fact to come of fiction,__  
__And you fit my description.__  
__I never saw you coming,__  
__But we'll make it…"_

The yellow of the car stood out brightly with the light of the moon and we got inside.

I settled into the seat. I almost certainly looked a fright. My mascara and eyeliner were waterproof, but they couldn't be 'sex with a wolf' proof. I probably looked like a goth girl. I checked my face in the car mirror. Wow, there were only a few smudges. I quickly fixed them with the edge of my finger. Maybelline needed to add more 'proofs' to their label. I was in need of a long shower. I definitely looked like I'd rolled around in the woods, for sure. There was a bit of dirt on my cheeks and I wiped it away.

I pulled a few stray leaves from my hair as Monroe started the ignition. A patrol car passed us by as we exited the park. I hadn't even thought about getting caught, but I guess we'd been lucky. My heart fluttered at the thought.

"So, are you feeling better?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, somewhat," I said, "but I think I was Little Red Riding Hoodwinked back there." I flashed him a knowing grin. "Your speed is incredible!"

Monroe laughed. "I didn't totally deceive you. You are fast… for a human. The notion that you thought you could outrun me yesterday was just so cute, though. I didn't want to shatter those delusions of yours," he smirked with his eyes flaunting a haughty shade of red. "Tonight was different, however. I wanted my prize, after all." Oh, you sly wolf. My cheeks burned at his manipulation. He had all the advantages tonight, but I wanted to be caught. There was no denying that.

"I hope your prize didn't disappoint," I said to Monroe.

He quickly turned to face me and grinned. "Dude, like the best prize ever." I blushed and grinned back at him.

"I didn't realize how bright and visible your red eyes get in the dark," I said, recalling them light up in the distance on the trail.

"A Blutbad's eyes can be seen from pretty far away," he remarked. "But your eyes… They were so green and vibrant tonight. Maybe it was the moonlight, but it was, like, they were glowing or something. Just radiant... beautiful." He didn't mention my eyes often, but I loved it when he did. I thought of his eyes quite a bit; all the different shades of red with every emotion, and then his human eyes of deep browns and mahogany. His eyes spoke to me more than words most of the time. My eyes just stayed a continuous green.

Monroe was in a constant state of bliss on the drive back to my parents' house. He kept looking over at me, giving me a dopey grin and then would look back at the road. My smile was pretty fixed as well. I'd never passed out from sex. I'd heard that could happen, but wasn't it a myth? I ought to know better than anyone that myths stem from truth. I chuckled aloud.

"I get another prize tonight," Monroe said, interrupting my thoughts. He handed me my MP3 player.

"Okay, and that is?"

"I told you there were consequences for singing, reckless girl," he chided and that devilish grin returned. "I want to hear a song from your playlist," he said smugly. Here we go again. That darn playlist was going to haunt me forever. I turned on the MP3 player and attached it to the radio again. I sifted through the titles, trying to find one that wasn't too revealing. This was like letting him peek into my soul. I was none too happy about this punishment of mine.

"No, you don't get to pick one. Press shuffle and let it play," he stated. I made a slight gasp.

"Seriously?" I shot him a look.

"Consequences," was his one word reply. The smugness permeated off him.

I was back to another game of Musical Roulette. I shook my head, but I did as he asked. I pressed shuffle while closing my eyes as my finger hit the play button.

The music began and I sank in my seat. Oh, no... I blushed as soon as I recognized the first few bars.

"_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest.__  
__I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me.__  
__Don't want those stilettos; I'm not-not Cinderella.__  
__I don't need a knight, so baby, take off all your armor._

_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty-beauty.__  
__Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?__  
__I want it all, but I want you more.__  
__Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.__  
__But I believe in you and me.__  
__Take me to Wonderland…"_

I'd recently come across this song, and with everything I'd been feeling, the lyrics fit my mood. Our new game just added to the irony. I didn't turn to look at him. I stared straight ahead and let my cheeks continue to burn. The next part of the song played on...

"_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night.__  
__My dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide.__  
__Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers.__  
__I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger-danger._

_I want the love, the money and the perfect ending.__  
__You want the same as I-I so stop pretending.__  
__I wanna show ya how, good we can be together.__  
__I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.__  
__But I believe in you and me.__  
__Take me to Wonderland…"_

The music ended and I quickly shut off the MP3 player before it did any more damage. My face was flushed, the lyrics exposing me down to my core. Monroe didn't say anything. I turned to look at him and he was still smiling, which was a relief.

"So, you do like this little fairy tale game of ours?" he asked after a few minutes, taking me off guard. He was so good at that. I shook my head.

"It's very… playful," I replied, using his word. What did he want me to say to that? I was just ravaged in the woods by a taunting wolf and it was the hottest thing ever. My cheeks were still flushing and my lip was definitely sore.

"Yeah, but I think it's more than that," he said with the hint of Mr. Wolf again. Were we still playing? I didn't know the rules anymore.

"More than what?" I asked. What was he figuring out?

"You like it kinda rough. There's nothing wrong with that," he smirked. He was figuring it out pretty well.

"I like a little bit of danger-danger." I quoted the song. "It fuels my recklessness." I looked down at my wrists where a few bruises were forming. My neck was still sore, too.

"I don't mind an Alpha role, either, you know. It fuels something else inside me, too." He looked incredibly full of himself as he said it.

"I don't want it all the time, but tonight was really… educational," I concluded with a grin.

"I hope I wasn't too hard on ya," Monroe said as he reached for my hand and kissed it. He looked down at the bruising. "Aw man, well maybe I was... Dammit, I'm sorry, Renée." He let out a heavy sigh.

"No, it's fine, Monroe. I bruise easy," I insisted. "It'll go away quickly." I didn't really bruise all that easily, but I couldn't have him upset over it, either. Monroe seemed frustrated with himself as he put his hand to his temple. "Hey, I'm serious. I'm good. Really good." I smiled at him, leaning into his shoulder. "I had a safe word, remember?"

Monroe let out a short laugh. "Oh, yeah. I suppose you did."

"So, don't worry over a couple of little scrapes and dings." I assured him and he nodded slowly. I reached my hand back to my neck. Now that probably looked much worse than my wrists, as it was very sore to the touch. I wouldn't worry his head over it, though.

"Was the woge still okay?" Monroe asked. "'Cause most humans find that, you know, kinda revolting, dude."

"It's who you are and I want to experience all the different parts of you."

"I enjoy experiencing all your different parts, too," Mr. Wolf said.

"Have you enjoyed getting lucky in Kentucky?" I winked at him as I leaned back into the car seat.

"Oh, I've enjoyed it. I'm kinda sad to have to leave, though. But it's a good thing there are some wooded areas by your house and a park near mine." The trademark Mr. Wolf grin reappeared, and I bit the bottom corner of my lip again. This game wasn't over, nowhere near close to over.

The rest of the drive was silent. I was replaying the movie reel of tonight in my head. Perhaps Monroe was doing the same thing. He was focused on the road, but he still had a smug expression. How much of our game was put on and how much was his true nature? I probably would never really know, but that fueled my recklessness, too.

"You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?" I asked Monroe.

"You don't want to know," he replied and grinned at me again.

"Actually I _do_ want to know," I said curiously.

Monroe chuckled. "I'll tell you later… much later," he assured me. I normally liked Monroe's surprises, but what did he mean by that? I sniffed the air, trying to get something more from him. All I could smell was Old Spice mixed with the woods. Yeah, he had all the advantages, not me.

* * *

A/N: Your Author is absolutely in love with the song "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills! I've been weaving the lyrics into the story to get to this point. So go to youtube and listen to the whole song. Yes, go now, do it!

I feel this song really fits what Renée has been trying to figure out with her idea about love. She can't have a perfect fairy tale romance, but it's gotta be more than just that. She's finding that there's so much more with Monroe.

8 chapters to go, Stay Tuned!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Once we got back to the house, I took a shower sans Monroe. Mom was home and we'd done enough dirty deeds for one night, so we couldn't have a shower together. My recklessness was still tingling inside me as I replayed the night back in my mind. It was amazing, just amazing. But it was also scary, too. Some of the things Monroe had said out there in the woods… Wow. But how much of what was said was an act? He'd showed me a whole other side of himself, for sure. I hummed KT Tunstall's 'Black Horse and a Cherry Tree,' but I had new lyrics in my head.

_"I came across a place in the middle of the woods,__  
__With a Big Bad Wolf and an old oak tree.__  
__I felt a little fear upon my back.__  
__I said don't look back just keep on running.__  
__The Big Bad Wolf said, 'Look this way.'__  
__He said, 'Hey there, Red, you aren't as fast as me…'"_

Monroe was fast and strong. And those teeth. My neck was still stinging under the hot water. The bruises were apparent on many places of my body. It was definitely rough, and while I liked it, I needed to rethink how rough it ought to be. Oh, but I did like it. I blushed at the thought. I'd never done anything like that before… ever. My heart fluttered again as I washed up.

Once I finished in the shower, I took a glance at my reflection in the mirror, lifting my hair up to inspect my neck. Holy crap, these weren't normal hickies! Blutbad hickies, wow. The bite marks were red and… well, they were obviously bites. As I craned my head to the side, there was a dark bruise visible under the bite on the nape of my neck. The bite was deeper than the others, and I'd been correct; I'd definitely bled with that one. My eyes widened, but it hadn't caused Monroe to go into a frenzy or any of the other horrific outcomes that had coursed through my brain. Thank goodness for that.

The marks would heal in a day or so. I'd always healed quickly. I dabbed on some antiseptic and used concealer on the spots that my hair didn't hide. I hadn't had to cover up something like this in ages. Actually, I'd never had to cover up something like _this_ at all. First time for everything. The make-up did the job and after wiping off my nail polish, I threw on some normal, red-free clothing.

I dried my hair and stretched out on the bed, just gathering my thoughts. This had been a crazy few weeks. I took that back. It had been a crazy five months. Nothing had been the same for me since November when I came to Portland. Granted, what had happened to my dad had nothing to do with my move, but everything else that had happened recently was definitely a big change from what I was used to in Louisville. But even that was putting it mildly.

I pulled out my phone and took a moment to read a few chapters of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. By chapter two this Ana girl was blushing as much around Christian Grey as I did around my gray sweater wearing Monroe. It seemed pathetic when I read about someone else doing it. It was ironic that this character was temporarily working in a hardware store in Portland, Oregon. Maybe Portland caused frequent blushing. They needed a warning sign when you crossed into town. I laughed at my silliness. A few chapters more and Ana was going through quite a few of her own changes. My changes seemed a little more drastic than hers, but it was nice to step into someone else's shoes for a while.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I woke up and looked around my bedroom, glancing quickly at the clock. Wow, it was almost eleven. I'd fallen asleep while reading. I recalled dreaming about Monroe wanting us to try out some cable ties that he'd bought from a hardware store. His red eyes had turned to steel gray. Dear goodness, what kind of messed up dreams was this silly book giving me? I shook my head. My subconscious was having a field day, for sure. I'd been upstairs awhile and I needed to find my Mr. Gray Sweater Guy.

I went downstairs and didn't see Monroe in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and Mom and Monroe were sitting at the dining room table having a glass of wine. He was back to wearing plaid. It was his blue and black button down with a black undershirt. No Mr. Gray for me. Monroe gave me a 'please for the love of God don't leave me alone with your mom anymore' look as I walked over.

"Sorry, I dozed off," I said, recalling my crazy dreams.

I gave Mom a hug and asked if I could steal Monroe away for a few moments. Mom nodded and we went off to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Geez, no offense to your mom, but she likes to ask a lot of questions," he said, grinning.

"I warned you," I reminded him. I looked into his eyes. Deep, dark, wonderful brown. Okay, I felt better now.

"So, did I tucker you out?"

"Apparently so," I replied. "It's been a long day."

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "But it's was a good night, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, it was a really good night."

"What time do we need to leave for our flight in the morning?"

"The flight is at eight o'clock, so let's aim for waking up at six o'clock," I replied. "That'll give us two hours to get to Standiford Field." I was feeling reality set in since we were leaving soon. Mom would be alone. Maybe I could talk her into calling one of her sisters to come stay with her. One sister was manageable.

"What made you decide to download that song?" Monroe asked, again taking me off guard with the conversation. He gave me a regular grin this time and was keeping Mr. Wolf in his cage.

I took a moment to respond. "The lyrics rang true to what I've been feeling lately," I said finally, looking down at my hands as I spoke.

"So, umm, what does that mean, exactly?"

I looked back up at him, trying to find the right words. "I'm a sucker for romance and passion, Monroe. I've always let my heart rule my head and even now I still do." Monroe smiled as I said that. "I'd love a fairy tale romance with a perfect happy ending, but I'm beginning to realize real life isn't like that." I watched his eyes for a reaction. Those pools of chocolate were glued on me. His face stayed smooth, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yeah, well real life isn't perfect, I agree with ya on that," said Monroe as he took my hand in his.

"Right, but even so, I have to believe in what's real," I looked up into his eyes, that soulful brown coaxing me to say everything else that was on my mind.

"Renée, what you and I did tonight... Well, it was more than just a game. I mean, it started out that way… Geez, how do I say this?" He locked eyes with me as he paused.

"Sweetie, would you like a glass of wine?" Mom asked, poking her head into the living room. I looked in her direction and I declined the offer. "Well, if you kids need anything I'm right here," she smiled at us both and went back to the kitchen.

I turned back to Monroe. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Monroe looked over at the kitchen then back to me. "We'll talk about it later," he sighed and patted my hand as he let it go. Crap, why did my mom have to interrupt him? I wanted to know what he meant by more than just a game.

"You wanna go upstairs and talk more?" I offered.

"Nah, we'll talk when we get back to Portland." He shifted in his seat looking lost in thought.

"I'm holding you to that," I said, mocking him.

"I assure you we still have lots to talk about," he replied and kissed me quickly.

"I should probably go pack," I said, standing up as I spoke. "But to answer your question… I downloaded that song because I don't believe in fairy tales anymore, but one thing is for sure, I do believe in you and me, Monroe. That's real." I hummed 'Wonderland' as I walked upstairs before he could reply.

* * *

A/N: Long before I wrote this story, I heard "Black Horse and a Cherry Tree" while driving in the car, and I jokingly changed the words of "Big Black Horse" to "Big Bad Wolf." When I wrote the chapter about Red and Mr. Wolf, well that joke came back to me and here you have it in the story. So there's ya a little info where it came from. LOL!

More story to go, Stay Tuned...


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I packed quickly. Organized and efficient, that was me. Within thirty minutes I had everything in bags and suitcases, and my clothes laid out for tomorrow's flight. I put the red headband in my suitcase. Maybe I'd need it again, and I smiled at the thought.

I lifted my mattress and removed the notebooks Jack had given me. Jack was simple minded, but after last night would he figure out what I'd been hiding from him for the last four years? Hopefully Pete could convince him he imagined the whole thing. That Jack hadn't come over today gave me hope. Between Jack, the Mauzhertz, and the Lowen, I was paranoid. I packed the notebooks at the bottom of my suitcase. I would put them with the rest when I got back to Portland. The first week in Portland I'd purchased a cabinet with a secret compartment. (It made me feel like 007 in a way, but that was beside the point.) It had plenty of space to hold all my notebooks, so I didn't have to hide them all over the place, which was safer. Plus, the cabinet itself was really cute, too.

After packing, I went back downstairs. Monroe was on the couch with another glass of wine in his hand. He gave me a meaningful look. That was all I could call it, because there was a potpourri of many different emotions behind that kaleidoscope of red in his eyes. Maybe I'd said too much? As long as I didn't say the crazy 'L' word then I wasn't too worried. I gave him my own genuine smile.

"I'm packed and ready. Have you seen my mom?" I asked him.

"She said she'd be in your dad's office," he replied. His eyes faded back to deep brown and he looked into mine like he was trying to peer into my brain again. I broke our gaze and told him I'd be back in a moment.

I went to my dad's office. Mom was sitting in his chair, staring off into nowhere.

"Hey Mom," I said startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Sweetie! Sorry. I was just lost in some memories." She stood up and forced a smile. I walked over to the bookshelves, perusing the titles of the books I'd read over and over.

"You should take a few with you," Mom suggested. "Your dad would've wanted you to have them all." She held back a few tears.

"I looked over the books until I found the one I always gravitated toward. I laid a finger on Henry Stanley's _My Dark Companions and their Strange Stories_, published 1893. It was my favorite out of Dad's collection. To anyone else they were exaggerated tales of talking animals, but to me they were true accounts of the Wesen world. Before I even knew what Wesen were, I'd related to these stories and that world made sense to me. Even though I knew the tales by heart, I'd still sit with the old leather book in my lap, reading them over and over. I removed the book slowly and held it in my hands, feeling the smoothness of the worn leather. I put it to my nose and breathed it in.

On the top shelf there was a first edition of Arthur Hayden's _Chats on Old Clocks_, published 1917. I opened it and read the dedication, which was an interesting poem by the author. I'd give this one to Monroe.

I also took the _Coins of Ancient Greece_ book. I had a feeling I wasn't done with it yet.

"You sure that's all you want to take?" my mom asked, looking over the massive collection of books my dad had accumulated over the years.

"For now, yes. Thank you for this," I said and hugged her tightly.

I suggested the idea of calling one of her sisters and she said she would think about it. I really didn't want to leave. I strongly considered calling my boss and staying another week, but I knew I couldn't.

"If you need me for anything I'll be on a plane in a flash," I reminded my mom.

"Sweetie, no, I will be okay." And that magic word had resurfaced. Hopefully its magic would keep her safe and comfort her while I was away.

I took one last look at my dad's office, drawing in another deep breath of his familiar scent and walked out with Mom. I held the books tightly to my chest and with one hand I wiped away my tears.

I walked back into the living room and Monroe stood up as soon as I entered.

"You okay?" he asked as I walked up to him. He was a regular emotion detector.

"Yeah, just a lot of memories in that office," I said softly.

"So, what do you have there?"

"Surprises!" I said. "Ready for some trivia?"

"Sure. What kind of trivia?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm going to read an excerpt of something and you tell me what it's from," I replied. I wanted to see how sexy Monroe's brain really was.

"_Many a maker left his graven name, -__  
__That by your leave stands yet on dial plate, -__  
__With legend Fecit, of uncertain date,__  
__Proud with the hope that time would bring him fame.__  
__Death stopped the wheels of maker and machine:__  
__Time! Will you not their memory keep green?"_

Monroe's eyes were twinkling at me as I recited an excerpt of the book's dedication by memory.

"Whoa, where did you hear that? Arthur Hayden wrote a few series of books called 'Chats on…' There were clocks, of course, and old silver, and furniture…" He went on a few moments and then stopped.

"I'm rambling, I'm sorry, but that's a dedication from his clock book. I have looked for a copy before, but no such luck, man," I handed him the book and his eyes widened to large saucers as he made probably the cutest noises I've ever heard out of him.

"Dude! No way! Dude! Are you serious?" He went on like that for at least a full minute. I set the other books on the couch, giving him a smile.

"First edition," I noted. He set the book down and grabbed me by the waist. Monroe dipped me back, kissing me deeply. Even Scarlett O'Hara would've been jealous of that kiss. I melted in his arms, giddy from his embrace. He was still kissing me as my mom cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Davenport! Uhh... Kathy... Uhh… Mrs.…" Monroe stammered as he broke free from my lips and brought me forward. I turned to my mom looking a bit shamefaced.

"It's fine. You kids are so cute. Life is short, kiss all you want," Mom said smiling. She went upstairs. Monroe was so flushed and red in his cheeks that it even surpassed Ana from my book. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, you're kinda incredible!" he said, giving me another kiss.

"I aim to please," I said, quoting Monroe.

"Us," he said with a smile on his face. I gave him a curious look.

"What?" I asked.

"You said earlier, 'I believe in you and me.' Shouldn't that be, you believe in us? I thought you didn't separate." He gave me a sly grin.

"That's not what I…" I began. He just didn't get the whole 'separate' thing. But I liked what he was trying to say, so I nodded as I said, "Yes, you're right. I believe in us, Monroe. I definitely believe in us."

* * *

A/N: Few things here... Check out my profile for a link to the books mentioned: _My Dark Companions and their Strange Stories _and _Chats on Old Clocks. _Yes, they're real and they're kinda nifty. I did a little research on some old books and ran across these. (;

More story to tell, Stay Tuned!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The alarm went off at five o'clock and I swiftly went through the morning routine to get ready for the airport. The bruises and bites were already diminished, and the soreness in my neck was gone. I could hear Monroe in the hallway and I was happy he was already awake and getting ready, too.

Mom had made breakfast and was busy in the kitchen when we came downstairs, toting our luggage behind us.

"Mom, you didn't have to do all this," I said, taking in the amazing aroma.

"Nonsense, I wanted to send you kids off with a good breakfast before your flight," she replied. "I even made you and Monroe a veggie omelet." She looked over at Monroe and he seemed pleased.

Mom had outdone herself and I was practically stuffed by the time we finished. The bacon smelled divine, but I stayed vegetarian along with Monroe. I didn't worry as much about calories since I had more than enough exercise under my belt from the last two days.

Checking the clock, we were right on track. I'd scheduled a trip to Ray's Monkey House for coffee to go and then we'd be at Standiford Field before morning traffic had a chance to delay us.

"I programmed Chloe's number on your speed dial and she promised she'll be checking in on you for me." I could always count on Chloe. Having her close by Mom made me feel better about leaving.

Mom and I hugged each other tightly while we stood at the kitchen door. Monroe was outside putting the luggage in the trunk. The tears returned and the harsh reality that my dad was gone forever crept back into my mind. We'd never have our puzzle games or our inside jokes again. All those good times were over.

"I love you so much, Mom," I said, looking into her periwinkle eyes. I couldn't say it enough.

As Monroe and I drove off, I watched my childhood home fade out of view as we turned onto the main road. There was a pit in my stomach and emptiness in my heart. I stared out the window, feeling the warm glow of the sun on my face. I was going to miss the sunshine, too.

We stopped at Ray's and I ordered two large coffees to go.

"Have a safe flight and be careful," Ray said, glancing in Monroe's direction then turning back to me. I gave him a hug and again assured him my decisions about Monroe were fine. Monroe flashed his red eyes and scowled as he stood by the door. I watched Ray shiver at the sight.

"That Baumbewohner is proving to be a real monkey on my back, if you know what I mean," Monroe said as we walked out of the coffee shop together.

"Glaring at him doesn't help your cause, Mr. Blutbad," I bleakly replied.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

We were ahead of the traffic and my schedule as Monroe merged into the lane for the airport. I was distracting myself with rental car paperwork and my mental checklist to keep the dread of leaving simmering on the back burner of my mind.

I texted Chloe to let her know we were pulling into the airport and I thanked her for everything. I was going to miss her so much.

We checked in our luggage and dropped off the keys to the rental company. Check and check. My mental list was getting crossed off left and right. We had quite a bit of time to spare before our flight and I was pleased.

Instead of walking all the way around the building, we cut through the rental parking lot and into the parking garage. As we headed toward the elevators, Monroe stopped short. He sniffed the air and held me back a moment.

"Oh, dude… we've got trouble," he warned as his woge occurred. I scanned the parking garage where Monroe was staring. Two men emerged from the shadowy corner to the right. I recognized their faces. It was the Pinstripe Duo. Their pinstripes were gone now and were replaced by long, solid black trench coats. They were both holding tall staffs. The one that had been so keen on watching me before gave me a wicked grin and the hairs on the back of neck stood up immediately. They had a woge in unison; their faces were tinged green, with wide noses and hideous teeth. What in the hell were they? For the life of me I had no clue. Nonetheless, I knew it wasn't good.

Monroe was ready for attack at any moment. He growled fiercely as he stood motionless, still holding me back. The Duo waited in anticipation and suddenly their staffs unfolded into scythes. Oh, holy hell. Reapers!

* * *

A/N: Reapers... Come on, say it with me... AHHHHHHH! (;

I'm only 15 comments away from 200! OMG! You guys totally rock my socks! Thank you for all the wonderful words, I love every comment!

Only 5 chapters left to go, but there's still more to tell.

Stay Tuned...


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

My eyes were wide and my feet planted themselves into the concrete as the Reapers advanced toward me. Monroe was one step ahead and let loose on the Reaper closest to him. The other Reaper took advantage of the situation and he closed in fast on me. My brain screamed alarms to run and I finally listened. My surge of recklessness took hold of me and it leapt out from my legs as I set off running and the chase began. This wasn't a sexy chase in the woods; this was a chase for my life! There was no rustling to know how close he was, so I just kept running.

I'd seen enough horror movies to know that my odds weren't favorable if I continued running in a straight line. I darted my eyes behind me. The Reaper was quite far back. He was fast, no doubt, but I was much faster. Thank goodness they didn't enlist a Blutbad or I would've already been dead. I deviated from my path since I had a distance on him and turned right into the lot of parked cars, weaving in and out as I went.

I crouched down next to a white truck with 'T & J's Construction' painted on its side. I found my breath, short and shallow, but at least I was breathing. My heart was beating faster than the speed of light, but I willed it to slow down so I could listen. I held my breath in, one beat, then two... waiting for any indication that the Reaper was approaching, but I didn't hear anything. Fear kept my eyes open, for I was too afraid to close them to heighten my senses. They remained alert and on the lookout. I was unarmed. I had to locate something to defend myself with. Unfortunately, a parking garage wasn't a place to find a weapon just lying around. I moved my hands to my pockets. Well, at least I had my cell phone this time. A lot of good it would do me now.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I edged around the back of the truck and peeked over into the truck bed. My luck hadn't run out yet. There was a metal pipe about two feet long and about an inch in diameter underneath a tarp. It was hollow, so it was light enough to hold, but seemed strong enough that I could lay somebody out cold with it. Did Wesen qualify as an average somebody? Regardless, it was all I had. I gently lifted it out of the truck, daring myself to make a sound. All the while I was cautiously watching to see if the Reaper was anywhere in sight. No sign of him at all. My stomach lurched. Where the hell was he? My eyes went back to the truck bed. Sticking out of a cardboard box was half a dozen, long cable ties. I grabbed those, too, and shoved them in my back pocket. That _Fifty Shades of Grey_ book had given me a good idea after all.

I ducked back down and slowly crept through the cars, trying to get back to Monroe. Sounds carried easily in parking garages and there were faint growls resonated in the distance as I moved forward. Oh, God, was Monroe okay? Hell, was I going to be okay? My brain flooded my senses, but I pushed it back, commanding the calm to wash over me whether it liked it or not. I wasn't going to die today. I was smarter than I knew. Dad's words repeated in my head.

I weaved through more cars and stooped down between two large SUVs. The tread of footsteps caught my ears. The gradual, pacing steps echoed louder as each foot hit the ground. I held my breath and edged myself out, peering down the row. The Reaper walked slowly, his eyes like an eagle, darting his head left and right. He methodically searched through the lines of cars. With widened eyes, I zeroed in on the scythe; it was massively large and razor sharp, no doubt.

I ducked back in and grasped the pipe tightly in my hands. I didn't have any kind of plan. A million different scenarios played out in my mind, but I couldn't grab hold of one that guaranteed I'd come out alive. I was smarter than I knew, I chanted in my head. I could do this. I rescued Monroe and we escaped out of that barn and I could get myself out of this, too. The growls in the distance had stopped. Oh, Monroe, please be all right. I tried not to think about it. I had to focus.

I dipped my head under the SUV. The Reaper's large, black boots were at least four or five cars away. If I didn't come up with a plan, he'd just slice through me right where I was. I wasn't going to die today.

My gut told me I needed to move and I listened attentively. I inched out of the row and doubled back as the Reaper walked past the space between the two SUVs. Pacing my breaths with his steps, I moved out silently, positioning myself behind the Reaper. My woge of recklessness partnered with my gut and they led the rest of the way. My recklessness said follow without a sound, and so I did. My gut said aim for the head, and that's exactly what I did.

I didn't question myself; I wielded the pipe above my own head and struck down hard on his. I imagined my sixth birthday party and how I'd shocked my friends and even their parents as I took the Louisville Slugger to my birthday piñata, pulverizing it with one blow. The Reaper's head spilled something out, but it wasn't candy. He fell face-forward with a loud thud. The clang of the metal scythe reverberated through the parking garage as it hit the concrete shortly after. The pipe fell from my hands and my breath caught sharply in my throat. More loud, resounding noises filled the space. My recklessness and my gut said cable ties, but I was already ahead of them. I pulled the ties from my back pocket and adeptly took the Reaper's hands and tied them securely behind him.

He was still breathing. It was shallow, but his chest moved up and down while I sat on his back. He probably wouldn't stay knocked out for very long, so I used two ties for good measure, and then took out a third to bind his feet. I picked up the scythe, the full weight of it in my hands, as I read the inscription on its blade.

**Erntemaschinen von den Grimms**

'Reapers of the Grimms' I translated the German. I guessed on the first word, it was the only thing that fit. How many Grimms had this blade executed? I glanced down at the Reaper on the ground again. Maybe I ought to cut off his head and see how he likes it. The mental image of slicing through the neck of Full Metal Rambo from the mall filled my head. My recklessness was still coursing through my veins and electricity was dancing across my body. I lifted up the heavy scythe, my woge coaxing me on. A shadow to my right diverted my attention. The other Reaper! I abruptly swung the scythe as Monroe ducked out of the way.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as he narrowly dodged the blade. My heart was pounding in my ears. I'd nearly killed him!

Monroe's eyes were locked on the scythe in my hands. The clock gears seemed to turn madly in his head as he was trying to make sense of it all. Monroe's gaze went from the scythe to the bound Reaper on the ground. Then he looked at me with his eyes all wild as he grabbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Is he…?" Monroe began.

"He's still breathing," I interrupted him and my voice was cracking. My surge was leaving me. It had done its job and it was recessing back inside me once more. I dropped the scythe as my legs gave out from under me. The metal once again sounded like a gong in the parking garage. Monroe caught me immediately before I hit the ground and held me as I became incredibly light-headed. My eyes closed and my hand went to my forehead.

"We're behind schedule now," I murmured as everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Renée's recklessness actually proved useful this time. Whew!

**On a side note:**

Your author has had her own Grim Reaper encounter. Nothing quite like Renée's experience, of course, but scary nonetheless!

I was walking around my neighborhood one night in late November last year and someone fully dressed as a Grim Reaper came out of the bushes and ran right at me. I couldn't see their face since it was dark, and it scared the friggin' crapola out of me! I thought to myself, "This is it... Death is coming for me!" and I really think my heart stopped for a moment. Then they halted a few few feet in front of me and chased their cat inside the house. Once they were inside, I ran the rest of the way home and I just sat in my living room, wondering what the hell someone was doing wearing something like that (well past Halloween, I might add) and why they would just run out at me. I'm sure they thought it was hilarious.

I saw them again a month later as I passed by the same house. They sat in the window in the Grim Reaper outfit and watched me walk past. Well, when I saw them I ran, of course, then I stopped and decided to walk back and confront them. (I can be reckless, too. haha!) They were gone by the time I had turned around.

The last time I saw them was on New Year's eve. I was in my car this time and as I drove by the house, their front door was open and they were just standing by the door, still in that Grim Reaper outfit. I still walk by that house and thank goodness I haven't seen the Grim Reaper anymore, but I get a bit on edge practically every time I walk by. I mean, who just goes around wearing a Grim Reaper outfit, huh? Just weird...

Ok, so that's not fan-fiction, sorry, but I had to share because I kept thinking about my own Grim Reaper as I wrote this chapter. LOL!

So 4 chapters left and more story to go!

STAY TUNED!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

I woke up in a bed. It definitely wasn't my own. I darted my eyes around the room. Where the hell was I? A flood of memories came back at once, but they didn't seem real. Had I dreamed the whole thing? It had been more like a nightmare; a very vivid nightmare. I turned my head slowly to Monroe, who was lying beside me. He shot up when he saw I was awake.

"Renée? Oh, my God, are you all right?" He leaned above me and grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes.

"I'm…" I began, but was I all right? It was too soon to tell. Monroe kissed me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Did all that really happen?" I asked him, searching for an answer in his dark brown eyes. They turned red and concerned and they gave me the answer I needed to know. His face also told me this was no dream. Monroe looked the worse for wear with a few scrapes on his left cheek and a small gash on his top lip. I lightly touched the abrasions on his cheek as I frowned.

"It's nothing," he muttered, but the red in his eyes said otherwise. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

I sat up carefully, focusing on the clock on the nightstand. Our flight left over two hours ago. I'd been out for a while. I reached for my head. The room was spinning slightly from sitting upright.

"Where are we?" It was a hotel room, I knew that much. It was rather dingy and run-down with horrible orange and green patterned wallpaper peeling off in the far corners. The curtains matched to add to the eye sore. There was an early '90s style TV on top of a plywood dresser, painted to look like it had an oak finish, but it wasn't fooling anyone. If this place had one star I'd be impressed. My guess was that they hadn't seen a star by their hotel in many years, from the looks of it.

"When you passed out I wasn't sure what to do. So, umm, I got us a room at the airport hotel until I could figure something out." Monroe had his hands in his hair as he spoke.

"And the Reapers?" I asked. My brain flooded again with the events in the parking garage. I pushed them back so I wouldn't pass out again.

Monroe's face turned serious. "I took care of it," he replied, giving me a stare and I looked into his eyes again for another answer. They were red, angry, and soulless. That answer scared the crap out of me.

"How did you take care of it?" I cautiously asked him.

"I just…" He stopped himself. "I took care of it, Renée. I told you a Reaper wouldn't get the best of me again." His voice was deep and full of malice. There were some things I shouldn't question. This was one of them. He rubbed his forearm and there was a noticeably deep cut about two inches long. My thoughts went immediately back to the scythe. Aside from Monroe being banged up, there was blood on his beige and brown plaid shirt. Was it his blood or…? No, I really didn't want to know. Whatever it was that he did, he'd saved my life and I was grateful.

"Those guys were at the funeral home," I said, attempting to stand up from the bed. My legs were like wet noodles, but I regained my composure.

"I thought I smelled a Hässlich," Monroe growled. I shook my head. Something had told me that the Pinstripe Duo was trouble, but I didn't anticipate how much. I searched my brain for the Wesen name, but my file cabinets were currently jammed shut. I should've said something to Monroe when I saw them to begin with. I blamed myself for not warning him.

I looked at Monroe for help. "A Hässlich is?"

"Hässlich. You know, a Troll. Aside from being ugly, Hässlichen are real nasty, vindictive types. You usually find them in construction. They've got a thing for bridges, which I guess everyone needs a hobby," he shrugged. "But it seems they've got a thing for scythes, too."

"If Reapers are after me, then someone out there must think I'm a Grimm," I thought aloud as I wrung my hands together. Reality was sinking in again.

"Seems someone's trying to trim that family tree of yours, Renée. We're getting in over our heads, man. And when it comes to heads, I plan on ensuring _yours_ stays attached." Monroe got up from the bed and walked over toward me. I rested my attached head on his chest, avoiding the bloodstains.

"Thank you for protecting me," I said. "I owe you another one."

Monroe glanced down at me. "Look, I need you to stop doing that, okay? I'd take on a thousand of those damned Reapers if it meant keeping you safe." There was conviction in his voice. "I might keep a running tally with Nick, but never with you. You don't owe me anything. Nothing, zilch, nada… are we clear?" His eyes were wide and sincere as he spoke. God, I loved him.

I nodded up at him wordlessly and held back tears. Monroe pulled me close to his chest and I forgot about everything else in that moment. He was wrong… I owed him everything. Absolutely everything.

"We probably shouldn't stick around here too much longer, you know, just in case," he said breaking the silence. Monroe had a point; it wasn't safe here. It wasn't really safe in Portland, either. Reapers here, Lions there. Right now Portland was the lesser of the two evils.

I closed my eyes. "Our luggage is going to arrive in Portland without us," My notebooks and my dad's books would be sitting idly by in my suitcase, just waiting to be lost or stolen. The latter of those thoughts made my stomach clench.

Monroe tilted my head up toward him and my eyes reopened.

"Dude, after everything that's happened, you're thinking about our luggage?" He shook his head at me while sighing.

"We just need to get back. That's what I meant."

I couldn't think clearly. I wasn't used to things like this. I'd lived in Louisville all my life and walked the streets carefree. I wore red in public, and I didn't even know what a Reaper was. Wesen knew me and waved. I had a few events in my life that had gone awry, but for the most part I'd lived a happy life.

Now I lived in a world where Reapers were trying to chop my head off, Lions wanted to put me in Gladiator rings, and I had a boyfriend that I had to pick and choose my wardrobe around. Oh, and my friends were afraid of him. Let's not forget that. Did I bring all this to Louisville, or was it just waiting for me until I figured out what I was? (Well, I hadn't figured it out yet, but I was getting closer to the truth.) Regardless, I had to flee before something else came out of nowhere that wanted to kill me… or worse. Could there be something worse? I'm sure there was. I just wanted to get back to Portland, tout suite!

* * *

A/N: Renée is mixing up the Grimm world again and poor Monroe is already having to dispose of Reapers. Little does he know that Nick will have him bringing his shovel in a few months, huh?

Thank you for your reviews! I'm just a few away from 200. That's like incredible! I wonder who my 200th will be? (;

3 chapters to go...

Stay Tuned!


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Monroe took a shower while I sat on the edge of the bed, holding my cell phone in my hands. I'd taken out a Reaper... unbelievable. I wanted to call someone, but whom? There was no one who needed to worry themselves over this. I'd just have to keep it to myself for now. I let out a heavy sigh and put the phone back in my pocket.

While pushing up the sleeves of my royal blue, turtleneck sweater, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I didn't have a scratch on me. Even my clothes still looked presentable. I had more cuts and bruises from sex with a Blutbad than with this. What had happened to me in that parking garage? Whatever it was, my woge of recklessness had looked out for me, for sure. Monroe hadn't said anything about what I'd done yet. Would he even mention it at all?

Monroe came out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist. God, he looked good. I put my Reaper thoughts to the side and just enjoyed my shameless ones for a moment. He removed the towel to dry himself. I leaned back on the bed and took in the view. The distraction was nice.

"I thought you liked me for my brain," he smirked as he caught me ogling him.

"I like the whole package," I replied with the first real smile I'd had since the parking garage. "So, what's the plan?"

"Once we leave here, we'll go back to the airport and get a new flight scheduled for Portland," Monroe said, running the towel over his damp, brown hair. "The sooner the better, man."

I pulled out my phone again and reached for my bag. Thank goodness Monroe had found it. I pulled out our tickets, and in ten minutes I had our new flight schedules arranged.

"Our flight leaves in an hour and a half," I told Monroe, setting my phone down. "We'll have an hour layover in Chicago."

"Really?" He gave me an admirable grin. "You did all that with your phone?"

I shrugged. "Apparently I have many talents."

Monroe's grin weakened into a somber look as his eyes widened, but he still managed not to comment. As he put his black t-shirt back on, he eyed the bloodstains on his plaid shirt as he picked it up. Tossing it on the bed, he let out a sigh while he finished dressing. Monroe seemed scattered, but given what had just happened in the parking garage he had every right to be. Regardless, I was worried about him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he put his watch back on. It was a stupid question.

"Not really," Monroe admitted, "but I'm managing."

"I'm sorry about all this..." I began.

Monroe stopped me as he said, "It's not just this, Renée. My regimen is completely shot to hell, man. I'm just trying to, like, hold it all together." He took in a deep breath. "I've been, like, slacking on my Pilates workouts, I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm forgetting to take my pills... And, I mean, that was before we even came here." Monroe was pacing as he spoke, his hands dug into his wild, curly brown hair. I watched him intently, listening to every word. So, that explained the personality changes the past couple of weeks.

Monroe sighed and continued. "Then being here in Kentucky with you the last few days and trying to, you know, stay on track has been brutal. I'm, like, completely out of my element, man." His hands gestured as he continued pacing. "I feel my true nature, you know, like, boiling under the surface, and it's been coming out in spurts. Dude, I don't normally go around telling Wesen I'm gonna eat them. That's not me... Well, uh, not anymore. Your friend probably thinks I'm Charles Manson or something."

"Hannibal Lecter," I corrected him.

"Really?" Monroe stopped pacing and turned abruptly. "Wow, that's even creepier, actually." He shook his head. "But that night with your ex... Dude… I got such a charge out of that, but that's when I knew I was, you know, really headed downhill. Oh man, the things I wanted to do to him… I had to fight with my true nature just to stop myself. But the point is, I'm losing this battle and I can't let myself revert back to my old Blutbad ways. I've worked_ too_ hard to let that bad boy out again, lemme tell ya!"

Monroe sat next to me on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped forward. I put my arm around him and leaned against his arm. I didn't care if he was a ticking time bomb. He'd been here for me and I'd do the same for him. Monroe closed his eyes and let out a long, deep sigh, like uncorking all these feelings had allowed him to finally breathe again.

"So, is Mr. Wolf the result of being out of your element, too?" I asked with hesitation. Maybe it had just been part of our game, and I hadn't risked becoming dessert in the woods last night. He must have been kidding about that, but what if he hadn't been?

Monroe didn't answer at first, and a pit formed in my stomach. "First of all, being out in the woods with you was _way_ beyond awesome," he finally replied after a minute. "However, I know a large part of my response toward you and leading up to that night was due to lack of control." He paused to watch my reaction, which I couldn't hide from him. The pit in my stomach grew. "But I still had control, Renée. Well, I mean, obviously I did or..." His eyes widened as he paused.

Neither one of us needed to hear the end of that sentence. I wanted to believe him, but even on a normal day wearing red could've been disastrous. Chloe was in my head, shaking her mothering finger at me. Monroe's control had been compromised, and my recklessness had taken over my common sense.

"Were we being foolish doing what we did?" I asked. The answer was yes, but I wanted him to say 'no,' and I wanted to believe it was true.

"Man, I... I haven't felt that free in a long time. And the way you kinda just let me, you know... just take over, well that was..." His eyes flashed red to finish his sentence.

"That was my own lack of control," I replied. Literally.

"I don't think you realize what we did out there." He sighed again. "I mean, I dunno how to even explain it if I wanted to. I dunno if you're ready yet." He wasn't facing me anymore. He talked into his hand as he held his face while starting down at the carpet. "I'm so going out of order, dude. My dad would've bitten my head off for doing it like this. Well, probably for other reasons, too." What the heck was he mumbling about? He wasn't making sense.

"What did we do out there?" I asked. "Well, I realize what we _did_ out there, but what are you referring to?"

He turned to face me. "We'll talk about it when we're not being chased by Reapers, okay? Way too many things have gone on today to discuss it properly, man." He shook his head and closed his eyes a moment. When he reopened them they were back to brown. "Just know that I wouldn't have changed anything about last night, Renée." He forced a smile.

I nodded. Just looking into those deep brown eyes I knew I wouldn't have changed anything, either. He had me puzzled though, but I let it slide. We'd talk when all this craziness was over.

My recklessness had made my choices for me last night in the woods. Despite my best efforts, I was addicted to Monroe and to the danger that came with him. The danger was like a drug, and Mr. Wolf had given me a massive dose while we were out in the woods. I might fight with myself about what I should and shouldn't do, but the recklessness always won out in the end.

Last night was more than just the danger, however. Last night was a culmination of showing Monroe that I was done with trying to put our relationship in a box of rules. I'd cut the chain and wasn't going to bind myself from feeling all these things for him. I still wasn't going to say the crazy 'L' word, so there were still a few limits, but I wasn't going to hold back everything else because of it either.

Monroe had a dark side, I'd seen it before, but this week I'd glimpsed deeper into the seduction, treachery, and deceit of the Blutbad. Had Monroe's dark side helped in the disposal of the Reapers? The less I knew the better.

"Are you okay?" he asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You're being awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"Sorry." I shook my head. "My brain is working on overdrive." I turned to face him. "We'll be back in Portland soon, and you can get back to your routine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You didn't think I would've, you know, harmed you last night or anything... Did ya?" he asked.

I held my breath a moment before I responded. There had definitely been fear last night, but had been overshadowed by lust, adrenaline, and recklessness. I'd had some bumps and bruises, but regardless, I trusted him.

"Monroe, I trust you with my life. You've saved me more times than anyone should have to be saved." I tried to chuckle, but I had too many thoughts swirling my brain for it to sound light-hearted. "When I said I trusted you out there in the woods, I meant every word." I looked into his eyes. "Even if Mr. Wolf tested that trust quite a bit," I added. Monroe cast his eyes down briefly. "I was worried about you tasting blood, but that didn't seem to affect you, thank goodness."

"Dude, I'm not a vampire." Monroe forced a laugh. "I mean, it's not necessarily smart to taste human blood, but that small of an amount wouldn't have, you know, turned me into a savage beast or anything because of it."

Savage beast? Wasn't that the definition of a Blutbad? And it wasn't 'necessarily smart?' I didn't think it was smart at all for him to taste any kind of blood, let alone mine. His Wesen name translated to 'bloodbath' for Christ's sake. I firmly held my tongue, however. He hadn't killed me, right? He knew his limits better than I would. Still, bleeding was risky in my opinion, and that was coming from the queen of recklessness.

Monroe reached for my hair and said, "Let me see your neck."

I held the back of my neck with my hand. "It's fine," I shook my head. Crap, I didn't want him to see it. My neck was much better than it was last night, but he was so upset over the bruises, and this looked much worse.

"Let me see," he persisted, edging closer.

"Okay, but it's fine." I lifted my hair against my better judgment. "Don't let what it looks like upset you."

Monroe pulled back the collar of my turtleneck sweater. "Ooh," he winced. "That's why it's intended for Blutbaden and not humans, I guess." He leaned over and kissed my neck gently. "I'm sorry, Renée. You know I'd never hurt you. This was just…" His voice trailed off as he pursed his lips.

"I didn't think you'd hurt me out there," I replied, smoothing my hair down, "or I wouldn't have gone to begin with." Even after saying that, did I really believe it myself? My recklessness didn't care if it was dangerous or not. "But I know you've been acting different lately. I thought it was due to the red and the fairy tale game, but like you said, this was happening before we came to Louisville. I didn't realize what was really going on." I reached for his hand. "How can I help you, Monroe?"

"There's nothing you can do. This is just something I'm going to have to work on," Monroe replied softly, giving my hand a small squeeze. "I may start going back to my meetings until I can, you know, get back on track."

"Meetings?" I asked. Was there really a support group for something like this? Wesen Anonymous?

"Yeah, a few of us meet at the Helvetia Tavern over in Hillsboro when we're going through issues and whatnot. It's informal, but, you know, it helps. I haven't had to go in a long time, but I think it's better if I start back, I mean, at least for a while."

"This isn't because of me, is it?" I asked. Had I ruined ten years of hard work over the course of six weeks?

"No, Hun, it's not just you. I mean, some of it is, but not in the way you'd think." Monroe straightened his back as he took in a breath. "All these feelings for you and then working with Nick the past few months… Well, all that is changing me. I'm good with routines, man. Routines are, like, the fundamental building blocks to staying on the path of good. I had my Pilates and my clocks and my days were planned out. But Nick shook up that routine, and then you, and I… _we_ got together, and then coming here kinda did me in. I mean, I'm not completely off the wagon or anything. It's fixable, you know? I've just made some poor choices lately." He sighed lengthily.****"Like having some of that chicken the night I was cooking. Yeah, well, _that_ was a poor choice." Monroe's eyes widened at his confession. Chloe was in my head again, saying, 'I told you so!'

"So, your relapse was more recent than what you'd told me," I said as I leaned against his arm. I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid.

"Dude, I'm not proud of either of them. I should've, like, gone to a meeting after Angelina came to see me," he scoffed. "That week was just such a nightmare." Monroe closed his eyes, pinching his temples with his fingers. "There are things I don't want to even tell you about that night, because you'd never stay with me, then."

"You can't say something like that and not tell me what happened," I said while sitting back up. "I'm going to think you ate your neighbors or something worse."

"Okay, enough about eating people, dude." He turned to face me. "I haven't eaten anyone in…" Monroe stopped as I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"We're going to strike that last statement from the record." I grimaced. "I really don't want to know that, you're right." I was delving into things I'd swore to myself I wouldn't ask. Ignorance was bliss, and I wanted to remain happy. "But I do want to know what happened."

Monroe told me about his friend Hap and the few days in December when he'd let the Blutbad crash at his place. He told me about the Bauerschwein who had sought revenge, and the blood that had been spilled in Monroe's own home. Monroe glossed over the parts with Angelina, thank goodness. I really didn't want to hear those kinds of details. But the things that had happened to Monroe and his friend both concerned me and broke my heart.

"So, a Bauerschwein shot and murdered your friend… in your house? And he worked for the police?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Hap didn't deserve to die, man. I should've done more to keep him safe," he growled as he spoke. "You would've liked him. Hap was kinda rough around the edges and a little much to take in, but that dude meant well." Monroe stared off for a moment, looking lost in thoughts and memories.

I hugged him tightly. "Monroe, honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that." My dad's friend, Wilbur Clabar, came to mind. Hopefully he hadn't threatened Monroe, since clearly Monroe had had enough trouble with Bauerschweins already.

"I got through it, not easily, but I did," he huffed in reply.

"And then that Bauerschwein returned… with a shotgun." I just shook my head at the thought. How many other things was Monroe holding back telling me?

"Your friends aren't the first ones to threaten me." He gave a short, strained laugh. "But at least they didn't carry weapons, huh?"

"No one should have to go through that."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. You already don't want to stay over, now you know that someone was murdered there. It's not the warmest of welcomes when you think about it."

"While it's a little distressing, something like that wouldn't prevent me from staying there. That lunatic of a Bauerschwein is what worries me. If he's still free, then that's just not a safe thing at all." Anyone who worked for the police, Wesen or otherwise, should've known better than to go off murdering people. Such a crazy world we lived in.

"Nick took care of it and he was arrested," Monroe confirmed, "so he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Between you and Nick, you guys sure do _take care_ of a lot of things." I gave him a knowing look.

He shook his head at me. "You know, I think I'm done with the whole nostalgia thing." He chuckled like that meant something more and squeezed his legs with his hands. "But as far as everything goes with me, I'll find a way to keep up with my regimen. I really will. I'm glad I, you know, got it all out in the open, though. Talking gives me a little more clarity." He smiled reluctantly. "I probably should've talked to you sooner, but I was in denial that I wasn't in control. I'm sorry, Hun."

I gave him another hug and held him. 'I'll Stand by You' came back to mind, but this time for different reasons.

"_Let me see you through,__  
__'Cause I've seen the dark side too._  
_When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do.__  
__Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less.__  
__I'll stand by you…"_

"I'm here to talk to whenever you need me," I said. "I'll stand by you, Monroe, no matter what."

"Renée, I…" He paused as he looked into my eyes, but the red coming off his own seemed to want to keep talking. Instead, he kissed my forehead. "You know, I really hope this place is better in May," Monroe said finally, and I laughed in spite of everything.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I told Monroe, giving him a squeeze.

As I got up, I tied my hair up with my elastic band and walked to the bathroom. Much like the rest of the hotel room, the bathroom was dilapidated, and I hesitated getting in the shower. It was reminiscent of the one out of _Psycho_, and probably just as old as that movie. But after what I'd been through today, I could brave though it. Heck, I could brave though almost anything.

The hot water massaged my skin, and I sighed as it ran down my back. My shoulders relaxed, releasing some of my tension. The moment didn't last nearly long enough, and my muscles tensed as thoughts of the Reapers encircled my head. God, I just wanted on that plane and back at my house, safe in my bed. I hummed Blue Oyster Cult's famous classic.

"_Come on baby.__  
__Don't fear the reaper,__  
__Baby take my hand.__  
__Don't fear the reaper.__  
__We'll be able to fly.__  
__Don't fear the reaper.__  
__Baby I'm your man…"_

Would the Reapers of Louisville spread the word to the Reapers of Portland that I was coming back? Would I ever really be safe again? I didn't want to know the answers to those questions.

Once I finished my shower, I dried off and put my clothes back on. I applied a dash of make-up from my bag, pulled the elastic band from my hair, and gathered it into a ponytail.

Monroe was waiting for me when I came out. "'Don't Fear the Reaper,' really?" he disdainfully asked, shaking his head at me.

"Hey, if seasons don't fear the Reaper, neither will I." I put a smile on my face, even though I was close to crying. I wouldn't react, however, and I could hold myself together. I threw Monroe's plaid shirt in my bag and we headed out.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

There were no more Reapers along the way as we boarded our flight to Chicago. I settled in my seat and closed my eyes. Hopefully we weren't going to have problems with finding our luggage. If I'd lost my dad's books, heads were gonna roll, and now I knew I was capable of doing it.

* * *

A/N: So Monroe's regimen is all out of whack. No wonder our Blutbad has been growling and being snarkier than usual, huh? But Mr. Wolf was the creation of that, too. Renée might be sad about that. Hopefully he can get back on track when they get home to Portland.

Oh, Hap, how I miss thee! I seriously and strongly have considered multiple times playing creative license and just bringing Hap back to life. I loved that character so much! Alas, I went ahead and let him rest in peace. *sniffle*

2 chapters left... Can you believe it?

STAY TUNED!


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Once we boarded our connecting flight from Chicago back to Portland, my nerves had settled. I'd let the practiced calm wash me over multiple times and my 'ZEN' playlist had filled my ears, giving me newfound hope that everything would be okay. The magic word was coming home with me. Given the recent turn of events, I was going to need it.

I'd had time to charge my phone during our layover, and I pushed up my sleeves as I opened my Kindle app to lose myself in the world of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Monroe was back to window watching.

As I read, I found a bit of _Pride and Prejudice_ in Ana and Christian, but it was different, oh, so different. The further I read, the more the similarities came about. But if Mr. Darcy had been more like Mr. Grey, then there might have been less Pride and Prejudice and more Moans and Sighs from Elizabeth Bennet.

Midway into chapter eight Monroe took my free hand that was on the arm rest.

"What are you reading over there?" he asked, curiously.

I sheepishly grinned in his direction. "Just some chick lit."

"Must be getting to the good parts." Monroe pointed to his nose, winking at me. I blushed in spite of myself. Yeah, I was pathetic.

"That nose of yours..." I gave him a playful smirk.

"Go back to reading, I'm enjoying the bouquet," Mr. Wolf said. Ah, so he was going to let him out of his cage for a bit. He ran a finger along my arm and a chill crept up my neck. I turned back to face him, his eyes were all aglow with fire. "Don't mind me. Just keep reading," he taunted and that devilish grin of his appeared.

"So, the sheep suit is still off, I take it?" I gave him a submissive smile as I asked.

"I told you I wasn't putting it back on anymore. Careful what you ask for, Renée." I became lost in the ocean of red in his eyes coupled with those lips holding onto that trademark grin and I was squirming in my seat.

"Oh, I rather like you sans suit," I bravely replied and bit my lip.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Renée. Keep reading." Mr. Wolf gave a nod toward my phone.

I went back to Ana and Christian, but the burning gaze of Monroe, err, Mr. Wolf was fixed on me. Maybe it was his red eyes that made my cheeks burn; could they actually be made of fire?

His gaze continued, and I couldn't concentrate. I felt so exposed being this turned on next to him and in public. He seemed to enjoy it more for that very same reason. My head hit the back of my plane seat in frustration. I briefly thought of Ozzy Osbourne's lyrics.

"_Beware the contradiction,__  
__Beneath the crimson void,__  
__'Cause in the world of fiction,__  
__My Jekyll doesn't hide…"_

There was no hiding Mr. Wolf, for sure. Monroe's duality (or was it tri-ality?) was so contrasting. Just like Jekyll and Hyde, the difference between mild-mannered Monroe and Mr. Wolf was night and day. I found an affinity for both personalities for completely different reasons. Throw in the woge into the Blutbad, and it was just a trifecta! Oh my!

"Maybe I need to read that after you're done just to see what's causing you to get all...aromatic," Mr. Wolf suggested and I swallowed hard. There was no way in hell he was reading this. Just from the excerpts I'd read in the store, the games being played in here even my recklessness wasn't ready for. Mr. Wolf needed no new ideas.

"This isn't really your kind of book," I said coolly.

A sly smirk passed his lips. "You'd be surprised at some of the things I've read." My eyes widened uncontrollably. "I've thumbed through some _interesting_ tales." His thumb ran a line down my thigh as he spoke.

"Mm-hmm." I breathed out, "I'm sure you're well versed." I gave him my own smirk.

"Oh, you have no idea." His eyebrows went up, and his red eyes brightened. "There are _many_ things you can learn from a book, and they don't always begin with, 'Once upon a time.'" I shuddered to think what he meant by that.

Mr. Wolf took his finger and circled the inside my wrist as I continued to read. He trailed his finger up my arm to the inside of my elbow, lingering there a moment, which drove me crazy.

"When we get back to your house, I'm gonna carry you into to your bedroom and take my mouth to every inch of your body until you're dripping wet and begging me to finish you off, Renée," he said in a sexy, low voice to where only I could hear. I was already wet and he hadn't even started yet.

'Red' was gone and was replaced by my name in Mr. Wolf's repertoire. Maybe this wasn't a game anymore. I had another chill just thinking about it. Reapers, scythes and funerals were the furthest things from my mind. Distractions such as these might keep my head from exploding.

Mr. Wolf continued, "You're gonna be making noises all night after I'm done with you, and I'm gonna enjoy each one. You're mine, Renée." He breathed that last part into my ear, sending my teeth sharply back into my bottom lip as my butterflies returned. "That's right, you just keep thinking about it," he said, not taking his eyes off me.

I touched my finger to my lip. It was bleeding. It had finally happened. "I warned you about that," Mr. Wolf said smugly. "Want me to help you clean that off?" he asked.

I shot him a look.

He pulled out a napkin from the pocket of the seat in front of him and held it out to me. "What did you think I meant?" he asked, seemingly amused.

"Umm…" I stammered while taking the napkin, dabbing at my lip a few times until I was satisfied it had stopped bleeding. Crap, he was toying with me. I went back to my book.

He ran his finger up to that place he loved to nibble on my neck. The circles began again, and I shifted in my seat once more.

"When we get back I'm going to start right here..." His voice was smooth yet sinister.

Between the colorful descriptions of what was being done to Ana and Monroe's darn skilled finger I was getting a little dizzy. I found myself in the middle of a three-way with Mr. Grey and Mr. Wolf and it was maddening! My breath quickened and there was an ache below my waist.

My recklessness was inching out. Would anyone notice if we slipped off to the restroom together? I shook off my own woge and pushed the thoughts aside.

He continued to trace his finger up and down parts of my body, and then he started back to my wrist again. One wouldn't think tracing small circles would do much of anything, but there was something about Monroe's fingers, or in this instance one tormenting finger, that drove me up a wall. Maybe it was his clock making skills, or his cello playing, or because he was a Scorpio, or a Blutbad, or whatever the hell it was that made his fingers so incredibly talented, but it was like he knew every nerve ending on my body and how to make it respond.

I put the phone down and closed my eyes, trying to keep my breath even.

"How many times do you have to be told to keep your eyes open, Renée?" Mr. Wolf questioned. I looked him in the eyes as he hypnotized me once more with his smoldering, red gaze. It was working well. "Keep reading," he continued, and it wasn't a request.

I bit the bottom corner of my lip again, gently this time, and picked up the phone. More reading, more circling, more squirming, more... Oh, God! If he didn't stop, I was gonna take him right in the aisle! I was leaving scratch marks on the arm rest as I dug my fingernails in to control myself. He continued until the words were just a jumbled mess on my screen. My brain had a big 'Out of Order' sign, and down below my waist there was a big, red neon sign that flashed 'Open for Business.'

"I'd like to bet that if I took this finger and flicked your..."

"Glockenspiel!" I cried out in an urgent whisper, almost panting. I couldn't take it anymore! I was going insane and there was no opportunity for release. Monroe removed his tortuous finger from me. He scowled, but he stopped.

"It's a safe word, not a white flag," Mr. Wolf berated me.

"I had to surrender," I responded, staring into his eyes again, the red never wavering. "Don't be upset. That just means you've won this round."

"I would've preferred if you'd surrendered another way," he replied with a smirk.

I shook my head at him. "We're on a plane, Monroe."

"That's fine. Round two begins at your house, and I'll have your mouth occupied so there won't be a safe word." He gave me an indescribable look, and I had another chill. No, he was _never_ reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_, not ever.

* * *

A/N: They're almost home... And Mr. Wolf has plans for Renée. (;

Check out my profile. I added a few photos of Monroe with red eyes and the way I visualize Mr. Wolf when he's devilishly grinning at Renée.

ONE MORE CHAPTER!

Stay Tuned...


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Three time zones later, we touched down at PDX. Nervously wringing my hands together, we walked toward baggage claims. Fortunately, we were able to recover our luggage from its earlier flight. I opened the suitcase with my dad's books and my notebooks. Everything was safe and secure, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

When we got to the parking garage, my relief left me. I was watchful of anything that moved. Monroe held my hand tightly as he vigilantly looked around corners as well. His pale yellow VW was visible in the distance, and I relaxed, letting out another sigh. We put our luggage inside, and Monroe and I buckled up.

"So, I guess I'm taking you to your place then," Monroe said, pulling out of the garage.

I leaned back into the car seat. "We could go to your place instead."

"Yeah, but your car's at your house." He raised an eyebrow. "How will you get back home tonight?"

"You could take me to work in the morning," I turned toward him with a coy grin, "if that's okay with you?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Monroe smiled wide under his beard. "So, what happened to boats cascading slowly and whatnot?"

"Maybe I wanna do some colliding tonight." My smile told him exactly what kind of colliding I had in mind. His devilish grin told me that could be arranged.

He toned down his grin. "As long and you're comfortable with moving faster, I'm all for it."

"Life is too short, Monroe," I said. "Carpe diem."

"Or in our case, carpe noctum," Monroe replied with a laugh. "Either way, I'm going to be carpe-ing something tonight."

This week had proven how short life really was with my dad, and how close I'd come to losing my life with the Reapers. Life was too short to shut out Monroe because I was afraid. There were much worse things to be afraid of. I'd broken open those chains, and there was no more holding back. Well, except for the crazy 'L' word. I wanted to say it when my mind was on board with my heart. It wasn't going to be frivolously uttered. Not this time.

I needed music, so I turned on the radio to KINK 101.9. John Mayer's 'Your Body is a Wonderland' was playing.

"_We got the afternoon,__  
__You got this room for two.__  
__One thing I've left to do,__  
__Discover me,__  
__Discovering you._

_Your body is a wonderland.__  
__Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands.__  
__Your body is a wonderland…"_

"So, is that what you meant by 'take me to Wonderland,' 'cause I kinda like _that _version of Wonderland, if you ask me." He gave me a sly grin and Mr. Wolf was pawing at his cage. "You can take me there any day."

"How often do you think we'll be venturing out into the woods?" I asked casually. How much of Mr. Wolf was I going to see once Monroe resumed his Wieder regimen again? I was going to miss him, just a little. Okay, more than a little. My recklessness still wanted a red riding cloak, but I told it 'no.' I was done playing Red for a while.

"Not for too much longer, he replied. "Spring is almost here." That didn't make sense to me, since it might actually be warmer in the spring and feel more comfortable without clothes. I shrugged it off. "I'd like to try a run this week though, if you're up to it." Mr. Wolf flashed me his trademark grin.

"I'm sure I can work it into my schedule," I replied, biting my lip.

I switched to classical for the rest of the car ride. Schubert's 'Serenade' played softly in the VW. My eyes scanned the overcast sky and the snowy capped Mount Hood in the distance. I was happy to be back in Portland.

I pulled out my phone. I was still getting the occasional warning text message from my circle of Wesen friends. I was even getting anonymous texts from Wesen I'd never met. Did someone add me to the Wesen crisis hotline? Mixed in with the texts was one from Chloe. She wanted to know if I was back yet. I replied to her text that our flight got delayed, and we were currently driving home. It was as close to the truth as I was going to tell her right now. There was also a text from Natalie. She said she missed me and wanted to make sure I was still doing okay. I texted her back that I'd see her soon. I was going to need a ton of yoga therapy this week.

After texting, I scrolled through my Kindle book.

"Reading again, huh?" Monroe's smile crept back up on his lips.

"Maybe I ought to download _Gone with the Wind_. It's been a while since I've read it, and it doesn't seem like I'm going to get to watch the movie with you anytime soon." I grinned at him as he rolled his eyes. "Fun fact…" I continued smiling. "Each of Margaret Mitchell's prominent twelve characters in _Gone with the Wind_ were based on the twelve signs of the zodiac."

"Hmm…" Monroe didn't sound too impressed."Seems silly to have characters represent zodiac signs, if you ask me."

"Well, I find it quite interesting."

"I'm sure _you_ would." He grinned at me while shaking his head. "You're reading on that phone quite a bit. I thought you told me you had a penchant for paper."

"Maybe I didn't give it a fair chance. It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, after all," I added with a wink.

Monroe smiled. "Oh, how fickle is woman."

Laughing, I replied, "If you keep quoting _Gone With the Wind_, I swear I'm going to tie you down, and we'll watch that movie whether you like it or not."

"Well, then perhaps I need to tie you down and…" Monroe shot me a look. "Wow. Well, that was fast!"

"What was?" I asked while trying to keep my teeth off my lip, failing miserably.

A flash of red passed across his eyes as he tapped the side of his nose. "You know what."

I dropped my gaze quickly, sucking in a short breath. "Umm, let's not get any new ideas." It was only a flicker of lust, but those few drops in the confines of the VW were enough. Darn him and his perceptive nose. I really should've stuck with Mr. Darcy instead of Mr. Grey. That silly book was going to get me in trouble.

"What? You don't think we oughta…?" Monroe's cell rang, and I breathed out a sigh.

"Nick," he said, scowling as he looked at his phone display.

"He must have sensed you were back in Portland," I said. "Duty calls." Thank you, Nick.

"Kinda jet-lagged here, dude," Monroe said as he answered the phone. "What's up?"

While Monroe talked to Nick, I found _Gone with the Wind_ on the Kindle and downloaded that plus a few songs from iTunes as I tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation. I did, however, listen out for any mention of the events in the parking garage. Monroe never said a word about it.

"Are you going to talk to Nick about all this?" I hesitantly asked after he hung up.

"No…" Monroe shook his head as he spoke. "Nick doesn't always tell me everything about his Grimm work, so I don't have to tell him everything about ours." He glanced over at me with sincere expression. "Renée, this isn't my secret to share, and I know I let things slip with Nick already and, you know, that wasn't all that fair to you." He pressed his lips and turned his eyes back to the road. "However, I really hope you'll come to your senses and tell Nick, so he can help you. If Reapers are aware of you, then we may not have a choice but to talk to him, I'll be honest." He let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Monroe," I simply said as we pulled into his driveway. Wow. I'd expected him to go all Alpha and demand we go see Nick as soon as we got back. Monroe was indirectly letting me know he respected my choices, and I appreciated him for it.

We silently sat in the car for a moment while the engine chirped like a cricket. I took the time to collect my thoughts. The movie reel of the last two weeks was one heck of a blockbuster. The loss of my dad was going to be worse now that I was back in Portland. I hated leaving Louisville, and I hated leaving my mom behind with all those memories in that big, empty house.

Learning about my identity was top priority on my list. There were so many questions that still needed answers, and there was a lot of work to do to get all the answers I was seeking. I was gonna need help, which meant I was gonna need Nick Burkhardt. While I appreciated Monroe keeping my secret, he was practically screaming on the inside for me to tell Nick the truth. I'd talk to Nick this weekend. How I was going let him in on my secret was beyond me, but at least it wasn't going to involve a red sweater.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

As we walked into Monroe's house, I paused as my eyes rested on the entryway. My thoughts went to the Blutbad that had died there. I held my neck with my hand. Monroe didn't need to suffer any more losses. Keeping my head was also a priority.

Monroe helped me with my suitcases, and I looked longingly at his gold couch. I was tired, and the couch was inviting, but after what had happened at the airport, I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Pulling out my MP3 player, I hooked it up to Monroe's stereo and played the song I'd downloaded on the drive to his house. Bob Dylan began to sing, and I smiled at Monroe, mouthing the words.

"_Throw my ticket out the window.__  
__Throw my suitcase out there too.__  
__Throw my troubles out the door.__  
__I don't need them anymore,__  
__'Cause tonight I'll be staying here with you._

_You cast your spell and I went under,__  
__I find it so difficult to leave._

_Throw my troubles out the door.__  
__I don't need them anymore,__  
__'Cause tonight I'll be staying here with you..."_

Monroe smiled again, his eyes a radiant ruby red, filled with contentment. He rushed toward me, taking my face in his hands and kissed me while Mr. Dylan continued to sing for us. When I was with Monroe everything felt right. What we had wasn't even close to a fairy tale, but that wasn't what I wanted anymore. Sure, Mr. Wolf and Red had had a fun night in the woods, but it was make-believe. We lived in the real world. I believed in us, and that was as real as it got. It was nowhere near perfect, but what was? There was no such thing as a perfect ending or happily ever after. All we could ask for was to be happy in the here and now. As I stood there with Monroe, I was pretty darn happy.

Monroe let me go, and I headed over toward the couch. Maybe reclining for a few minutes would do me some good.

He grabbed me by the wrist before I got very far. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Renée." Mr. Wolf's trademark grin emerged. "We have plans in the bedroom, and I do believe it's time for round two!" Monroe pulled me toward him, dipping me back. Those crimson red eyes of his pierced mine and had me hypnotized once more in an instant. I was smitten and completely his. That wasn't part of the game anymore, either. He kissed me, and that surge, that wave, that woge of recklessness entered my veins.

Monroe's phone rang, and I pouted as he lifted me forward. He pulled the cell out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Nick again," he growled. Monroe pushed the off button and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What if it was important?" I asked.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," he replied as he grinned wildly. And with that, Monroe whisked me up and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom like Rhett did to Scarlett. While I didn't believe in fairy tales, a gal needed romance every once in a while, and Monroe sure knew how to deliver! With his red eyes full of lust, he let out a howl just to remind me what I'd gotten myself into.

My recklessness said that I was gonna get the ride of my life. I agreed wholeheartedly. Whether there were fifty shades of Monroe or even more, I was looking forward to experiencing each and every one.

**To Be Continued…****  
****_If You Want to Destroy My Sweater_****_  
_****Available NOW!**

* * *

A/N: So Renée and Monroe are spending the night together, yay!

I was trying to find a great song for Renée to symbolize staying with Monroe and ran across this great Bob Dylan one appropriately called, "Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You." I had narrowed my choice to three, but this one won, hands down. Go youtube it. You know the drill!

Much like_ Gone With the Wind_, I was crafty and added all twelve signs of the zodiac in my story, too. Some signs I mentioned directly, others were mixed in with hints of their sign. I've talked about GWTW so much, I feel like I need to go re-read it. LOL!

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

Firstly, I gotta thank the creators of GRIMM! I LOVE THIS FRIGGIN' FANDOM! I can't say it enough! This show is wonderful and it completes me. LOL!

Secondly, my editor, **Snapdragon213!** With her grammar skills and guidance she has kept me in check with everything from punctuation to prose! You rock my socks, and thank you from the bottom of my heart! (:

Thirdly, I gotta thank my husband for not killing me due to my writing obsession. LOL! I love and adore you, oh hubby of mine! *smooch*

And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank my readers **SO MUCH** for going on this journey with me! You guys just make my day, and I am loving this creative writing thing! I realize this story was little less fluffy than _Sweaters Are a Girl's Best Friend_, but it needed to be, so I could keep the plot moving forward. The next one is going to be the same way, so I hope you continue on this journey with me into the next story when it's available.

*****If you like what I'm doing, please favorite this story, follow, and review!*****

I adore every comment, and I appreciate you guys for the kind words and encouragement! I can't believe I hit 200 comments! Like, that's just crazy! Also, a few of you have been sending me songs, and **I LOVE THAT!** So if you run across some meaningful lyrics and think it reminds you of Renée, send it my way. Who knows, it might end up in the next story.

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!**

(I'm going to go celebrate the end of story #2 with a nice glass of merlot wine!)


End file.
